Il y a ton sourire
by Slytheerin
Summary: 25 ans, l'âge de raison. L'âge aussi où Draco et Hermione tombent l'un sur l'autre lors de tristes circonstances. Ils demanderaient bien un aller simple pour le bonheur mais avant ça, ils ont d'autres chats à fouetter.
1. Get me out of this place

_Hello, c'est Slyth..  
et je vous fais découvrir ma 2è Dramione!_

___J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira, je suis anxieuse de la publier !  
Je l'aime beaucoup, et j'ai peur qu'elle n'emballe personne de par son ambiance plutôt sombre.._

* * *

• Mon rythme d'écriture et de publication sera plutôt lent, je préfère prévenir. C'est une fiction qui me tient énormément à cœur, dans laquelle j'ai pris mon temps, et je ne souhaite pas la bâcler. 5 chapitres sont déjà écrits mais je ne les posterai pas tous à la fois. Je ne pourrais pas vous donner une fourchette, mais elle est en cours d'écriture et avance bien.

• C'est une fiction qui met principalement en scène Draco et Hermione, l'histoire tourne bien autour d'eux MAIS il n'y aura pas que ces deux là. Vous aurez également Ron, Astoria, Harry et Ginny, et d'autres personnages encore qui feront des apparitions et qui seront importants.

• J'ai choisi une approche "vie de tous les jours" donc ici vous retrouverez la quête du bonheur, le désespoir/dépression, l'infidélité, le couple pilier (Harry et Ginny, ça, ce n'est pas un secret pour la suite), l'amour, le désir, les problèmes de couple, les rêves, la jalousie, les projets, la haine, et j'en passe. Chacun des personnages aura son rôle, petit ou grand.

• Le contexte: L'histoire se passe après Poudlard et après la guerre. Ils ont 25 ans au début de l'histoire (26 pour Hermione), et sont maintenant adultes, de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts. L'atmosphère cependant n'est pas gai (romance/hurt/comfort, je répète) et, la première rencontre d'Hermione et Draco ainsi que leurs prochaines altercations ne découlent pas d'un événement heureux: tous les deux viennent de perdre leur enfant.

• Le titre _Il y a ton sourire_ est une chanson de Saez que j'affectionne particulièrement ! Et les titres de chapitres seront sûrement des paroles de chansons, et j'indiquerais le titre et l'artiste en dessous. _(Get me out of this place = Sortez-moi de là)_

_BONNE LECTURE ! :)_

* * *

**IL Y A TON SOURIRE.**

**Chapitre 1: Get me out of this place.**  
(Pink Water 3 - Indochine)

* * *

_3 octobre 2005._

Deux grands yeux d'un brun chocolat-noisette s'ouvrent en un brusque mouvement. Ses cils collent entre eux, humides. La jeune femme cligne des paupières autant de fois que possible pour se délester de cette sensation de glue et de flou qui lui entrave la vue. Puis, elle inspecte les lieux.

Du blanc, encore du blanc, toujours du blanc. Les murs sont d'une pureté assomante, du crépit couleur neige. Tout comme les objets tout autour; la table de chevet, la petite armoire, le lit. Les couvertures également, et la porte. Son visage s'apparente à la pièce, elle est livide, plus pâle que jamais. Ses lèvres sont claires, légèrement bleutés, la peau de ses joues est anormalement ivoire, et son front tiré, caché sous quelques boucles décoiffées, est incolore.

Elle entrouvre la bouche. Il y a une intraveineuse planté dans son avant-bras et personne à ses côtés. Plusieurs émotions l'attaquent. Le vide, le manque, la tristesse. Le désespoir. Seule. Hermione s'est réveillée seule dans une chambre d'hôpital.

La porte s'ouvre doucement et apparaît un homme roux. Il tient un verre d'eau dans l'une de ses mains et regarde la poignée; le regard absent. Lui aussi ne semble pas vraiment là. Physiquement dans la pièce, mais mentalement ailleurs. Son regard est vide, ses deux yeux bleus ne brillent plus de son éternelle étincelle rieuse. Il referme soigneusement derrière lui et lève finalement la tête pour voir sa femme qui l'observe, muette.

- Hermione !

Le verre tombe, éclate en mille morceaux. Hermione observe les éclats de verre rebondir sur le carrelage, blanc lui aussi, et se réfugier sous les quelques meubles qui l'entourent. Elle pense que son esprit est dans le même état: brisé, mais elle ne peut pas se cacher, elle. Elle doit faire face.

Ron Weasley, son mari de quelques années déjà, accoure près du lit, s'assoit sur la frêle chaise en bois qui grince sous son poids et lui prend les mains. Elle ressent enfin un peu de chaleur. Ses paumes sont moites et brûlantes, elle n'a aucune envie de les lâcher, elle les presse. Peut-être trop fort, mais c'est le cadet de ses soucis. Elle ferme les yeux, se concentre sur ses mains qui la soutiennent, puis elle pleure.

- Ma chérie, chut, chut...

Il malaxe ses doigts doucement pour la soutenir, pour lui rappeler qu'il est là et qu'il le sera toujours. Il se penche pour lui embrasser le front. Ses lèvres effleurent sa peau, mais les sanglots redoublent. Les larmes s'écoulent, silencieuses et impitoyables. Certaines atteignent même son cou. Si elle s'est réveillée ici, et si il affiche une mine aussi désolée, c'est qu'il y a une mauvaise nouvelle circulant dans l'air. Une mère sent ces choses là. Et Hermione sent qu'elle est seule. Terriblement seule.

Elle se souvient de la veille, maintenant. Tout lui revient. Ce n'était sensé être qu'une crampe d'estomac. Elle l'avait espéré. Et pourtant dès le début de la douleur, son instinct lui avait murmuré que c'était terminé. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Hermione Granger est une femme équilibrée. Elle mange cinq fruits et légumes par jour, ne boit aucun alcool, ne fume pas, dort paisiblement de vingt-deux heures trente à six heures, a un petit poste tranquille dans une librairie, et ne fait jamais aucun geste brusque. Merlin peut-il lui expliquer pourquoi elle ?

- Ron..., arrive-t-elle à articuler..

Elle sait que c'est peine perdue, mais elle a tout de même besoin de savoir. Sa voix se brise dans sa gorge, mais elle n'a pas besoin d'en dire plus, il a compris où elle voulait en venir. Il a compris ce qui la tiraillait.

- Je suis désolé.

Elle ferme les yeux, elle ne veut pas voir ses deux prunelles bleus qui la fixent. Elles sont gorgées d'eau, prêtes à se vider et sangloter avec elle.

- Nous avons perdu le bébé...

L'entendre dire.. c'est se faire hacher par la réalité. Pas de marche arrière possible, plus d'espoir, tout est clair. Et monstrueusement douloureux. Ses nerfs se contractent. Sa gorge se noue, ses doigts tremblent, sa respiration se coupe. Elle suffoque un instant, tente d'arracher l'intraveineuse mais ses forces sont moindres. Elle veut se lever, mais l'homme qui partage sa vie ne le souhaite pas, il la retient, la recouche, la borde. Il pleure, lui aussi, désormais. Il pose un deuxième baiser sur son front.

- Molly et Ginny ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Harry et les autres ne pourront venir que ce soir.

Il essuie les larmes de sa compagne et seulement ensuite, il s'occupe des siennes. Il ne l'a jamais vu aussi triste et désemparée. Il ne l'a pas vu pleurer depuis la fin de la guerre, il y a presque sept ans maintenant. Il l'a toujours connu forte, la tête haute, la poitrine bombée et le sourire aux lèvres. Il l'observe. Dans ce lit blanc, elle n'est plus qu'une toute petite femme perdue, désespérée et proche du gouffre. Ses paupières tremblent, son menton aussi. Il devine qu'elle se retient maintenant d'hurler, alors il lui caresse tendrement le bras. Lui aussi se demande comment une telle chose a bien pu leur arriver. Un couple modèle, une vie normale et saine, une belle maison construite dans une campagne riche en décor somptueux, près de la mer, un mariage réussi, un bébé attendu et mis en route.. Et puis soudain, le fruit de leur amour disparaît, meurt, prend la fuite. Du jour au lendemain. D'un claquement de doigt. Il soupire à l'unisson avec elle.

Quelqu'un frappe timidement à la porte, et deux nouvelles têtes rousses apparaissent.

- Elles sont là, Mione.

Il remet quelques unes de ses mèches en arrière tandis qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Elle croise le regard de Mrs Weasley. Une seconde, deux, trois. Et sa maman de substitution se précipite vers elle et place ses deux lèvres fines sur sa joue. Cette fois, la jeune femme se redresse un peu et se laisse emporter dans une longue étreinte rassurante. Une étreinte chaude, maternelle et confortable.

Elle aurait aimé que ses parents soient là, et se souviennent d'elle.

- Je vais te chercher un thé, ma puce, annonce Ron en voulant laisser les trois femmes seules. Je reviens.

• • •

Les couloirs de l'étage de Ste Mangouste sont presque déserts. Et blancs. Trop blancs. Ron n'en peut plus de cette couleur qui lui rappelle le visage souffrant de sa femme. Et le sien, qu'il a pu observer dans la salle de bain de sa chambre. Il aimerait bien un peu de couleur. Du rouge, du orange, du marron. Du chaud. Il aimerait retrouver sa maison, son jardin, et s'occuper au mieux d'Hermione, lui rendre le sourire.

Juste une esquisse de sourire, et il pourrait reprendre goût à cette vie. A cette chienne de vie qui les a privé de leur enfant.

Il arrive dans une salle de repos, et il y a un petit stand plutôt pittoresque dans un coin. Parfait. Son souhait se réaliste. Il est rouge. Rouge et légèrement beige. Une petite et vieille dame y est assise au milieu de mille et une boissons chaudes. Elle porte un long tablier loufoque d'un rose fuchsia avec des dessins de chat, ses cheveux sont d'un prune délavé et son vernis à ongle est jaune. Ron fait une grimace, mais c'est toujours mieux que ce blanc affreux qui recouvrent tous les murs.

Il s'éclaircit la voix.

- Bonjour... J'aimerais un thé, s'il vous plaît.

La femme sursaute et lui fait un large sourire. Il lui manque deux dents. Une canine et.. il ne sait pas, cela ne l'intéresse pas. Elle commence à s'agiter et à sortir une cinquantaine de boîtes de couleurs différentes à l'aide de sa baguette.

- Thé au jasmin, à la rose, à la framboise...

- J'y connais rien en thé, moi.., grommelle-t-il. C'est pour ma femme.

Elle s'arrête d'énumérer les saveurs et détaille son visage. Il a un peu honte de ses traits et de ses vêtement alors que ses deux petits yeux âgés et vert le scrutent. Il doit avoir l'air si épuisé, ses cheveux roux ne ressemblent plus à rien et sa tenue.. Il ne s'est ni lavé ni changé depuis hier, il n'a pas voulu quitter le chevet d'Hermione jusqu'à il y a quelques minutes. Elle s'apprête à parler, mais c'est un homme, assis derrière lui, qui prend la parole.

- Donnez-lui un thé verveine. C'est bon pour le moral...

Sa voix est rauque, allongée, et déclenche un frisson au rouquin. Son ton est mortellement triste, bas, et pourtant, il lui rappelle quelque chose.. quelqu'un. Oui, quelqu'un qu'il a connu.

- Ah merci beaucoup.. vraiment. Vous me venez en aide, ce truc.. ce n'est vraiment pas ma tasse de thé.

Le jeu de mot n'était pas voulu, Ron s'en veut. Comme si c'était le moment de paraître drôle et encore plus pitoyable. Il se retourne et tombe presque des nus. Quatre ans ou peut-être cinq, qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Draco Malfoy. Il ravale sa salive et l'observe. Il n'a plus l'air railleur et immature. Il est assis sur une chaise -blanche-, une tasse dans les mains, et tremble. Des cernes violacées prônent sur ses paupières inférieurs et ses yeux sont rouges, gonflés, et.. humide. Le spectacle le heurte. Le jeune homme paraît plus minable que lui.

- Oh. Malfoy.

Il lève sa tasse.

- C'est ma quinzième, au moins. Je commence à ressentir les effets, je ne pleure plus, maintenant.

Malaise. Voila ce que ressent Ron Weasley face à l'homme qui a été autrefois l'un de ses ennemis jurés. Il ne s'était pas attendu à le trouver ici, et encore moins à le retrouver entièrement dépité et la mine cafardeuse. La pitié se glisse en lui sans crier gare. Elle s'infiltre dans ses veines au milieu de son sang, et parcoure son corps malgré lui.

- Malfoy, répète-t-il.

- Oh, Weasley, arrête avec ce ton.. On a grandit, non ? On a vingt-cinq ans. Mets de côté ces apparences débiles un peu.

La vieille dame aux côtés du jeune homme roux secoue la tête.

- Ne faites pas attention, mon garçon. Je l'ai vu glisser un peu de whisky-pur-feu dans chacun de ses thés. Retrouvez plutôt votre femme.

Il ne peut pas retrouver Hermione, pas maintenant. Elle a sûrement besoin de parler avec Molly et Ginny, elle se confie bien plus facilement à elles, comme toujours, et quelque chose en lui devine également que sa seule présence lui rappelle sa vive douleur.

Il s'empare de la tasse que lui tend la femme, et hoche la tête en guise de remerciement. Son regard se fixe sur l'objet en porcelaine qu'il tient dans les mains et ses doigts se crispent sur la anse. Sans réfléchir ses pieds le conduisent auprès de son ancien camarade et il s'assoit sur la chaise à ses côtés. Elle est bancale, un des pieds est plus petit que les autres, mais il n'y prête pas attention, ses yeux sont toujours rivés sur le liquide pâle aux effluves de plantes.

Ni Ron ni Draco ne parlent. Quinze minutes passent dans le silence le plus complet, et attiré par le thé, le rouquin finit par tremper ses lèvres.

- Je croyais que ce n'était pas pour toi, marmonne son voisin.

- Ah, euh.. non.. mais je lui en reprendrai un plus tard.

Une courte pause et il enchaîne.

- Je ne pense pas qu'Hermione y verrait un inconvénient.

Malfoy opine légèrement la tête, et soupire.

Le silence retombe de nouveau, et une silhouette potelée fait son chemin dans le couloir vers eux. A mesure qu'elle se rapproche, Ron distingue une chevelure aussi rousse que la sienne. Sa mère. Son pas est précipité dans le couloir, il n'entend plus qu'elle. Il se lève.

L'instant d'après passe trop vite pour ses oreilles. La tasse lui glisse des mains et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il casse quelque chose. La vieille dame rouspète, les pas se rapprochent, ses pensées s'accélèrent, Malfoy lance un vague _Reparo_ de sa baguette. Son esprit s'embrouille, Molly Weasley est arrivée à leur hauteur. Elle ne sourit pas, ses pommettes ne sont pas chaleureuse comme à l'accoutumée, elles sont ternes, ses bras sont croisées contre sa poitrine. Son regard se fixe à celui de son fils et un rictus triste se dessine lentement sur sa bouche gercée.

Elle ne voit pas l'homme blond assis en retrait, elle ne voit que Ron. Elle s'avance, plus rapide encore. Les talons de ses chaussures frappent le sol, et sans prévenir, elle agrippe son plus jeune fils pour l'attirer contre elle. Ses bras forment un étau puissant, et l'emprisonne dans une étreinte beaucoup trop ferme. Il frotte son dos pour la rassurer et elle s'écarte. Elle a pleuré, il le distingue très bien. Il sait que cet enfant lui tenait tout autant à cœur qu'à eux, et que la tristesse l'afflige au même point.

Elle pose ses mains quelque peu grassouillettes sur ses deux joues. Elles sont brûlantes et leur chaleur s'immisce sous les pores de sa peau. Il a l'impression de faire un bond de vingt ans en arrière, mais il ne dit rien. Ses pouces caressent lentement ses joues. Ses doigts sentent la bonne cuisine. La viande, les légumes, les pommes de terre fondantes cuites à point.

- Les médicomages l'autorisent à sortir demain soir. Venez manger à la maison, d'accord ?

Il acquiesce et elle tapote faiblement ses joues pâles.

- Tiens le coup Ron, elle a besoin de toi.

- Je... Oui.

Elle l'enlace une dernière fois.

- Je reviens dans une heure ou deux pour prendre le relais de Ginny, ça ira ?

- Oui. D'accord.

Sa propre voix le surprend, elle est robotique et dénoué de toute joie. Il la regarde sans la voir, et pris d'une impulsion quelconque, il lui embrasse le front. Ron Weasley n'est pas un grand friand de l'affection familiale, mais il se rend compte qu'à cet instant, elle est le pilier qui l'aide à garder un peu de moral.

Sa mère lui sourit, et après un geste de la main, elle s'en va sans dire un mot de plus. Puis la solitude et le froid l'engourdit de nouveau. Son dos se raidit, ses lèvres s'affaissent sous le désarroi, ses mains tremblent. Il recule de quatre pas et se rassoit machinalement sur sa chaise, s'étalant sur le dossier. Il ferme les yeux. Il revoit Hermione pliée en deux, il se revoit entrer à l'hôpital totalement déboussolé, il revoit les expressions flagrantes sur le visage de leur médicomage attitré, il revoit les traits éreintés de sa femme. Il revoit...

- Tiens, et arrête de pleurer.. S'il te plaît.

Il a oublié qu'il n'était pas seul. Draco Malfoy semble si étonnamment absent lui aussi que sa présence lui a échappé l'espace de quelques minutes. Et sa voix.. Suppliante. Depuis quand Malfoy se prêtait aux émotions humaines et le suppliait d'un ton si.. perdu ?

Ron ouvre les yeux, et saisit la tasse réparée tendue vers lui. La femme du thé est partie, remarque-t-il. Il y a un panneau rose avec un "Pause" en lettre doré sur le comptoir de son stand. Les couleurs vives contrastent avec le mur neigeux au dernier plan. Peut-être que cette femme est si triste, comme lui, comme eux, pour s'entourer de tant de babioles colorées. Peut-être qu'elle aussi veut éviter ce blanc distant et terrifiant qui meuble chaque recoin.

- Désolé, dit le rouquin en un murmure. Je me croyais de nouveau seul.

- Je comprends.

Malfoy porte sa tasse à ses lèvres tremblantes et bois, sous le regard interrogateur de Weasley qui se demande désormais pourquoi il est là, pourquoi sa voix est si brisée, et pourquoi l'expression de ses yeux est morte.

- Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas vraiment.., commence-t-il maladroit. Et je sais aussi que.. que l'endroit n'est pas propice à faire ami-ami mais.. tu es là, je suis là... et..

Il se tait, il trouve que ses mots sont ridicules. Cependant, l'autre l'a écouté.

- Et ?

- Et tu as l'air.. désemparé. Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Après s'être montré hésitant, le voila trop brusque. Ron grommelle pour lui-même, il ne sait pas s'y prendre avec les autres, encore moins avec un ancien camarade qui ne lui a pas laissé de bons souvenirs. Il espère un jour avoir cette fibre sensible dont peut faire preuve Ginny sous ses airs de femme autoritaire et impulsive. Il lève la tête, et il voit les dégâts de sa question sur le visage de Malfoy. Ou plutôt, il voit l'absence de dégâts vu que sa tête est maintenant enfouie dans ses mains, et ce geste désespéré veut dire beaucoup.

- Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû demander. Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre si tu ne souhaites pas en parler..

Cette fois, sa voix, ses mots, son ton sonnent beaucoup mieux. Plus doux, plus avenant.

- Ce n'est pas ta question qui m'afflige, c'est la situation. Astoria et moi, on.. on a perdu le bébé.

Le souffle de Ron se coince dans sa gorge. La coïncidence est terrible. Combien de chance de perdre son enfant le même jour que son pire ennemi ? Une sur des millions ? Des milliards ? Le rouquin ne sait pas quoi dire. Il n'a plus la force de parler. Il n'a plus de pitié ni de malaise en le regardant. Il ressent de la compassion.

- Il est mort né.

La phrase l'achève. Il ne peut pas dire que c'est pire encore qu'une fausse couche, que la fausse couche qu'ils ont vécu, Hermione et lui.. Mais voir son enfant sans vie à la naissance, c'est un choc sûrement plus profond encore. Il inspire longuement, et d'instinct, il pose sa main robuste sur l'épaule de Malfoy. Il n'est pas en mesure de dire quoi que ce soit. Mais cette main sur son épaule est plus forte que les mots. _Je comprends ce que tu ressens, mec. _Et même si ils n'ont rien en commun, qu'ils se sont haït, et qu'ils ne se connaissent pas, elle veut dire plus encore. _Je suis là._

- Scorpius.. Il aurait dû s'appeler ainsi.

- C'est un joli nom.. Je suis désolé.

- J'avais hâte de faire sa connaissance.

_Moi aussi j'avais hâte de rencontre Ambre_, pense-t-il, et la prise de sa main se resserre sur son épaule.

- Merci.

Malfoy venait de le remercier, et sur le moment, il n'en est pas heurté.

- Comment va Asto.. enfin, comment va ta femme ?

Il ne se rappelle plus le prénom. Sa mémoire comme son assurance sait lui faire défaut quand elle le souhaite.

Ron pose son regard sur Draco, et l'espace de quelques secondes, il voit sa mâchoire se crisper, et son teint devenir plus livide encore.

- Elle semble aller bien mieux que moi, tranche-t-il d'une voix dure.

Puis il change de sujet.

- Et toi ?

- Quoi, moi ?

- Toi aussi, tu as l'air désemparé, et j'étais là quand Mrs Weasley est arrivée.. Que t'est-il arrivé ?

Il détourne les yeux et les pose sur la pancarte étourdissante de couleurs du stand. Il inspire, expire. Profondément. Il compte jusqu'à trois dans sa tête puis ferme les yeux.

- Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, on a aussi perdu le bébé. Fausse couche.

- Et comment va..

- La santé d'Hermione n'est pas en danger, coupe-t-il.

Mais physiquement et mentalement, non, elle ne va pas bien, mais il le garde pour lui. Une seule nuit. En une seule nuit son visage lui était devenue étranger, sa tristesse aussi. Cette expression de vide, de désespoir, d'abandon est si puissante qu'il a mal quand il la regarde.

- Quelle heure est-il ?, demande Ron pour alléger l'atmosphère.

Son voisin ne lui répond qu'en lui présentant son poignet. Une montre d'argent, aux aiguilles si brillantes que Ron déglutit en soupçonnant des diamants. Il est un peu plus de midi et il se lève.

- Je te laisse, je dois voir Hermione avant d'aller travailler.

Malgré les malheureuses circonstances, le ministère ne lui a accordé que sa matinée de libre. Malfoy hoche la tête, mi-compréhensif mi-distant et instinctivement, ils se serrent la main.

• • •

Hermione a fermé les yeux depuis quelques minutes. Elle ne dort pas. Ginny lui fait la conversation et lui occupe l'esprit. Elle parle de la clientèle de Lavande, son nouveau restaurant fait apparemment fureur, la rouquine lui propose d'y aller manger quand elle sera sortie de l'hôpital, elle discute également de Neville et des nouvelles récentes de Poudlard qu'il lui a envoyé dans sa dernière lettre, et elle raconte les dernières rumeurs à la mode, décrit ses derniers achats, rapporte une anecdote de son père. Elle ne pense pas à Ambre. Ou du moins, elle s'efforce de ne pas y penser grâce à elle.

La porte s'ouvre, et elle sursaute contre son gré. Ron est revenu. Il a oublié le thé mais elle ne lui en veut pas. Elle n'en veut à personne.. excepté à elle. Il sourit maladroitement et s'approche du lit. Son sourire cache tant de déception et tant de troubles, et son regard est si chamboulé. Elle a envie de refermer les yeux, mais elle ne se détache plus de ses orbes bleutés, couleur océan, qui s'approchent. Elles sont si tristes.

- Ma chérie.

Ginny se pousse un peu pour lui laisser la place. Hermione se concentre pour ne pas regarder son ventre arrondi qui annonce ses six mois de grossesse et qui lui rappelle combien elle a perdu son propre enfant. Elle se fixe aux prunelles de son mari.

Il lui caresse les cheveux, le front. Elle l'entend lui dire qu'il l'aime, et elle n'a pas envie de répondre. Elle n'a pas envie de parler et d'entendre sa propre voix. Elle ne mérite pas ses sentiments et son affection, elle a perdu le bébé.

Il lui embrasse la joue.

- Je dois aller travailler.

Elle ne bouge pas, bien qu'un poids incontrôlable s'installe dans sa poitrine à l'entente de ses paroles.

- Je suis désolé, c'est mon patron. Je serai resté là, tu le sais. Ginny va veiller sur toi.

Hermione hoche la tête encore un peu sonnée. Et il dépose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Je reviens dès que j'ai fini. Je t'aime, ne l'oublie pas.

Elle se contente de fermer les yeux pour ne pas le voir partir. Et elle entend la porte se fermer, et Ginny, d'une voix timide, reprend sa tirade pour l'empêcher de sombrer dans de sinistres pensées.

• • •

Ron passe de nouveau devant le stand de boissons chaudes, pressé. La vieille dame est revenue et le salut de son sourire édenté. Merde, il a oublié le thé. Il se retourne. Malfoy est toujours là sur sa chaise, le regard perdu au loin. Il s'arrête, s'approche, et sous une impulsion étrange, il déchire un coin de la première page du Chicaneur sur la table -_Pardonne-moi Luna_- et prends la plume qu'il n'a jamais utilisé mais qui traîne dans la poche de sa veste depuis deux mois.

Son ancien camarade le regarde faire. Si il s'étonne et se questionne, il n'en montre aucun signe. Il l'observe curieusement.

- Tiens. N'hésite pas.

Il s'empare du morceau de magasine, et lit le mot dessus. C'est une adresse, et un numéro de téléphone. Il plisse des yeux en déchiffrant le nom de la ville.

- Eastbourne ?

- Oui, enfin pas tout à fait, on est à quelques kilomètres. Ca peut paraître loin de Londres mais tu peux transplaner ou utiliser la poudre de cheminette.

Il s'avance, se penche et lui montre le numéro de téléphone.

- Ca, c'est si tu veux nous appeler. Tu peux envoyer un hibou aussi, mais tu sais le téléphone, c'est moldu, tout ça, mais c'est pratique.. si c'est urgent.

- Weasley, tu sais, j'ai arrêté depuis longtemps toutes ces conneries anti-moldus donc ne me prends pas pour un arriéré, merci.

Ron hausse les épaules et se redresse.

- Tu en fais ce que tu veux, mais si jamais.. passe. Seul ou avec ta compagne, que ce soit dans une semaine, ou, un ou deux mois, ou même jamais, qu'importe.

Il ne s'attarde pas plus, remet la plume dans sa poche et s'en va. Au fond, il est fier de lui. Il n'a pas manqué d'assurance cette fois-ci.

Malfoy le regarde partir puis observe le papier qui traîne toujours entre son pouce et son index. Il se lève, et remet en place sa veste. Ses doigts passent dans ses cheveux mi-longs tout en regardant l'écriture brouillon du rouquin. Il s'apprête à froisser le morceau du Chicaneur mais au dernier moment il se retient et le glisse dans la poche intérieur de son veston. Draco reprend sa tasse et se dirige vers la femme du stand.

- Du thé verveine, s'il vous plaît.

- Encore vous ? Si c'est pour vous voir ajouter de l'alcool, non, je refuse de vous servir.

Il soupire.

- Ce n'est pas pour moi cette fois. Je retourne voir _ma femme_.

Elle l'inspecte, les lèvres pincées, puis ses épaules se relâchent. Elle prépare le thé le plus précipitamment possible pour voir l'homme partir, et lui, ne pense plus qu'au petit papier dans sa veste. Il se dit distraitement qu'il le jettera en revenant au manoir. Il reprend sa tasse, fumante cette fois-ci, et re-parcoure le long corridor qui lui fait peur.

Il n'a pas envie de voir Astoria. Ils viennent de perdre un enfant, et cette femme à la beauté froide et ensorcelante sourit. Et ce n'est pas un sourire faussé qui traverse son visage blême et ses lèvres rouges, et cela le tue. N'en a-t-elle rien à faire de la perte de leur Scorpius ?

Il marche prudemment sur le carrelage blanc, longeant le mur à sa droite. Quelques médicomages discutent dans une salle entrouverte, et il la dépasse sans se soucier de leur conversation. Il n'aime pas le blanc, il n'aime pas les hôpitaux, et il n'aime pas être ici. Une jeune femme, petite à la chevelure flamboyante, sort d'un pas rapide de la prochaine porte, et il ne lui prête aucune attention avant que celle-ci le heurte de plein fouet.

Il maintient la tasse fermement entre ses mains, et se focalise dessus comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le liquide flirte dangereusement avec les rebords, mais le thé ne tombe pas, il soupire de soulagement. Si Astoria n'en veut pas, il lui fera toujours du bien avec deux ou trois gouttes de whisky-pur-feu.

- Malfoy !

Son nom est prononcé avec surprise, sans dédain, d'une voix mince et fluette, un peu lutine, et il baisse les yeux. Weasley fille. Comment elle s'appelle déjà ? Janette ? Joris ? Il n'arrive plus à mettre le doigt dessus. Cinq ans ont passé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'a vue, au dernier procès de son père, et elle n'a jamais été d'une si grande importance pour qu'il retienne son nom. _Ca commence par "dje", "dji", quelque chose comme ça..._

Elle examine le visage sans vie du jeune homme et se retint de lui demander comme il va, au contraire, elle lui adresse un petit sourire comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué.

- Weasley.

- Appelle-moi Ginny.

Ginny. Maintenant, il s'en souvient Il la détaille, de la tête aux pieds, s'arrête sur son ventre. Il grimace. Elle est enceinte. Il ne veut plus voir de femmes enceintes jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.. Il ne veut plus qu'on lui rappelle qu'il a perdu son fils et qu'il n'aura pas de tête blonde -ou brune, peu importe- dans ses bras.

- Ca fait longtemps, chuchote-t-elle.

Il hoche la tête, et détourne son regard de la bosse sous ses vêtements pour poser ses yeux sur le numéro de la chambre près de laquelle ils se trouvent. Numéro 26. Il devine que Granger doit se trouver à l'intérieur.

- Elle va bien ?

Les mots se sont échappés. Il n'en a que faire d'Hermione Granger, il avait oublié cette fille depuis si longtemps, mais pourtant.. Pourtant une petite voix lui intime qu'ils vivent plus ou moins la même chose, et il se demande inconsciemment si elle tient le coup comme Astoria ou si elle est aussi brisée que lui. Il se rappelle qu'elle a toujours été une femme forte, alors il ne sait pas dans quelle catégorie la situer.

La rouquine qui lui fait face lève le visage vers lui. Sa mine semble choquée, et il rajoute.

- J'ai croisé ton frère tout à l'heure, il m'a vaguement expliqué..

- Oh.. Eh bien.. Elle m'a demandée de sortir un moment, elle veut se reposer.

Elle regarde ensuite ses mains.

- Où as-tu trouvé le thé ?

- Par là, indique-t-il du bras. Tu ne peux pas rater le stand.

Elle hoche la tête, sourit et continue son chemin. Il en fait de même sans un regard en arrière. Il ralentit peut-être le pas devant la porte en passant, mais il ne s'arrête pas. Il cesse de marche cinq mètre plus loin devant la chambre numéro 28, celle d'Astoria. Il ouvre discrètement. Daphné, sa sœur, est toujours là, et toutes deux ne le voient pas. Il se tient à l'entrée, immobile, et leurs rires se glissent jusqu'à ses oreilles, perforent ses tympans. La colère bouillonne en un réflexe au creux de son estomac. _Comment peut-elle rire ?_ Sans attendre une minute de plus, il fait demi tour et claque la porte. Il s'adosse ensuite, sans lâcher la tasse dans ses mains qui le réchauffe. Il n'a personne. Personne pour le consoler, personne pour le serrer dans ses bras comme les Weasley, personne qui lui apporte un peu de chaleur. Il n'y a que ce thé.

Il n'a pas envie de pleurer, il n'a pas envie de s'énerver, il a juste envie de fuir. Loin de cet hôpital, de son visage et de son rire. De la mort qui plane au dessus-lui tout en l'ignorant, elle. Il ne comprend pas. Ne devrait-elle pas être plus affectée que lui ?

Il entend un vague "Draco, c'est toi ?" derrière la cloison, et il s'en éloigne, comme si c'était du poison. Il regarde sa main, son annulaire et dans un élan de rage, il arrache son alliance en or avec les dents. Qu'elle aille au diable.

Il remonte le couloir et cette fois-ci s'arrête devant la porte numéro 26. Il détaille les courbes du numéro sans penser, et enclenche la poignée, porté par le besoin de ne pas être seul.

Malfoy cesse presque de respirer. La pièce sent le renfermé et le propre à la fois. Il referme soigneusement derrière lui et se pose contre le mur face au lit. Ici aussi, tout est blanc. C'est morbide, ne peut-il pas s'empêcher de songer. La seule couleur dans cette chambre, ce sont ses cheveux. Son halo de boucles brunes tout autour de son visage. La couverture, ses vêtements de patiente, et sa peau sont aussi fade que le décor. Elle paraît presque morte. Elle dort, comme l'avait prédit Weasl- Ginny.

Ses mains tremblent. Elle ne ressemble pas à la Granger de Poudlard, cette tête haute parfois revêches, aux milles expressions sur son visage pâle. Adieu pommettes rosées, adieu sourire, adieu lèvres colorés. La femme qui se tient devant lui a perdu toutes couleurs. Et.. Merlin, il se rend compte qu'elle pleure. Elle ne dort pas, elle pleure. Il s'est approché de trois pas, et il distingue quelques perles argentées qui coulent le long de ses joues, il les a remarqué avec le reflet du soleil. Il vacille et se retient au pied du lit. Elle ne passe plus pour l'adolescente forte et rebelle dont l'image bombarde soudainement son esprit, non, elle est faible, respire mal, et a une aiguille planté dans le plis de son coude. Il l'observe, et note qu'elle est exactement comme il aurait aimé que sa femme soit à ce moment précis face à la situation; Triste et humaine.

- Granger..

Ses yeux s'ouvrent brusquement. Deux grands yeux chocolats se posent sur lui. Une couleur si chaude, mais pourtant si froide à cet instant là. Elle cligne plusieurs fois des paupières avant de se faire à l'idée que c'est bien Draco Malfoy devant elle. La surprise ne s'affiche pas dans son regard malgré le vif étonnement qui la secoue. Non, le jeune homme le remarque, ses prunelles sont vides.

- Weasley, murmure-t-elle d'une voix cassée. Mon nom est Weasley depuis deux ans, déjà.

Il baisse les yeux sur l'annulaire qu'elle bouge discrètement, et hoche la tête. Il reste figé sur ses mains, il ne veut plus lever les yeux pour voir les siens. Ils sont tristes à en mourir.

- Ton mari a oublié ton thé.

Il soulève quelque peu la tasse dans ses mains et franchit la dernière distance qui les sépare. Le thé n'était pas pour elle à la base, mais à trancher, elle en avait sûrement bien plus besoin qu'Astoria ou lui.

Elle s'empare de la boisson, ses doigts frôlent les siens, ils sont glacials.

- Merci. Mais tu n'es pas là pour ça, non ?

Sa question le désarçonne. Sa voix reste agressive à son égard, et il ne trouve aucune réponse. Il est entré simplement car il était sous l'effet de la colère et de l'impulsivité. De la curiosité, aussi. En vrai, il n'avait aucune raison de se trouver là. Elle n'était pas l'une de ses proches, il l'avait souvent insultée dans le passé, et il ne s'était pas vu depuis cinq ans eux aussi. Il hausse les épaules, sa veste émet un bruit de froissement, et il se rappelle l'adresse dans sa poche.

- J'ai parlé avec Weasley tout à l'heure.

- Ron ?

Il acquiesce.

- Que.. que t'a-t-il.. dit ?

- Ce qu'il vous ait arrivé.

Sa bouche s'entrouvre, son regard se détourne et se pose sur la tasse. Elle boit une gorgée. Trop vite. Elle se brûle, fait comme si de rien était et respire. Le manège n'échappe pas à Malfoy, elle est inquiète qu'il sache son état et qu'il l'utilise pour lui faire du mal. Il le sent, c'est palpable dans l'atmosphère, et pourtant elle se trompe. Il a envie de la rassurer, lui prendre les mains, mais l'idée est stupide. Il garde le silence et l'immobilité.

- Pourquoi t'en aurait-il touché quelques mots ?, demande-t-elle.

- Car je lui ai parlé de ce qui nous ait arrivé, à Astoria et moi.

Il n'aime pas dire _ma femme_ pour Astoria. L'appellation lui écorche toujours les lèvres et reste adressé à un public extérieur et inconnu. Elle n'a pas le physique à porter le statut de mariée, et ils sont si distants dans la vie quotidienne que c'est presque un sacrilège de la surnommer ainsi. Elle l'était, sur les papiers, mais dans son cœur, elle restait la froide Astoria. La froide Astoria qu'il avait tout de même aimé un jour, et dont il avait espéré un enfant. Un enfant qu'ils ont perdu, ou plutôt devrait-il dire, qu'il a perdu car seul lui semble pleurer son absence.

Ses yeux bruns sont de nouveaux sur lui, si lisibles et transparents. Elle se demande ce qu'ils ont vécu, et ce qu'il amène ici, mais elle est trop pudique pour en parler à voix haute. Elle a beaucoup plus de retenue que son mari.

- Ils nous ait arrivé la même chose qu'à vous.., murmure-t-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise qui traîne près de la table de chevet.

Il n'a pas osé prononcé les mots "perdu" et "bébé" ni même "mort". Il en a peur. Mais il est terrifié également de se mettre dans une situation plus inconfortable encore si Granger pleurait de nouveau devant lui.

- Je suis désolée..

Son ton le transperce. Elle est sincère, ce n'est pas une parole en l'air dit à la va-vite par une étrangère. Doux, sa voix flotte encore dans les airs et il ferme les yeux. Il faut qu'il s'en aille. _C'était une erreur.._ Il n'aurait pas dû venir ici, les larmes manquent de s'emparer de lui. Il se lève, et il est rassurée quand elle le congédie.

- Je suis désolée, mais j'aimerais dormir un peu, maintenant, susurre-elle avec politesse. Ça t'ennuie si je te demande de partir ?

Il acquiesce et s'éloigne, puis se retourne.

- Au fait, Granger.

- Weasley, soupire la jeune femme.

- Ton mari m'a proposé de passer chez vous un de ces quatre.

Elle fronce des sourcils, curieuse, mais il sent la lassitude et la fatigue qui l'inonde.

- Quand ?

- Un de ces quatre.. quand ça me chantera, si besoin est. Je voulais juste m'assurer que ça ne te dérange pas, on ne sait jamais.

Elle considère un instant ses paroles, et le jauge. Ses yeux passent sur sa tenue, sur les traits de son visage et rencontrent les siens. Elle arbore encore cette expression de vide et ne dit rien.

- Je conclus que tu es contre.

- Hum ? Ah, non, non.. tu peux passer quand tu veux.

Il sourit péniblement.

- Eastbourne ?

- A côté d'Eastbourne, oui.

Elle baille et s'étire comme un chat. L'intraveineuse la gêne, elle gratte, et il grimace à la vue de l'aiguille plantée dans sa peau.

- J'aimerais do..

- ..dormir, oui, j'y vais.

Il se dirige vers la porte mais avant de partir, il se tourne une dernière fois, fixant un point invisible au dessus d'elle pour ne pas avoir l'impression de regarder un cadavre ambulant.

- J'oubliais, qui que ton mari soit, tu seras toujours Granger pour moi.

Il n'attend pas une seconde de plus. A peine a-t-il prononcé ces mots qu'il s'en va.

• • •

_Un parc. Quelques cris. Des cris joueurs et enthousiastes. Des enfants. Un parc d'enfant. Elle s'y promène. Elle n'est pas tranquille, ses yeux parcourent les alentours, fixent les parents environnants, observent les gosses de trois à six ans qui se trouvent là. Son regard cherche._

_- Sara ?, appelle-t-elle._

_L'hiver est là. Il ne neige pas, mais le froid l'attrape et gèle tous ses membres. Elle resserre l'écharpe en laine autour de son cou et souffle sur ses mains pour se réchauffer. Elle s'approche du bac à sable. trois petits garçon s'y amusent et se chamaillent, une bataille éclate et elle ne s'en soucie pas. Elle cherche Sara. C'est viscéral, il faut qu'elle la trouve au plus vite, elle n'est jamais tranquille quand elle s'échappe de sa vue. _

_Elle observe maintenant le terrain de jeu principal. Le grand toboggan orange où s'y relais deux gamines rousses, des jumelles, le mètre d'escalade où un petit homme y fait son roi, et le filet quadrillés où plusieurs enfants se balancent en imitant de bébés singes. _

_- Sara ?!, répète-t-elle plus fort._

_Maintenant, elle a peur, si il lui ait arrivé quelque chose, Hermione ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Pas Sara, pas sa petite Sara. _

_La brise fraîche frappe ses joues. Le vent est si froid qu'elle ne sent plus son visage. Ses lèvres sont gercées et roses, un souffle clair et brumeux s'y échappe, elle se dit qu'elle va mourir congelée et qu'il va bientôt faire nuit._

_- Sara !, cri-t-elle._

_On la regarde comme si elle était folle et cela lui est égal. Que ces gens radotent, qu'ils l'insultent d'imbécile, qu'il continue de la détailler comme si elle était détraquée, il n'y a que Sara qui compte. _

_- Sa.._

_Une petite main se glisse dans l'une des siennes, la droite, la ballante. La chaleur se répand alors dans son corps, tout comme le soulagement. Elle reconnaît cette toute petite poigne, la forme de ses doigts. L'enfant presse sa paume contre la sienne, et Hermione soupire d'aise._

_- 'Man, je suis là, maintenant._

_Elle tente de se retourner, mais elle reste figée. Et ses doigts s'entremêlent aux siens, les serre. Sa voix innocente répète encore un "maman". Et elle tire sur son bras, et la chaleur est toujours là. Mais Hermione demeure toujours immobile._

Un sursaut, elle se réveille. La chambre est plongée dans l'obscurité, elle bat des cils et se repose sur les oreillers. La lampe de la table de chevet est allumée, et Ron dans le fauteuil aux côtés du lit a les yeux grands ouverts. Elle distingue à peine les nombreuses fleurs rouges et roses, qui contrastent avec le blanc cassé de la pièce terrée maintenant dans le noir, preuve qu'Harry et le reste de la famille Weasley sont bien passés la voir.

Combien de temps a-t-elle dormi ? Il faisait jour quand le sommeil l'a enveloppé, Ginny venait de partir, Malfoy aussi, et Ron n'était pas là.

- L'enfant !, halète-t-elle soudainement quand son rêve lui revient en mémoire.

Sa main lui brûle. Elle a encore la sensation de la paume chaleureuse et des petits doigts douillets de _Sara_. Elle ne l'a pas vue, juste senti et entendu. _"Maman."_ Si distinctement.

L'homme qu'elle aime s'approche et lui embrasse les lèvres, il caresse tendrement sa joue. Il n'aime pas la voir agitée. Elle paraît même plus que cela, elle est perturbée. La faible lumière de l'éclairage miroite dans ses yeux et elle l'observe la bouche entrouverte.

- L'enfant. Je n'ai pas pu le voir ! Mon enfant..

- Moi non plus.. Hermione. Moi non plus. Rendors-toi.

Elle ne dit rien de plus. En faisant face au visage miné et doucement éclairé de son mari, où elle y voit une souffrance monstre, elle défait l'amalgame entre la réalité et le rêve. Sara devient Ambre. Sa tristesse devient celle de Ron. Et sa main ne chauffe plus, elle la pose sur son ventre. Vide. Elle est seule maintenant. Pas de Ambre, pas de Sara, elle n'a vu ni l'une ni l'autre et ne les verrait jamais.

- Mon enfant..., susurre-t-elle.

- Chut, Hermione..

Il l'embrasse.

- Je t'aime. Rendors-toi.

Elle s'exécute, trop épuisée pour lutter encore.

* * *

_Des avis ? Comment trouvez-vous ce premier chapitre ?_

_Ne lésinez pas sur les reviews, please !  
Il n'y a rien de pire que des lecteurs muets ! Une petite review ne peut pas vous faire de mal, et moi, ça m'aide :)  
_

_Des bisous !  
_


	2. Quand on marche sans coeur

_Hello, this is Slyth & Bonne année !_  
_Je ne pensais pas publier aussi vite le chapitre 2, mais le voila tout de même, puisque j'ai fini l'écriture du chapitre 6 !_

_Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews. C'est jamais facile de se baser sur un chapitre, mais vos avis m'ont fait plaisir (bon certains me mettent un peu de pression, mais ça me permet de bien avancer ! :p). J'ai été touché par une review en particulier et je pense que cette personne se reconnaîtra. Vraiment, merci beaucoup ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça !_

* * *

• On m'a demandé en MP sur quoi je basais réellement cette histoire. Eh bien, cette fiction m'est venue à l'esprit sur un coup de tête, et de fil en aiguille, elle s'est approfondie jusqu'à en avoir toutes les trames, il me reste maintenant plus qu'à l'écrire. Pour les sentiments, les situations, les événements, je me base sur beaucoup d'observations et témoignages que je mixe jusqu'à avoir un juste milieu qui, je trouve, irait bien à Hermione, à Draco, et aux autres. Cette histoire me tient vraiment à cœur puisque quand je l'écris, je m'y plonge totalement (voila pourquoi mon rythme sera lent.. parfois ce n'est pas évident de mettre noir sur blanc tout ce que je souhaite).

• Romance/Hurt/Comfort, cette fiction, je le répète ! J'ai hésité avec Romance/Drama, mais le sujet et l'ambiance reste rude alors j'ai fini par trancher.. puis comme Hermione et Draco vont se retrouver l'un en l'autre, c'est plus évident que ce soit hurt/comfort. Ne vous inquiétez, ils finiront par sourire tout de même, à renouer avec l'espoir, à se sentir léger, car la vie suit son cours ! :)

• Dans ce chapitre-ci commence l'avancée de Draco et Hermione, chacun de leur côté. Je souhaite montrer combien l'un et l'autre voit leur vie capoter depuis l'incident. Et pourquoi, quand ils vont se revoir, ils vont vouloir aller l'un vers l'autre. Au programme; la déprime, la haine. Vraiment, je n'attaque pas des sujets joyeux, je sais.. Mais ne m'en voulez pas, c'est dans le besoin de la fiction ! Puis aussi.. La vie, c'est tout simplement aussi triste que ça, parfois.

_BONNE LECTURE ! :)_

* * *

**IL Y A TON SOURIRE._  
_**

**Chapitre 2: L'éternité, c'est long quand on marche sans cœur. **  
(Le cavalier sans tête - Saez)

* * *

_4 octobre 2005._

- On a rien oublié, tu es sûre ?, lui demande-il en descendant les derniers escaliers de Sainte-Mangouste.

- Oui.

Hermione parle avec un air morne, et sa voix est toujours trop basse. Il soupire, elle passe devant lui. Elle porte un long manteau brun, trop grand pour elle, que lui a apporté Mrs Weasley la veille, et dans ses bras se tient l'énorme bouquet de fleurs qu'Harry lui a déposé sur la table de chevet en étant venu lui rendre visite. Elle est jolie, même si le bonheur ne se lit plus dans ses traits et dans le chocolat de ses yeux. Il sourit distraitement. De dos, sa tristesse ne se voit pas, et ses cheveux virevoltent au gré de ses pas, et sous sa veste sa taille se dessine aisément.

Il essaie de ne pas trop penser à Ambre, il se doit de remonter le moral à sa femme, et Molly compte sur lui pour réussir. Ron a enfermé au loin le maximum de son désespoir pour être un mari, un amant, et un pilier à la hauteur pour elle.

Elle se retourne et ses sourcils se lèvent. Il n'a pas bougé depuis sa question, il vient d'en prendre conscience. Il secoue vaguement la tête et lui emboîte le pas, rapide.

- Au fait, je ne t'ai pas dit, j'ai croisé Malfoy dans les couloirs de l'hopital, hier.

- Hum.

Hermione n'a pas dit à Ron que ce dernier est venu lui rendre une visite inattendue la veille et n'en a pas l'intention. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi il est entré dans sa chambre, pourquoi il lui a adressé la parole, alors elle le garde pour elle, il est inutile d'en parler.

Son mari porte un sac sur son épaule gauche, et son bras libre vient trouver son dos. Un geste rassurant.

- Je lui ai proposé de venir à la maison un de ces jours si l'humeur lui en dit, continue-t-il sans expliquer pourquoi.

Il n'a pas envie d'affliger sa femme en parlant de leur situation, et celle des Malfoy. Il n'a pas envie de parler de mort, de bébé, et d'hopital. Ils en sortent, et l'ombre plane toujours au dessus d'eux.

Hermione hausse les épaules.

- Tu n'es pas en colère ?

- Pourquoi le serais-je ?

Elle ne le regarde pas. Ils sont maintenant à l'extérieur, dans une rue pavée et moldue. Ils avancent jusqu'au boulevard principal et attendent. Pour la sécurité d'Hermione, le transplanage lui est interdit pour plus d'une semaine, et les voyages en cheminée fortement déconseillée pendant un mois entier. Arthur a prévu de passer avec la Ford Anglia.

La jeune femme fixe la route. Il a plu cette nuit. Les voitures roulent dans d'immenses flaques d'eau, éclaboussant quelques piétons au passage qui marmonnent de rage, les feuilles orangées des arbres sont collés au goudron du trottoir, et le ciel est toujours aussi gris et sombre. Une brise caresse sa chevelure brune, et elle ferme délicatement son manteau. Ron se détourne de l'image faible de celle qu'il aime.

- Je ne sais pas.. Peut-être que ça ne te plairait pas de le revoir, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé à Poudlard.

Si il savait.. Elle l'a déjà revu. Et si étrange que cela puisse paraître, le jeune homme ne lui a pas laissé une mauvaise opinion en s'incrustant dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Il paraissait si triste et dénué d'arrogance, qu'en le voyant fermer la porte derrière lui, elle avait légèrement balayé les souvenirs de l'adolescent méprisable qu'il lui avait laissé. Et puis.. Il a perdu son enfant. Comme eux, comme elle. Elle ne peut pas haïr quelqu'un qui vit la même peine, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'elle souhaite à quelqu'un, même à son pire ennemi.

- C'est du passé tout ça, Ron.

Une voiture s'incruste sur la chaussée, renversant une poubelle pleine au passage. Les phares n'en font qu'à leur tête et les éclairent d'une lumière tantôt jaunâtre tantôt rougeâtre. Le rouquin s'approche de sa femme, lui dépose un baiser sur la tempe, et murmure.

- Notre carrosse est arrivé.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt Arthur Weasley pointe le bout de son nez, et marche dans leur direction. Il n'a pas changé ces dernières années. Toujours aussi maladroit, et Hermione sait donc de qui tient Ron. Toujours enjoué et distrait, souvent dans la lune. Même aujourd'hui, bien que timide, un sourire léger danse sur sa bouche. Il n'y a que sa calvitie qui a commencé à ronger un peu plus son crâne, mais rien de très choquant. La jeune femme est soulagée de voir qu'il ne s'apitoie pas sur son sort. Comme Ginny la veille, il parle d'une voix enthousiaste de tout ce qui lui passe par la tête. Les fleurs de Molly, les gnomes qui ont envahit leur jardin, ce qu'il vont manger ce soir. Il demande à quoi sert le parc-mètre qui trône sur le trottoir d'en face, et complimente Hermione d'un _radieuse_.

Elle sait que c'est faux, qu'il tente de lui remonter le moral. Au fond le mot lui fait mal. Elle n'est pas belle, elle le pense sincèrement, mais elle le remercie poliment et se force à sourire. Il lui prend le bouquet des mains, le glisse dans le coffre, et lui ouvre la portière.

- J'ai fait quelques aménagements pour que tu sois à l'aise pendant le trajet, lui glisse-t-il quand elle entre dans la voiture.

- Merci Arthur.

L'arrière est immensément spacieux. De la moquette orne le sol, ainsi qu'un matelas douillet pour elle. Une couette chaude et deux oreillers moelleux l'attendent, et elle sourit un peu.

Ron entre à son tour et s'installe sur la banquette en cuir miteux fasse au lit de fortune d'Hermione et l'observe, content de voir ses lèvres tirées vers le haut pour la première fois depuis l'incident. Arthur démarre et il se tourne vers son père.

- On en a pour combien de temps ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai mis deux heures pour venir ! J'ai profité du fait d'être seul pour faire comme tous ces moldus.. fascinant ces feux tricolores et tous ces panneaux, ils me sidèrent ! Je n'ai pas toujours tout compris, mais je les aime.

Il démarre et se retourne vers son fils, d'un air plus sérieux.

- Comment vas-tu Ron ?

- Ca va. Fais attention à la route, 'pa.

Son père ne l'écoute pas, il pose ses yeux sur Hermione qui s'est assise sur le grand matelas.

Elle paraît perdue et lasse, et regarde par la fenêtre les bâtiments qui défilent. Tout lui semble gris et sinistre dehors. Les immeubles, le ciel, la route, les parapluies, le monde. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle craint la foule. Son regard parcoure chaque personne. Certains sourient, d'autres mendient, une vieille femme dispute son chien, et un enfant tient la main de sa mère. Elle grimace.

- Hermione, tu devrais te reposer, fait la voix d'Arthur.

Elle sursaute et acquiesce avant de s'allonger de tout son long sous la couverture pourpre. Le plafond de la voiture est gris lui aussi. C'est mieux que le blanc de l'hôpital, et mieux que les visages vivants de ceux qui l'entourent. Elle a l'impression d'être morte et de se consumer de l'intérieur. Tout le monde sourit, parle, s'exprime, et puis il y a elle pour qui tout s'est arrêté brusquement. Elle n'a pas envie de parler et le fait le moins possible. Elle a encore moins envie de poser des mots sur ce qu'elle ressent, et se forcer à sourire lui fait un mal de chien. Elle ferme les yeux.

- 'Pa, regarde la route !, s'écrit Ron.

- Oui oui. Par Merlin, là, regarde ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Le rouquin suit du regard la direction pointé et tombe sur la dame âgée et son chien qu'Hermione a vu quelques instants plus tôt. Le canidé est recouvert d'un déguisement pathétique à motif écossais en accord avec sa laisse et le chapeau de sa maîtresse. Il soupire.

- Un chien.

- Il est habillé ?

- Oui. Maintenant, regarde la route s'il te plaît. Et si tu pouvais faire voler cette voiture, je t'en serais reconnaissant, j'aimerais qu'on arrive le plus vite possible.

Arthur se retourne une dernière et croise le regard épuisé de son fils. Il a deux poches légèrement distinctes sous ses yeux et il tient la main d'Hermione. Leurs doigts sont entremêlés, si serrés. Tout deux ont les traits tirés et tristes, il hoche la tête et accélère sans se soucier de la circulation. Cette fois, il reste silencieux.

• • •

Draco Malfoy est installé sur le grand sofa en cuir noir de son salon. Son regard vide se pose tour à tour sur le feu et ses étincelles qui crépitent face à lui, et le verre de whisky-pur-feu qui traîne sur sa table basse en marbre ancien. Il tend la main, ses doigts caressent la matière froide qui soutient sa boisson alcoolisée. Il passe et repasse, redessinant ainsi les contours des dessins apparents, le regard perdu dans les remous de son esprit. Ce verre le nargue, mais il se résigne.

Sa tête tourne depuis un petit moment. Il sait qu'il a un peu trop bu, et il est partagé entre l'envie de se saouler encore et la raison qui lui intime de se calmer. Son dos se cale dans le dossier confortable de son canapé, et il lève les yeux sur les dalles sombres en pierre de son plafond. Il paraît si loin, il vacille. Ses paupières se font lourdes et se ferment.

Ils sont rentrés il y a peu, et déjà, il est ivre. Astoria a disparu de sa vue, et il s'est gorgé d'alcool jusqu'à ne plus savoir réellement où il se trouve. Il voudrait bien que son cerveau cesse de réfléchir et que le néant l'emporte. Il entend toujours la voix des médicomages qui se répète dans sa boîte crânienne, insistant sur la mort de son enfant. Il ne sait pas où est Astoria et cela lui est maintenant totalement égal. Il ne voit plus son sourire et c'est un réconfort. Peut-être est-elle dans sa chambre, c'est le cadet de ses soucis. Là, il veut mettre le monde sur pause, il veut entièrement arrêter de penser.

Il ouvre les yeux, il voit flou. Il se redresse et renverse d'un geste vif l'alcool qui se tient devant lui. Pas un de plus, décide-t-il et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

- Elsa !, s'écrit-il.

Un petit elfe craintif apparaît aussitôt dans un craquement sonore. La créature est l'un des derniers présents de son père, elle a les oreilles qui tombent un peu plus que les autres et c'est pour cette différence que Draco l'a choisie, elle, et pas un autre comme elfe personnel. Ses yeux sont noirs, globuleux, mais toujours prêts à rendre service. Chaque fois qu'il la regarde, il ne regrette pas qu'elle soit là, Elsa a un cœur bien plus gros que le plus généreux des humains.

- Oui, maître ? Que puis-je faire ?

Sa voix est chétive et elle s'approche doucement du jeune homme. Elsa devine la peine qu'il ressent, elle emplie terriblement l'atmosphère, et s'incruste presque dans les murs. Une aura de chagrin l'entoure, une bulle lugubre. Elle pose une petite main rugueuse sur son genou et répète sa question. Elle n'a pas peur de Draco Malfoy, il n'est pas Lucius, il a toujours été gentil avec elle.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Il relève la tête, laissant découvrir l'humidité qui recouvrent ses joues. Il a l'air hébété, et en état de choc absolu. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il l'a appelé. L'alcool lui fait déjà perdre la mémoire et son bon sens. Il se sent seul, et ce n'est pas Astoria qui le réconfortera avec sa voix dure et froide, et ses airs hautains.

Il pense au papier que lui a donné Ron Weasley la veille, mais ignore la pensée qui s'impose à lui. Il n'est pas en état de voir qui que ce soit. Il est saoul, et désespéré.

- Voulez-vous un thé, maître ?

- Un thé..?, chuchote-t-il pour lui seul. Un thé. Oui.. Oui, un thé, c'est parfait.

Peut-être que la saveur de l'eau chaude pourra lui rincer le goût amer laissé par l'alcool, ainsi que le débarrasser de la sensation râpeuse de la déshydratation.

- Verveine, rajoute-t-il.

Elsa acquiesce, et de ses petits pieds pourtant plus grand que ses mains, elle accoure dans la cuisine pour préparer la dite-boisson.

Une porte claque dans la demeure, et la mâchoire de Draco se contracte. Il sait que c'est l'une des nombreuses manières _agréables _d'Astoria pour lui faire savoir qu'elle est là. Il n'a pas envie de la voir, il aimerait tant qu'elle disparaisse. Là, d'un coup. Si seulement son vœu pouvait s'exaucer rien qu'en y pensant très fort.. En vain, des talons claquent dans les escaliers et résonnent jusqu'à lui. Elle s'approche peu à peu, et ses pas qui martèlent le sol lui donne mal à la tête. Tout chez elle lui donne mal à la tête. En quelques minutes elle est là.

Il a les yeux fermés mais il sent sa présence et son parfum. Son arôme est cru, brute, comme elle, comme sa voix, comme son attitude. Plus les années passent, plus leurs chemins diffèrent, et aujourd'hui plus qu'hier, il a la sensation de lui être étranger. Il ouvre les yeux, et son regard gris orageux tombe sur elle. La femme qui se tient devant lui, il ne la connaît plus. Il l'a épousée bien plus pour ce qu'elle était auparavant que pour cette stupide histoire de lignée du sang. Avant, il l'aimait. Avant, elle avait un côté pétillant et sulfureux, chaud, parfois tendre. Maintenant, elle est un glaçon. Et par sa faute, il n'est guère mieux.

Astoria porte une main à sa hanche et détaille l'état débraillé de son compagnon. Elle porte une longue robe noire, moulante et fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Elle est exaspérée de le voir ivre, et de le voir dans un désespoir si profond qu'il ne se tient même plus décemment habillé.

- Je sors, annonce-t-elle d'un ton dédaigneux.

Elle se dirige vers la cheminée et ouvre le petit coffret en bois de cerisier qui appartenait à sa mère, sur le dessus. Elle déniche quelques bracelets en argent et les glisse à son mince poignet. Elle admire le scintillement des bijoux, secoue le bras et sourit, satisfaite. Les cliquetis sortent Draco de sa torpeur. Son sang ne fait qu'un tour, il se lève en un mouvement, passe une main tremblante dans ses cheveux et lui tourne le dos.

- Tu, quoi ?

Il a presque hurlé. L'alcool lui jouait-il des tours ou alors le monde d'Astoria tournait encore si rond que le lendemain de son accouchement morbide, elle comptait se divertir ? En a-t-elle rien à faire des mises en garde des médicomages contre le transplanage ?

- Je sors.

- Ce n'est pas possible.. murmure-t-il perplexe. Tu ne peux pas.

- Je suis désolée, Daphné et Pansy m'attendent ce soir.

- Désolée ?! C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

Comment peut-elle prononcer ses mots qui lui sont si impropres ? Elle n'est même pas sincère, il le voit dans sa démarche féline qui parcoure le salon pour dénicher son sac à main fétiche. Elle le trouve et se tourne vers lui.

Et la haine le fige. Il ne l'aime plus, il la hait. Il la déteste, elle bafoue la mémoire de leur enfant. Comment la distance entre eux s'était-elle installée à ce point ? Il devenait dément à force de poser les yeux sur une telle femme, dément de mépris.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, Draco, je ne reviendrai pas si tard.

- Tu es incorrigible, éclate-t-il ! Ne reviens pas, oui, ça vaudrait mieux.. COMMENT OSES-TU !

Il s'adosse contre le mur frais dont la température calme légèrement sa rage brûlante. Cette femme n'est pas sérieuse, se répète-t-il en l'observant. Il a cette envie soudaine de la frapper et défigurer son beau minois aguicheur. Elle ne peut pas lui faire cela. Il ne bouge pas d'un poil. Ses pensées sont mauvaises, inondées d'injustice, d'aversion, mais il ne se laisse pas dominer par elles.

- Arrête ça, mon chéri.

Ces mots doux sont froids comme l'hiver et la glace, ils ne sont là que pour l'amadouer, il le sait et cette fois il ne se fait pas avoir. Il détourne son regard d'elle et il se repose sur le canapé pour ne plus la voir. Il regrette d'avoir renverser son whisky-pur-feu, il en aurait bien eu besoin.

Astoria hausse les épaules face à son comportement et s'empare d'un gros manteau en fourrure polaire dont elle se vêtit avec délectation. La matière est douce et flirte avec sa peau diaphane s'accordant parfaitement avec le reste de sa tenue, un autre sourire s'affiche sur ses lèvres pulpeuses surmontés de rouge à lèvres brillant. Elle ne rejoint pas vraiment Daphné et Pansy, mais à propos de ce détail, Draco ne sait rien. Certains diront qu'elle est cruelle, Astoria, elle, préfère se qualifier d'opportuniste et de femme fatale.

- Je serai là pour minuit, dit-elle avant de refermer la porte du manoir Malfoy et de transplaner.

Draco soupire, bouillonnant de colère.

- C'est ça, répond-il dans le vide.

Et encore une fois, son front gagne ses mains et ses ongles s'incruste dans sa peau pâle laissant leurs empreintes implacables. Il souffre Scorpius pour deux, il souffre également l'échec de son couple et de son mariage.

- Miss Greengrass ne vous mérite pas, couine une petite voix.

La petite elfe lui dépose une tasse alléchante sous les yeux, là où son verre de whisky-pur-feu s'est renversé. Elle claque des doigts et l'odeur de l'alcool disparaît. Il n'y a que l'arôme apaisant du liquide brunâtre devant lui. Un thé, comme à l'hôpital. Un thé, comme celui que Granger a osé prendre de ses mains.

Il lève les yeux vers Elsa qui le regarde tristement et se rend compte qu'elle ne l'a pas appelé maître, qu'elle s'est imposée pour la première fois en sept ans de vie à ses côtés, et qu'elle n'est toujours pas décidé à nommer Astoria; Mrs Malfoy. Il esquisse donc un léger sourire. Il aime bien Elsa, c'est un peu ce qui lui reste de famille. C'est un elfe, et alors ? C'est surtout une boule de tendresse qui le connaît par cœur. Il ne connaîtra jamais Scorpius. Lucius est mort, Narcissa ne vit plus ici depuis trois ans et est devenue un sujet plutôt tabou, et Astoria est partie. Il ne lui reste que Elsa.. et le thé. Il voue un culte au thé depuis Sainte-Mangouste.

- Je suis désolée, maître, je n'aurais pas dû.

- Non Elsa, tu as raison.

Elle triture ses longs doigts et il s'empare de sa tasse.

- Et monsieur, pas maître.

- Avant que maî-monsieur ne boive, je préfère prévenir que j'ai mis une potion de sommeil dans votre thé.

- Bien, merci, dit-il avec sincérité.

- Car si monsieur m'autorise.. vous avez une mine affreuse.

* * *

_10 octobre 2005._

Il est sept heure trente, et il est l'heure pour Ron Weasley de se lever. Il fait encore sombre dans la chambre, les rayons du soleil percent à peine les volets en bois bleu, couleur choisie par Hermione. Comme d'habitude, il fixe le plafond en comptant jusqu'à trente, c'est un rituel qu'il a depuis qu'il a reprit le travail de son père au ministère, cela l'aide à se réveiller entièrement. Il repense guilleret à son rêve de la nuit, baille, s'étire, bouge ses orteils et se décide enfin à sortir de sous la couette.

Hermione est là, dos à lui, dans une chemise de nuit rose pâle à manches longues. Ses boucles forment une vaste crinière brune qui tombent sur l'oreiller, les mèches sont emmêlés et avant d'émerger du lit, il ne peut s'empêcher de tendre une main pour les caresser.

Les médicomages lui ont conseillé un mois de repos mais la libraire avec laquelle elle s'est associée l'a doucement éconduis quand elle est revenue travailler deux jours seulement après être sortie de l'hôpital. C'est tout à fait Hermione. Et Ron l'en aurait empêché si la jeune femme n'avait d'ordinaire un rythme plus soutenu que lui, elle commençait toujours plus tôt, elle était partie ce jour là sans qu'il le remarque, empruntant la Ford Anglia qu'Arthur leur avait laissé. Mrs Benney, la supérieure de la brunette, l'avait mise au repos pour un mois supplémentaire et avait insisté avec perte et fracas.

Il soupire en lui embrassant l'épaule. Elle frissonne sous son contact mais ne bouge pas. Il ne la reconnaît pas. Depuis une semaine, elle s'est terré dans le sommeil, le silence et les livres. Il lui semble presque ne pas l'avoir vu sourire depuis une éternité.

Ron choisit quelques vêtements au hasard dans la penderie et se glisse dans la salle de bain racolée à leur chambre avec un dernière regard pour la silhouette féminine dans leur lit. Il a un sourire coupable. C'est une épreuve difficile, il souffre encore parfois.. souvent la nuit au moment de s'endormir, mais il sait se tenir occupé. Il aimerait tant qu'elle en fasse de même. Il donnerait tout pour la revoir rire un peu, même faiblement. Oui, un tout petit rire cristallin et emplit de beauté. Sa joie lui manque, et l'amour dans lequel ils se sont baignés avant cette perte, également. Il se mord les lèvres en prenant conscience de son soudain élan d'égoïsme. Il veut qu'elle soit heureuse, le plus vite possible.

• • •

Comme une tigresse encore faiblement endormie, Hermione s'étire. Les bras puis après les jambes. Si elle prenait le temps de se regarder nue dans une glace, elle verrait qu'elle a tout de ce félin gracieux. La marche, l'allure, le corps. Elle n'est pas mince tout comme elle n'est pas grosse non plus, ses hanches sont saillantes et légèrement bombée, ses cuisses sont un peu plus rondes que la plupart des femmes dans les magasines et sa poitrine est plus forte que menue. Hermione a pris des kilos depuis ses dix-huit ans, et avec ses quatre mois de grossesse interrompue. Elle se regarde à peine dans les miroirs. Depuis son plus jeune âge, c'est ainsi, mais c'est plus flagrant suite à l'incident qui mêle les termes _enfant_ et _perte_. Elle évite son reflet autant qu'elle le peut.

Elle s'est toujours trouvé laide, et d'une banalité affligeante. Elle n'a rien des grandes beautés, des mannequins et des jolies nanas bien formées qu'elle croise dans la rue et sur lesquelles se retourne Ron, mais elle dénigre la vérité: elle est tout de même très jolie. Sa cascade de boucles sauvages, ses yeux bruns fondants, son visage entre le rond et l'ovale, ses lèvres rosées et charnues, ses courbes alléchantes, ses longs cils, son naturel. Même avec la lueur de détresse au fond de son regard, elle reste belle.

Elle se lève sans jeter un coup d'œil au réveil. Elle sait qu'il doit être aux alentours de treize heures, comme hier, comme avant-hier, et comme avant-avant-hier. Elle soupire. Depuis une semaine, c'est la même rengaine sous ce toit. Elle s'ennuie, ressasse ses émotions, pleure et dort. Elle passe devant la grande glace de la chambre, qu'elle a recouverte d'un drap noir, sans y faire attention et descend jusqu'à la cuisine dans laquelle elle trouve un énième mot de Ron.

_Bonjour, ma chérie._

_Un reste d'omelette préparée par Molly dans le frigo, ou tu peux essayer "Accio cadeau" et surprise !_

_Je t'aime, repose-toi bien._

Elle soupire, et comme elle n'a pas sa baguette sur elle, elle tranche pour le plat de Molly. Elle verrait ce cadeau plus tard, elle n'est pas d'humeur aux effusions amoureuses, et elle sent qu'elle n'a pas la force de remonter les escaliers. La foulée lui semble impossible, elle est trop épuisée malgré toutes les heures de sommeil qu'elle s'autorise.

Hermione se sent plus laide qu'à l'accoutumée, plus insignifiante et plus seule que jamais. Elle ne mérite pas les attentions de son mari, se dit-elle, ni les nombreuses visites de Ginny ces derniers jours. Elle a perdu le bébé ! Comment peuvent-ils encore la regarder dans les yeux, lui dire qu'elle est magnifique et s'occuper d'elle de cette façon ? C'est de sa faute, elle le portait, elle aurait dû faire plus attention. Elle secoue la tête en se remémorant le regard triste mais attendrit de ses amis. C'est trop cruel pour elle.

Elle prend l'assiette, une fourchette et s'installe dans le canapé pourpre de la véranda, et devant la vue sur les dunes et la mer calme au loin, elle mange. Sans appétit, et lentement elle finit l'omelette aux champignons que Molly a apporté la veille. Tout le monde est aux petits soins, et elle.. Elle meurt chaque jours un peu plus, elle n'a plus le moral.

Elle ne détache plus ses yeux de la nature. Du vent qui frappe les collines de sables, des hautes herbes qui suivent le mouvement, du bleu de la Manche qui l'attire inexorablement. Elle a pensé plus d'une fois à se jeter dans l'eau froide lors d'une absence de Ron et se laisser couler, ensevelie par les profondeurs. Elle n'en a pas le courage. Tout comme elle n'a pas le courage de reprendre le court de sa vie et de sourire comme elle en avait tant l'habitude.

Tout lui semble si loin. La mer, la joie, l'amour.. Ambre. L'assiette glisse de ses mains et se brise sous le nom qui s'est frayé un chemin dans son esprit. Elle ne fait plus un geste, interdite et impuissante. Pourquoi n'est-elle pas un morceau de porcelaine, elle aussi ? Ou une vague portée par les courants marins ? Ou même encore un grain de sable accompagné par le vent ?

Elle ferme les yeux. C'est l'enfer. L'aiguille de l'horloge tourne, elle entend les tic-tac automatiques, mais elle reste encore figée au trois octobre. Elle revit inlassablement les douleurs d'estomac, la perte de sang, la prise en charge des médicomages.. Le réveil, et le vide. Elle est le dernier domino de la file, celui écrasé par tout le poids des autres, elle suffoque sous ses pensées qui s'empilent et tournent en boucle dans sa tête.

Elle lâche la fourchette sans se soucier de l'état du parquet récemment acheté avec soin et s'allonge parmi les coussins colorés. Comment aurait été Ambre ? Elle l'imagine tantôt avec de nombreuses boucles rousses et les yeux bleus comme son mari, le visage recouvert d'innombrables tâches de rousseurs, et un sourire étiré tout en largeur, mais tantôt, elle lui ressemble, brune avec des yeux noisette dont l'éclat est lisse et brillant, toute petite et vive, avec une voix aérienne.

Ses mains gagnent son visage pour recueillir les quelques larmes qui se sont écoulées à la pensée de sa fille qu'elle ne connaitra jamais. Ambre aurait été belle, elle, elle en était certaine.

_Et Sara ?_ La pensée s'immisce et heurte avec violence son cerveau. Elle n'a parlé à personne du rêve, et pourtant il la hante encore. Une semaine, que lui aussi passe et repasse dans sa tête comme une comptine interminable. Elle n'arrive pas à identifier ses sentiments quand elle repense à cette main chaude dans la sienne. Une bouffée d'espoir et de désespoir à la fois. Cette petite poigne brûlante semblait si vraie.

Elle sanglote en y repensant, épuisant toute son infime énergie.

_Le même parc, les mêmes enfants, un peu plus âgés, et les mêmes parents, plus vieux également. Elle reconnaît les jeux, les bancs en cercle, et les peupliers qui décorent le petit carré d'herbe en plein Londres. Hermione remarque qu'elle est la seule à disposer d'une baguette. Ceux qui l'entourent semblent étonnamment "normaux". Costumes, tabliers, mallette en cuir, ou lunette de soleil, dernières tenue à la mode ou vêtements de ménagères, en les détaillant un peu plus, elle voit bien qu'elle est la seule à avoir une poche suffisamment grande dans son manteau pour y cacher une baguette magique. Elle est donc entourée de moldus. Un parc moldu._

_Les enfants rient et hurlent d'amusement autour d'elle. Elle est assise sur l'un des bancs en bois, seule. Il fait plus chaud cette fois. Elle regarde ses vêtements, ils sont ni trop légers ni trop chaud et devine avec les lueurs de soleil et la verdure que c'est le printemps. _

_Elle reporte son attention sur le toboggan orange sur lequel jouait Sara il y peu, mais, encore une fois, elle a disparu de sa vision. Elle soupire. Cette enfant est impulsive et trop curieuse. Elle se lève._

_- Sara ?_

_Les regards des autres se posent de nouveau sur elle, et l'angoisse nait dans le creux de son estomac. Une main palpe la forme de sa baguette dans sa bouche et l'autre traîne dans le vide._

_- Sara, ma chérie ?_

_Des doigts glissent contre sa paume, et elle devine que la fruit de sa chair l'a retrouvée._

_- Sara !_

_- 'man, arrête de t'inquiéter autant, je suis là._

_La chaleur est là et lie leurs deux mains ensemble. Mère et fille. Et cette fois, Hermione n'est pas fixée au sol, son corps se tourne, et ses yeux se posent sur une silhouette. Juste une silhouette. Petite, et fine. Silhouette sombre dont elle ne distingue ni le visage, ni les expression ni les vêtements. Elle est très jeune, elle doit avoir cinq ans vu sa taille._

_- Hermione._

_Elle sursaute. Ce n'est pas la voix de la fillette ni de la sienne, et dans le parc, personne ne s'est adressé à elles._

- Hermione ?

Elle halète et se réveille tout à coup. Ginny est là, agenouillée près d'elle en tenant d'une main son ventre de femme enceinte. Son visage est marqué par l'inquiétude, et Hermione respire profondément.

- Merlin, Hermione. Tu m'as fais peur.

- Je.. Je me suis assoupie.

La rouquine sourit légèrement.

- J'ai eu peur.. Avec les débris qui traînent.. J'ai cru à un malaise ou je ne sais quoi !

- Quelle heure est-il ?

Elle se redresse sans attendre la réponse de son amie et ses yeux se posent sur l'horloge dorée qui n'a pas cessé de tourner durant sa petite sieste, il est seize heures. Elle reste bloquée en voyant les aiguilles défiler sur le cadran et ne sent pas le bras qui se posent sur ses épaules.

- Ça va ?

- J'ai fait un rêve étrange..

Elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure. Elle s'était tournée cette fois, mais n'avait pas vu le visage de Sara. Elle secoue la tête. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, bon sang !

Ginny resserre la pression sur son corps et déplace quelque mèches de la vue de la jeune femme.

- Va prendre une douche, ça te fera du bien. Tu me raconteras après, d'accord ?

• • •

Ginny se meurt d'angoisse. Elle agite sa baguette et l'assiette sur le plancher se restitue en un seul morceau avant de gagner l'évier en lévitant dans les airs. Elle est partagée entre la culpabilité à se savoir enceinte face à elle, et la compassion sans limite qui prend part d'elle quand elle observe le visage sans vie d'Hermione. Si.. Si elle perdait son enfant.. Elle perdrait, elle aussi, toute sa joie avec.

Instinctivement elle pose sa main sur son ventre, heureuse de savoir son fils au chaud à l'intérieur, et gagne la cuisine ouverte sur le salon et le comptoir. Elle lit le mot de Ron et soupire.

- Accio Cadeau.

Un bouquet de roses rouges accompagné d'un plat de viennoiseries arrivent jusqu'à elle. Son frère a fait des efforts niveau romantisme, pense-t-elle, mais peut-être est-ce trop ?

Elle entend l'eau couler à l'étage et le bruit nettoie ses interrogations. Elle se contente de se calquer dessus tout en sortant le plus beau vase du placard et y glisse les fleurs. Elles sentent bons, et sont magnifiques, elle espère que l'attention plaira à Hermione. Elle vole un pain au chocolat sans remord, il y en a beaucoup trop pour une seule personne, et part se poser dans un fauteuil. Elle regarde la vue sur la mer, et les chevaux qui se promènent avec leurs cavaliers sur la plage.

Hermione est tellement pâle et ne dit jamais rien. Ginny ne sait pas si sa compagnie lui plaît ainsi que celle de Molly, tout comme l'affection de Ron, mais tant qu'elle les accueillait sans les mettre à la porte, c'est qu'elle était tout de même contente de ne pas être seule, non ? Elle aimerait tant qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle se confie, ou même qu'elle pleure dans ses bras. Les larmes étaient toujours mieux que l'absence de toute réaction.

- Oh !

Ginny se retourne, la brunette a vu les fleurs sur la table en bois de la cuisine et le plateau de nourriture. Elle pose son regard sur elle, incrédule.

- C'est le cadeau de Ron, sourit la rouquine en haussant les épaules. J'ai vu le mot, je m'en suis chargée pour toi.

- Merci Ginny, vraiment. J'avais oublié..

Ron passe tellement au second plan ces derniers temps pour Hermione qu'elle a bien dit vrai. Le petit mot, le cadeau, le tout avait disparu de ses pensées. Elle tournait en rond. Ambre, Sara, elle. Pas de Ron dans le cercle. La ronde était privée.

Elle se force à prendre un croissant et rejoint la rouquine qui tapote frénétiquement la place à ses côtés. La jeune femme a pris l'habitude de faire abstraction du ventre de son amie, et se focalise toujours sur ses yeux pétillants de malice. Le sujet _enfant_ est tabou, et merci Merlin, cela n'était jamais venu à l'idée de sa belle-sœur d'en parler. Elle s'assoit sous le regard bienveillant de Ginny, et se repose contre le dossier moelleux.

- Chaque fois que je viens je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le penser, tu as une vue magnifique de chez toi !

Un sourire mi-vrai mi-forcé fait son chemin sur le visage d'Hermione. Il est vrai que cette maison avait été une bonne affaire, un sublime coup de cœur. Le jardin à l'avant est plutôt vaste, fleurie et accueillant, bordés de murs en silex de soixante centimètres de hauteur à peine, hortensias, bégonias et jacinthes surplombent l'entrée, et l'arrière donne vue sur l'immensité de la mer, la plage, les dunes. Les couchers de soleil ici sont toujours splendides. D'un rouge profond aux milles reflets orangées sur l'eau.

- Merci.

Un hibou fait son chemin vers les portes de la baie-vitrée. Majestueux, c'est un grand-duc. Elle reconnaît les rapaces de la poste du Chemin de Traverse et se lève. L'oiseau ne reste pas longtemps. A peine ouvre-t-elle la porte-fenêtre qu'en trois-quatre mouvements d'ailes magistrales, il s'engouffre, dépose la lettre dans ses mains, parcoure la pièce et s'élance pour repartir.

Elle déplie le lourd parchemin qui contient le cachet de Sainte-Mangouste. Ce nom lui fait si peur. Elle frissonne, tremble et sa réaction n'échappe pas à Ginny qui vient la rejoindre et lui masse les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce ?, demande la rouquine pleine de curiosité.

_Mrs Hermione Jean Weasley, née Granger.  
Allées des milles hortensias.  
3,2km à l'ouest d'Eastbourne, sur plage._

_Mrs Weasley._

_Suite à votre incident de la nuit du deux au trois octobre, l'hôpital Ste Mangouste met à votre disposition quelques soins en psychomagie, un suivit simple et efficace sur plusieurs semaines pour éviter les humeurs difficiles et les dépressions post-fausse couche._

Elle grimace en lisant les mots. _Fausse couche_. Personne n'a prononcé ce mot devant elle, ils sont si laids, si fourbes et si pénibles. _Fausse-couche_. Et voici qu'une lettre le lui affiche en plein visage et lui rappelle sa triste existence. Elle inspire profondément. Ginny resserre ses mains sur sa nuque et frotte vigoureusement pour lui donner un peu de courage.

_Nous vous proposons donc un rendez-vous avec Miss Asting, ce dix-sept octobre deux mille cinq, à dix heures. L'accueil vous prendra en charge dès votre arrivée. Il s'agit d'un rendez-vous bilan et suite à celui-ci, vous déciderez vous-même de continuer ou non avec nos services._

_Nos Salutations, et nos vœux de courage._

_Hopital Ste-Mangouste.  
Centre de Londres._

Un silence s'installe et elle relit la lettre une deuxième fois, puis une troisième, ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que son amie demande d'un ton peu enclin à l'enthousiasme.

- Vas-tu y aller ?, chuchote-t-elle.

- Je.. Je ne sais pas.

Ginny se place devant elle, et tapote sa joue gauche. Elle détaille le visage sans couleur d'Hermione, son teint blême et ses yeux chocolats qui ont perdu de leur brillant. Ses vêtements sont ternes eux aussi. Un singulier gris pour son jean, et un marron fade pour son gilet, elle porte la tristesse sur elle en un maquillage très peu discret; des cernes, des joues pâles comme la mort, et quelques boutons d'origine anxieuse.

- Tu devrais, Mione, pour ton bien. Penses à toi, à Ron, à nous, tu en as besoin.

- Ca ne me dit rien du tout..

- Rien ne te dit ! Et je comprends très bien, rassure-t-elle en plantant ses yeux bleus dans les siens. Mais il faut que tu fasses quelques pas en avant.. Tu ne peux pas rester indéfiniment ainsi.. Je sais que c'est tôt, que c'était il n'y a vraiment pas si longtemps, mais tu devrais y aller.

Hermione soupire, torturée.

- J'aimerais rester comme ça.. Je n'ai le goût à rien d'autre.

- Hermione, ne dis pas de sottises, tu ne peux pas et au fond de toi, je suis sûre et certaine, que tu ne le veux pas. C'est cruel ce que je vais dire mais.. La vie continue.

En effet, ses mots sont durs. Réalistes, néanmoins, elle en a conscience. Mais elle est si pétrifiée de crainte et se sent si seule. Tout lui semble tellement vide, elle s'est perdue au milieu du monde, dans un labyrinthe de souffrance qui lui semble infini.

- Je n'y arriverais pas..

Les larmes s'écoulent de ses cils sans qu'elle les contrôle et Ginny l'attire contre elle dans un élan chaleureux et tendre qu'elle tient de sa mère. La brunette sent le ventre arrondi contre le sien, et ses sanglots redoublent d'intensité.

- Vas à ce premier rendez-vous et ensuite tu vois ce que tu feras, ok ?

Elle pleure toujours, mais dans le creux du cou de son amie qui recueille ses larmes amères, elle acquiesce légèrement. _Tu dois le faire, Hermione, pour toi_, lui dicte sa conscience.

• • •

La porte s'ouvre, un courant d'air automnale se glisse parmi l'austère demeure, et se claque sans ménagement. Il est tard, près de deux heures du matin, Astoria vient tout juste de rentrer, et essuie son rouge à lèvres écarlate devant le grand miroir de l'entrée avant de se glisser dans le salon. Elle déchausse ses hauts-talons vernis en un pas de danse gracieux et chantonne. Elle ne sait pas si elle est heureuse, elle suppose que le bonheur lui est interdit et elle n'en ressent pas le manque dans sa vie. En tout cas, elle se sent légère après une énième soirée en la compagnie de cet amant là. Elle voit la silhouette de Draco dans le canapé imposant du milieu de la pièce. L'antre sent le confiné, la pierre des murs et l'alcool. Il est ivre, encore.

Mais cette fois il ne dort pas, et il se lève en entendant les pas nus derrière lui. Elle sursaute, ne s'étant pas attendue à le voir debout à une heure pareille de la nuit. Elle s'empare de sa baguette et allume les lieux avec un _Lumos_ bien précis.

Draco Malfoy tient un large verre dans sa poigne, vacille faiblement sous le choc de la lumière, et la toise du regard. Elle le sait, il ne l'observe plus avec amour, elle le sait car elle a joué avec ses sentiments et a fait en sorte qu'il ne ressente maintenant plus que du dédain. Leur relation n'est que mépris depuis ces derniers mois et s'est empiré avec l'accouchement.. _Ah l'accouchement, il n'a pas l'air de s'en remettre, le petit_.

Elle s'éloigne.

- Missy !

L'écho frappe les anciennes cloisons, et un elfe si petit apparaît dans le silence. La créature déleste sa maîtresse de son lourd manteau, de ses bijoux et du reste de ses affaires. Un coup de magie et son fond de teint disparaît.

- Prépare-moi un bain et file hors de ma vue.

Draco s'avance vers elle dans une marche lente et maîtrisée. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il pense, il est sûr d'une chose: il n'en peut plus de l'entendre, il déteste sa voix, ses manières, et il aimerait bien qu'elle s'en aille. Pour toujours. Il s'assoit sur le dossier du sofa et tout deux s'observent dans un silence tendu et saisissant.

L'homme fait tourner son verre dans ses mains, regarde le contenu et le porte à ses lèvres.

- Tu devrais sonner avant d'entrer, Astoria.

Elle se lève du fauteuil en osier où elle se reposait et le jauge de la tête aux pieds.

- Et pourquoi ?

- C'est mon manoir, il porte mon nom.

Astoria lève le menton avec supériorité, ses yeux noirs liquides et intenses n'ont aucune expression à part celle de la haine.

- Nous sommes mariés.

Draco ricane et s'approche, brisant la distance entre eux avec une rapidité déconcertante.

- Pour combien de temps encore, ma chère ?, murmure-t-il menaçant.

Il l'observe, porte sa main libre à sa longue chevelure lisse et sombre, y passe ses doigts, enroule une mèche autour de son index. Elle se laisse faire, hypnotisée par cette rage qu'elle n'avait encore jamais apperçu dans son regard clair. Il se penche doucement au dessus de son nez, effleure ses lèvres en riant cruellement, et hume le parfum de son cou. Il s'écarte aussitôt avec une grimace.

- Tu sens l'homme et le sexe.

- Et toi, l'alcool.

Les doigts du jeune homme se crispent sur le verre à cognac qu'il tient de plus en plus fermement. Ce dernier éclate, laissant quelques traces ensanglantées sur ses phalanges. Il sent un éclat de verre entre son majeur et son annulaire mais ne bronche pas. Il est planté profondément et la douleur permet de se maîtriser. Le cerveau de Draco fulmine sous les milles réflexions qu'il supporte chaque jour, et sous l'état d'ébriété qui l'assomme. Cette souffrance dans sa main, et les gouttelettes de sang chaud qui coulent le rassurent, il se dit que c'est toujours mieux que de frapper une femme, qui qu'elle soit.

Elle n'a pas cherché à nier ni à se justifier. Elle ne sait pas si il joue ou si il se rend vraiment compte de ses manèges nocturnes. Elle a répliqué en un murmure terrifié, pas moins sincère, et a détourné ses yeux des siens. Astoria ne l'aime pas, mais elle n'a pas envie de dire adieu à sa fortune.

- Pardon, dit-elle aussitôt sans une once d'honnêteté.

Son mensonge le heurtent, il connaît très bien les attitudes de cette femme, il s'est rendu compte ces derniers jours qu'elle était particulièrement sans cœur. Elle est perfide et le rend monstrueux. Et bien malheureux.

- Casse-toi, marmonne-t-il.

- Je..

- Casse-toi. Va prendre ton bain et déguerpis !

Il a crié, et raide comme un piquet, Astoria prend la fuite sans un coup d'œil en arrière. _Ne pas trop jouer avec le feu_, se dit-elle en montant les escaliers jusqu'à sa salle de bain, _à trop jouer, on se brûle_. Et elle jure silencieusement qu'elle lui portera un peu plus d'attentions pour ne pas qu'il se détourne d'elle et se tienne à sa menace de divorce.

Mais son esprit ajoute qu'elle n'en délaissera pas _l'autre_ pour autant.

* * *

• Je sais.. Astoria peut passer pour une sal*pe (elle le passe à mes yeux auprès de Draco), mais chacun ses propres motivations après tout (dire que c'est moi qui dit ça ^^'). Tout le monde ne peut pas être _gentil. _Elle sert simplement ses propres intérêts, mais que cache-t-elle, finalement, au fond d'elle ? Est-elle si.. inhumaine ?

_Des avis ? Que pensez-vous de ce deuxième chapitre ?_

_Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à poster une review.  
C'est une vraie motivation, mine de rien ! Et parfois ça aide à prendre certaines directives, à modifier des passages, etc, etc. :)  
_

_Des bisous !  
_


	3. I hate myself, today

_Hi, Slyth est dans la place ;D_  
_Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, mais voici le chapitre 3 !_

_Un grand merci à toutes vos reviews, vous m'avez tous fait plaisir. C'est vraiment un régal d'avoir des avis, même un tout petit commentaire, ça me pousse à écrire cette histoire, et à continuer d'y mettre du mien !_

* * *

• Concernant mon rythme de publication; Je poste un nouveau chapitre quand j'ai fini d'en écrire un. Là, je viens tout juste de mettre le point final du 7 alors je vous publie le 3 :) J'aime avoir quelque chapitres d'avance, comme ça, je ne me sens pas pressée ! Par contre, je ne peux pas vous dire combien de temps je mets pour écrire un chapitre. Ce genre de truc, ça varie tout le temps ! La motivation, l'inspiration, ça ne se commande pas.. et puis, j'ai une autre fiction que je dois avancer, aussi ! ^^

• Pour le personnage d'Astoria dont j'ai parlé dans le chapitre précédent.. C'est un des personnages que j'adore faire entrer en scène, même si dans la vraie vie, quelqu'un comme ça, je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Dans cette fiction, elle est aussi mauvaise.. mais c'est dans l'intérêt de l'histoire. Elle est froide, mais elle reste humaine, même si son comportement (selon moi) ne s'excuse pas. Vous la découvrirez petit à petit.  
Pour ce qui est de _l'autre_, vous saurez en temps voulu !

• _I hate myself, today = Aujourd'hui, je me hais_. Dans ce chapitre, l'évolution de nos personnages continuent. Hermione et Draco ne se retrouvent pas encore face à face (ce serait trop tôt encore selon moi) mais bientôt ! A vrai dire, ce sera dans le chapitre 4 ;) Pour le moment, la détresse est encore là, mais il y a le souhait de vouloir évoluer, minime soit-il.

_BONNE LECTURE ! :)_

* * *

**IL Y A TON SOURIRE.**

**Chapitre 3: I hate myself, today.**  
(Shitty Day - Soko)

* * *

_17 octobre 2005._

- Mrs Weasley ?

Hermione se lève aussitôt de la chaise, elle hésite un instant mais porte son attention vers la personne qui vient de l'appeler. C'est une femme, la trentaine.

- Je suis votre psychomage, Miss Asting.

Elle lui tend une main que la brunette serre du bout des doigts. Ce médecin n'a pas l'air aussi terrible que les autres. Elle est là depuis une heure, et en ce petit laps de temps, elle a eu le temps d'observer trois ou quatre autres psychomages qui ont réussit à lui faire froid dans le dos. Celle-ci est encore jeune, au regard doux et a des lèvres fines et pourpres. Elle lui sourit, et Hermione se surprend à penser que le rendez-vous se passera peut-être bien.

- Venez avec moi, mon bureau est tout prêt.

Un deuxième sourire, et la brunette hoche la tête.

Elle l'entraîne deux portes plus loin. Hermione entre dans une pièce à l'ambiance étonnamment chaleureuse et douce à la fois. Il n'y a ni blanc ni atmosphère lugubre comme le reste de l'hôpital. Les murs sont un spectacle, une clairière éclairée où de faibles rayons de soleil dorent une herbe verte. Un tapis ovale rose pâle orne un carrelage sombre aux teintes prunes. Une petite table basse en bois est posée au centre et présente thé, café, chocolat, un ramequin de sucre, un pot de miel, et un petit amas de serviettes. Roses, elles aussi. Elle reste immobile à l'entrée en observant les alentours tandis que la médicomage s'installe sur l'un des poufs violines qui jonchent le sol, un parchemin et une plume enchantée à ses côtés.

- Asseyez-vous, n'ayez crainte, lui dit-elle en souriant. Fauteuil, canapé ou coussin, faites votre choix.

Hermione choisit le canapé car allongée, elle peut observer le ciel magique étoilée qui décore le plafond et se sent tout de suite un peu mieux. D'ici, elle sait qu'elle n'est pas obligée de regarder son interlocutrice droit dans les yeux.

- C'est donc notre premier rendez-vous ensemble.

La jeune femme acquiesce d'un simple mouvement de tête.

- Il y a des mots que je ne vais pas prononcer aujourd'hui car je suppose que vous n'êtes pas encore prête à les entendre, mais sachez que j'ai jeté un coup d'œil à votre dossier. Comment allez-vous ?

- Ça va, répond-t-elle du tac au tac comme un réflexe.

- Hermione.. Puis-je vous appeler Hermione ?

Elle se tait. La médicomage observe sa patiente, la patiente observe les étoiles, ces mêmes étoiles se contentent de scintiller au plafond. _Elle paraît si détruite cette jeune femme, cette pauvre jeune femme_, se dit Miss Asting, _vingt-six ans à peine_. Elle sait qui est Hermione Weasley, née Granger. Le cerveau du trio d'or, paraît-il, qui a mis fin au règne de Vous-savez-qui. Elle avait souvent admiré l'adolescence au dos droit dont elle avait vu les nombreuses photographies dans la Gazette du Sorcier il y a des années, maintenant.. A l'époque elle n'avait pas imaginé la rencontrer dans ces circonstances. Elle n'avait jamais pensé la rencontrer tout court, d'ailleurs.

- Oui, si vous voulez.

- Je lis très bien sur votre visage que ça ne va pas. Vous n'êtes pas auprès de vos amis ni auprès de votre mari et encore moins au travail, lâchez-vous. Vous n'avez aucune image à maintenir ici. Pleurez, criez, parlez, libérez-vous. La pièce est insonorisée, l'entretien est confidentiel et si vous coulez du nez, n'hésitez pas à prendre l'une de ces serviettes roses.

Elle saisit une serviette, observe les motifs à fleurs qui se dessinent dans le papier et lui tend avec un sourire.

Hermione hésite, incertaine et semble mesurer le pour et le contre de l'offre. Puis elle se redresse, s'empare du mouchoir et le serre dans ses mains. Elle déchire le papier tout en réfléchissant. Par où commencer ? Que répondre ? Elle regarde ses genoux, le noir de son jean. L'image de Sara se faufile dans son esprit, et s'associe à celle d'une Ambre, cette fois-ci, rousse aux yeux noisettes qui a un air de Ginny.

- Je..

Elle inspire, penche la tête en arrière, ferme les yeux et se laisse retomber sur le sofa.

- Je ne vais pas bien, non. Du tout.., elle marque une pause, une longue pause. Je passe mes journées à dormir.

- Car vous pouvez ainsi échapper à la réalité et ne rien ressentir ?

Hermione tourne la tête vers la jeune femme qui se sert un thé. La plume à ses côtés s'est arrêtée d'écrire et elle a l'impression que celle-ci la fixe. Ce qui est ridicule. Une plume ? Qui l'observe ? Les plumes n'ont pas d'yeux, voyons ! Peut-être que c'était très bien de venir ici, en fait, elle commençait certainement à devenir folle.

- Oui et non, avoue-t-elle d'une voix timide.

D'un geste muet, la psychomage lui propose une boisson, elle dit non. Néanmoins elle se sent à l'aise et elle a envie de parler. La première fois depuis ce trois octobre.

- Je fais des rêves, de très jolies rêves. Il y a une petite fille à mes côtés, c'est ma fille.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Sara.

Un léger sourire nait sur les lèvres d'Hermione. _Sara_, c'est un nom à la fois doux et fort, et celle de son rêve est apparemment une véritable tempête, jamais tranquille, et très curieuse.

- C'est le prénom que vous aviez choisi avec votre mari ?

- Oh non ! On s'était arrêté sur Ambre, avec l'espoir qu'elle soit rousse.

Miss Asting opine de la tête. C'est un très joli prénom, Ambre. Et soudainement elle a beaucoup de peine pour cette jeune femme qui a déjà connu tant de perte dans son adolescence. _Quelle épreuve ! Elle ne le mérite pas.._, se dit-elle. Personne ne le mérite.

- Et cette petite fille de vos rêves, elle a les cheveux roux ?

- Non.

- Est-elle brune comme vous ?

- Non plus.. En fait, je n'ai encore jamais vu son visage.

Elle soupire. Même son soupir est triste.

- Je rêve d'elle chaque semaine... Ces rêves sont beaux et rassurants mais ils sont étranges, aussi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Quand je me réveille je sens sa présence, je sens encore sa main dans la mienne de façon brûlante, et j'ai cette sensation de réalité brute qui me colle à la peau comme si.. comme si le réel était à ses côtés, et le reste n'était plus rien.

La sonorité de ses mots se fait plus perçante. Hermione parle vite et fort, avec émotion. Tout se mélange et forme un lourd pincement au creux de son ventre. Joie, espoir, et tout le contraire.

- Quelle âge a-t-elle dans vos rêves ?

- Je n'ai jamais vu son visage mais sa taille, oui. Elle est petite.. Je dirai cinq ans, maximum six.., répond-elle avant d'ajouter dans un chuchotement; Même si je ne l'ai jamais vu, je suis sûre qu'elle est magnifique.

Un silence s'installe et au vue des larmes qui montent clairement dans les yeux d'Hermione, miss Asting décide de faire le tour d'un autre sujet. La fragilité de sa patiente est à vif, et trop pure. Il n'y a aucun enthousiasme sur ses traits, et une réserve naturelle à couper le souffle se devine dans ses paroles. Alors elle pose quelques questions sur Ron Weasley, son mari, pour détourner son attention de la tristesse. Ainsi que sur son travail, et sa maison, et ses amis, et ce qu'elle aime. Elle cherche ne serait-ce qu'une esquisse de sourire à travailler avant d'aborder en profondeur les sujets les plus sensibles.

Elle n'en voit pas une seule de toute l'heure, excepté peut-être quand elle s'est lancée dans la description de la mer qu'elle observe de sa véranda. Miss Asting y a vu beaucoup d'émerveillement.

- Bien, merci Hermione.

- Une heure s'est écoulée ?

La psychomage sourit.

- Oui, déjà. Je suis contente de nos conversations.. Maintenant, je vais vous poser _la_ question. Souhaitez-vous revenir ?

- ... Oui, murmure la jeune femme après une seule demi-seconde d'incertitude. Oui.

- Vous faites le bon choix.

Elle aide Hermione à se relever et la raccompagne à l'entrée de la pièce. La brunette marche doucement devant elle, les bras ballants, et les pas farouches. La psychomage a un sourire triste en la détaillant de dos et se contente de la dépasser pour lui ouvrir la porte.

- Un hibou vous sera envoyé pour fixer notre deuxième rendez-vous.

Elle ose poser une main sur l'une de ses minces épaules.

- Vous arriverez à revivre, ne vous en faites pas.

- Merci, répond-t-elle difficilement. Au revoir.

- Au revoir Hermione, à la prochaine.

• • •

Ginny aime son travail, il ne lui en demande pas trop, et sa supérieure est d'une bonté extraordinaire. Oui, bosser en associé avec Luna Lovegood ne peut être qu'une chose aisée. Elle peut donc rester chez elle tout en supervisant les articles qui se doit d'être bientôt publiés. Elle ne croit pas à tous ces sujets dont refoule le Chicaneur, mais c'est un métier tranquille, moyennement payé et qui lui laisse beaucoup de temps libre. George s'est souvent moqué d'elle, insinuant qu'elle manquait beaucoup d'ambition. Elle, qui avait tant souhaité devenir photographe.

Elle en rit quand elle y pense. C'est vrai qu'elle ne se démène pas tellement dans la branche professionnelle, mais ses ambitions sont ailleurs, maintenant: elle se concentre sur son couple. Elle pose une main sur son ventre. Et son fils. Harry et elle en sont encore à choisir le prénom. Il aimerait l'appeler James ou Albus, elle n'est pas d'accord.

Elle mordille sa plume tout en corrigeant les fautes d'une nouvelle rédactrice dont elle a oublié le nom. Elle a la tête ailleurs. Aujourd'hui, Hermione a rendez-vous à Sainte-Mangouste et elle se demande si tout va bien et si elle y est réellement allée. Elle s'étire, et en équilibre sur deux des quatre pieds de la chaise, elle se penche pour regarder le paysage par la fenêtre. Peut-être devrait-elle lui rendre une petite visite surprise et apporter une soupe ? Une soupe à la tomate. Hermione raffole des soupes à la tomate. Ou peut-être devrait-elle l'inviter ce soir, elle prépare un gratin, Hermione aime aussi les gratins.

Des pas se font entendre au rez-de-chaussée et elle repose la plume sur le bureau. Elle quitte la chambre, perplexe.

- Harry, c'est toi ?, fait-elle du haut de l'escalier.

Pas de réponse. Et sur la pointe des pieds, elle descend les marches.

Enceinte de presque sept mois, Ginny reste toute fine et frêle. Elle mange beaucoup, _"comme ce goinfre de Ron !"_, commente parfois son fiancé quand elle reprend par deux fois d'un bon plat mais on dirait qu'elle entre à peine dans son quatrième mois de grossesse. Toujours coquette, elle surveille tout de même sa ligne. Elle atteint le sol du hall, la baguette tendue devant elle, réflexe gardé des temps de guerre.

- Harry ?, répète-t-elle avec quelques trémolos dans la voix.

- Ginny ?

- Par Merlin, Harry ! Ne refais plus jamais ça, j'ai eu la frayeur de ma vie !

Elle a cru à un cambrioleur, ou pire. Elle rit, sa baguette tombe sur le sol et elle accoure vers l'être aimé avec un sourire radieux. Ce dernier l'étreint, caresse son ventre et dépose un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres.

- Tu rentres tôt, tu aurais dû me prévenir !

- Je voulais te faire une surprise.

Elle lui frappe gentiment l'épaule et ébouriffe ses cheveux noirs de jais tout aussi désordonnés que dans leur plus jeune âge.

- Dis plutôt que tu as oublié, gros malin.

- Peut-être.

Il pose ses mains sur sa taille toujours de guêpe et embrasse chaque partie du visage de la rouquine qu'il tient dans ses bras. Un baiser sur le front, sur l'arrête droite de son nez, sur une de ses joues qui rougit toujours autant quand il est si proche, et finit sa course dans les courbes de son cou. Son parfum lui plaît. Il s'enivre de noix-de-coco. Ses cheveux roux et lisses le caressent et il relève la tête pour glisser ses yeux émeraudes dans les siens.

- Je connais quelque chose qui peut nous garder occuper pour un petit moment, susurre-t-il sous son regard bleu ardent.

Elle se mordille la lèvre et il se recule un peu. Il devine l'inquiétude dans son expression.

- Tout va bien ?

- Hein ? Oui.. Je pensais juste inviter Hermione et Ron à dîner, ce soir, mais je suis partagée maintenant.

- Tu ne leur a pas encore envoyé de hibou ?

- Non.

Harry sourit, joue de son nez sur celui de Ginny en un délicat baiser d'esquimau, et s'empare de ses lèvres douces qui le tentent.

- Alors ne t'en fais pas, nous les inviterons demain.. Maintenant, viens, qu'on s'amuse un peu tous les deux.

Son rire gai éclate dans la pièce et les enveloppe. Il est enjôleur, Harry l'a toujours aimé. Ses dents blanches, cette bouche ouverte en grand, ce son mélodieux. Il boue d'amour pour elle, et pour les douces mélopées que ses hilarités forment à ses oreilles. Il pose son front contre le sien, et leur regard se mêle l'un à l'autre. Ses doigts parcourent sa clavicule, sa peau est pelucheuse comme celle d'une pêche, légèrement hâlée depuis leur vacances en Italie qui date d'un mois. Il déboutonne allégrement un des boutons de la chemise de la jeune femme et chuchote. Ginny lit un _Je t'aime_ sur les lèvres de son fiancé et un sourire passe.

- Je t'aime aussi.

* * *

_18 octobre 2005._

- Ron, dépêche-toi !

- Tu es prête ?

- Si je te demande de te dépêcher alors tu connais la réponse !

Il est bientôt dix-neuf heures, et ils ont une demi-heure de retard au dîner de Ginny et Harry. Hermione s'impatiente, la ponctualité est l'une de ses règles, mais pas celle de son mari. Ron s'est attardé sous la douche et passe de pièce en pièce pour vérifier si il n'a rien oublié alors qu'ils ne s'absentent pourtant que quelques heures.

Elle tape du pied, souffle, lève les yeux au ciel, rien y fait. Et quand enfin, il la rejoint, elle est déjà dehors, dans l'angle du muret de pierre qui délimite la parcelle de leur terrain et qui leur permet de transplaner. Il pose une dernière question stupide _"Tu crois qu'ils nous en voudront si on vient les mains vides ?"_ à laquelle Hermione répond non, et tout deux passent les barrières de sécurités de leur maison. En se tenant la main comme un jeune couple, ils transplanent.

- Hermione !

Harry l'étreint dès leur arrivée dans la rue. Il ne l'a pas vue depuis si longtemps, depuis le quatre octobre chez Molly. Elle a mauvaise mine, mais elle tient debout, n'a pas perdu des masses de kilos, et s'efforce de sourire quand son meilleur ami lui embrasse le front dans un élan d'affection.

- Ginny t'attend sur la terrasse, avec un coca pour toi, comme d'habitude !

Il lui frotte le dos et après un _merci_ bredouillé, elle traverse leur petite maison pour retrouver la rouquine. Et Harry serre vivement la main de Ron. Ils travaillent dans le même département au ministère, se sont déjà parlés aujourd'hui suite à leurs bureaux juxtaposés, mais ils se saluent comme deux bons vieux copains qui ont vu les années passer avant de se retrouver. Leur poignée de main est solide et interminable. Puis Ron sourit.

- Tu aurais bien une petite bièraubeurre pour un pauvre Weasley comme moi ?

- Évidemment, allez, suis-moi dans la cuisine.

• • •

- Ca s'est bien passé, je t'assure, répète Hermione face à une Ginny dubitative.

- Vraiment ?

La brunette soupire. A-t-elle l'air si fausse que cela ? Le désespoir rend peut-être un peu mauvais et las, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle mentirait à Ginny.

- Oui. J'ai décidé d'y retourner.

Cette fois, son amie sourit, et le cœur d'Hermione s'allège. Elle boit une gorgée de son soda dont les bulles piquent agréablement son œsophage et lève les yeux vers les nuages. Ils ne sont pas gris comme le jour de sa sortie de l'hôpital. La nuit commence à tomber, mais ils restent clairs, les rayons du soleil les percent encore et éclaire leur table. Elle inspire longuement puis regarde la rouquine.

Pour la première fois, la brunette s'attarde sur son ventre. La vision lui déclenche un frisson, et une enclume s'abat dans sa cage thoracique, son cœur cesse de battre avant de partir dans une course effrénée. L'angoisse vient se loger dans sa gorge, et la sueur se bataille pour perler à la lisière de son front. Son corps est en émoi, mais elle se fait violence, elle garde les yeux rivés dessus. Elle ne pourra pas y échapper, et elle sait que Ginny s'avance chaque jour un peu plus de la date. _Presque sept mois, ce n'est pas rien_, se rappelle-t-elle. Elle respire profondément tout en détaillant la chemise à motif vichy bleu et blanche de la jeune femme qui s'arrondit si nettement qu'aucun pli ne se distingue. Elle n'y échappera pas, bientôt il y aura un accouchement, un marmot, des cris, des pleurs, des rires, il faut qu'elle se familiarise avec l'idée, même si celle-ci la violente. Elle ne pourra pas fuir en temps voulu.

Ginny Weasley ne dit pas un mot. Elle espionne sa voisine qui étend son linge en sirotant son chocolat chaud. Elle aime bien cette bourgade sorcière, leurs voisins sont tranquilles et beaucoup s'amusent à se comporter comme de réels moldus. La première fois qu'Arthur était venu leur rendre visite, il n'en avait pas cru ses yeux. Des sorciers, comme lui, passionné de l'_autre monde_. Elle sourit distraitement, mais très vite, elle se sent épiée. Du coin de l'œil, elle voit Hermione qui a clairement posé son regard sur la bosse qu'elle cache sous ses vêtement. Elle se mord l'intérieur de la joue avec une once d'appréhension. Le visage de son amie est illisible. A-t-elle mal ? Oui, sûrement. _Pourquoi me regarde-t-elle ?_ Va-t-elle pleurer ? Que faire ? A quoi pense-t-elle.. ? Puis brusquement, Hermione relève la tête et ses orbes noisettes par l'effet du coucher de soleil semblent alarmés.

- Tout va bien ?, murmure Ginny, un peu anxieuse.

- Je.., eh bien, je.. Je tiens le coup.

Elle grimace. _Oui, je tiens le coup, je ne peux pas faire autrement, après tout_, ironise-t-elle, silencieuse. Hermione voudrait lui parler, lui dire tout, elle n'ose pas. Contrairement à une psychomage, Ginny n'est pas neutre, Ginny est proche. Elle dirait même, Ginny est sa meilleure amie. Et c'est si dur de parler avec cette peur de décevoir l'autre. Elle ne peut décidément pas lui dire qu'elle lui en veut de sa condition bien qu'elle doit le deviner, Ginny est tellement intuitive, tout comme elle ne peut pas lui dire qu'elle est heureuse pour elle. Un jour, peut-être. En attendant, c'est compliqué. Beaucoup trop.

Hermione jette un dernier coup d'œil. Être enceinte lui va si bien, elle rayonne d'une aura surprenante.. Ce sera une merveilleuse mère. Elle déglutit, mais balaye pour quelques instants ses idées noires.

- Tu.., elle hésite quand même. Vous.. vous avez trouvés un prénom ?

Ginny cherche une quelconque émotion sur le visage de son invitée, elle doute.

- Mione, tu es sûre que tu veux parler de ça ? Je n'ai pas envie de te rendre plus mal, tu le sais..

La rouquine décide de se lever, fait le tour de la table et vient s'assoir à côté d'elle. Elle passe un bras autour de ses épaules et lui caresse les cheveux comme sa mère le ferait.

- Je ne peux pas continuer à faire semblant, non ?, chuchote-t-elle. Je ne nie pas que ça me rend malade mais.. il faut que je m'y prépare.

- Et moi, je ne sais pas quoi faire.. Vraiment. Si ça te rend plus malade qu'heureuse, je ne dirai rien.

- Ca me rend triste, oui.

Elle ferme les yeux.

- Mais j'aimerais quand même que tu me parles un peu de lui. Tu me trouves folle ?

- Non, c'est normal.

- Il bouge beaucoup ?

Avec hésitation, Ginny s'empare de l'une des mains pâles et tremblotantes d'Hermione et la pose sur son ventre. Elle la guide et s'arrête, puis sonde son visage à la recherche d'une quelconque expression qui lui intimerait qu'elle est au bord gouffre. Mais soudain, de léger petits coups. Il est trop tard pour faire demi-tour et laisse la paume de son amie sur sa peau. Le petit garçon qui se tient là est un garnement, un vrai, _un petit tyran_ comme le surnomme la future mère, il gesticule sans cesse. Elle n'a pas le loisir de se sentir toute seule, et quand il est calme, elle entre dans une angoisse incroyable.

- Là. Tu sens, c'était un bon coup de pied.

- Oh...

- C'est un vrai chenapan, parfois.

Une larme coule, une deuxième, puis un flot incontrôlable. Elle ne retire pourtant pas sa main. Hermione est bercée par tant de sentiments que sa tête lui fait mal. Elle voit flou avec ses yeux plus humides que tous les océans réunis. Elle devient folle, elle pleure de tristesse, mais il y a un sourire de joie sur sa bouche.

- Un vrai petit fou, ajoute-t-elle si faiblement après s'être calmée.

- Tout va bien, Hermione ?

- Je.. Oui. Ça va un peu mieux.

Sur le moment elle est sincère, et ses propos met du baume au cœur à Ginny qui la serre contre elle jusqu'à l'étouffer. Elle aussi pleure, pour une toute autre raison. Hermione a sourit ! C'est merveilleux. Et même si demain, sa déprime continue, la rouquine a simplement envie de sauter au plafond et faire des bonds comme son fils qui grandit en elle. Elle a sourit ! Merlin, un petit sourire, certes, mais un sourire tout de même !

- Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Elles s'écartent l'un de l'autre, et Ginny prend les mains de son amie entre les siennes.

- Tu veux bien être la marraine ? J'ai la bénédiction d'Harry.

- Je..

Et une grimace, une nouvelle.

- Je suis consciente que je t'en demande beaucoup, Mione, mais je ne vois que toi pour ce rôle. Tu seras parfaite.

Et les sanglots se bousculent encore au portillon, Hermione ne sait plus du tout où donner de la tête. Trop pour elle d'un seul coup. Ses neurones l'ont lâchée. Marraine, elle ? Parfaite ? Non..

- Allez, viens là.. Tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter toute suite.

Elle l'étreint de nouveau, et la brunette lâche un oui à son oreille au moment où leurs deux hommes viennent les rejoindre avec un verre à la main.

Le visage de Ron se défait en voyant le spectacle. Il a envie de courir pour serrer Hermione dans ses bras, la rassurer, que se passe-t-il ? Il veut la séparer de sa sœur. Que lui a-t-elle fait ? Mais il n'en fait rien, il s'assoit, impuissant. Harry est le seul qui a la décence de parler, et d'une voix calme.

- Que lui arrive-t-il ?

- Elle va être marraine..

Les traits de son frère s'affaissent, il pense que c'est une mauvaise idée et que Ginny a fait une terrible erreur. Comment sa femme pourrait-elle sourire après cela ? Il a envie de se mettre en colère, mais là encore, il reste muet, perdu entre la peur d'effrayer celle qu'il aime et la stupéfaction d'un tel ruisseau de larmes devant lui.

- Larmes de tristesse ou de joie ?, articule Harry à voix si basse que seul Ginny le capte, habituée à lire sur ses lèvres.

Elle regarde en biais la jeune femme dans ses bras. Si elle penche l'oreille, elle distingue sanglot et rire, un mélange particulier mais pas si étrange.

- Les deux, je crois, dit-elle sur le même ton.

* * *

_26 octobre 2005._

Draco vient de transplaner à l'entrée du manoir Malfoy. Il pleut. Averse. Les gouttes frappent le sentier jusqu'à ce que la terre devienne marécageuse, et d'un pas mi-rageur et mi-passif, il s'avance dans la boue jusqu'au perron. Il rumine. Quelle journée difficile au département des mystères aujourd'hui, ses employés sont vraiment que des empotés, parfois. Il rentre avec deux heures de retard.

Il est d'humeur maussade. La perte de Scorpius, la routine quotidienne dont il n'arrive plus à se défaire depuis, pourrit toutes ses journées. Et le comportement d'Astoria tantôt faussement brûlant et tantôt honnêtement froid le laisse de marbre et l'entraîne dans une colère qu'il peine de plus en plus à cacher. Il boit encore, trop, et se couche après un thé et une potion de sommeil sans rêve. _Je ne vis plus, je survis_, se répète-t-il chaque matin devant la glace comme une marche à suivre. Et il s'y tient. Debout six heure, un verre, papier à trier, secrétaires et travailleurs à gérer, pause déjeuner, papier à trier, secrétaires et travailleurs à gérer, un verre, retour chez lui, disputes, un verre, deux, trois, ... Sommeil.

Ce jour là n'a pas échappé à la règle, excepté peut-être l'accueil à l'entrée qui l'empêche amèrement de se diriger vers son habituel whisky-pur-feu, son meilleur ami en ces temps terribles.

Astoria est là, au milieu du hall et semble l'attendre. Elle a les bras croisés sur sa poitrine menue et ses doigts pianotent dangereusement sur sa peau, avertissant Draco qu'elle ne va pas tarder à exploser. Elle porte un décolleté vertigineux, mais il ne la regarde même pas. Elle est belle, c'est un fait, mais que regarder chez une femme détestable ? Ses sentiments amoureux se sont volatilisés, se sont mués en mépris, plus une seul once de désir, et il soupire. Il y a pourtant quelques mois encore, il ressentait toujours quelque chose pour elle. D'un coup de baguette, il sèche ses cheveux blonds et entre dans le salon sans s'arrêter.

Elle le suit, et déjà, elle l'exaspère. Sa présence est lourde, étouffante. _Astoria l'opressante_, il l'appelle.

- _Accio_ whisky-pur-feu.

La bouteille vole dans la pièce et il l'attrape d'une main. Cette fois, il boit au goulot pour se donner constance à affronter le cyclone qui semble l'attendre.

- Ça suffit, s'écrit-elle. J'en ai marre.

Il lève les yeux au ciel, et une autre gorgée se fraye un chemin dans sa gorge. Il hausse ensuite les épaules en la fusillant du regard. Qu'elle se taise !, hurle son esprit à cette femme impitoyable.

Astoria lève sa baguette, et en une fraction de seconde, la bouteille éclate, et le liquide se retrouve projeté sur les meubles. Il dégouline, lui aussi, d'alcool.

- Tu es folle ?!

- Tu vas m'écouter, maintenant.

Elle s'avance. Elle a un certain déhanché dangereux, une panthère. Il ne l'électrise plus comme avant, mais il sait que cette démarche est celle de la séduction. Elle veut son attention, elle a quelque chose à dire, mais il n'a pas envie de l'écouter. Il se laisse tomber dans l'un des fauteuils du séjour.

- Missy a trouvé quelque chose de très intéressant dans tes vêtements, ce matin.

Ses sourcils blonds se lèvent. Où veut-elle en venir ?

- Je sais que tu me trompes, Draco. C'était une adresse ! Qui est cette autre femme ?

Les mains du jeune homme se crispent sur le cuir ébène, il sent qu'il va devenir malade. La nausée se faufile, monte de son estomac jusqu'au milieu de son cou. Il ne l'a jamais trompée, il n'est pas de ceux qui se jettent sur les femmes sans aucun respect, surtout étant marié. Il n'est pas comme elle. Il la regarde, et plus ses yeux détaillent son corps, plus il a envie de lui cracher dessus. Astoria est la seule traînée dans cette maison. Il n'en a pas la preuve, mais il reconnaît l'odeur des hormones et du sexe sale, celle qu'elle arbore chaque fois qu'elle rentre. Elle en vient à parfumer les draps du lit conjugal quand elle se couche, elle contamine la chambre.

- Je la connais ?, continue-t-elle d'une voix agressive. Ah non, suis-je bête.. Je ne connais personne qui habite à Eastbourne. Tu es allé la chercher bien loin, cette salope.

- La ferme.

- Qui est-ce ?

Il se lève, bouillonne, tourne en rond, tente de se contrôler mais elle l'achève.

- Je ne te pensais pas comme ça, tu ne penses qu'à toi.

Ses mots sont comme des coups de poignards. Ils sortent d'une bouche vermeille empoisonnée et fourbe. Pourquoi l'a-il épousée ?, se dit-il une nouvelle fois avec amertume et répulsion. Il s'approche d'elle, ses doigts se rejoignent en un poing serré. Il tremble de colère et de haine. _Maîtrise-toi, tu peux le faire_.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça, Draco ?

Trop tard. Il s'est élancé si vite, qu'elle ne l'a pas vu venir. Plaquée contre l'un des murs, il la retient, et elle ne bronche pas. Elle ne montre aucune expression, elle est fade et insignifiante. Inutile. Laide. Mauvaise. Une vipère. Il plante ses yeux dans les siens, froids. Elle fait la moue. Elle fait semblant telle une parfaite actrice, une parfaite épouse blessée. Et il ne tient plus.

Le poing de Draco se retrouve planté dans la pierre à gauche de sa joue. Il grogne, il boue, mais il a réussi à éviter in extremis son visage.

- Ne te fous pas de moi, Astoria.

Il a mis toute son ardeur dans le ton de sa voix. Elle est rauque et sans appel.

- Draco..

Les lèvres de la jeune femme tremblent, et quelques larmes coulent. Fausses. Tout n'est que mensonges chez elle, un masque d'apparences trompeuses. Elle minaude toujours, joue, et ricane intérieurement. Il a appris à la connaître par cœur. Et parfois, il se demande pourquoi il n'a pas ouvert les yeux plus tôt.

- Arrête ce manège tout de suite.

- Tu me trompes.. Comment as-tu pu..

- CA SUFFIT !

Elle se raidit un peu plus contre la paroi et a baissé les yeux. Il a rugit comme un lion, et ses orbes grises crépitent d'une colère monstrueuse.

- Ne m'accuses pas de tes frivolités, Astoria.

- Je t'ai toujours été fidèle..

- Ne mens pas ! Tu es vile et séductrice, je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert.

- Tu dis n'importes quoi..

- Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie, et j'espère que tu te rends compte que je ne suis pas dupe.

Il agrippe son bras, et plante ses ongles dans un accès de rage. Peut-être trop fort. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, et se penche à son oreille. Même son parfum est toxique. Celui qui le respire se retrouve à sa merci.

- Traînée, murmure-t-il avant de se détacher et de monter jusqu'à sa chambre.

Astoria se laisse glisser contre le mur, pantoise. Encore une fois, elle n'est pas sûre si il sait tout ou si il la teste et la pousse dans ses retranchements. Elle a toujours été discrète, et maître de ses émotions. Elle maîtrise la manipulation à la perfection, et l'art de la conversation, alors comment aurait-il pu prendre conscience de ce qui se trame derrière lui ? Elle se mord les lèvres. Est-il réellement au courant ? A-t-il appris qui était son amant mystère ? Impossible, cela ne se peut. Lui aussi a d'aussi belles apparences qu'elle, il n'aurait jamais pu se mettre Malfoy à dos. Alors.. comment la soupçonne-t-il ? Qu'a-t-elle fait ?

Elle enfouit la tête dans ses mains. Que faire pour garder les deux ? Quelle est la recette miracle ? Elle veut la sécurité, et le charnel. Elle veut Draco Malfoy, et l'autre. Elle veut la fortune et la passion. Le beurre et l'argent du beurre. Mais quelque chose a détruit l'équilibre.. et elle n'arrive décidément pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Et cette adresse.. _Draco me trompe-t-il vraiment ?_

* * *

_31 octobre 2005._

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre, et Ron passe doucement la tête. Hermione est plongée dans un livre sur le lit, la lumière de la lampe de chevet l'éclaire et les ombres des arbres à l'extérieur se reflètent sur son visage. Elle a l'air calme et reposée. Elle lève les yeux de son bouquin et les pose sur lui. Elle est toujours en chemise de nuit, la couette remontée sur les genoux, les cheveux emmêlés. Il entre timidement et lui sourit avec maladresse.

- Tu n'es pas prête, tu ne viens pas ?

- Où ?, demande-t-elle.

- A la soirée de George et Angelina, pour Halloween.

Elle semble considérer un instant ses paroles, puis reporte son attention sur sa lecture.

- Oh, j'ai oublié.. Et non.. Je n'en ai pas très envie.

Il s'avance et s'assoit au bord du lit à ses côtés. Il place une main sur son front, il est brûlant, et pourtant la femme qui se tient devant lui est d'une froideur déstabilisante.

- Allez, tu pourras souffler et t'amuser un peu.

Elle soupire, exaspérée et plante ses iris déroutants dans les siens.

- Non. Ça ne me dit rien.

- S'il te plaît, ma chérie...

Il lui embrasse la joue, caresse son épaule. Elle le repousse.

- Ron..

- Très bien.., dit-il, amer, en s'écartant. Tu veux que je reste ?

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

- Tu peux très bien y aller si tu en as envie, tu sais.

- Mais tu vas rester toute seule.

- .. Vas y.

On dirait qu'elle essaie de le mettre dehors. Du moins, c'est l'impression de Ron. La sensation de déranger et d'être de trop revient souvent ces derniers jours. Chaque fois qu'il lui parle, elle répond avec une agressivité étonnante qu'il n'a jamais connu chez elle, ou alors elle se contente de monosyllabes. Son regard ne pétille plus quand elle se pose sur lui, il est vide, et lui inspire le désespoir, l'ennui, et l'exaspération. Et quand il la touche.. Merlin, quand il la touche, toujours elle le repousse comme si il n'était qu'une vulgaire mouche qui se posait sur elle.

Et il aime, comme un fou. Le chagrin lui broie les tripes, et quand il pleure en silence dans la salle de bain, loin d'elle, il ne sait plus si ses larmes sont pour Ambre ou pour Hermione. Peut-être les deux. Elle lui fait mal, mais elle n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte.

- Qu'il y a-t-il ?

- Je.. Non, rien. Tu as raison, je vais y aller. Ça ira toute seule ?

- Oui.

Il sourit, sans pour autant réussir à cacher la tristesse dans ses yeux bleus.

- Il y a des restes dans le frigo et..

- Ron. Je sais me débrouiller.

Elle l'observe maintenant. A la fois avec curiosité et irritation, puis elle prend une longue inspiration et dépose son livre sur les draps à ses côtés. Son regard se fixe au sien, et pris d'une pulsion, Ron s'empare de ses lèvres voluptueuse et ferme les yeux. Avec surprise, elles ont le goût de clémentine, et il s'attarde sur leur douceur. Le désir s'enflamme, jaillit au creux de son bas ventre. Rejetant la couverture au loin, il découvre ses jambes, pâles et fines, et ses doigts glissent sur sa peau avec la ferme intention de remonter plus haut encore.

Mais elle s'écarte. Encore. Avec un sourire crispé, gêné.

- Bon sang, Hermione !, s'écrit-il sans le vouloir, coupé dans son élan.

- Bon sang, quoi ? Je n'ai pas envie d'aller à cette fête, et je n'ai pas envie de faire l'amour. Je ne suis pas d'humeur, je suis fatiguée !

- C'est ton syko-sachomage, je sais pas quoi, qui te met dans ces états ?

- Psychomage.

- C'est une fille, au moins ?

Elle fronce des sourcils, et les braises de la colère s'animent dans son regard. Elle remet en place sa chemise de nuit, la couette et croise les bras dans l'expectative. Elle ressemble un peu au professeur Mc Gonagall quand elle s'apprête à corriger un élève.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ?

- Chaque fois que tu la vois, ou le vois, c'est peut-être un homme et tu me le caches, tu es fatiguée !

- Je suis épuisée tous les jours, Ron, arrête..

Elle ne ment pas, mais Ron ne sait plus sur quoi rejeter sa frustration et son désarroi, il se lève. Il se réfugie à la fenêtre.

- C'est une femme, elle s'appelle Miss Asting, et tu peux très bien te renseigner si tu le souhaites, reprend Hermione.

Le dos du jeune homme se voûte, et il se retourne, s'appuyant sur le rebord.

- Excuse-moi..

- C'est déjà fait.

- C'est juste que je t'aime, et j'ai l'impression que tu m'évites. Tu ne m'as pas embrassé de ton plein gré depuis un bon moment, depuis ce jour là. Tu ne me regardes plus, tu ne restes pas plus de dix minutes dans la même pièce que moi, et tu me tournes même le dos quand tu dors. Tu me repousses dans ton sommeil !

- Je n'y peux rien..

- Et ne parlons même pas de mon contact, tu le fuis. On ne se parle plus, on ne fait plus l'amour. Ça me fait mal.. Si seulement au moins, tu pouvais te confier un peu à moi et me dire pourquoi..

Il s'arrête. Il a relevé ses yeux bleus vers elle et remarque qu'elle pleure abondamment, et renifle. Elle serre son oreille dans les bras, et ne le regarde pas. Elle semble porte la honte sur elle.

- Dé..Dé..Désolée..., bafouille-t-elle. Je ne me sens.. pas prête.

- Tu m'aimes quand même ?

Elle hésite, balaye ses larmes d'un revers de manche, et la gorge de Ron se serre.

- Même ça.. Tu ne me le dis plus.

- Je ne sais plus du tout où j'en suis.. depuis.. depuis ça..

Elle tend désespérément les bras vers lui, avec un regard à vous fendre le cœur. Celui du rouquin se fend, dans tous les cas, il ne résiste pas à l'appel qu'elle lui lance. Il s'approche, se rassoit près d'elle. Hermione se serre tout contre son torse, respire à plein nez son parfum, accroche ses petit ongles aux mailles de son pull. Il frotte son dos, passe sa main dans sa chevelure brune.

- Chut.. Calme-toi.

Elle s'excuse. Sans cesse, d'une petite voix innocente et troublée. Tremblante.

- Je suis là, Hermione.. Je suis désolé, moi aussi, je n'aurais pas dû.

- Au moins je sais ce que tu penses, maintenant.. Mais je ne peux rien faire..

Elle lève la tête vers lui, puis effleure ses lèvres pour déposer un baiser craintif. Ron le déguste. L'entreprise a un goût de culpabilité pourtant, mais il s'en satisfait. C'est la première fois qu'elle fait le pas de l'embrasser depuis la fausse-couche.

- Tu devrais y aller, maintenant, sinon tu seras en retard.

- Oui.. Tu as raison.

Il ébouriffe tendrement ses boucles, et s'éloigne, un peu plus léger qu'en entrant.

- Je t'aime, lui glisse-t-il avant de fermer la porte. Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre, mais je veux juste que tu le saches.

Elle hoche la tête quand il disparait. Elle se déplace jusqu'à la vitre, avec un sentiment d'affection réveillé et l'observe s'avancer jusqu'à l'angle de transplanage. Lui aussi regarde la fenêtre de la chambre, ils se voient, s'adressent un léger signe de main, et il s'en va.

Brusquement elle croule de fatigue. Le ton élevé de Ron, les larmes lâchées, leur courte discussion, l'amertume qui ronge encore son esprit, se lient contre elle en quelques secondes. Elle recule, se laisse tomber sur le moelleux matelas, se recroqueville dans les draps gris puis ses paupières lourdes se ferment.

_Elle replit la lettre qu'elle vient de recevoir et sourit. Ses lèvres s'étirent presque à perte de vue. Jusqu'à ses oreilles. Elle repose le parchemin sur le côté gauche du bureau avec toutes les autres missives. Hermione se lève. Le lit derrière, et auquel elle fait maintenant face, est immense. Ancien, à baldaquin, aux draps de soie. Rouge, et noir. La chambre est strictement rangée, et elle reconnaît là son passage. Elle est maniaque. Elle passe, arrange un oreiller, jette un dernier coup d'oeil à la pièce spacieuse et ferme la porte. _

_Les murs sont froids, le couloir est sombre. Et une douce mélodie au piano emplit les lieux. Les notes glissent, s'enchaînent. Le toucher est délicat, la musique est envoûtante. Hermione ressent une joie violente. Cela vient du rez-de-chaussée, et ses pas s'accélèrent. _

_Un piano à queue, une toute petite silhouette. Le son redouble d'intensité. Les battements de cœur de la jeune femme bat au même tempo. Elle s'adosse contre le mur, et sourit. Elle regarde l'enfant jouer avec un sourire dansant. Ses mains, si fines, parcourent le clavier noir et blanc d'une manière si légère. La petite est en osmose avec sa partition._

_La musique se termine en quelques accords et la petite fille ferme les yeux._

_Hermione la voit distinctement. Du moins, elle distingue la couleur de ses cheveux, de ses boucles, et ses vêtements. Elle doit bien avoir cinq ans._

_- Sara ?_

_L'enfant sursaute mais ne se retourne pas, cependant elle hoche la tête. Hermione reste frustrée, encore une fois, elle ne peut plus bouger, et elle ne voit rien d'autre que cette longue chevelure._

Hermione se tourne dans le lit. Elle s'est réveillée avec la bouche pâteuse, et le cœur encore en feu. Elle n'a que le prénom _Sara_ dans la tête, sur la langue. Elle semblait si belle. Si seulement, elle existait, si seulement, elle était là, si seulement elle pouvait lui caresser la joue et la voir entièrement.. Elle s'emporte et ouvre les yeux avant de se sentir immergée d'une sensation inconnue. Elle n'a dormi que quinze minutes, et soupire.

Quinze minutes de sieste, et un rêve. Elle regarde un coin de la pièce sans le voir, et réfléchit au point de bouillonner. Elle entend encore la mélodie, et la fredonne faiblement. C'était si réel. Plus réel que ce monde qu'elle observe de ses yeux vides.

• • •

Ginny bande les yeux d'Harry avec ses mains et lui place un baiser judicieusement placé sur sa nuque. Il frissonne et se retourne. Elle l'embrasse, furtive, sur les lèvres avant de le regarder avec tout son sérieux.

- Harry, tu devrais aller voir Ron..

- Où est-il ?

- Près de la cheminée.. Je le connais. Il sourit, mais il n'a pas l'air dans son assiette.

Elle jette un coup d'œil vers le feu qui crépite dans le salon de George Weasley, et remarque le plus jeune de ses frères, seul, avec une flûte de champagne à la main.

- Il est tout seul, en plus !

Harry suit son regard et acquiesce solennellement. Lui aussi le remarque. Il y a une aura plutôt triste tout autour de lui, et il évite les conversations. Et si Ginny confirme ses impressions, c'est qu'il y a réellement quelque chose qui cloche.

- J'y vais, ne t'en fais pas.

Il effleure doucement sa joue de son index, et s'approche de son meilleur ami qui affiche une expression de souffrance intérieure qu'il ne peut décidément plus ignorer. Au passage, il saisit une bouteille de champagne, et en arrivant près de lui, il lui ressert un verre.

- Alors, Ron.. Comment ça va ?

- Hum, m'ouais, ça va.

Il se force à sourire mais sa tentative ressemble à une sombre grimace. Il ne sait pas mentir à ses plus proches amis. Harry l'observe sous toutes ses coutures, et après un coup d'œil aux autres invités, il balance:

- Tu veux qu'on sorte un peu ?

Ron opine et les deux jeunes hommes prennent la direction du jardin. L'air frais de novembre qui approche virevolte, et le rouquin respire à plein poumon. Il n'aurait pas dû venir, lui non plus, il n'a pas le cœur à faire la fête. Il a plu aujourd'hui, et bien que le ciel soit dégagé pour laisser place à un spectacle étincelant d'étoiles, l'humidité règne dans l'air. Il aime l'odeur de la pluie, des herbes encore mouillés et de la terre. Les feuilles mortes, le froid, l'écorce, un beau cocktail d'effluves.

Harry est à ses côtés et ne parle pas. Il connaît son ami, il se livra tout seul. Il ne le regarde pas non plus, au risque de l'intimider. Il porte sa chope de bièraubeurre à ses lèvres, et lève les yeux vers la lune, un beau croissant scintillant.

- On s'est disputé, avec Hermione.

- Comme souvent, non ?

- C'était différent, là..

Il soupire d'un air mélancolique.

- C'est vrai qu'on se prend souvent la tête pour rien, mais on en a toujours ri.. Mais cette fois, non. Cette fois, ça me laisse une sensation bien acide dans l'estomac.

Il se retourne vers Harry.

- Elle a refusé mes avances. Et elle.. Elle ne répond plus à mes Je t'aime. Et pire encore, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne savait plus où elle en était ! Je..

- Ron.

- Harry ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Donne-moi un coup de main. Ginny et toi êtes parfaits, comment faites-vous ?

Ce dernier s'approche et lui tapote l'épaule comme si il était un frère, et le ton de sa voix s'abaisse.

- Tout couple a des hauts et des bas, faut simplement avoir la patience de les gérer à deux.

- On a jamais eu de bas.. C'est le premier bas.. En sept ans.

- C'est peut-être ça le problème, vous n'êtes pas habitués.. Mais il fallait que ça arrive un jour. Hermione a eu un terrible choc émotionnel, tu dois le prendre en compte.

Ron se recule et s'adosse contre le mur en brique de la maison de son frère. Il triture ses doigts tout en observant minutieusement la coupe.

- Je sais.. Je n'y arrive pas. J'arrive à contrôler ma souffrance, pourquoi pas elle ? Elle a pourtant toujours été plus forte que moi.

- Elle l'a toujours été en apparence, tu sais. Et tout le monde a ses limites. Regarde, tu m'as bien parlé de Malfoy ! Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il puisse pleurer ou s'attrister de quoi que ce soit..

- C'est vrai.. Mais je parle d'Hermione, là. Et je ne sais plus quoi faire, je ne la reconnais plus... Quand je la regarde, ce n'est pas _elle_ que je vois, c'est quelqu'un que je ne connais pas. Et pourtant, je l'aime.. Terriblement..

Il s'assoit sur le sol, dans la terre encore humide, sans s'en soucier plus que cela. Il pose la flûte à ses pieds et se prend la tête dans les mains. Comme un fou, il l'aime. Il l'aime depuis tellement longtemps, et si fort, qu'il a cette impression de l'aimer depuis toujours. Pourquoi ont-ils perdu Ambre ? Aurait-il dû s'occuper d'elle plus souvent ? Cuisiner pour elle, à sa place ? Lui apporter quelques oreillers en plus quand elle en avait besoin ?

Et que se passe-il dans l'esprit d'Hermione ? Elle s'est renfermée comme une huître. Il le vit très mal. Plus les jours passent, plus elle sourit, mais elle se force. Elle a appris à étirer ses lèvres pour faire plaisir aux autres, mais elle ne dit rien. Ni à lui, ni à Ginny, ni même à Molly.

Harry s'approche et vient se poser à ses côtés.

- Il lui faut du temps, beaucoup de temps. Ça ne fait même pas un mois que c'est arrivé, Ron, ce serait un miracle si elle était normale après ça. Tu dois te montrer patient.

- J'essaie, je t'assure.

- Essaies encore, plus que ça. Elle est encore secouée, et il lui faudra bien plus de trente jours pour s'en remettre. Ça viendra.. J'ai appris par Ginny qu'elle voit un psychomage, ça peut porter ses fruits, ne te tracasse pas trop, ça s'arrangera. Un jour.

La porte-fenêtre s'ouvre.

- Ça va les garçons ?, lance Ginny venue prendre quelques nouvelles après une heure d'absence.

- Hermione et lui ne vont pas très bien.

- Harry.. Tu n'étais pas obligé !

- Sorry, tu sais très bien qu'elle m'aurait cuisiné après, et elle est féroce quand elle veut. Parfois, elle me fait peur.

Ron s'autorise un rire discret qui vient se lier à celui de son ami, et Ginny réfléchit. Elle regarde ses bras qui ont gardé le bronzage de ses dernières vacances. Vive, elle se retourne vers son frère.

- Je sais ce qu'il vous faut, Ron ! On est allé à Venise avec Harry le mois dernier, tu te rappelles.. Je peux vous trouver une chambre dans un hôtel grâce au Chicaneur si tu veux. Gratuit ! Ça pourrait vous faire du bien !

- Oui.. pourquoi pas.. Elle aime l'Italie.

Elle claque ses mains entre elle, enjouée.

- Super ! Je sais donc quoi vous offrir pour Noël.

- C'est dans un moment..., ronchonne Ron.

Elle se penche, et pince affectueusement la joue de son frère en lui tirant la langue.

- Cesse donc d'être pessimiste, sinon tu vas déteindre sur Hermione !

* * *

• Pour les rêves d'Hermione, il n'y a rien de particulier ou de magique à y voir.. C'est juste une manifestation de son inconscient. Elle désire être mère, ses rêves le lui offrent.. A voir avec la suite. Grâce à eux, elle aura de l'espoir, mais aussi des doutes, et parfois des réponses à ses questions. Vous verrez bien :)

_Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce troisième chapitre ?  
__Dans le prochain chapitre: le nouveau face à face entre Draco et Hermione ;)_  


_Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à poster une review.  
C'est le pain de l'auteur, help :3  
_

_Des bisous !_


	4. Sans prévenir, une évidence

_Hi, Slyth est de retour !_  
_Et voici le chapitre quatre :)_

_Tout d'abord, un grand merci à tout ceux qui suivent cette fiction, et surtout ceux qui prennent le temps de me donner un avis, de partager leurs impressions, et même parfois de m'aiguiller. C'est un réel plaisir de vous lire et de savoir que l'on est encouragé ainsi !  
Ps: Je suis friande des grosses reviews, n'hésitez pas :p  
_

* * *

• Je viens de boucler le chapitre huit de cette histoire, alors j'en profite pour vous faire découvrir un nouveau chapitre: le quatre. Le huit m'a semblé interminable et dur à écrire, pourtant il est l'un de mes préférés ! Et en tout.. oui, il est long ^^', ce sera le plus long chapitre (du moins pour l'instant, j'ai pas écrit les suivants encore !). Sans édition, il fait presque 12 000 mots ! C'est un record chez moi.. et j'espère que quand il sera en ligne, ça ne vous chagrinera pas.

Mais en attendant, voici le chapitre 4 !

_BONNE LECTURE ! :)_

* * *

**IL Y A TON SOURIRE.**

**Chapitre 4: Sans prévenir, une évidence.**  
(A chaque seconde - AQME)

* * *

_2 novembre 2005._

Miss Asting lui tend la porte à dix heures précises, comme à chaque séance. Jamais en retard. Ni une minute de moins, ni une minute de plus, son horloge est minutée à la perfection. Ce jour-là, Hermione la salut vivement avec un sourire complice, la hâte de parler au ventre et se laisse sans attendre tomber sur l'un des poufs.

- Je l'ai vue !, s'exclame-t-elle avant même que la psychomage ne lui demande si elle va bien ou lui propose du thé. Enfin presque..

- Calmez-vous Hermione, calmez-vous.

Elle lui sourit. Elle est intriguée par cette soudaine fougue, cette foulée rapide par laquelle la jeune femme est entrée dans la pièce. Elle déborde d'une aura d'espoir et d'impatience qui l'étonne. Il y a une semaine à peine, elle s'est avancée dans le lieu de rendez-vous à reculons, timide, en se triturant les mains, et sans une once de gaité sur sa bouche. Quel changement !

Miss Asting repousse ses longs cheveux blonds derrière ses oreilles, et remet en place ses lunettes rondes à bordures rouges sur l'arrête de son nez.

- Chocolat ? Café ?

- Thé, s'il vous plaît.

La trentenaire agite sa baguette. La théière en porcelaine beige et rose se lève dans les airs et verse un thé fumant dans une jolie tasse. Hermione se penche au dessus et ferme les yeux. Elle reconnaît les effluves, c'est un thé aux fruits rouges. Elle se déleste de son écharpe en laine et pose ses doigts sur la tasse pour réchauffer ses mains endolories par le froid précoce de novembre.

- Je l'ai presque vue.., chuchote-t-elle. Elle a l'air magnifique.

- J'ai du mal à vous suivre, Hermione. De qui parlez-vous ?

Les yeux chocolats de la jeune femme s'ouvrent de nouveau, et se lèvent vers elle. Plus ébahis, sortis de leur stupeur. Hermione est tirée de ses pensées aussi soudainement que son entrée dans la pièce. Elle se mordille les lèvres, un peu gênée.

- Sara, murmure-t-elle.

Si bas que Miss Asting lui demande de répéter.

- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas entendu..

- Sara ! J'ai vu Sara ! Enfin, pas entièrement.

- Où ? Dans vos rêves ?

- Oui.. Il y a deux jours. Elle semble si belle.

La plume de la médicomage écrit, c'est le seul bruit qui emplit l'air, elle gratte le papier dans un fin mouvement. La brunette aime ce son, il lui rappelle ses années à Poudlard ou ses journées à la librairie. Aujourd'hui, le thème de la pièce n'est plus la nature, c'est un village coquet. Maisons en briques rouges pastels, fleurs multicolores aux fenêtres, routes pavés. Les meubles sont tous dans les teintes bleues. Clairs pour la table basse, foncé pour les sièges, marine pour le grand canapé qu'Hermione a évité ce matin là. Le ciel magique n'est que plus bleu encore, azur. Comme un ciel d'été sous lequel on se prélasserait sur la plage.

- Avez-vous envie de parler d'elle ? J'aimerais bien que vous décriviez ce que vous avez vu.

- Oh oui ! Elle est blonde !

- Blonde ?

Miss Asting plisse des yeux. Hermione n'est pas blonde, Ronald Weasley l'est encore moins, elle se rappelle bien l'avoir déjà vu. Sa famille est connu pour la rousseur de leur cheveux. Où la jeune femme est allée trouver l'idée ? Elle comprend le déséquilibre dont elle souffre présentement et qui lui apporte ces quelques rêves sur cette _Sara_. Mais.. blonde ? C'est plutôt inattendu.

- Oui, comme les blés. De jolis boucles dorés jusqu'au milieu de son dos, hirsutes et sauvages. Et une silhouette toute petite.

- Et ses yeux ?

- Je ne les ai pas vus.. Elle était de dos. Mais je les imagine en amande, clairs. Sûrement bleus, comme ceux de Ron. Oui le bleu se marierait parfaitement avec ses cheveux !, s'emporte-t-elle. Elle a aussi de jolies mains, très fines.

Elle sourit en murmurant _Elle semble si belle_. Et Miss Asting jette un coup d'œil furtif aux notes à ses côtés, mais Hermione continue de parler.

- Elle a l'air de tenir de moi.. surtout pour la taille, les boucles, son caractère, mais.. pas sa beauté.

- Elle ressemble donc, selon vous, plus à votre mari ?

- Non.

La psychomage reste impassible, mais le _non_ catégorique et froid, lui, heurte Hermione de plein fouet. Elle vient tout juste de remarquer qu'en effet, cette Sara de son rêve, celle qui l'obnubile depuis un mois déjà ne paraît pas ressembler à Ron. Pas le moindre du monde. Dans ses rêves, c'est comme si il n'y avait.. pas de père. Uniquement elle et Sara. Puis elle est blonde ! Ron est roux, et elle, brune. Le mélange ne donne pas du blond, tout de même ? Elle n'est pas dégoûtée, juste surprise. Pourquoi rêverait-elle d'une enfant qui serait la sienne mais pas celle de l'homme qu'elle aime ? Elle hausse les épaules.

Ce n'est qu'un rêve après tout.

Un rêve si réel, tout de même.

- Savez-vous pourquoi ?

- Je ne me suis jamais posée la question..

- Imaginiez-vous Ambre ainsi ?

Hermione boit une gorgée de son thé resté chaud par la magie.

- Non, pas du tout. Je l'ai toujours pensé avec nos traits, mais toujours différemment chaque fois que je tentais de l'imaginer.. Parfois, elle était rousse, parfois brune.. Tantôt les yeux bleus, parfois les yeux noisettes. Je l'imaginais belle mais pas aussi époustouflante que Sara semble l'être.

- Sara ne change pas selon vos rêves ?

- C'est la première fois que je vois un trait de son aspect..

Les lèvres de Miss Asting se pincent, et détaille sa patiente face à elle qui tourne lentement sa cuillère dans sa tasse d'un air absent. Elle prend délicatement les notes de sa plume à ses côtés, puis les repose sur ses genoux. Elle observe une nouvelle fois Hermione et se demande si elle est prête à entendre ce qu'elle a à prononcer. Elle hésite, un instant ou deux, elle la regarde boire son thé, puis finalement se lance. Attendre et trop la ménager ne serait pas utile.

- Bien. Hermione...

- Oui ?

- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, mais je pense que ces rêves sont tout simplement là pour que vous puissiez vous évader. Votre inconscient les crée, réalistes, pour vous maintenir en vie car je sais, par vos exploits d'il y a quelques années maintenant, que vous avez en vous la rage de vivre. Ces derniers temps, elle vous semble peut-être disparue et inexistante, mais je vous assure qu'elle doit se cacher profondément en vous, vous l'avez, soyez-en sûre, et elle se manifeste par ce biais là. Votre psychisme ne détient évidemment pas la meilleure façon de procéder mais c'est un métabolisme d'auto-défense. Avez-vous déjà pensé à en finir, Hermione ?

- Je..., chuchote-t-elle à peine, prise au dépourvue par la question.

- Soyez sincère, n'ayez pas peur.

Hermione retire ses mains de la tasse, comme si cette dernière lui avait brûlé les doigts. La question tourne en boucle dans son esprit. Que répondre ? _Non, voyons, ce serait honteux !_ Ou. _Oui, je suis lâche et misérable_. Les deux sont ridicules. L'une de ses réponses est mensongère, et l'autre est cruelle. Pour elle-même et ceux qui l'entourent. Elle inspire. Expire. Lève les yeux vers le ciel magique au dessus d'elle et se focalise sur les rayons du soleil factice.

- Oui.. Au début. Surtout quand je regardais la mer de ma fenêtre.

- Et maintenant ?

- Plus depuis que les rêves s'intensifient.

- Vous voyez ! Il y a une part en vous qui n'a pas envie de vous voir disparaître et mettre fin à vos jours, et cette part là se lie à vos rêves pour vous en empêcher. Je sais que vous croyez en ce songe là, et en Sara, et je vous demande d'y croire encore, de tout votre cœur. Je pense qu'à l'avenir, vous devriez me parler de ces rêves en profondeur, vous êtes d'accord ?

La brunette l'écoute. Ses mots ont du sens, de la conviction, et une idée tout à fait plausible, mais son instinct lui demande de rejeter ce flot qu'elle n'a finalement pas envie d'entendre. Sa raison, elle, est en accord avec. Sa raison de miss-je-sais-tout, de préfète, et d'employée d'_Au mystère des livres_.

- D'accord.

Miss Asting jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge posée au centre de la table, et sursaute.

- Oh, Ciel ! L'heure ! Avez-vous besoin de me parler de quelque chose d'autre en particulier ? Je suis désolée, Hermione, comme je vous l'ai expliquée dans mon dernier courrier, je dois écourter cette séance.

- Je me souviens, ne vous inquiétez pas. Et à vrai dire.. J'aimerais savoir si il m'ait possible de retourner travailler ?

Hermione lui fait un sourire. Forcé, mais tout de même convainquant.

- Sainte Mangouste ne vous a pas mis en arrêt pour seulement un mois ?

- Si.. Mais Mrs Benney, ma supérieure, m'a renvoyée chez moi pour deux mois. Mais si j'ai un mot de vous à son attention concernant mon état, peut-être me laisserait-elle reprendre plus tôt.

- Hum.

- J'ai vraiment besoin de retourner au travail. Je pense que ça m'aiderait beaucoup.

Elle soupire.

Miss Asting l'inspecte minutieusement, partagée. Elle est fragile et forte à la fois. _Puis-je lui faire confiance ?_ Elle l'observe tout en peignant d'une main ses cheveux, puis tranche.

- Bien, vous demanderez à l'accueil et préciserez que vous venez de ma part. Mais si je vois que dans une semaine votre moral ne s'est pas amélioré, je m'associerai avec cette Mrs Benney pour vous remettre au repos.

Hermione se lève soudainement et lui serre la main avec une ferveur incontrôlée.

- Merci, merci. Vraiment !

Ses yeux bruns ont pris une brusque intensité qui ne laisse vraiment pas indifférent._ Peut-être est-ce finalement une bonne chose_, pense la psychomage.

* * *

_8 novembre 2005._

Draco reprend sa plume et la caresse tendrement. C'est une belle plume. Blanche, d'une pureté infinie, celle d'un paon albinos, c'est sa plume fétiche. Elle vient d'un fabriquant rare et il l'a payée une fortune. Il plonge minutieusement le bout dans l'encrier sur le coin de son secrétaire. Une goutte retombe dans un petit ploc discret. De l'encre noir, aussi sombre que l'obscurité et les ténèbres, aussi sombre que son cœur en ce moment même.

Il est assis dans son bureau. Le département des mystères ne baigne pas dans la lumière, il n'y a aucune fenêtre, pas même un minuscule soupirail. Il étouffe. Il s'est enfermé dans son lieu de travail. Une pièce de dix mètres carrés, porte close. Une cheminée personnelle dans un coin, une plante verte qui se meurt dans l'autre, et une pile importante de papier à signer juste à portée de bras. C'est triste ici. Il est triste. Et surtout en colère. Contre lui-même sans aucune raison apparente. Contre Astoria et ses apparences qui l'insupportent de plus en plus. Contre le monde entier qu'il rend responsable de tout.

C'est à cause du monde entier qu'il est né du mauvais côté, à cause du monde entier qu'il a grandit pour servir un mage noir dans son adolescence, à cause du monde entier que certains le regardent toujours de travers aujourd'hui, à cause du monde entier qu'il a épousé une vipère, à cause du monde entier que Scorpius n'a pas vu le jour. A cause du monde entier qu'il ne s'aime pas.

L'encre a séché au bout de sa plume, et il la replonge dans le liquide noir. Il pose sa signature sur l'une des lettres à l'intention du ministre de la magie qui repose sur son bureau, puis sort un nouveau parchemin et se met à écrire une longue missive à son avocat. Il ne sait pas encore si il va réellement l'envoyer, pour le moment, il a besoin de poser des mots sur papier et y voir plus clair. Cette nuit, il n'a pas dormi. Cette nuit, il est resté sobre, le regard rivé sur le plafond d'une chambre d'ami de son manoir, jouant machinalement avec sa baguette. Cette nuit, il n'a pas dormi avec Astoria. Il ne sait d'ailleurs pas si elle est rentrée, il ne l'a pas vu au petit déjeuner, mais il a pris conscience d'une chose, il ne tient pas à rester dans cette situation.

Ces mots, qu'il commence à rédiger avec une conviction ferme, c'est une demande de divorce. Aujourd'hui, ou dans un mois.. Il ne sait pas encore quand il l'enverra, mais sa décision est prise.

Quelqu'un toque à la porte et entre sans attendre. C'est Betty, sa secrétaire. C'est une toute petite femme, un peu ronde, à la timidité plus que marquante. Une coupe à la garçonne, des yeux bleus, elle n'est pas forcément très jolie, mais elle s'applique toujours dans son travail. Elle n'a jamais regardé Draco Malfoy d'un mauvais œil bien que ses parents aient été assassiné par des Mangemorts lors de la guerre. Il l'a embauchée dès son entretien passé.

Elle chuchote.

- M. Malfoy, un certain M. Théodore Nott est derrière la porte et demande à vous voir.

Théo ? Que fait-il ici ? Draco regarde sa montre, il est presque midi, puis reconsidère l'annonce de Betty. Il la détaille, comme si la jeune femme lui donnerait plus amples informations, mais elle ne dit rien de plus. Théo.. Il n'a pas vu cet ancien ami depuis trois mois, pourquoi passerait-il ? Il ne le voit plus depuis que Pansy et lui sont ensemble. Trois mois. Pansy non plus ne passe plus le voir depuis. Ils ne sont même pas venus quand il avait besoin d'eux après l'accouchement d'Astoria.

- T'a-t-il dit ce qu'il voulait ?

- Il a dit que c'était personnel.

Draco grimace.

- Dis-lui que je suis occupé.

Betty rebrousse chemin. Derrière la porte, il entend très bien sa petite voix fluette discuter avec celle de Nott. Celle du jeune homme est rauque, brute, un peu éraillée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvre, et Betty ré-apparaît, l'air très embarrassé.

- Il dit que c'est très important.

- Et dis-lui que je suis occupé..

- Il m'a également informée que si vous ne le recevez pas, il entrerait de lui-même.

D'un élan vif, le parchemin destiné à son avocat se retrouve plissé, puis déchiré. D'un coup de baguette, il brûle les restes. Il se lève, mais contre tout attente, il ne se dirige pas vers la présence de son _ami_ qui attend dans la pièce d'à côté mais vers la cheminée.

- Tu lui diras que je le recevrai demain, à 14h, pas maintenant. Rajoute également que je viens de partir.

Sur ce, il prend une large poignée de poudre de cheminette. Il lui adresse un signe de tête, et lâche le tout.

- Chemin de Traverse.

Betty le regarde disparaître parmi les flammes émeraudes, et soupire. Draco Malfoy est impulsif, fougueux, mais ces derniers temps, il évite les visites comme la peste. _Même ses amis_, se dit-elle. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe, mais elle devine aisément que quelque chose ne va pas. Elle n'est peut-être pas très maligne, et très timide, mais mademoiselle sait se montrer intuitive et perspicace.

- Bien.

Elle hausse les épaules et regagne son propre bureau d'un pas régulier. Théodore Nott est toujours là. Debout, il a refusé de s'asseoir. _C'est un bel homme_, pense-t-elle sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rougir. Il a des cheveux noirs comme l'ébène, une mèche rebelle sur le front, des yeux tout aussi ténébreux. Son regard est brillant et intense, et semble capable de percer le moindre secret caché par son interlocuteur. Son visage affiche un air sérieux, imperturbable. Il la jauge, et elle se sent tout de suite minuscule.

- Il est parti. M. Malfoy vous recevra demain, à 14h.

La mâchoire de Nott se contracte à vue d'œil, mais il se contente de garder son calme. Il la dévisage, puis se penche légèrement pour la saluer. _Une révérence, comme dans les siècles passés... Il a décidément de très bonnes manières. _Elle réprime un petit gloussement et s'empourpre de nouveau.

- Merci miss... ?

- Betty Bright, chuchote-t-elle.

- Merci, Betty.

Elle est surprise par sa soudaine familiarité, mais son ton mielleux et doux l'envoûte automatiquement. Il prend la porte, et avant de partir pour de bon, il lui adresse un clin d'œil charmeur qu'elle se repassera toute la journée durant.

• • •

Draco marche d'un pas rageur parmi les rues et les ruelles pavés du Chemin de Traverse. Il n'a pas de but, si ce n'est celui de se calmer et reprendre constance. Théodore Nott, inconnu au portillon depuis trois mois ré-apparaît sans crier gare, s'impose et insinue que c'est important. Non, il n'arrive décidément pas à l'avaler. _Où étais-tu quand j'avais besoin de toi, connard ?_

Sa fureur lui donne chaud, pourtant l'air est glacial. Le ciel est blanc, l'atmosphère est froide, il manque plus que la neige pour un réel temps d'hiver. L'ambiance sent également Noël, les vitrines sont décorés de lutins qui virevoltent, de neige magique qui tombe sans s'épuiser, et de guirlandes scintillantes qui rendraient fous de simples moldus. _Nous ne sommes qu'en novembre, merde !_ Il se promène en chemise, il a ouvert deux boutons au niveau du col. Il transpire de colère, sa veste noire pend à son coude.

_Tout va mal, tout va mal, tout va mal_, se répète-t-il inlassablement. Il a deux heures trente à combler devant lui, mais il n'a pas faim, son ventre est noué. Il n'a envie de rien, peut-être de boire, mais se procurer une bouteille de whisky-pur-feu et la vider en plein jour n'irait strictement pas en sa faveur. Il s'assoit sur un banc en pierre, et émerge finalement de ses pensées qui tournent en rond. Il lève la tête, il ne sait même plus où il est, il n'est jamais venu ici. Les boutiques sont riquiquis et lumineuses, et n'affichent pas les ridicules décorations de fêtes. Il y a quelques maisons et également des appartements. Des enfants jouent dans un coin, deux femmes parlent entre elles, et un vieil homme vend des glaces. _Des glaces par un temps pareil ?_ Son regard continue son investigation. Il y a trois restaurants, deux boutiques de vêtements, une librairie. Cet endroit ne lui dit rien du tout, c'est une rue peu affluente du Chemin de Traverse.

Le banc sur lequel il est assis, est gelé. Pas recouvert de glace, non, mais froid. Et la température se propage dans son corps, il remet sa veste sur ses épaules, et pioche un paquet de cigarettes dans la poche de son pantalon noir en lin. _Ces machins moldus, ce n'est pas si mauvais_, se dit-il, _ça calme_. De sa baguette, il en allume une et la porte à sa bouche avec une satisfaction telle qu'il ferme les yeux et se détend aussitôt. _Il n'y a peut-être pas de whisky-pur-feu ici, mais il y a toujours ces merdes_. Il la déguste, la consume avec une lenteur exagérée, puis la fait disparaître. Il s'humecte les lèvres, s'imprégnant une dernière fois de la saveur.

Quand ses paupières s'ouvrent de nouveau, un cliquetis retentit. Quelqu'un est entré dans la librairie juxtaposée. Il regarde sa montre, il a encore deux heures à tuer. En soupirant, il se lève, plonge ses mains fraîches dans ses poches, et se remet en marche. Il s'arrête cependant devant le magasin de livres, et ré-inspecte les environs. Même calmé, il lui est impossible de reconnaître cette rue. Il reporte son attention sur la boutique devant laquelle il a cessé d'avancer. _Au mystère des livres_. Vraiment, cela lui est entièrement inconnu.

Il a l'idée de continuer sa route, mais ses pieds le conduisent à l'intérieur. Il meurt de froid, et peut-être qu'un livre serait le bienvenu pour occuper ces heures qui lui restent.

La cloche sonne également à son entrée, et il détaille les rayons. Ils sont tordus, asymétriques et regorgent de bouquins. Il a même peur que l'un des étalages s'écroule sur lui tellement ils lui paraissent peu rigides et fragiles. Il a l'impression qu'ils tanguent, mais peut-être est-ce une illusion dû à leur apparence biscornue. Son regard parcoure de bas en haut les rangées de livres qui lui font face. Le plafond est immense, presque à perte de vue, et l'arrière du magasin ne se distingue pas. Cette boutique paraissait pourtant très petite, vue de l'extérieur.

Il se tourne vers la droite, il y a un comptoir. Et une jeune femme est plongée au dessus d'un très long parchemin. Une baguette de couleur claire et torsadée à ses côtés, une plume dans les mains, petite et noire loin de sa majestueuse Blanche, comme il l'appelle. Elle se mordille les lèvres. Ses doigts sont tachetés d'encre, et son petit nez est retroussé sous la concentration. Sa chevelure lui est familière, il s'approche.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ?

Elle relève la tête, et sourit. C'est un sourire qui n'est pas vrai, il est forcé, commercial, et il le distingue tout de suite.

- Malfoy !

Ses yeux ne regardent plus ses lèvres rosées étirées en cette esquisse de sourire, mais toise maintenant celle qui vient de l'appeler par son nom. Il reconnaît parfaitement bien ces boucles brunes violemment emmêlées, ainsi que ces yeux noisettes méfiants, et cette voix sur la défensive. Il reconnaîtrait ces détails entre mille.

- Granger.

Elle se redresse, droite comme un i, les sourcils légèrement relevés sous la surprise.

- Que fais-tu là ?

Elle est suspicieuse, comme toujours quand il s'agit de lui. Pourtant il a l'air plus perdu qu'effrayant quand elle l'observe. Lui aussi est étonné de la trouver ici, dans un magasin qu'il a choisi par hasard. Ses yeux gris passent sur son visage avec un tel ébahissement qu'elle a l'impression de s'être transformée en un spectre durant les dernières minutes.

- Je ne savais pas du tout que tu travaillais ici.

- Ça ne répond pas à ma question.

- Je me promenais sur le Chemin de Traverse et je me suis égaré. Comme j'avais besoin de m'occuper l'esprit, je suis entré ici.

Les épaules de la jeune femme se relâchent.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Non, non.. Je vais faire le tour, tout seul.

Il n'attend pas une seconde de plus, et part dans la direction d'un rayonnage dans le fond de la boutique. Elle le regarde partir. Il a une démarche très guindée, il porte un costume moldu, et se passe frénétiquement une main dans les cheveux tous les deux ou trois pas. Il se retourne un instant vers elle, elle ne bouge pas, et il disparaît de sa vue en tournant dans une nouvelle allée de la librairie.

- Hum, il est plutôt mignon ce jeune homme.

Elle sursaute, réprime un cri et se rattrape au comptoir pour ne pas tomber de son tabouret. Mrs Benney laisse échapper un petit ricanement et pose la main sur ses épaules.

- Ma pauvre petite Hermione, il t'en fait de l'effet ce garçon !

- C'est vous ! Vous m'avez fait peur.

Elle rit encore un peu, et Hermione souffle, exaspérée, en secouant ses cheveux volumineux.

- Le connais-tu ?

- Oui, nous étions à Poudlard ensemble.

- Amour de jeunesse ?

La brunette se retourne, un sourire ironique sur ses lèvres, et hausse la voix.

- Non, ennemis de jeunesse.

Elle reporte aussitôt son attention sur l'inventaire des ouvrages de la librairie qu'elle repassait en revue avant l'entrée de Malfoy. Elle entend Mrs Benney chuchoter pour elle seule, mais s'en occupe pas plus que cela. C'est une vieille femme de caractère, dix fois plus bornée qu'Hermione, aux avis strictes et fermés. Elle est agréable quand elle le veut. Mais l'ancienne Gryffondor est bien la seule personne que cette dame arrive à supporter.

Hermione relève discrètement la tête. _Malfoy, ici, quand même.. Quelle surprise !_ Elle passe au peigne fin les étagères de son regard, et le retrouve de dos à sa droite, passant ses doigts sur la reliure de différents livres. Il en prend un au hasard et lit la quatrième de couverture.

Tout chez lui semble soigné. La délicatesse de sa prise sur le bouquin, ses épaules hautes, son allure droite, son costume sombre, et son visage impassible. Même ses cheveux ébouriffés ne sont pas un vieux désordre comme les siens. Sa chevelure à lui est adroitement sauvage. Il semble très jeune. _Quel âge a-t-il ? Vingt cinq ans, comme Harry et Ron, non ?_ Elle se caresse le nez avec sa plume tout en l'observant. Il ne paraît pas plus jeune, pas plus vieux, tout comme il ne paraît pas faire cette vingtaine d'année là. Il semble pétrifié dans le temps. Il est sans-âge.

- Tu le regardes, Hermione.

- Je remarquais juste combien il a changé, soupire-t-elle.

Elle se retourne vers Mrs Benney.

- Vous savez pertinemment comme je suis curieuse.

Il n'a pas changé, c'était une simple répartie. Ses traits sont moins enfantin, cependant, plus matures. Ses yeux sont plus profonds, plus mélancoliques. Mais sa beauté est égal à celle de l'adolescent qu'elle a connu, sa distance entre lui et les autres également. Il paraît infiniment seul et froid, rejeté de tout et de tous. Il semble à la fois calme, mais habité par une colère monstre qui ne demande qu'à éclater. Il ne sourit pas, il porte la solitude sur son dos comme un fardeau. Et comme elle, il rayonne d'une aura de tristesse qui la saisit au fin fond de son cœur.

_Il a perdu son enfant, lui aussi_, se rappelle-t-elle. Souffre-t-il encore comme elle ? _Oui, sûrement.._

Elle secoue la tête et soupire, puis se concentre de nouveau sur les titres des livres sur le parchemin sous ses yeux. _A la quête des dragons_, non.. celui-ci n'est plus en rayon.. Elle le barre, et sur un deuxième parchemin aux lettres capitales_ A COMMANDER_, elle inscrit l'ouvrage. Elle s'accoude sur le comptoir, laisse son front gagner sa paume. Il est bon de retourner travailler après tant de temps immobile à ruminer, mais le passé ne la quitte pas. L'ombre d'Ambre et Sara lui colle à la peau. Elle a encore rêvé de cette dernière, cette nuit.

Un livre se pose sous ses yeux, et elle sursaute. Encore.

- Désolé de t'avoir fait peur.

Elle hausse les épaules sans regarder l'homme. Elle connaît cette voix, elle n'a pas besoin de lever les yeux vers celui à qui elle appartient. D'un ton morne, la brunette annonce le prix, tout en barrant un nouvel ouvrage de sa liste.

Draco dépose les mornilles à côté de son poignet, l'effleurant au passage. Il en a fait exprès, car la femme devant lui a comme un air triste qui se distingue à des kilomètres à la ronde et il cherche à en avoir la certitude. En croisant son regard, son impression se confirme.. Elle n'était pas plongée dans de merveilleuses pensées. Ses yeux bruns brillent. Non pas de joie, ni même de colère. Ils brillent comme si elle était sur le point de lâcher toutes les larmes terrées dans son regard. C'est le scintillement d'une âme qui se torture et qui meurt, il voit le même spectacle chaque matin, dans le miroir de la chambre, de la salle de bain et du hall d'entrée. Elle souffre.

Ils souffrent.

- Le compte est bon, dit-elle d'une voix craintive en recomptant les pièces.

Il s'empare du livre et s'éloigne de quelques mètres en lui tournant le dos. Puis, il s'attarde, et pris d'une impulsion, il se retourne. Il n'a pas envie de la laisser seule, tout comme il n'a pas envie de se laisser seul non plus.

- J'ai deux heures devant moi avant de retourner au travail, accepterais-tu de déjeuner avec moi ?

Elle lâche sa plume, son coude rencontre sa baguette qui roule légèrement sur le comptoir. Son visage affiche la perplexité la plus totale, un étonnement si transparent, que Draco finit par se reprendre.

- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, c'est une simple proposition.

- Je..

Elle le regarde, ahurie, puis se retourne vers Mrs Benney qui vient de la rejoindre. Elles échangent un regard. Puis Hermione repose ses yeux chocolats sur le jeune blond qui n'a perdu aucune sérénité face à son hésitation.

La demande de déjeuner de Malfoy lui paraît incongrue, surprenante, tout comme évidente à la fois. Elle se rappelle leur rencontre dans sa chambre d'hôpital, et la souffrance qu'ils ont partagé dans le silence. Cette rencontre l'avait happée mais elle s'était efforcée de l'ignorer, la tristesse qui les avait engloutis ce jour là avait été trop intense pour être bonne. Elle se mord l'intérieur de la joue, et plante ses prunelles dans les siennes, si grises comme deux perles de pluie, qui l'inspectent toujours. Ce n'était pas une impression tout à l'heure, elle sent dans son regard une lutte contre lui-même à l'intérieur de ce corps si droit et séduisant. Une lutte qu'il lui ait si familière; elle ressent la même.

- Je suis désolée, je suis vraiment désolée, mais je ne peux pas.. Je dois finir ça..

Elle pointe le parchemin sur lequel elle travaille depuis tout à l'heure et lui adresse un sourire coupable. Elle entend un soupir exagéré de sa supérieure, et Malfoy hoche la tête.

- Entendu, je comprends. A la prochaine.

Elle regarde son allure distinguée s'éloigner et se repenche sur sa liste. Le cliquetis résonne, et elle relâche une longue expiration, entre le soulagement et l'exaspération.

- Hermione, non, mais Hermione !

Elle fait semblant de ne rien entendre, et marque le titre d'un dixième ouvrage sur la liste des commandes, s'appliquant intensément sur son écriture en patte de mouche. Elle passe une main dans ses boucles, et sent une tape sur celle-ci.

- Tu as vu comme tu as éconduis ce pauvre jeune homme ? Hermione, où est passé ton bon sens ?

- En vacances.

- Il est si charmant, poursuis-le et acceptes !

Hermione lève les yeux, agacée.

- Je suis mariée, Mrs Benney, je vous le rappelle.

- Et ton mari s'empêche-t-il, lui, de déjeuner avec de jolies femmes ?

- Bien sûr, par respect pour moi.. Excepté peut-être avec sa collègue Jane, mais ce n'est qu'une collègue. Je la connais, elle est très gentille.

Mrs Benney observe la jeune femme qui lève les yeux au plafond, puis elle s'assoit à ses côtés. Elle retient un _A d'autres !_ acerbe et se pince les lèvres.

- Alors pourquoi n'accepterais-tu pas ?

- Je n'en ai pas envie.

- Il est séduisant.

- Je n'ai rien marqué de tel.

- Balivernes.

Hermione souffle avec puissance, balaye au loin son parchemin, et plaque un poing sur le comptoir en acajou.

- Sauf votre respect, j'aimerais que vous arrêtiez ce manège !

Une main se pose sur son épaule et se serre. Les yeux bruns de sa patronne sont aussi sévères qu'épuisés par son entêtement.

- Tu as vécu quelque chose de très difficile il y a peu, Hermione.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport, coupe-t-elle, ennuyée qu'on le lui rappelle encore et encore.

Partout où elle marche, la nouvelle a fait le tour, et ses amis ou connaissances la dévisagent, et s'excusent sans cesse. Il n'y a pas un moment où elle est tranquille, jamais. Sauf seule. Mais la solitude est terrible et lui pèse.

- Eh bien, moi, je le vois. Rattrapes-le et acceptes. Non pas parce qu'il est séduisant, ce n'était qu'une boutade -bien que ce soit vrai, mes yeux de vieilles grand-mère sont tout de même encore capable de distinguer ce qui est beau de ce qui ne l'est pas- mais parce que tu as besoin de compagnie et de t'aérer l'esprit.

- Vous me tenez compagnie, je n'ai pas besoin de..

- Je suis trop vieille. Ce jeune homme est plus apte à combler ton temps libre.

- Quel temps libre ? Ma pause n'est pas avant une heure.

Mrs Benney lève un doigt et le silence tombe. Quand elle lève l'index, c'est qu'elle est sans appel. Un sourire malicieux se glisse sur ses lèvres.

- Je décide de tout ici, et je décide que ta pause démarre maintenant. Ce n'est qu'un déjeuner, tu peux très bien t'amuser. Retrouver une vieille connaissance, c'est toujours très agréable.

- Il n'a jamais été agréable..

- Ennemis de jeunesse, blablabla, tu as vingt-six ans maintenant et je ne t'ai jamais vue sortir avec des amis, même si je soupçonne évidemment que tu en as. J'ai pensé que rester deux mois chez toi suite à ton incident te ferait apparemment le plus grand bien mais non.. Cependant, là, je ne me trompe pas. Tu as besoin de voir de nouvelles têtes.

Hermione écoute, puis agite sa baguette. Le parchemin récemment envolé à trois mètres devant elle revient comme si de rien était. Elle reste indécise. _Et Ron ? Que va dire Ron ?_

- Et si tu t'inquiètes pour ton mari.. Lui déjeune bien avec une jeune femme quelques fois, alors pourquoi t'en prives-tu ?

La brunette se lève, empoigne son manteau dans l'arrière boutique, son écharpe en laine pourpre tricotée par Molly Weasley, et glisse sa baguette en vigne dans sa poche prévue à cet effet. Elle ne sait pas d'où vient l'envie, mais il y a cette curiosité insatiable qui se réveille au fond d'elle.

- Bien ! Tu prends la bonne décision !

Hermione se renfrogne. Si il y a bien quelque chose qu'elle n'aime pas, c'est montrer un quelconque plaisir à se plier aux exigences de quelqu'un. Elle fronce des sourcils.

- Je vous préviens, je le fais uniquement car je sens que dans le cas contraire, vous me le reprocheriez pendant des mois.

D'un pas vif, elle se dirige vers la sortie en tentant de faire abstraction des rires de sa supérieure. Elle parcoure les environs de son regard tout en se frottant les mains. La rue est pratiquement déserte, excepté un homme sur un banc à gauche de la boutique. C'est lui, le livre récemment acheté sur ses genoux, ouvert.

Au cliquetis, il a relevé la tête. Leurs yeux se croisent quelques secondes puis elle s'avance, sur ses gares. _Je vais déjeuner avec Malfoy, Draco Malfoy !_ Il bondit sur ses pieds, referme le livre et couvre la distance restante sur ses pas.

- J'ai réfléchis.. pourquoi pas.., chuchote-t-elle, intimidée.

Il ne sourit pas, il reste immobile. Ses traits sont tout aussi figés, mais il hoche la tête d'un air entendu. Il s'éclaircit la voix puis demande.

- Où voudrais-tu déjeuner ?

Elle réfléchit un instant.

- Dans le Londres moldu, ça ne te dérange pas ?

Ses orbes grises se colorent de surprise, mais non, il n'est pas dérangé. D'un côté, il est légèrement apaisé de devoir quitter le Chemin de Traverse qu'il voit tous les jours et qui lui rappelle son amertume.

- Je ne voudrais pas que d'anciens camarades nous voient ensemble.

- Aurais-tu honte ?, demande-t-il avec une faible pointe de malice dans la voix.

- Disons que Ron est très jaloux..

Il esquisse l'ombre d'un sourire.

- Et puis.. Je connais un très bon restaurant là-bas, et.. il y a très longtemps que je n'y ai pas mis les pieds, se rattrape-t-elle.

Elle sourit à son tour, de son sourire faux qu'il a apperçu quelques minutes plus tôt, mais il ne le lui fait pas remarquer. Il n'est pas hypocrite comme celui d'Astoria. Il ne cache pas de mauvaises attentions, ni de mauvais sentiments. Son sourire est simplement retenu par la souffrance d'un souvenir encore poignant qu'il devine très aisément.

• • •

Il lui tient poliment la porte, et elle entre dans l'établissement. C'est une rue peu fréquentée de Londres, mais le restaurant est presque bondé, et chic. Draco ne s'y attendait pas en ayant vu la palissade. Les couleurs tournent autour du doré et du pourpre, du bois de cerisier pour les tables, les sièges sont de grands fauteuils à la dégaine confortable, et des lustres lumineux tombent sur la salle.

- Pour deux ?, se risque un serveur avec un costume en queue de pie.

Il paraît débordé, ses mains sont pleines de cartes de menu, et quelques gouttes de sueurs se hasardent sur son front. Draco et Hermione hoche la tête à l'unisson.

- Fumeur ? Non fumeur ?

Draco jette un coup d'œil à la jeune femme. Malgré son trouble, sa santé semble parfaite contrairement à lui. Il oublie un instant le paquet de cigarettes dans sa poche, et tranche.

- Non fumeur.

Ils suivent en silence le petit homme qui se pressent à travers les tables à coup de pardon répété diverses fois. Le brouhaha résonne, beaucoup rient, du vin est posé sur les nappes, et les bruits de couverts s'élèvent dans les airs. Draco fait passer Hermione devant lui avec un bras posé dans son dos, par habitude, comme il le fait avec Astoria, avec Pansy, ou avec Mère. Au contact de ses boucles brunes, il se réveille et retire son geste en se maudissant intérieurement. Elle ne semble pas remarquer ou fait semblant, et il préfère ce manque de réaction à une note cinglante à son attention. Il l'a invitée sur un coup de tête pur et simple, mais il aimerait tout de même que ce déjeuner se passe bien. Sa mauvaise humeur croissante depuis ces derniers jours n'a certainement pas besoin d'un coup de main pour devenir plus maussade encore.

Le serveur les installe à une petite table sur une estrade qui domine la pièce. Trois autres tables se trouvent aux alentours. Une vide, un couple, et trois amis. Chacun regarde distraitement les deux nouvelles personnes prendre place non loin d'eux, et reporte très vite leur attention sur leur conversation initiale.

Hermione remercie le garçon, et demande une carafe d'eau, avant de se tourner vers Draco qui prend place face à elle, le carton du menu déjà dans les mains.

Il est concentré sur les lignes, son front se plisse, et ses yeux passent de gauche à droite, rapides comme l'éclair. Elle souffle pour repousser les quelques mèches qui tombent sur son front, et elle parcoure le menu, aussi. Elle n'a pas accepté à cause du coup de pouce de Mrs Benney, mais grâce à l'impression que le jeune homme lui a fait. Il ne lui apparaît pas turbulent ni haineux comme elle l'aurait cru, mais calme et posé, torturé. Elle sourit.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de te forcer à sourire devant moi.

Elle relève la tête de la carte et tombe nez à nez avec Draco qui l'observe. Il a laissé tombé le menu qui repose sur sa serviette d'un blanc immaculé soigneusement pliée. Ses coudes sont sur la table, ses mains en triangle, son regard se fait perçant. Elle a la sensation qu'il cherche à lire en elle, percer ses failles, en tirer le pire ou le meilleur. Son cœur bat la chamade, tiraillée entre la peur qu'il perçoit sa souffrance intérieure contre laquelle elle se bat, et la crainte qu'il se joue de ce qu'elle ressent. Elle secoue la tête, et son sourire s'affaisse aussitôt. Son visage reprend ses émotions graves qui l'habitent.

- Je préfère ça, je déteste les faux-semblants, susurre-t-il.

Ses pensées vont droit vers Astoria en prononçant ses mots.

- Ce n'est pas très agréable quelqu'un qui ne sourit pas..

- C'est toujours plus agréable que l'hypocrisie.

Un silence. Le chahut du restaurant paraît loin. Hermione baisse les yeux sur son menu, corne un des coins avec maladresse. Elle ne lit pas, elle tente de se demander si ses paroles ne visent pas quelqu'un en particulier, et si oui, qui.

- Tu as l'air d'avoir changé, pense-t-elle tout haut.

- J'ai changé.

Elle lève les yeux aussi vite que la manière dont il a parlé. Il ne la regarde pas, il est plongé dans la contemplation de l'un des verres à pieds qui trônent entre eux deux.

Le même serveur d'il y a quelque minutes dépose une carafe transparente sur le côté de la table, se redresse, et sort un petit calepin ainsi qu'un stylo.

- Madame, monsieur, ont-il choisi ?

- Des raviolis au saumon pour moi, dit aussitôt Hermione d'une voix forte et assurée.

Draco la regarde comme si sa personnalité s'est complètement changée en une fraction de seconde et sourit à l'intention de l'employé.

- La même chose, s'il vous plaît.

- Du vin ? Un apéritif ?

Les yeux bruns d'Hermione rencontrent ceux de Draco et l'interroge. Il comprend aisément par là ce qu'elle souhaite dire. _Je ne bois pas, mais toi ? Si tu veux prends quelque chose, vas y_. Cette insinuation l'agace, vraiment. Il pense à un simple whisky ou encore un cognac, ou même un petit kir, mais se retient. Il n'a pas cette envie de se montrer débraillé devant elle. Si il avalait un seul verre d'alcool à cet instant, il sait qu'il ne s'arrêterait plus.

- Non, l'eau suffira, merci.

Le déjeuner qui s'en suit n'est que silence ou réplique gênée. Deux assiettes creuses avec quelques raviolis, des commentaires qui emplissent le vide mais qui ne veulent rien dire. Des _C'est bon_, _C'est beau_, en vois-tu en voila. Leurs regards ne se recroisent plus, mais par deux fois, Draco surprend ses yeux qui le scrutent. Il sent sa curiosité vive qui le détaille, qui se pose des questions sans en avoir les réponses. Il n'a pas envie qu'elle parle, tout comme il n'a rien à dire. Il aime ce calme et cette tranquillité qui règne dans leur silence. Et quand elle s'intéresse de nouveau à son assiette et à sa découpe régulière de raviolis, c'est lui qui l'observe.

Sa fourchette fend une pâte en deux, et la porte à sa bouche. Elle a de grands yeux bruns surprenants, elle a beaucoup plus d'émotions à l'intérieur qu'en a Astoria. Elle passe du vide à la tristesse, de la morosité à l'angoisse, de l'inquiétude aux interrogations. Ses traits se lient librement à eux. C'est une femme expressive comme il n'en a jamais réellement vu. Les seules qu'ils côtoient aujourd'hui sont rares, mais surtout perfides ou insignifiantes. Il pense à la femme qu'il a épousé et à Betty. Les autres ont l'air d'avoir disparu de la circulation comme Pansy, Millicent, ou sa propre mère.

Elle s'essuie la bouche avec une grâce maladroite, loin des airs distingués de la société dans laquelle il a grandit. Elle ne porte aucun maquillage, mais Hermione est très jolie. Elle n'a besoin de crayon pour mettre en valeur le chocolat de ses prunelles, pas besoin de rouge pour rendre plus appétissante ses lèvres, et pas besoin de quelconques autres artifices pour donner de belles rougeurs à ses joues. _Comment, diable, Weasley a réussi à la séduire ?_

L'amour. Tout comme Astoria a réussit à l'attraper dans ses filets. L'amour offrait des surprises. Des bonnes apparemment, comme pour Weasley et elle, et des mauvaises, comme la vipère et lui.

Le repas est terminé, elle le lui indique en terminant d'une traite son verre. Il hoche la tête, et tout deux se lèvent d'un mouvement. Elle défroisse son tailleur, et il l'attend patiemment. Comme à l'allée, il lui fait signe de passer devant lui.

- Je t'invite, attend-moi dans le hall, dit-il.

Ce sont ses seuls mots depuis le début du déjeuner, et contre toute attente, Hermione est trop surprise pour répondre quoi que ce soit. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il paie ni même à ce qu'il ait de l'argent moldu sur lui. L'idée ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit de tout le repas. Elle avait bien trop pensé. A Ambre, à lui, à cet enfant qu'il a perdu, à Sara, à Ron aussi, qu'elle en avait complètement oublié l'addition.

Il revient, toujours aussi humble, le visage sans expression, et lui ouvre la porte de sortie. Elle est ailleurs, si ailleurs qu'elle ne voit pas la marche qui orne le perron de l'établissement. Elle réfléchit beaucoup trop et ses sens s'en voient occultés. Ratant la légère hauteur, sa cheville se tord et son bras tente en vain d'agripper celui de Draco pour s'empêcher de tomber. La chute est trop rapide. Pour elle qui se retrouve à terre en quelques secondes à peine, tout comme le jeune homme qui n'a eu aucun réflexe et qui la regarde presque avec horreur s'écrouler sur le sol.

Elle est repliée sur le trottoir. Elle n'ose ni se relever, ni regarder autour d'elle. Elle rage contre elle-même. Ses yeux sont rivés sur ses mains crispées sur le goudron neuf de la rue. Le froid ne la frappe plus, il n'y a plus que la honte et l'embarras le plus total. Ses boucles cachent heureusement son visage, elle est au bord des larmes comme si sa cabriole était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase de son malheur. Ses lèvres tremblent, cachés de tous, et elle ferme les yeux. _Tu es cruche, Hermione_, se dit-elle en retenant un sanglot. _Ce que tu es nulle !_

Il lui faut un temps pour réagir. La porte du restaurant s'est refermé dans un bruit lourd, mais il n'a rien entendu. Son regard est figé sur la femme qui paraît si faible et si petite à ses pieds. Comme dans son lit d'hôpital, vu d'ici, elle semble détruite et si vulnérable. Un sentiment de protection brusque et déroutant saisit l'estomac de Draco puis son cerveau et les membres de son corps. Un soubresaut prend étrangement part de lui, et suite à cette impulsion, il s'abaisse doucement.

Il n'écoute plus rien. Il y a juste une femme en détresse face à lui, et qu'importe si c'est Granger ou une autre, elle est belle dans sa fragilité, trop fébrile pour la laisser seule à terre dans cette position. Deux de ses doigts se glissent sur la ligne de sa mâchoire avec fermeté et s'empare de son menton pour le soulever, il veut qu'il la regarde. Il veut la confirmation qu'elle est intacte. Mais elle ne l'est pas. Il ne croise pas son regard, il croise deux paupières closes dont les larmes se bataillent sur ses cils. Son cœur rate un battement. Elle n'est que plus belle encore, elle porte la tristesse à merveille.

Il détaille son visage, ses mains, et ses genoux découverts, elle n'est pas blessée. Elle n'est que mortifiée à l'intérieur.

- Tout va bien ?

Elle ne lui répond pas mais l'une de ses mains se referme sur son poignet, si fort qu'il croit presque qu'elle est prête à le lui briser. _Ne me lâche pas, je t'en supplie_, crie son emprise. Et il s'exécute, il laisse ses doigts sur son visage pâle et chaud. A terre, parmi la population qui passe et qu'ils ignorent, il attend. Qu'elle se calme, mais surtout qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Il ne le sait pas, et elle non plus, mais ce tout petit moment de tendresse involontaire n'est que le commencement.

- Granger ? Tu m'entends ?, murmure-t-il au bout d'un instant.

Aucune réaction.

- Regarde-moi, merde, ordonne-t-il d'une voix grave.

Et ses yeux bruns-noisettes s'ouvrent enfin sous l'autorité dont il fait preuve, et avec le contact visuel de nouveau établit, Draco se sent brusquement soulagé. Elle renifle, et s'excuse, et il caresse du bout des doigts sa joue avant d'enlever sa main comme si sa peau était une braise ardente.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ça arrive.

Il ne lui parle pas des larmes, il ne lui parle pas de sa souffrance, il ne pose aucune question, il se contente de se lever et de lui tendre la main afin de l'aider à se remettre sur pieds. Elle s'en saisit avec incertitude.

- Excuse-moi encore.

- C'est déjà fait.

Elle sourit à l'entente de ses mots qui sont normalement les siens, à l'intention de Ron. Hermione ne le regarde pas, trop honteuse, mais lui, il a remarqué que cette fois-ci, son sourire était sincère.

• • •

- Astoria, tu es merveilleuse.

Elle est avide de ses compliments, de ses mains, de ses sourires. Tout est charmeur chez lui, peut-être trop, mais il lui ressemble. Il est comme elle, son double masculin. Draco à sa cheville ne fait pas le poids. Sa fortune, oui, mais pas lui.

Elle roule et se positionne sur le torse de son amant. Il a des yeux noirs comme la nuit, aussi brillants que les étoiles, aussi obscurs que le ciel. Ils sont envoûtants. Son simple contact l'est. Avec lui, tout le reste est insignifiant. Avec lui, elle se sent à la fois exister et inexistante. Ses bras finement musclés se referment dans son dos. Elle lui vole un baiser et sourit contre sa bouche. Il est si bon d'être ici, prisonnière de son étreinte. Contre lui, elle oublie sa nature d'épouse et de séductrice. Elle oublie les derniers événements, elle oublie tout. Elle est Astoria Greengrass, simple femme désirée qui aime. Elle ne l'a pas décidé, c'est venu tout seul. Le sentiment s'est installée en elle comme une évidence et est aussi tenace qu'une Glu Perpetuelle. Il n'était pas son seul amant au départ, mais petit à petit, elle a évincé tous les autres pour ne garder que lui.

Il ne reste que lui. Lui et lui seul dont le nom uniquement la fait frémir de désir, de la tête au pied, ce qu'elle ressent la transcende. L'amour est quelque chose d'éphémère, de malheureux, et d'interdit. Elle aime la passion qui l'habite quand l'idée de le retrouver s'immisce en elle. La nuit, elle rêve de lui. La journée, elle pense à lui. Quand elle voit Draco, elle le compare à lui. Quand elle se promène, elle guette tous les visages en espérant le voir. Elle vit à travers cet homme là.

Il la chavire et se positionne avec une sauvagerie sensuelle entre ses jambes. Les draps ont valsés sur le sol, mais elle ne fait plus attention à rien. Ni au temps qui passe, ni au décor de la pièce, ni aux oiseaux qui piaillent à l'extérieur. Elle se perd dans la luxure qui nait dans son regard. Il est affamé, et son bas ventre à elle, s'enflamme sans retour en arrière possible.

Le jeune homme plonge sur ses lèvres tout en gardant le contact visuel. Il commence à bouger contre son corps, à jouer de sa nudité contre la sienne. Ses doigts taquinent la légère protubérance d'un de ses seins. N'y pouvant plus, ses yeux se ferment, et ses gémissement emplissent la pièce. Astoria ne résiste jamais bien longtemps à cet homme aventureux, qui, à chaque fois, lui échappe tant. Elle s'y accroche avec la ferveur d'une femme amoureuse, se laisse consumer sous son toucher, mais tout au fond d'elle, elle en veut plus. Beaucoup plus. Toujours plus. Elle aimerait qu'il l'aime, lui aussi. Leurs langues jouent ensemble, et les trois mots la tiraillent. _Je t'aime_, crie tout son être, corps et âme. Son âme surtout. Son âme qui est emprisonnée de cette règle stupide installée entre eux; ne jamais tomber amoureux ou tout cessera.

Elle a tellement envie de lui avouer. Peut-être le devine-t-il déjà par son regard et son affection, mais l'envie de le dire est si prenante. _Je t'aime_, se répète-t-elle inlassablement, les yeux clos, tandis qu'il lui fait l'amour dans cette chambre d'hôtel dans laquelle ils se retrouvent presque tous les jours. _Je t'aime..._, pense-t-elle quand elle lâche son dernier râle à l'unisson avec sa jouissance.

_Je t'aime_, pleure-t-elle quand il ferme la porte en partant, sans un regard en arrière pour elle.

* * *

• Pour Draco et Hermione, pas de coup de foudre, etc etc. Ce ne serait tout simplement pas crédible or j'aimerais que cette histoire reste réaliste. Mais oui, il y a un petit moment de tendresse partagée, de désespoir. Et oui, face à elle, qui flanche ainsi, j'imagine que Draco a vraiment envie de la protéger :p.. Surtout car personne ne le protège, lui, alors qu'il ressent les mêmes choses (c'est égoïste, mais si humain ^^).

• Je répète; les rêves ne sont pas prémonitoires.  
J'expliquerais la blondeur des cheveux de Sara par le fait qu'Hermione pense à Malfoy durant la journée, elle pense au fait que lui aussi a perdu un enfant, qu'il est venu la voir. Elle n'oublie pas cette scène là, je ne le dis pas, mais oui, elle se la repasse parfois puisque ça l'étonne encore. :)

_Et maintenant.. Avez-vous aimé ?_  
_Comment avez-vous trouvé ce quatrième chapitre ?_

_Dans le prochain chapitre: Ils apprendront à mieux se cerner, à tirer de minimes confidences._  
_Théodore Nott entrera un minimum en jeu, Ron sera présent, et Astoria sera également là._

_Les reviews sont le pain de l'auteur :)_  
_Plein de poutoux à vous !_


	5. L'ombre de ton ombre

_Hey, eh non, Slyth n'est pas morte, je suis là :D ! __Et voici le chapitre cinq !_

_Toujours un grand à tout ceux qui suivent et commentent cette fiction ! Je crois que je n'ai pas encore répondu personnellement mais je vais le faire juste après la publication de ce nouveau chapitre ;) Et pour les nouveaux qui débarquent: merci aussi !_

* * *

• Oui, il s'est passé un mois entre ma dernière publication et celle-ci.. Mais un mois, dans le monde de la fiction, c'est rien du tout :) J'ai prévenu que mes délais seraient long, donc ne soyez pas étonnés. J'ai besoin de peaufiner et d'être satisfaite de cette histoire alors je ne publie pas tant que je ne suis pas un minimum prête à publier ! Puis il faut dire que j'ai passé un mois de février vraiment vraiment chargé et je n'ai pas pu écrire du tout.. J'ai commencé à écrire le chapitre 9 seulement le premier mars ^^ !  
D'ailleurs.. Je ne l'ai toujours pas terminé, et je ne sais pas quand ce sera le cas car il n'est vraiment pas simple à écrire ! Mais je vous mets tout de même ce nouveau chapitre car j'ai vu que ça s'impatientait :p

• Soyez indulgent avec moi pour ce cinquième chapitre.. c'est celui que j'aime le moins, et qui me pose problème (je cherche encore à modifier quelques détails). Si après la lecture, vous êtes de mon avis, ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite est meilleure, haha. Je suis d'ailleurs pressée de poster mes chapitres mais chaque chose en son temps !

BONNE LECTURE ! :D

* * *

**IL Y A TON SOURIRE.**

**Chapitre 5: L'ombre de ton ombre.**  
(Ne me quitte pas - Jacques Brel)

* * *

_9 novembre 2005._

Il triture le journal avec lassitude. Apporté à la première heure dans son bureau, la page une est difficile à manquer. Les titres sont gros, et une photo parcoure toute la longueur, exceptionnellement en couleur. Il grimace. Il le regarde sans tourner les pages depuis la matinée. Draco se reconnaît sur la photo, tout comme il reconnaît également Granger ainsi que le décor, et le moment capturé.

Il se rappelle très bien, c'était le début du repas, quand il lui a demandé d'arrêter de sourire. Il ne sait toujours pas comment, mais la photo est trafiquée, c'est une certitude. Elle bouge, l'instant est là, réel, tout de même fidèle. Néanmoins, il est repassé à l'envers. Le visage d'Hermione est sombre, figé sur le menu, les lèvres de Malfoy remuent puis il s'empare de la carte tandis que la jeune femme relève la tête et sourit discrètement. Les journalistes essaient-ils de montrer une quelconque complicité ? Un semblant de sentiment amoureux de la part d'Hermione Granger ? Rien. Il n'y a rien. Toute cette mascarade ne rime à rien. Son sourire est faux, il se voit nettement. Alors pourquoi, il rage ?

« Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger-Weasley. Deux amants passionnés et maudits. L'histoire en page 2. »  
_Par Rita Skeeter_.

Il tape d'un poing furieux sur le bureau, sa plume vole, et il se décide enfin à voir l'article. Il tourne délicatement, presque avec crainte. Depuis quand a-t-il peur de cette harpie de Rita Skeeter ? En un claquement de doigts, il pourrait réduire la carrière de cette peste à néant. Il est surtout terrifié des conséquences. Si Astoria tombe dessus, sa demande de divorce sera à revoir, il devra prouver sa non-culpabilité ainsi que ses fautes à elle. Trois fois plus de choses à se soucier.

Et puis, une part de lui s'inquiète pour Hermione, pour son mariage, pour son moral. Elle n'a pas mérité qu'une autre foudre s'abatte sur elle. Elle n'avait rien demandé de tel.

_« Ce mardi, 8 novembre, c'est dans un restaurant glamour romantico-italien moldu que nous retrouvons par surprise Hermione Granger, maintenant Weasley, l'ancienne du trio d'or et Draco Malfoy, fils de mangemort et ancien mangemort lui-même. Passé l'état d'étonnement, nous les avons bien observés et.. Quel couple ! Ils brûlent de beauté, et de passion. Entourés d'une aura douce, propice à l'amour, il est impossible de résister à leur charme. NOUS n'avons pas résisté. Les regards se braquent sur eux à leur passage, ils rayonnent. Malgré leurs mariages qui les opposent, ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre.  
_

Malfoy lâche un juron. Il y a d'autres photos à l'intérieur, et celle qui suit ces quelques lignes n'est autre que ses habitudes maladroites tout droit sorti de son éducation rigide. Le bras dans son dos pour la guider. Où étaient les photographes ? Il n'a pas le souvenir d'avoir vu ou entendu un quelconque flash.

_Deux adultes que tout a toujours séparé. Issus de deux maisons différentes à Poudlard, connus pour leurs hostilités, Gryffondor et Serpentard. Deux êtres aux antipodes, connus dans leur école pour leur haine légendaire. L'un n'est autre qu'un chevalier du mal, ayant servi la cause de Vous-savez-qui. L'autre n'est autre que son opposant, fidèle et reine du bien. Notre ancien Mangemort aurait-il enfin trouver la paix de l'âme et de l'esprit dans les bras de notre charmante Hermione Granger nationale ? Serait-ce possible que leur amour soit né depuis leur tout premier regard ? Nous auraient-ils, depuis si longtemps, cachés leur affection mutuelle ? "C'est certain !" crient quelque uns de leurs anciens camarades (retrouvez leurs interviews en bas de page).  
_

Il ne cherche pas le moindre du monde à savoir quel est l'énergumène qui a pu confié une chose pareille à la Gazette. Il sait pertinemment que rien dans cet article, rien du tout, n'est vrai. Tous ces mensonges aiguisent sa rage, cette violence qui palpite dans ses veines.

_Ce déjeuner nous l'a prouvé. Il y a quelque chose entre eux, plus fort que la magie. L'amour. L'amour fait tourner les têtes, et surtout celle de nos deux tourtereaux. Moi, Rita Skeeter, je____ suis transie d'émotion en les voyant, leur sentiment ne me trompent pas, ils n'ont pas l'air d'être nés de la dernière pluie !_ Le repas dans le blanc des yeux...

Faux. Elle était rivé sur ses raviolis. Draco serre des dents.

_... Les mêmes plats, des sourires complices, les mains qui s'effleurent... __nous l'ont prouvés._

N'importe quoi ! Il ne l'a pas touché.

_Ne vous méprenez pas ! Draco et Hermione ne sont que les Roméo & Juliette des temps sorciers..._

Il s'arrête de lire l'article qui s'étale jusqu'à la page suivante, non pas parce que tout est bêtise, mais bien parce que tout en bas à gauche, une photo interpelle son attention. Elle est authentique et lui fait froid dans le dos. Sur celle-ci, il ne peut le nier, règne une atmosphère étrange, une tension bienveillante qui lui ait alors inconnu mais qui semble pourtant l'habiter. Il ne s'est jamais vu aussi calme ces derniers jours. Son visage est concentré et intimidant, mais pas brusque pour autant, ni même hautain. Il tient le menton d'Hermione entre ses mains, la prise paraît douce et délicate, il ne se pensait pas aussi proche d'elle à ce moment là, mais il se rend à l'évidence, le bout de leur nez ne sont qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre.

Cette scène a-t-elle réellement eu lieu ? Oui. Les éléments se reforment dans son esprit. Il revoit la jeune femme tenter de s'accrocher à son bras sans y arriver, et s'échouer sur le sol. Il la revoit immobile et fragile, tellement vulnérable que le sentiment de vouloir la protéger lui a broyé les tripes. Il se rappelle maintenant avec précision s'être agenouillé avec douceur, d'avoir murmuré pour capter son attention, et de l'avoir aidée. Puis il se souvient aussi de l'emprise de sa petite main sur son poignet, de son toucher désespéré et presque tendre. Il se souvient de ses larmes et de son regard hanté, de sa supplication muette.

Il ré-inspecte l'image. Merlin, ils semblent sur le point de s'embrasser. Ridicule. Une méprise absolue.

La porte s'ouvre et il relève immédiatement la tête. Théodore Nott entre nonchalamment dans la pièce, sans y être invité, les mains dans les poches. Détaché, il s'avance d'un pas lent et scrute les alentours qui sent le renfermé, avant de poser son regard sur son ancien ami.

- Draco.

- Théo..

_Putain, merde, c'est pas le moment_, pense Draco en refermant violemment la Gazette du sorcier. Dans le même élan, il la jette dans la poubelle d'un revers de manche.

- Ta secrétaire.. -Betty, c'est ça ?- est absente, je me suis permis d'entrer. J'espère que tu ne m'as pas oublié.

Il ne s'assoit pas, comme à son habitude, et le jeune homme au bureau hausse les épaules sans même le lui proposer. Théodore a toujours été quelqu'un de plus froid que lui, très solitaire, aux airs bien plus imposants. Il est ce genre d'homme qui ressemble à Astoria, grand, élancé, à la beauté froide et saisissante, réduisant le sexe opposé à l'état de soumission sur son passage. Draco ne l'admire pas, tout comme il ne l'envie pas non plus.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas reçu hier ?

- Je n'avais pas la tête à ça.

- Ah, je vois.. Mieux à faire, non ?

Draco le dévisage amèrement, les lèvres pincées.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- J'ai vu l'article.. Tout le monde l'a vu.

Le jeune homme lève les yeux au ciel. La journée va être longue, pense-t-il, très longue.

- Granger, hein ? C'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt mignonne.. Elle baise bien ?

- La ferme, Nott.

- Oh, oh. Je dois prendre ça pour un oui ou pour un non ?

Les yeux gris de Draco ne sont plus épurés, ils tremblent de colère. Des teintes orageuses se glissent dans ses prunelles, il bouillonne. Décidément, les termes _baiser_ et _Granger_ ne vont pas très bien ensemble selon lui.

- Théodore Nott, je n'ai jamais trompé Astoria. Si tu en doutes, prends la porte et ne reviens jamais.

Il ne scille pas et l'homme s'assoit.

- Draco, Draco, mon cher Draco. Tu es un homme, un mâle.. Je comprendrais que..

- Ça suffit, Nott. Si tu es venu pour ça, je ferai en sorte que tu ne puisses plus remettre les pieds au ministère.

- Je suis venu parler d'Astoria.

Sa voix a perdu son amusement, et il n'y a plus de perversité dans son regard. Il fixe sérieusement Draco, en attente que celui-ci se calme. Le silence tombe instantanément, Théodore a l'air grave et soucieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?, crache Malfoy avec agressivité.

Il n'a aucune envie de parler du serpent qui lui sert de femme, de cette chimère aux apparences belles mais à l'intérieur aussi glacial que le givre. Rien qu'en entendant son nom, l'animosité résonne en lui en un tintamarre ahurissant et lui pétrit l'intérieur. La colère ronge et meurtrit. L'amour aveugle, le mépris rend la vue.

- J'ai appris par Pansy que tu l'avais menacée de divorcer, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? C'est Astoria, tout de même !

- Astoria ou non, ces affaires ne te regardent pas. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu te déplaces pour ça.

- Elle a été ma plus proche amie pendant de longues années, Draco. Le temps nous a éloignés, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que cette nouvelle ne m'inquiète pas.

- Cesse de faire semblant, Théo. Si tu t'étais soucié de son moral ou même du mien, tu serais venu nous voir à l'hôpital le mois dernier. Où étais-tu ? Je n'ai même pas vu ton ombre.

- J'étais en voyage d'affaire.

- A d'autres !

Le duel de regard se fait long. Quand la porte s'ouvre et qu'une Betty Bright s'avance, un peu gauche, les deux hommes se tournent simultanément pour l'observer. A elle seule, Betty a rompu un combat de coq, et à la vue des quatre yeux fermement braqués sur elle, la jeune femme en a bien conscience. Un léger hoquet de terreur s'échappe de ses lèvres avant que la pile de parchemins dans ses mains atterrisse sur le sol.

- Oh.. Pardon, bafouille-t-elle.

Elle s'accroupit pour réparer les dégâts, saisit deux-trois feuilles d'une main maladroite, et se maudit intérieurement. Elle se dit que Malfoy, son supérieur, doit désormais bien la haïr. _Pauvre petite Betty qui n'a même pas sa baguette sur elle_, pense-t-elle précisément, _pauvre petit Betty qui fait TOUJOURS n'importe quoi_. Elle sursaute de nouveau quand une voix douce et éraillée rompt le silence et s'adresse elle.

- Betty, ne vous occupez pas de ça, je vous en pris.

Elle relève la tête pour croiser le regard de Nott qui l'observe, avec un sourire qui danse sur ses lèvres. Ses joues s'empourprent involontairement, elle se sent rougir grossièrement, là, au milieu des papiers, et sous l'œil d'un homme -non, deux- séduisant.

Draco soupire exagérément, et quand il croise l'air hébété de sa secrétaire, il lui fait signe de repasser plus tard.

- Nott, depuis quand ma secrétaire t'intéresse-t-elle ?, demande avec mécontentement ce dernier quand la porte se referme.

Théodore ignore sans gêne la question de son ami pour reprendre le sujet précédent.

- Astoria sera détruite si tu la quittes...

Son visage et sa voix ont changé. Tandis que ses traits cherchent avec difficulté à se montrer détendus, ouverts, sa voix, elle, se montre ouvertement plus acerbe que prévu. Cette aigreur n'échappe pas à Draco.

- Ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

- Es-tu sans cœur ?

- Es-tu aveugle ?, réplique Malfoy sur le même ton. Astoria ne m'a jamais aimé. Elle le sait, tout le monde le sait, je suis sûr et certain au fond de toi que tu en as conscience aussi. Et comme un con, je suis le dernier à m'en être rendu compte.

Avec rage, il renverse la pile de dossiers sur le côté gauche de son bureau, empoigne sa baguette et se lève. L'espace d'un instant, il se croit prêt à menacer Nott mais il se détourne. Il fait jouer son arme entre ses doigts avec amertume. Draco tourne en rond dans la sombre pièce en regrettant qu'il n'y ait décidément aucune fenêtre pour prendre ne serait-ce qu'un peu l'air ici.

- Draco. Même si elle ne t'aime pas, c'est une sang pure.

- Et alors ? Ne me dis pas que tu es resté coincé à ces temps anciens de lignées aristocratiques.. La guerre est finie, Nott, tu peux avoir tes propres idées, maintenant. Et si j'ai envie de divorcer, j'en ferai la demande.

Les mains de l'homme brun frappent soudainement le bois du secrétaire avec une force herculéenne. Draco ne bouge pas d'un poil, il n'est certainement pas intimidé par la colère d'un autre. Des coups, il en a déjà pris. Des menaces, il en a déjà été témoin. Des insultes, il en a déjà encaissé. Il se retourne avec une lassitude marquée, les sourcils relevés et moqueurs, et scrute les ongles mi-longs de son ancien ami s'ancrer dans l'acajou. Pourtant, son interlocuteur n'affiche aucune expression sur son visage presque cireux.

- Malfoy. Est-ce que Granger t'est montée à la tête ?

- C'est Malfoy, maintenant ? Baisse d'un ton, veux-tu.

- Tu m'appelles bien Théo ou Nott selon tes humeurs, ne te crois pas supérieur à moi.

Draco se mord la langue pour s'empêcher d'exploser ou de le congédier le plus vite possible, il s'approche de lui, le surplombe de sa hauteur, et se penche à son attention.

- Tu es venu pour quoi, finalement ?

- Pour savoir si cette idée de divorce était vraie, je me soucie d'Astoria, tu sais.

Il sent le mensonge dans sa voix. Théodore Nott ne se soucie jamais de personne, excepté de lui-même, en bon égocentrique qui soit. Malfoy ricane dangereusement et soupire.

- Eh bien, c'est vrai. Maintenant, laisse-moi.

- C'est Granger ?

- Tu as fini avec elle ? Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça. Croire un article de Rita Skeeter, tu as définitivement perdu quelques neurones avec l'âge.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse.

Draco parcourt d'un pas mesuré la distance jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvre brusquement et lui présente la sortie d'un air ennuyé, comme si sa visite n'était qu'un détour fastidieux de sa journée. Théodore se lève, et se place devant lui. Il est un peu plus grand, il avoisine les mètres quatre-vingt dix. Il est plus mince aussi. D'un geste habile des mains, il referme un bouton de sa veste et le toise.

- Je vois..

- Je répète, je n'ai jamais trompé Astoria, et Granger n'est rien pour moi. Maintenant, sors d'ici.

Il tend poliment sa main. Son geste a quelque chose d'ironique et Nott ne s'en empare pas. Il hausse les épaules, l'ignorant avec dédain, et passe le pas de la porte.

- Je n'en ai pas fini avec tout ça, déclare-t-il sans se retourner.

Draco claque la porte.

- Et bien moi, si.

___• • •  
_

Assise sur une chaise haute, près du plan de travail de sa cuisine, Hermione épluche minutieusement ses oignons. Elle ne travaille pas le mercredi, et Ginny a décidé de lui rendre visite et de lui tenir compagnie pour le déjeuner. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge, il est midi, elle a encore le temps avant son arrivée. Elle saisit un couteau et commence à découper son légume avec soin, la lame est aiguisée et tranchante. Avec un amusement feint, elle se dit que ce serait une pure tragédie de se couper par accident. _Je deviens folle, ça y est_. Pourtant, l'espace d'un instant, elle s'est imaginé le sang perler sur sa peau pâle.. Un beau contraste de couleur. Elle secoue la tête. _N'importe quoi, ressaisie-toi. Comme a dit miss Asting, je dois penser à Sara. Je dois croire en elle_.

Elle tranche des lamelles d'oignons de forme régulière. Elle aime cuisiner de manière moldue, c'est l'une de ses activités favorites. Quand les saveurs se mélangent autour d'elle, elle s'enivre et ne pense plus à rien. Plus de haine de soi et du monde, plus de malheur, plus rien. Juste des arômes délicats qui parfument les environs, des arômes qui lui ouvrent l'appétit. Elle se tient ainsi occupée et rien d'autre ne vient s'immiscer dans son esprit. Aujourd'hui, elle prépare un repas simple, Ginny lui a demandé dans son hibou du matin si elle pouvait concocter de bonnes tagliatelles à la bolognaise. Plus précisément, dans sa lettre, la rouquine avait souligné avec ferveur ces quelques mots; _"J'ai rêvé de pâtes à la sauce tomate la nuit dernière, elles me hantent et me donnent l'eau à la bouche. Ceci n'est pas un message subliminal mais si tu ne sais pas quoi cuisiner..."_. Hermione avait sourit. Ah, ces exigences de femmes enceintes.

Elle sursaute quand la cheminée du salon, qu'elle distingue de son point d'appui, s'enflamme. Hermione s'apprête à y voir Ginny, mais c'est une tout autre chevelure rousse qui apparaît. Ron.

- Hermione ?

- Je suis là, dans la cuisine.

Elle entend le bruit de ses chaussures vernis sur le parquet. _Bam-bam-bam_. La marche est convulsive, nerveuse, saccadée. Quand elle relève la tête, elle y découvre un homme dont le visage est rouge et déformé par l'envie de hurler. Elle ne comprend pas. Même ses oreilles sont d'un cuivre bouillant. Ses pupilles sont dilatées de colère.

- Qu'est-ce que.. ?

Il lâche la Gazette avec une puissance implacable sur le comptoir, et la main tremblante de la jeune femme s'en empare sans quitter son regard agité.

- Lis, et explique-moi. Maintenant.

Ses sourcils bruns se lèvent sous la perplexité et elle baisse les yeux sur la première page du journal. Sa bouche s'entrouvre sans émettre le moindre son. Comment est-ce possible ?

« Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger-Weasley. Deux amants passionnés et maudits. L'histoire en page 2. »  
_Par Rita Skeeter_.

Elle a envie de rire et de pleurer à la fois. Rire car l'histoire est ridicule, la photo est ridicule, et l'attitude de Ron est ridicule. Pleurer car elle a maintenant la confirmation qu'elle n'aurait pas dû accepter l'invitation à déjeuner de Malfoy. Elle choisit de ricaner discrètement, ce qui rend fou son mari.

- Oh, Merlin.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? J'adore apprendre par la presse que je suis cocu, vraiment, ironise-t-il. Malfoy, en plus ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu refuses mes avances, maintenant.

Elle lâche le couteau qu'elle a planté un peu trop vivement dans son deuxième oignon en lisant le gros titre du tirage d'aujourd'hui, et soupire. Elle lève ses yeux bruns exaspérés pour rencontrer les siens et tente de contrôler l'irritation de sa voix.

- Ron, je t'arrête tout de suite. Un, je ne t'ai jamais trompé, et je ne commencerai sûrement pas maintenant avec Malfoy. Deux, oui j'ai déjeuné avec lui hier en tant que _connaissances_. Et trois, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es aussi jaloux alors que toi, tu te permets la même chose avec Jane, et ce, bien plus souvent que je ne le crois, j'en suis sûre.

- Ce n'est pas pareil.

- Ah bon, et pourquoi ?

- Car Jane est une collègue et une amie.. Malfoy, c'est.. Malfoy.

- Et toi qui voulait l'inviter le mois dernier ! Malfoy n'est pas Malfoy, non. Malfoy est un ancien camarade, une connaissance. On s'est rencontré par hasard dans ma boutique, je prenais ma pause, et on est allé déjeuner, ça s'arrête là. J'ai beaucoup plus de raison de m'inquiéter de ta fidélité que tu en as à t'inquiéter de la mienne !

Elle a levé le ton. Elle a même hurlé la dernière phrase de façon poignante et le fusille du regard. La rancœur des sept ans est sortie. Bien sûr, elle sait que Ron l'aime, qu'il est fidèle -en théorie-, mais il est si.. naïf et maladroit. Dès qu'une femme passe, il se retourne. Si l'une lui sourit, il s'empourpre. C'est un homme qui aime les femmes, qui est facilement troublé par elles, et surtout _-surtout-_ qui n'est pas habitué à recevoir leurs assiduités. Jane est jolie, et ils mangent souvent ensemble, pour une femme normale, il y a de quoi s'inquiéter un minimum, non ? Hermione ne doute pas d'eux, certes un peu tout de même mais tente de l'ignorer. Peut-être fait-elle trop confiance, mais elle prend le risque d'être aveugle et ne comprend pas pourquoi Ron n'en fait pas de même.

Le rouquin se calme et tend une main pour lui caresser tendrement la joue.

- Jane n'est rien pour moi, mon ange.

- Alors comment peux-tu croire que Malfoy compte à mes yeux ?

- Parce que tu ne m'en as rien dit.., chuchote-t-il.

Elle souffle.

- Quand manges-tu avec Jane ?, dit-elle d'un ton catégorique. Tous les mercredis ? Jeudis ?

Il a l'air surpris par la puissance de sa voix qu'il frissonne. Il n'a pas le temps de réfléchir, il connaît la réponse. Il bafouille, mais répond.

- Tous les jours.

- Et tu ne m'en parles pas.

- Non..

- Voila.

Elle a quitté sa chaise et le regarde, les mains fermement posés sur ses hanches saillantes. Il aime ses formes, ne peut-il s'empêcher de penser, avant de se concentrer sur son regard qui bouillonne ardemment.

- Elle est en couple, Hermione.

- Bien, ça m'est égal, tu sais. Mais si tu pars dans ces arguments, je peux également dire que Malfoy est marié.

Elle saisit la planche de travail et se retourne vers la poêle, elle renverse les lamelles d'oignon au centre, et allume un feu de sa baguette. Elle se retourne, Ron est toujours là. Il se mord la lèvre, le regard absent. Il semble se poser mille questions.

- Qu'il y a-t-il encore ? Tu devrais retourner au travail, maintenant..

- Ça m'inquiète..

- Je peux comprendre, mais il n'y a rien, absolument rien..

Ses yeux bleus couvent son visage, mais il soupire d'un air torturé en ouvrant la deuxième page. Il tremble, quand son doigt désigne une autre photographie.

- Alors, peux-tu m'expliquer ça ?

Elle s'approche, et distingue l'image. Sur celle-ci, elle est à terre, Malfoy aussi. La photographie est en noir et blanc. L'homme est penché vers elle, il caresse sa joue, surélève son menton de sa main. Il est si près, il se rapproche, elle ouvre les yeux. Malfoy, tout comme elle, ne semble se soucier de rien d'autre.

- On dirait que vous êtes sur le point de vous embrasser..

Ron a détourné les yeux, dégoûté.

_Merlin, qu'il a raison !_ Pourtant, cette scène n'a rien de romantique en soi, le photographe l'a vraiment prise au moment inopportun. Cette scène est issue d'une situation grotesque. Rien que d'y penser, elle en a honte. Sa chute. Elle était tombée face à l'impassible Malfoy, elle s'était carrément échouée de tout son long sur le sol. Elle s'était sentie si pitoyable, si pathétique. L'embarras est encore présent quand elle se repasse le spectacle. Et puis. Elle s'était mise à pleurer ! En quelques minutes à peine, la veille, elle s'était sentie si stupide.

- Je vois que tu ne trouves rien à dire..., chuchote Ron avec rage.

- J'ai trop honte pour en parler.

- Alors l'article est vrai..

- Oh non !

Elle sourit tristement.

- A ce moment là, je me suis affalée par terre, et j'en suis encore gênée.. C'était ridicule !

Il semble soupirer de soulagement.. Enfin, pas tout à fait.

- Vous avez l'air proche, tout de même.

- Il s'est simplement baissé pour voir si tout allait bien.

- Trop proche..

- Ron.. J'avoue que la photo peut porter à confusion, mais si tu veux savoir, j'étais morte de honte ! Et pour lui, il n'y avait rien d'autre que de l'inquiétude dans son regard.

Ou peut-être pas, lui clame sa raison. Quand ses doigts avaient parcouru sa peau pour prendre son menton, le contact l'avait électrocuté de manière brute. Puis à l'instant où il lui avait ordonné d'ouvrir les yeux, dans son regard grisâtre, elle avait discerné un besoin protecteur qui l'avait ébranlée.

Mais elle ne dit rien. Il n'est pas nécessaire de provoquer une tempête pour une si petite chose.

Ron l'observe. Elle affiche un air dépité. Il contourne le comptoir et s'approche d'elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. Elle se laisse faire, ses petites mains viennent même s'agripper à ses hanches. Sa tête se pose sur son torse robuste où elle y entend ses battements de cœur perçants. Il la presse un peu plus contre lui et lui caresse les cheveux.

- Je te crois.. Excuse-moi.

- C'est déjà fait, comme toujours.

Il lui embrasse le front, et s'éloigne avec un sourire maladroit.

- Je vais y retourner maintenant.

- Oui.

- Ok. A ce soir.

- A ce soir.

- Salue Ginny de ma part.

Elle hoche la tête, il s'est déjà volatilisé dans les flammes vertes.

Elle devrait reprendre la préparation de son plat, mais ses yeux ne sont qu'attirés par la photo désignée récemment par Ron. Elle frémit. Elle doit avouer que l'image est troublante. Ses doigts aériens qui se baladent sur sa joue, elle les sent encore. Son toucher avait été si délicat, plus doux que tout homme, plus doux que son mari. Il n'y avait aucune maladresse ni de manque d'assurance. Malfoy s'était tenu, sûr de lui et bienveillant, avec un regard pénétrant de sincérité. Et un tel regard, elle ne l'avait jamais vu chez lui.

Une odeur de brûlé la sort de sa torpeur. _Merde, les oignons !_ Elle secoue la tête, s'agite. Elle éteint le feu, fait disparaitre les débris carbonisés et se laisse glisser sur le sol.

Elle s'était sentie si lamentable en tombant la veille, restant à terre, pleurant.. pourtant il était resté sans avoir honte d'elle, et l'avait aidée à se relever. Elle soupire. C'était insensé. Malfoy avait-il changé ? A ce point ? Comment..

- Hermione ? Où es-tu ?

Elle sursaute, elle avait presque oublié, l'espace d'un moment.

- Dans la cuisine, Ginny.

* * *

_14 novembre 2005._

Elle entre dans le bureau de Miss Asting. Cette fois-ci, les couleurs sont chaudes. Dans les tons rouges et orangées. Un coucher de soleil des plus splendides orne le ciel magique, et les murs ne sont qu'un désert de dunes et de sable.

- Vous changez souvent de décor ?

La psychomage sourit et hausse les épaules.

- Ça aide mes patients, puis c'est agréable, non ?

Hermione hoche la tête à l'affirmative, et s'installe sur le divan en cuir pourpre sans attendre. Elle pousse un long soupir et attend.

- Vous choisissez le canapé, aujourd'hui ?

Elle sourit doucement.

- Oui.. J'ai toujours été fan des couchers de soleil.

Elle se perd dans les couleurs qui veillent sur elle. Elle suit les courbes d'un nuage rosâtre, puis se plonge dans un rouge vermeil. Les rayons du soleil envahissent l'atmosphère dans un halo chaleureux, ils caressent les meubles de rais lumineux, et la moquette se fait zèbre sous les rayures enchantées. Hermione triture l'une de ses boucles, elle est venue aujourd'hui, mais elle ne sait pas trop quoi dire, par où commencer. Il y a des jours avec, et des jours sans. Elle a l'impression que c'est sans, ce matin là.

Elle s'est réveillée du pied gauche, et triste. Ron a tant bougé et grogné dans son sommeil cette nuit qu'elle n'a dormi que par intermittences. Puis elle a rêvé de Sara aussi. Mais ce fut si bref que le sourire de la petite fille n'arrive pas à égayer sa journée.

- Ça ne va pas, Hermione ?, demande Miss Asting après de longues minutes de silence

Elle inspire profondément.

- Pas aujourd'hui, non. Je.. lâche un peu prise.

- Voulez-vous en parler ?

Hermione ferme les yeux et pèse ses pensées. Oui ? Non ? Elle ne sait pas réellement pourquoi elle se sent mal. C'est si ancré en elle qu'elle n'est plus sûre de rien, elle est simplement certaine d'être morose. La tristesse taillade son esprit comme des lames de rasoir affutée. Pourquoi ? Elle a perdu le fil.

- Hermione ?

- Hum.. ?

Miss Asting l'observe. Elle est différente aujourd'hui, un coup de blues, sûrement. Ce n'est pas anormal.. mais elle a l'air si perdue. Parfois, elle a envie de faire beaucoup plus que l'écouter pour l'aider, mais elle ne peut rien faire. Elle est médicomage, Hermione est une patiente. Cette dernière fronce les sourcils, elle semble réfléchir à une vitesse phénoménale. Son visage est déboussolé. La plume à côté de Miss Asting s'est figée, en attente, elle aussi.

La psychomage a envie de poser quelques questions, se demande si tout va bien, mais ne dit rien. Elle tourne son thé, regarde tour à tour sa plume, le ciel, et la jeune femme.

- Je..., commence Hermione.

- Oui ?

- Je ne sais plus du tout où j'en suis.

- A propos de ?

La brunette tourne la tête pour lui faire face, ses yeux chocolats sont embués de larmes, mais aucune ne s'écoule. Elle soutient le regard de Miss Asting qui pose patiemment ses lunettes sur la table basse.

- Vous pouvez me parler, Hermione.

- De tout. Des autres. Ma meilleure amie, ma "famille", Ron.. Moi, aussi. Surtout moi, en fait.

- C'est normal, vous avez subi un choc très grave, il vous faut du temps. Ne vous blâmez pas.

Hermione s'assoit, tend la main vers un chocolat chaud déjà préparé et fumant, et le porte à ses lèvres. Le liquide est chaud et rafraichissant à la fois. Il brûle sa gorge dans une sensation exquise de bien être. C'est bon, il lui rappelle ceux de Molly Weasley.

- Ron et moi, ça ne va pas du tout en ce moment. J'ai l'impression de jouer un rôle et de ne plus être moi. Faire semble d'être la jolie épouse.. sans être jolie d'ailleurs.., de sourire, de continuer à vivre.. Sincèrement, je n'y arrive plus. Je nous supporte plus.

- C'est à dire ?

- Me laisser embrasser, étreindre, dormir à deux.. Je me sens agacée par le paquetage mariage-maison-enfant...

- .. surtout car il n'y a plus l'enfant ?

La voix d'Hermione se coince dans sa gorge, c'est un couinement qui en sort.

- Oui.

Elle respire difficilement. Elle se souvient de la joie et l'amour qui régnait avant, chez eux. L'euphorie qui les avait gagné suite à l'annonce de sa grossesse. L'enthousiasme de voir son ventre gonfler, de sentir du remue-ménage à l'intérieur, de tout aménager pour l'arrivée d'Ambre. Elle le regardait avec les yeux de la passion, mais maintenant.. Maintenant, plonger dans son regard bleu océan lui fait un mal de chien, et faire comme si de rien était, elle n'en est plus capable.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir besoin de plus de temps que l'on veut bien me donner, chuchote-t-elle. Il s'impatiente. Il me dit toujours combien il m'aime et insiste. Quand il passe une main sur ma joue, je sens combien.. combien il a envie de.. eh bien, de moi. Mais je ne veux pas. Inconsciemment, il me met une pression que je n'arrive plus à supporter.

- Lui en avez-vous parler ?

- Oui. Nos amis aussi, Ginny et Harry. Mais Ron.. Ron est toujours quelqu'un de plutôt capricieux, et en ce moment je ne me sens plus trop à ma place. Il est adorable, hein, ne vous méprenez-pas, il est devenu très romantique, attentionné, parfois trop.. mais.. mais il y a un mais.

- Je ne me méprends pas, je comprends. A la fois votre réaction, et la sienne. Vous devriez avoir une nouvelle conversation, tous les deux.

Hermione hoche la tête, dubitative. Elle ne sait pas si elle en a vraiment la force ou l'envie, finalement. Les conversation avec son mari, quand elles sont sérieuses, deviennent très vite difficiles.

- Puis-je vous poser une question, Hermione ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Est-ce que ce ressenti est lié à quelqu'un plus qu'à quelque chose ?

La jeune femme se tourne, les sourcils relevés par l'incrédulité.

- Pardon, je ne comprends pas cette question.

Miss Asting, comme tout le monde a bien lu l'article récent de la Gazette du sorcier sur Hermione, sa curiosité l'a envahit plus que sa raison, oubliant l'espace d'un instant son statut à l'intérieur de Ste Mangouste. Malfoy et Granger-Weasley, ce n'est pas si impossible, surtout si Hermione, aujourd'hui lui fait part de ces confessions. Une petite voix dans son esprit se moque. Elle est un peu stupide d'y croire, après tout, elle connaît très bien la réputation affreuse de Rita Skeeter, tout ceci est sûrement un tissu de mensonge. Elle se mord les lèvres.

- Eh bien.. Comme vous êtes ma patiente, et que je lis la presse, je demandais simplement si vos ressentis sont en lien avec.. une certaine personne.

La compréhension se glisse sur les traits d'Hermione qui éclate d'un rire forcé.

- Oh, ça. Non, non, non, ce ne sont que des rumeurs !

- Ah, je suis désolée, j'ai été indiscrète, vraiment.

- Ce n'est pas grave.. Cet article.. je n'en avais sincèrement pas besoin.. mais Rita Skeeter et moi, ne sommes décidément pas en bons termes, je suis une proie idéale. Et je ne lui en veux pas, il y a plus important..

Elle s'allonge de nouveau sur le divan. Le cuir est froid et moelleux, ce qui apaise sa tension presque immédiatement.

- Mais j'ai vraiment déjeuné avec Malfoy, on s'est rencontré par hasard dans ma boutique, il m'a invitée.

Sous les yeux médusés de Miss Asting, elle se reprend d'une voix plus vive.

- Je ne voulais pas au début.. Puis, ma supérieure a pris ses grands airs, m'a dit que ce serait bien que je sorte un peu et me distrait, que je vois de nouvelles têtes.

- Elle n'a pas tort.

- En fait, non. C'était étrange, silencieux, mais agréable. Je ne me sentais pas obligée de parler ou de sourire comme avec les autres. Ça s'est plutôt mal terminé, mais j'ai passé un bon midi.

Miss Asting sourit.

- Pourquoi trouvez vous que ça s'est mal terminé ?

- Je me suis ridiculisée en tombant par terre.. J'en ai encore honte !

La médicomage esquisse un nouveau sourire. Il y a tant de timidité et d'embarras dans la voix d'Hermione que c'en est touchant, amusant.

- Ne souriez pas, s'écrit Hermione. Je ne m'en suis toujours pas remise.

- Désolée. Je pense que vous ne devriez pas être gênée par ce qui est arrivé, il est possible même que votre ami..

- .. connaissance.

- ... que votre connaissance s'en moque complètement. N'ayez pas honte de vous. Tout le monde tombe par terre, il n'y a pas de quoi mourir de ridicule ! Vous avez une piètre idée de vous. Hermione, vous l'avez dit tout à l'heure mais le pensez-vous ? Vous trouvez-vous réellement laide ?

La jeune femme grignote ses ongles tout en l'écoutant, ses traits s'affaissent et elle ferme les yeux.

- Oui, et ça ne date pas d'aujourd'hui.

- J'ai beaucoup de travail avec vous, dis donc, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous y arriverons.

Miss Asting se lève, suivit de près par Hermione qui s'interroge.

- La séance est déjà terminée ?

- Oui. Le temps passe vite, parfois.

En silence, les deux femmes se dirigent vers la porte, dont on ne distingue plus que la poignée dans le décor. Hermione coiffe d'un air absent les boucles de sa chevelure et suit la marche. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de parler de Sara, ni même de tout ce qu'elle ressent et qui luttent au fin fond d'elle, ces émotions qui l'épuisent, la vident de toute son énergie.

Miss Asting ouvre la porte comme à son habitude, et la salut poliment.

- A la semaine prochaine, Hermione.

- Oui. Au revoir.

- Et arrêtez de vous mentir, vous êtes une jolie femme.

Hermione grimace et se retourne pour s'avancer dans le couloir. Elle fait un mètre puis s'arrête, entend des pas qui s'approchent. Elle est encore perdue, se repassant le tête à tête avec Miss Asting. Elle respire, et lève la tête.

- Granger ?

- Malfoy. Toi ici ?

- Que fais-tu là ?

Sa voix est tranchante. Il ne la regarde pas, il paraît atrocement gêné.

Il l'est. La revoir après l'article, c'est un fait. Mais la croiser dans l'aile réservé à la psychomagie de Ste-Mangouste, c'est autre chose. C'est révéler que lui aussi a ses faiblesses, et que lui aussi voit quelqu'un, ce dont il n'est pas du tout fier.

- Je..

Hermione se retourne vers le bureau qu'elle vient de quitter, mais il est verrouillé, et Miss Asting n'est plus là. Elle désigne la porte, timide.

- Je vois un psychomage.

- Oh.. Ah. Oui.

- Voila, je vais y aller, maintenant.. C'est assez embarrassant comme ça.

- J'en vois un aussi.

D'un geste du menton, il montre un homme âgé, aux allures strictes qui attend un peu plus loin. Il a l'air pressé et les observe avec sévérité.

- Et ma séance commence, rajoute-t-il en s'éloignant. Je suis déjà en retard, à vrai dire.

- Eh, attend !, s'écrit-elle sans le vouloir.

Il se tourne, les yeux légèrement écarquillés par le grain de voix assuré de la jeune femme. Elle se tortille, passe une main dans ses cheveux.

- Et si on déjeunait ensemble ce midi ?

Il l'observe. Elle semble tout aussi surpris qu'il l'est par l'invitation. Son regard s'attarde sur ses prunelles noisettes qui scintillent. Il se surprend à apprécier la couleur de ses yeux, et l'intensité émotionnelle qu'il y retrouve. Hermione a deux friandises à la place de ses orbes brunes, deux chocolats fondants, ce qui le change de la froideur extrême d'Astoria. Il sourit, et hausse les épaules.

- Oublie, tranche-t-elle soudainement avant qu'il ne parle.

Il tressaute faiblement sous la rapidité de sa phrase, mais ignore le contenu.

- Treize heures, je te retrouve devant ta boutique.

Draco ne dit rien, ni même ne fait un geste de plus, il continue sa marche jusqu'à son rendez-vous. Hermione rosit, et lève les yeux au ciel. Elle n'a jamais été très forte pour faire les premiers pas. Et quand elle pense à Harry, Ron, ou Ginny, elle se rappelle que son entrée en la matière fut désastreuse. Leurs liens ne sont certainement pas nés grâce à elle.

• • •

Ils ont choisi le même restaurant, et comme la dernière fois, il lui tient la porte pour qu'elle passe en premier. Elle le remercie sans oser croiser ses yeux gris qui la figent, et s'avance jusqu'à la réception. Il la suit de peu, détaille sa silhouette, sa démarche craintive. Il a envie de placer une main dans son dos comme il le fait habituellement, mais s'en empêche. Il la dépasse. Elle a l'air d'une enfant aux traits d'adultes, la peur du méchant loup au ventre.

Le même serveur que la fois précédente s'avance vers eux, un sourire factice dû à son métier sur les lèvres. Il remet en place son nœud papillon noir et s'incline face à eux.

- Pour deux ? Suivez-moi.

Draco et Hermione s'échangent un regard interloqué et acquiescent sans un mot. Il y a moins de monde que la dernière fois, et le serveur a l'air plus à l'aise, moins débordé, et se fraie un chemin entre les tables en fredonnant. La salle n'est que peu remplie, il est encore tôt. Ils gagnent rapidement l'estrade où ils sont seuls, et l'homme leur prépare la table à laquelle ils ont déjeuné la semaine passée.

- Voila messieurs-dame, la même table que la dernière fois.

- Merci, bredouille Hermione. Vous nous reconnaissez ?

Le serveur cligne des yeux, et sourit.

- Évidemment, il est difficile d'oublier des visages comme les vôtres, vous êtes si bien assortis !

Les joues de la jeune femme s'empourprent involontairement.

- Euh je.. C'est à dire.. nous ne sommes pas..

- Dans quelques minutes, quelqu'un va venir prendre vos commandes.

Il s'incline une nouvelle fois après leur avoir donné les cartes du menu et s'en va d'un pas décidé vers les cuisines. Draco s'est déjà assis et observe le visage d'Hermione, toujours placé sous le signe la perplexité, puis esquisse un mince rictus.

- Il n'y a apparemment pas que le monde sorcier qui nous prend pour un.. couple.

- C'est assez gênant.

Elle tire sa chaise et s'y installe. Prenant délicatement la carte dans ses mains, elle risque un regard sur la pièce. Elle inspecte chaque visage avec minutie. Le restaurant a l'air beaucoup plus grand, aujourd'hui, plongé ainsi dans cette quiétude.

- Que regardes-tu ?

- Je me demande si il y a un photographe ou non parmi eux..

Draco suit le chemin de ses yeux, et détaille lui aussi les quelques personnes de la salle. Il ne suspecte aucun d'entre eux. Il n'y a que trois tables occupés, hormis la leur. Des parents, avec deux enfants. Un homme d'affaire, seul, un attaché-case à ses pieds, un journal dans ses mains. Et deux amies en tête à tête emprisonnées dans un fou rire.

- Non, ce ne sont que des moldus. Pourquoi ? As-tu eu des ennuis avec Ron la dernière fois ?

- Hum ?

- Tu m'as dit qu'il était très jaloux.

Elle hoche la tête, et sourit légèrement.

- Non, ça va. Il est resté très calme pour une fois et il sait qu'il n'y a rien. Je crois que tu lui as fait bonne impression ce jour-là à l'hôpital.

- Alors il te l'a dit ?

- Qu'il t'avait vu ? Oui. Moi pas, par contre.

Il n'a pas le temps de demander pourquoi qu'une serveuse s'approche, pour prendre les commandes comme l'a indiqué l'homme d'il y a deux minutes. Le regard d'Hermione glisse sur elle, la jeune femme s'avance d'un pas affirmé. Chaussée de deux talons vertigineux, mettant en valeur ses jambes, elle lui semble si jolie que la brunette déglutit sans pouvoir s'en cacher. Ses cheveux bruns sont attachés en une queue de cheval stricte dont aucune mèche ne s'échappe, et ses lèvres pulpeuses sont soulignées d'un rouge à lèvre rose. Malgré elle, Hermione ne peut s'empêcher de mourir de jalousie, elle, qui se sent si repoussante.

Elle se penche pour déposer une carafe d'eau sur la table, et leur adresse son plus beau sourire. Ses yeux s'attardent néanmoins sur le jeune homme, avec surprise et convoitise. La lueur dans ses pupilles n'échappe pas à Hermione, qui ne sait pas si elle doit s'en amuser ou en être.. _irritée_.

- Bonjour ! Avez-vous choisi ?

La brunette se mordille les lèvres tout en réfléchissant.

- Je prendrais.. Un soufflé aux champignons, s'il vous plaît.

La serveuse note, le menton relevé puis s'adresse d'une voix bien plus mielleuse à Draco.

- Et vous, monsieur ?

- Des raviolis au saumon.

Elle sourit de nouveau et s'empare de la carte tout en prenant soin d'effleurer son poignet au passage, puis prend celle d'Hermione avec plus de rapidité. La brunette se sent étonnamment gênée par la scène, comme si elle n'avait jamais souhaité assisté à cela, comme si elle avait égoïstement pensé que Malfoy était un être asexué qui lui appartenait. Une fois la serveuse partie, elle entend le jeune homme soupirer d'exaspération.

Il relève les yeux de la nappe blanche, Hermione le regarde avec une expression mêlant la curiosité à l'agacement.

- Qu'il y a-t-il ?, demande-t-il.

Hermione ne répond pas, et se contente de jeter un coup d'œil sur la baie vitrée du restaurant. Si ils avaient été plus proche de la fenêtre, elle aurait pu prétendre qu'un élément extérieur l'intéressait.

- Dis moi, reprend Draco.

- Je.. Elle était tout simplement.. jolie. Je crois qu'elle attendait quelque chose de ta part.

- Et ?

- Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que tu n'as rien fait..

Il hausse les sourcils.

- Tout homme l'aurait fait.

- Non, tous les hommes ne sont pas comme ça. Je suis marié, Granger, et j'ai des valeurs. Puis, cette serveuse est affreusement vulgaire. Je ne suis pas du genre à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge..

- Elle n'est pas vulgaire du tout.

- J'appelle vulgaire toute femme qui aimerait bien m'accaparer alors qu'elle distingue très bien mon alliance.

- Tu déjeunes avec moi, pourtant, murmure Hermione. Et j'ai remarqué ton alliance. Est-ce que je suis vulgaire, moi aussi ?

Il sourit discrètement face au ton abattu de la jeune femme.

- Non. La situation est différente, tu es une connaissance. Dans ce cas là, où est le mal ?

Sans en savoir la raison concrète, son cœur manque un battement. Une connaissance ? Ah. _Pourquoi es-tu vexée ? Tu dis la même chose_. Hermione balaye au loin sa conscience et se serre un verre d'eau. Sa gorge est soudainement sèche. Une connaissance.. _On peut devenir ami, n'est-ce pas ?, _a-t-elle envie de demander avec pitié, mais se retient. Pourquoi aurait-elle envie que Malfoy soit son ami ? _Parce que je me sens bien avec._. Et parce qu'il semble tellement plus posé que quiconque dans son entourage. Ginny est impulsive, Ron, capricieux, Harry, fougueux. Molly est étouffante, Arthur, maladroit, Mrs Benney, entêtée.

Elle secoue la tête, ce qui n'échappe pas à Draco.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui, je repensais simplement à ma séance de tout à l'heure, ment-elle.

Il hoche la tête, soupçonneux mais ne dit rien. Le silence tombe, mais il n'est pas inconfortable. Il semble même leur plaire. Hermione vogue de réflexions en réflexions en laissant son regard se poser sur les tables du restaurant, et Draco déplie minutieusement sa serviette. Quand leurs plats arrivent, ils s'échangent un bref sourire poli.

Les mains d'Hermione se crispent involontairement quand elle remarque qu'il s'agit de la même serveuse. Cette dernière s'applique, prend son temps, et avec assurance, ose demander si monsieur veut du vin, si les raviolis de monsieur sont assez chauds, si monsieur est bien installé. Il soupire, exagérément fort et tourne enfin la tête vers la demoiselle qui bombe aussitôt la poitrine.

- Excusez-moi, madame..

- Mademoiselle ! Appelez-moi Mary.

- Excusez-moi _mademoiselle_, répète-t-il d'une voix forte et sarcastique, mais je déjeune et comme vous pouvez le constater, je suis accompagné.

- Oh, oui. Bien sûr.

Elle rougit, dépoussière sa jupe qui n'a pas besoin d'être dépoussiérée, et repart avec une moue attristée sur le visage.

- Je déteste ça, rajoute-t-il tout bas.

- Ca doit être pourtant bien plaisant. Les hommes aiment plaire.

Il relève la tête sous le ton ouvertement contrarié d'Hermione. Il découvre pour la première fois son sarcasme, mais ses yeux ne sont ni espiègles ni moqueurs, ils ont l'émotion vive de la colère. Et il ne sait pourquoi, il se renfrogne. Elle a l'air de penser qu'il est comme les autres, or Draco Malfoy n'est pas comme les autres.

- Ron, lui, aurait apprécié..

Sa voix se brise.

- Il regarde toujours.. les autres femmes..

Elle pique de sa fourchette un champignon qui lui fait de l'œil sous le regard attentif de Malfoy. C'est pire encore. Elle ne le compare pas à tous les hommes, elle le compare à Weasley. Il y a pourtant tout un monde qui séparent ces deux énergumènes, ils sont même radicalement différents.

- Écoute Granger, je ne suis pas Weasley.

Elle lève les yeux vers lui, lui révélant ainsi son minois affligé. Cette détresse le déroute.

- Je suis Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, et j'ai été élevé d'une toute autre façon. Il y a les hommes qui sont amoureux des femmes, et ceux qui n'en aiment qu'une à la fois. Je fais partie de la deuxième catégorie.

- Mais quelle est la différence ?

- La première, il est question de séduction. La deuxième, de sentiments.

Elle pouffe amèrement.

- J'ai du mal à te voir en homme sensible, Malfoy. Quant à Ron, ce n'est pas un séducteur, sans vouloir être méchante vis à vis de lui, il n'en a pas l'étoffe.. et puis, il m'aime.

- Mais il regarde les autres fem..

- Mais il m'aime, et cet amour est plus important.

Draco hausse les épaules et découpe un raviolis avant de le porter à sa bouche, puis bois une gorgée d'eau.

- Si tu t'en accommodes, tant mieux.

- ... J'ai surtout l'impression que je ne peux pas mériter mieux. Je ne pense pas qu'il existe quelqu'un qui me corresponde vraiment, je suis trop exigeante. Ron, par contre, existe bel et bien, il m'aime depuis longtemps, on a construit ensemble. Sérieusement, qui voudrait de moi à part lui ? Il a toujours été là, il ferait tout pour moi. Je suppose que j'ai des sentiments, je l'ai aimé tellement fort, mais j'ai tout de même la sensation de ne pas être à ma place.

Elle s'empourpre soudainement et baisse les yeux sur ses mains qui tremblent sur la table.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je te raconte ça ? Désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû.

Il l'observe picorer son soufflé, il remarque que ses mains chancèlent encore et il se demande combien de souffrance cache-t-elle finalement. La tristesse qu'il décèle dans son regard n'a plus l'air d'être le résultat simple de la perte d'un enfant, mais de l'échec d'une vie. Il frissonne, et continue de manger. Comment Hermione Granger peut-elle gâcher sa vie ? Comment peut-elle insinuer être malheureuse avec Ron Weasley alors que pour tout le monde, même lui, leur couple est une évidence ?

Hermione est une femme intelligente, et si belle. Non.. Il a décidément du mal à penser qu'elle se trompe sur sa vie. Cette situation ne colle pas au portrait de miss-je-sais-tout.

- Astoria n'est pas mécontente de te savoir en tête à tête avec une autre ?

La question le tire de ses pensées, et la réponse qui s'affiche dans son esprit est Si, bien sûr que si. Il se rappelle la crise face à l'article de journal. Ses faux cris, ses fausses larmes, ses reproches, mais qu'importe. Celui qui trompe l'autre, ce n'est définitivement pas lui. Elle n'a pas remis un pied au manoir depuis la semaine dernière. Il ne sait pas où elle se trouve, mais il a décidé que ce n'était plus ses affaires.

- Non. Et ça m'est égal.

- Et toi qui me parlait de sentiments, lâche-t-elle hargneuse. J'ai presque cru que tu étais amoureux. J'aurais du m'en douter.. Malfoy, amoureux ?!

- Je l'ai été, d'elle, réplique-t-il sèchement. Mais c'était une erreur.

Elle entrouvre la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose, la curiosité lui pique la langue, mais Draco lève une main autoritaire pour l'intimer à se taire. Son regard gris ne vacille pas, cependant, elle distingue qu'il boue de colère, et que le sujet est à éviter. Elle se mordille les lèvres, elle se sent empotée, tâche, toujours à parler de ce qu'il ne faut pas, de ce qui rend ses interlocuteurs mal à l'aise.

- Mange.

Elle acquiesce, et le déjeuner se finit dans un grand silence. Ce n'est pas tant la gêne qui s'installe entre eux, mais la réflexion. Tant de questions se bousculent dans la tête de l'un et de l'autre sur la personne qui leur fait face. _Qui est-il vraiment ?_ De quoi souffre-t-elle ? _Peut-on être amis ?_ Pourquoi reste-t-elle avec Weasley après ce qu'elle lui a avoué ? _Apprécie-t-il ma compagnie ?_ Se trouve-t-elle si insignifiante ? _A quoi pense-t-il ?_ A quoi pense-t-elle ?

Leurs regards se croisent, longuement, puis, se détournent avec lenteur. D'un commun accord tacite, ils se lèvent.

- Je paie.

- Hey, non. J'AI lancé l'invitation !, s'écrit-elle.

- Je pense que j'ai bien plus d'argent que toi.

Elle ouvre la bouche en un rond parfait et ses sourcils se froncent. Elle lève un index, prête à répliquer.

- Tu..

- Ce n'était pas une offense, coupe-t-il. Je reviens.

Elle le regarde s'éloigner, muette. Il avait parlé doucement, et encore une fois, elle avait remarqué ce sentiment de bienveillance dans ses yeux. _Dans ses beaux yeux_. Elle sursaute. _Tu viens de dire quoi, là ? Hermione !_ Elle l'observe au loin. Elle est troublée par sa voix posée, et les émotions que cette dernière a déclenché dans son esprit. Il se tient droit, poli, passe une main dans ses cheveux cendrés. Il ne sourit pas. Il sourit rarement, toujours de léger rictus. Et Hermione en ressent une infime tristesse. Au moins, il ne se force pas.. Mais c'est malheureux.

Il revient nonchalamment au bout de quelques minutes, et la tire de ses rêveries en ouvrant la porte. L'air froid se glisse à l'intérieur, secoue ses boucles. Elle resserre son écharpe autour de son cou.

- Pourquoi as-tu payé ?, dit-elle dans un souffle vexé.

- Je te l'ai dit.

- Où travailles-tu ?, demande-t-elle précipitamment.

Il sourit de son empressement, et de sa curiosité si enfantine qu'il trouve charmante.

- Je dirige le département des mystères.

- Oh.

- Et j'ai de nombreuses ressources familiales. Je ne souhaite pas me vanter, mais je suis plein aux as, ce n'est pas une note de restaurant qui me fera du mal.

- Je ne savais que tu avais de l'argent moldu.

- J'ai deux comptes, un dans le Londres sorcier, et un dans ce Londres là.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle voit l'ombre d'un sourire triste sur ses fines lèvres.

- C'est secret.

Elle hoche la tête en pensant que ce jeune homme est bien mystérieux, et s'approche de la sortie. Draco lui tend son bras et elle lève les yeux. Ils sont écarquillés, elle est étonnée, et n'ose pas s'en saisir. Ses mains se ferment en poing crispés, et son cœur prend un rythme incontrôlable. Semblerait-il qu'une amitié serait alors possible ?

- Tu viens ?, demande-t-il.

Ses lèvres se pincent.

- Pourquoi tu...

Elle désigne du menton son bras qui attend fermement qu'elle l'empoigne, les mots se perdent à l'intérieur de sa bouche.

- Oh, ça. Je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes à nouveau.

Elle discerne la malice dans sa voix et se maudit aussitôt en repensant à la chute. A l'horrible chute dont elle sera sûrement honteuse toute sa vie. Étalée le long du trottoir face à un ennemi de jeunesse, c'est un souvenir relégué au rang de _Mauvais_. Timidement, sa main vient se loger dans le creux de son coude pour passer les marches du perron.

Et ce contact qui lui paraissait bien embarrassant se révèle finalement normal. Même si c'est quelqu'un contre qui elle s'est battu et rebattu dans le passé, même si c'est Malfoy.

- Ne me le rappelles plus jamais.. J'en ai honte.

- J'ai trouvé ça.. mignon.

Elle rougit. Intensément. Ses joues lui brûlent, à la fois de plaisir et de confusion. _Mignon._ Il a dit que c'était _mignon_. Comment Malfoy peut dire que quelque chose est _mignon_ ? Surtout en rapport avec elle ? Elle ferme les yeux. Quelle est cette sensation délectable de renaître grâce à un simple compliment anodin d'un quasi-inconnu ? _Mignon_. Ses doigts se resserrent doucement sur le bras de Malfoy, bien que son être lui cri de chuter pour qu'il lui dise encore que c'était _mignon_. Quand elle réalise ce à quoi elle pense, elle se sent si idiote qu'elle s'empourpre de plus belle.

- Granger ?

Elle se raidit, soudain terrifié qu'il ait apperçu son trouble. Quand elle relève la tête vers lui, il fixe sans cligner des yeux son visage. Elle est incapable de discerner le fond de ses pensées à ce moment même, mais il a un vrai sourire sur les lèvres, et elle en rosit davantage.

Bien qu'attendrit par les rougeurs de son visage, Draco finit par lever les yeux sur le ciel maussade. Il est singulièrement secoué. Il ne s'était pas attendu qu'une femme un minimum sensée puisse réagir aussi violemment à un tel commentaire. Astoria ne le faisait pas, elle. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Chaque fois qu'il lui avait dit qu'elle était belle, elle était restée de marbre et avait répondu un _Je sais _austère. A un simple "mignon" qui ne vaut pas le dixième de ce qu'il avait ressenti ce jour là quand elle était à terre, les joues d'Hermione se colorent agréablement d'un pourpre profond. Il ne s'était tellement pas attendu à une telle réaction, si vive, si pure, qu'il en est tout retourné.

- Oui ?, entend-il.

Il hausse les épaules.

- Accepterais-tu de déjeuner avec moi lundi prochain ?

- Euh.. Oui.

- Et tous les lundis qui suivent ?

Elle rougit, encore. Il sourit.

- Pourquoi pas.

* * *

_15 novembre 2005._

- Tu es enfin rentré ?

Draco pousse un soupir. Le monstre, la harpie, la vipère est là. Droite et coincée, dans le hall d'entrée. Un long manteau d'hiver sur les épaules. Elle se tient sur le qui vive, Astoria est de retour ou elle repart, il ne sait pas. Et au fond de lui, il est entièrement indifférent.

- Tu m'exaspères, Astoria.

- Arrête de te foutre de moi. Tu étais avec elle, hein ?

- Arrête d'inverser les rôles. TU me trompes, TU t'es éclipsée pendant une semaine, pas moi.

Elle s'avance avec un déhanché maîtrisé, comme si le jeune homme n'était que sa vulgaire proie, qu'elle allait l'avaler tout cru, en une seule bouchée.

- Si je retrouve cette sang-de-bourbe, je lui écorcherai le visage ! De mes propres mains !

- Ne l'appelles pas comme ça.

- Elle t'enlèves à moi ! Tu vas divorcer..

_Tu n'y es pas du tout, Astoria. Ma pauvre petite pourrie gâtée. Comment ai-je pu nourrir une femme telle que toi durant ces quatre dernières années ? Comment n'ai-je rien vu avant _ce _mois d'octobre ? Granger n'y est pour rien dans l'histoire, elle n'est rien, tout court. Ma pauvre, contrairement à toi, elle est simplement humaine, sympathique et agréable. Pauvre de toi, Greengrass. Tu te lamentes, mais tu m'as éloigné, tu m'as poussé à bout. Je te hais. Je ne t'aime plus, je n'aurais jamais dû poser les yeux sur toi et t'épouser._

- Si un jour je demande le divorce, sache une chose.. Ce sera mon choix, sans qu'aucune autre femme n'entre en compte.

Il se déleste de sa veste qu'il laisse choir sur le carrelage. Il est las, éreinté, et il rejoint en quelques mouvement le salon où il appelle Elsa pour qu'elle lui serve un peu de thé. Plus de whisky pur feu, il a décidé de contrôler sa boisson, de réduire. C'est ce qu'il a vu hier, avec son médicomage. Il entend le bruit des pas d'Astoria derrière lui. Ses talons frappent le sol, heurtent les murs. Le bruit la rend vulgairement impérieuse.

- Si tu ne me trompes pas, pourquoi rentres-tu si tard ?

- J'ai rencontré une ancienne connaissance. Et cette ancienne connaissance s'appelle Weasley.. oh tiens, justement, le mari de Granger. Il m'a invité à dîner chez eux ce week-end. Tu l'es aussi, mais en te voyant telle une furie, je ne partage pas l'envie de te présenter à eux.

Astoria reprend son souffle. Tout se mélange dans sa boîte crânienne, jusqu'à lui en donner la nausée, elle ne s'entend même plus penser. Elle ne sait plus pourquoi elle se tient là à déferler ses agressivités, ni pourquoi elle se sent aussi jalouse. Elle s'assoit sur l'un des fauteuils.

- Tu ne me trompes pas alors ?, murmure-t-elle.

- Non.

Elle ressent un peu de soulagement. C'est une égocentrique. Astoria aime diriger, mais ne supporte pas de perdre le contrôle. Et que Draco la quitte.. elle ne l'espère pas une seule seconde. Ce n'est pas dans ses plans, même si ceux-ci comme à s'effriter avec le temps. De l'argent, un rang, un nom reconnu, c'est ce qui était prévu, non ? Oui, sans aucun doute. Mais tout au fond d'elle, sans qu'elle en prenne encore conscience, cette rupture, elle l'appréhende tout comme elle la souhaite.

- Et pour le divorce.. ? Songes-tu vraiment à divorcer ?

Il ne répond pas. Il se lève avec un soupir, s'empare de la tasse de thé tendue par l'elfe de maison et se dirige vers l'étage. Elle le regarde s'éloigner. Elle le voit lui tourner le dos, elle ressent son manque d'emprise sur lui, et elle ne sait toujours pas si sa possessivité vient de son égoïsme ou de leurs peu de souvenirs en commun. Cette fois, elle n'a pas la force de le poursuivre, son château de cartes s'effondre.

* * *

• _L'ombre de ton ombre_, quelqu'un devine-t-il pourquoi ai-je choisi ce titre ? Je suis curieuse, et j'ai bien envie de voir à quoi vous l'associez, donc à vos claviers ! J'ai mis un temps à trouver un titre que je trouvais _parfait_ pour ce chapitre, et je suis vraiment satisfaite de celui-ci.

_Voila.. Avez-vous aimé ? *a peur, ne pas taper*__Je ne suis vraiment pas sûre de moi pour ce chapitre, ah la la !_

_Dans le prochain chapitre: Ce sera sur un jour entier. _  
_Ron, Hermione, Draco, Astoria.. et un personnage mystère ;) seront présents._

_A la prochaine ! _


	6. Reviens me voir

_Hop, Slyth est déjà de retour !_

_Et c'est parti pour le chapitre 7, et encore, merci à tous ! Vraiment merci car toutes vos reviews m'encouragent beaucoup et ça fait du bien !_

* * *

• Alors je décide de publier ce prochain chapitre aussi vite pour plusieurs raisons. La première: j'ai enfin fini le chapitre 9 qui était une plaie à écrire ! La deuxième: pour me faire pardonner de l'attente pour le dernier publié avant celui-ci et pour me faire pardonner pour le prochain qui risque de mettre un temps incertain avant d'être lus car je vais maintenant écrire un chapitre de mon autre fiction en cours ^^ ! Et la troisième et dernière: Parce que ça me plaît mieux de vous laisser un petit temps sur ce chapitre car je le trouve meilleur que le précédent !

• Comme je l'ai dit, nous retrouvons Ron, Hermione, Draco, Astoria, et un certain personnage. Ce chapitre est sur une simple journée; Un dimanche qui aurait pu être bien tranquille, mais qui ne l'est finalement pas pour tout le monde. C'est un chapitre déjà plus doux que les précédents, si je puis dire.

BONNE LECTURE ! :D

* * *

**IL Y A TON SOURIRE.**

**Chapitre 6: Reviens me voir.**  
(L'été noir - Luce)

* * *

_19 novembre 2005._

- Tu es prête ?

- Depuis une demi-heure, Ron. Tu me connais.

Il parcoure la pièce, anxieux. Il ré-arrange inutilement un vase ou deux, remet un cadre bien droit, celui de leur photo de mariage dont il est le plus fier, et ouvre la fenêtre pour la dixième fois de la matinée pour aérer. L'air marin se glisse dans le salon en une brise presque glaciale et déclenche un frisson au couple. Novembre est maintenant bien entamé, et l'hiver commence à se faire bien froid en bord de mer.

Hermione, assise dans l'un des canapés pourpres autour de la table basse du séjour, regarde, lasse, le manège son mari. Il s'est mis sur son trente-et-un, aujourd'hui. Un jean brut et foncé, une veste noire moldue qui met en valeur ses épaules, et une chemise beige. Avec ses quelques mèches rousses en désordre suite à son agitation, elle le trouve presque séduisant. Presque.. il lui manque un quelque chose qu'elle ne trouve décidément pas. Pourtant elle l'observe avec une lueur satisfaite dans le regard, mais malgré toute l'affection qu'elle ressent pour lui, elle ne le trouve plus aussi beau qu'avant. Elle a cette mauvaise impression que tout a changé depuis ce trois octobre.

Il croise son regard et sourit tout en s'approchant d'elle. Il s'assoit à ses côtés, lui embrasse le front et hoche la tête pour dire qu'il est enfin ravi de l'allure de la maison. Leur maison. Tout est prêt, et propre. Sur la petite table en bois devant eux, se trouve quatre verres à pieds en cristal -leurs plus raffinés-, une bouteille de vin blanc, une de whisky pur-feu, et une chope d'un litre de bièraubeurre. Ne connaissant pas les goûts de leurs invités, Ron a misé sur la diversité des alcools et des couleurs; les serviettes sont brunes, les perles de décoration qui roulent librement sur la table par magie sont vertes, et les dessous de verre sont d'un orange vif. Au centre, un vase de chine bleu turquoise, mais vide. Le regard chocolat de la jeune femme est posé dessus. Elle se compare souvent aux objets de la pièce, aujourd'hui, elle a choisi ce vase. Elle se sent aussi fade et creuse que lui, dénuée de sens et de vie, complètement invisible. Rien ne l'orne, juste quelques dégradés qui se traduit chez elle par de faux sourires et rares autres expressions.

- Tu es prête, tu es sûre ?

Elle soupire et le foudroie du regard. Ron s'excuse aussitôt:

- Je suis désolé, tu sais bien, je me sens stressé quand je reçois.

- Ce n'est que Malfoy.

- Malfoy, et sa femme. Il faut faire bonne impression, tout de même ! A quelle heure arrivent-ils ? Est-ce que tu le sais ?

Les mots _bonne impression_ associés à _sa femme_ ne font que mauvais mélange dans l'esprit d'Hermione qui se lève aussitôt.

- Midi et demi, par cheminée.

Elle se dirige sans attendre dans la cuisine où elle se prend la tête dans les mains de frustration. Ron et les femmes, Ron et les apparences, Ron et son comportement. Elle s'adosse contre le comptoir, dos au salon, et observe l'avant du jardin par la fenêtre. Elle a un mauvais pressentiment concernant ce déjeuner, un de ceux qui laisse un arrière goût de regret. Revoir Malfoy, près de Ron, lui donne cette étrange sensation qu'elle n'arrive pas à analyser clairement. Au fond d'elle, il y a aussi de la crainte, et de l'appréhension. Une peur nette qu'il la juge, qu'il juge son mariage, qu'il juge son environnement. Il a pourtant prouvé qu'il était charmant, qu'il n'était plus celui de son adolescence, mais ses instincts primaires restent là, dans un coin de sa tête. Elle se méfie de lui. Et plus encore de sa femme, Astoria Greengrass.

Elle connaît Astoria. Enfin connaître est un bien grand mot, disons que cette femme ne lui est pas inconnue. Elle l'a déjà aperçue une fois ou deux dans le Londres sorcier, et selon les ragots de Ginny, spécialiste de ce genre de personnage, c'est une croqueuse d'homme.

Un soupir traverse ses lèvres. Elle n'a aucune envie que cette femme débarque ici, elle est trop.. belle. Son allure est tellement distinguée, et son aura si dangereuse, qu'Hermione aimerait se tenir à distance raisonnable, une distance qui sera brisée dans quelques temps. Avec une bouffée d'angoisse, elle se rappelle ses longs cheveux ébènes et sa mince silhouette. La beauté va jouer sur l'attitude de son mari, elle le sait, c'est dans ses habitudes. Et encore, elle devra tout garder pour elle. Rancœur, jalousie, fatigue. Son estomac se contracte. Hermione n'est pourtant pas une grande jalouse mais parfois, les réactions de Ron la mettent terriblement mal à l'aise. Cette façon de se retourner sans gêne, de rougir sans pouvoir se retenir, de rire aux moindres mots de son interlocutrice.. Hermione en a tout simplement horreur.

Son œil se pose sur la grande horloge à côté de la fenêtre. Ils ne devraient plus tarder, et son anxiété ne fait qu'accroitre. A vrai dire, Hermione est en pleine crise d'angoisse et n'ose pas se retourner vers le salon. Sa gorge se serre comme si quelqu'un cherchait à l'étranger de toutes ses forces, et une crampe d'estomac se fait ressentir. _Tout cela pour quoi ?_, se dit-elle. _Ron ?_ Elle ne sait même pas la réponse, elle ne sait plus ce qui la tétanise. Elle ne cherche même plus à y réfléchir, elle se contente de vouloir contrôler sa respiration.

Un crépitement se fait entendre derrière elle, et à l'entente des talons sur le parquet, elle sait que c'est Astoria qui est arrivée en premier. Elle inspire profondément une dernière fois et se retourne.

Bon d'accord, elle l'admet, face à la femme qui se tient maintenant devant Ron, elle a bien plus envie de s'enterrer six pieds sous terre que de s'avancer pour la saluer. Elle est grande. Fine. Belle. Chic. Ces quatre qualificatifs s'impriment en gras dans son cerveau. _Elle est tout ce que je ne suis pas_. Dans leur petit salon, elle lui paraît majestueuse.

- C'est ici que vous habitez ? C'est... _charmant_.

_Mais au moins, moi, je suis sûrement plus agréable_. Hermione discerne l'ironie de son compliment, la pointe de dédain qui se cache dans sa voix, et en une fraction de seconde, ses sentiments face à Astoria se fixent; elle la déteste. Sa maison est parfaite, son jardin est sublime, tout est superbe, elle ne tolère pas l'offense. Elle bouillonne déjà, et ses doigts se crispent pour former deux poings bien serrés. Ron n'est pas aussi perspicace, il adresse un sourire radieux à la nouvelle venue, étiré tel un éventail, et rougit. Ce déjeuner s'avère catastrophique, Hermione se met déjà à inventer un quelconque prétexte pour que les deux invités s'en aillent au plus vite.

La jeune femme souffle, et au moment où elle se décide à rejoindre le salon, Malfoy apparaît dans l'âtre. Il avance d'un pas, dépoussière d'un geste la suie sur son costume, et Hermione s'arrête. Elle comprend maintenant pourquoi elle appréhendait de le voir en même temps que Ron. Il vient d'entrer dans sa bulle, cette dernière vient d'éclater. Un petit _poc_ sonore dans ses pensées, une étrange alarme qu'elle n'identifie pas.

Il relève la tête, et évitant soigneusement de regarder dans la direction d'Astoria, la première personne sur qui ses yeux se posent, c'est Hermione. Il en est soulagé. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'était pas à l'aise avec cette idée de déjeuner. Weasley, Granger, Astoria et lui dans la même pièce, c'était une bien étrange situation. Mais en voyant la posture gênée d'Hermione, il distingue qu'il est loin d'être le seul à s'être fait quelques petites frayeurs. Il s'approche, hoche la tête en guise de salutation, et serre rapidement la main du rouquin qui est venu à sa rencontre sans qu'il le voit.

Aussitôt il est entraîné dans une conversation polie sur le Ministère qu'il aimerait rapidement écourter mais Astoria s'en mêle. Elle est là, accrochée à son bras, pendue à ses lèvres. C'était une mauvaise idée de venir avec elle, et il s'en maudissait profondément. Elle l'avait supplié, elle avait sangloté de ces fausses larmes qu'il haïssait tant, il avait cédé. Bien plus pour avoir la paix que parce qu'il avait été touché.

Hermione reste en retrait jusqu'à ce que son mari l'invite à s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le canapé. Elle se joint à eux, tout en prenant le temps de prendre un verre d'eau au passage, et s'installe face à Draco. L'espace d'un instant, ses yeux sont automatiquement attirés par lui et en croisant ses orbes gris perle, elle détourne le regard aussi vite sans raison apparente. Un soupçon de culpabilité étrange glisse amèrement sur la langue de la jeune femme quand son esprit lui intime que Mafloy est plutôt ravissant ce midi. Contrairement à Ron, elle le trouve séduisant, et ce, sans le moindre doute.

- Bièraubeurre, wisky-pur-feu ?, demande Ron avant de se tourner vers Astoria. De l'eau ?

- Wisky-pur-feu, répond-elle plutôt sèchement en se demandant si le rouquin est aussi arriéré qu'il en a l'air pour croire que toute les femmes ne boivent pas d'alcool.

Les yeux noirs et froids d'Astoria se rivent sur Hermione, qui, tête baissée, observe son verre d'eau. Elle n'est pas comme cette femme insipide qui lui sert d'épouse. Ses lèvres se pincent sous l'animosité. Elle ne l'aime pas, elle ne l'a jamais apprécié, et persuadée qu'elle n'est autre que la maîtresse de Draco, elle la méprise même entièrement. Que lui trouve-t-il ? Son teint est si pâle qu'elle semble malade, ses cheveux n'ont rien de discipliné, et elle donne l'impression d'être transparente.

- Un verre d'eau, se contente de dire Malfoy.

Astoria se tourne vers lui, les sourcils relevés.

- Je ne savais décidément pas que tu étais capable de boire de l'eau.

- Il faut croire que je ne suis pas toujours prévisible.

A peine a-t-il prononcé ses mots qu'elle distingue un sourire sur ses lèvres. Ce n'est pas un sourire enjoué, c'est plutôt un sourire de mauvais augure, un de ceux qui dissimulent une menace. Et même si elle frémit avec l'idée du divorce en tête, ses traits se durcissent et elle se détourne pour faire face à Ron Weasley.

- Alors, enchaîne ce dernier en leur servant leurs verres à l'aide de sa baguette. Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous mariés tous les deux ? Vous allez vraiment bien ensemble !

- Un an et sept mois.

Draco lève les yeux au ciel. Il n'y a qu'Astoria pour se souvenir précisément des dates.. comme si celle-ci comptait énormément pour elle. Leur mariage n'a aucune importance sentimentale pour elle, il le sait. Désormais il voit clair.

- Et nous sommes très heureux, ajoute-t-elle en prenant discrètement sa main.

Il regarde le geste, pétrifié de haine. Le sentiment déferle en lui en de vagues violentes et acides. Doucement, il retire ses doigts de sa prise. Il bout intérieurement, partagé entre l'envie de faire comme si de rien était et celle de fuir cette maison. _Une maison beaucoup plus accueillante que mon manoir, d'ailleurs_, se dit-il en laissant son regard parcourir la pièce. Son manoir est froid, austère et n'a pas été entièrement restauré après la guerre, il lui fait même peur. Il garde encore de nombreuses fissures et de pièce fermées, et la grande plaine qui lui sert de jardin est à l'état sauvage. Ici, les couleurs sont vives et chaleureuses, et la vue sur la mer est imprenable. Il y a des tableaux, des photos, des plantes. Chez lui, il n'y a rien. Uniquement de la pierre et des meubles, ainsi que le souvenir planant d'une guerre qu'il préfère oublier.

- Et vous ?, demande-t-il d'une voix légèrement tranchante.

Hermione lève des yeux tristes et étonnés vers lui. Les lèvres faiblement entrouvertes, elle lui apparaît comme une femme qui manque de repères, qui s'est perdu en chemin. Et encore, il y a ce sentiment de protection qui nait au creux de l'estomac et qui lui fait presque mal. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à la question, peut-être croyait-elle qu'il n'était pas intéressé. La vérité, c'est qu'au fond, il l'est. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il a envie de savoir ce qui se passe réellement entre ces deux là. Quelque part en lui, il a cette envie inattendu de s'assurer que Granger est entre de bonnes mains. Leur dernier déjeuner ne lui a pas laissé une bonne impression sur sa vie affective.

Ron Weasley sourit. Il boit une gorgée de bièraubeurre et repose son verre avant de se tourner vers sa femme dont il caresse distraitement la joue. Son regard est affectueux mais elle ne le lui rend pas. Elle tremble un peu, lui jette un coup d'œil plutôt intimidé, et son visage reste interdit.

- Nous sommes très heureux aussi, répond-il d'un ton rauque. Nous avons fêté nos deux de mariage au début du mois.

Hermione déglutit et repose son attention sur Malfoy qui hoche gravement la tête tout en l'observant. Ron exagère, il doit bien s'en rendre compte. Il essaie encore de faire bonne impression. Il est si facile de cacher ses problèmes, visiblement cela lui est très aisé, même. Elle, elle ne sait pas faire semblant. Les apparences, ce n'est pas sa tasse de thé. Il ne sont plus très heureux, et leurs deux ans de mariages, elle les avait totalement oublié jusqu'à maintenant, ils n'ont rien fait pour cette date. Elle se perd un instant dans les prunelles grises de Draco en y réfléchissant, puis secoue la tête. Elle prend conscience qu'il la scanne avec minutie tandis que les deux autres jouent à qui racontera son plus beau souvenir de couple.

Vu le ton de la conversation, elle devine qu'Astoria, comme Ron, ment. Il n'y a pas d'amour dans le grain de sa voix de femme, elle se contente simplement d'énumérer leurs anecdotes. Voyages, dates clefs, rencontre. Face à la situation, Hermione soupire et s'enfonce un peu plus dans le canapé. _Combien de temps encore avant que ce déjeuner s'achève ?_ Elle inspecte la bouteille de vin blanc que personne n'a entamé jusque là. _Des heures, sûrement des heures._ Elle se redresse, empoigne la bouteille, et verse l'alcool dans son verre. _J'en aurais besoin_.

- Eh bien, ma chérie, depuis quand bois-tu ?, demande Ron, surpris, en se tournant vers elle.

Elle avale une gorgée avant de répondre.

- Ça m'arrive, parfois.

C'était faux. Elle n'a pas bu une goutte d'alcool depuis des années.

- Ah bon.. Je ne savais pas. Je n'aime pas trop te savoir avec du vin en main, Hermione.

- Nous avons des invités, c'est exceptionnel !, répond-t-elle avec agressivité en le fusillant du regard.

Elle aurait préféré que Ron ait l'humilité de ne rien dire devant leurs invités. Elle est embarrassée, désormais. Astoria la fixe sans ciller et Draco la dévisage avec une expression qu'elle ne lui reconnaît pas. Elle souffle, et dans un élan, elle se lève.

- Je vais m'occuper du repas.

Elle a parlé d'une voix basse et cassante.

Elle se dirige droit vers la cuisine, pose son verre sur le comptoir dans un geste trop brusque et s'affaire à sortir ce dont elle aura besoin. Elle ne sait même pas ce qu'elle doit préparer. Que pouvait-elle cuisiner sans s'attirer les foudres de la grande Astoria qui se permettait déjà de juger avec supériorité sa parfaite petite maison ? Elle grogne presque en repensant à la remarque de cette femme. Elle se retourne et observe le salon. De son point de mire, elle voit très bien tout ce petit monde qui s'est invité chez elle. Que Ron a invité chez eux.

En soupirant, Hermione se dit qu'Astoria est vraiment.. belle, en dépit de son comportement peu agréable. Ses nerfs se contractent. Elle a de grand yeux intenses, des traits absolument stupéfiants, une fine taille marquée, et une longue robe verte en soie qui moule son corps. Ses bijoux sont également somptueux. Ron devant cette dernière semble aspiré par l'admiration d'une telle déesse. La brunette le devine avec ses gestes lents, sa voix qu'il veut forte et assurée, et son sourire. C'est triste mais elle se rend compte qu'elle n'a jamais le droit à ces sourires là. Ses radieux sourires.

- Besoin d'aide ?

Elle sursaute avec un léger hoquet de surprise. Elle ne l'avait ni vu ni entendu se lever et s'approcher. Malfoy est nonchalamment appuyé contre le meuble à ses côtés et l'inspecte du regard. Ses mèches blondes lui tombent sur le front, et ses perles grises lui semblent bien trop scrutatrices à son goût. Mais malgré ses yeux inquisiteurs, il semble ennuyé, détaché de tout, et elle lui trouve un charme sans pareil.

Aussitôt cette pensée en tête, elle frissonne et s'en veut. Elle retourne brusquement son attention vers Astoria.

- C'est une belle femme.

Il suit son regard sans comprendre sa soudaine intervention.

- Qui, Astoria ?

- En vois-tu d'autres, ici ?, répond-t-elle, acerbe.

Draco Malfoy a envie de répondre oui. Aussi spontanément que possible, mais se l'empêche avec violence. Qui est-il pour dire à Granger qu'elle est jolie ? Plus jolie qu'Astoria ? Il n'est ni son ami ni son mari ni il ne sait quoi encore qui pourrait lui donner ce droit là.

- Elle est belle uniquement si tu aimes les femmes hypocrites et vénales.

- Oh.

Elle pose ses yeux sur lui, et hausse les sourcils.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Ce qui veut dire que je connais son vrai visage, je la trouve laide.

- C'est pourtant ta femme.

Hermione l'a dit avec beaucoup de ressentiments. Elle ne comprend pas comment on peut dire une telle chose de la personne avec qui on est marié. _Laide_. C'est loin d'être très sympathique, selon elle. Et si Ron la trouvait ainsi.. ? Elle frémit. Peut-être la trouvait-elle déjà ainsi. Après tout, elle ne se trouvait pas très jolie... Surtout depuis la fausse couche. Pourquoi son regard serait-il différent ? _Ron.. Il préfère toujours les autres femmes._ Du moins, il lui donne l'impression de les préférer. Il lui dit qu'il l'aime.. mais il la regarde rarement comme il regarde Astoria, par exemple.

Draco se mord l'intérieur de la joue. Quand le sujet touche son mariage, et plus précisément ses rapports avec Astoria, il devient froid. Fou, serait le mot le plus exact et approprié. C'est comme si une brise glaciale s'insinuait en lui et lui gelait les entrailles. C'est douloureux. La haine fait mal, elle fait mal quand on est obligé de la côtoyer tous les jours.

- Plus pour longtemps..

Son ton est méprisant, dédaigneux, et elle frissonne. A cet instant, il a la même voix que ce gamin prétentieux et arrogant qu'elle a connu à Poudlard. Elle s'éloigne de lui, face à ce souvenir, prétextant avoir besoin des couteaux qui reposent sur l'évier.

- Je ne l'aime plus, je crois que je l'ai déjà sous-entendu. Et puis.. Je pense que tu as très bien remarqué quelle genre de personne est cette femme.

- Elle est charmante, tranche-t-elle d'une voix vive.

Elle revient vers lui avec un plateau, des légumes variés et deux larges couteaux. Elle pose le tout un peu trop brusquement sur le comptoir pour accompagner ses paroles et lève ensuite les yeux vers lui.

Un léger sourire danse sur les lèvres de Draco, un sourire timide et morose.

- Je sais que tu n'es pas stupide, Granger.

- Weasley, mon nom est...

- Tu as très bien vu qu'elle ne t'aime pas, coupe-t-il. Tu as très bien vu, même, qu'elle n'est pas le moindre du monde heureuse d'être là, et que cette maison, elle la déteste.

Elle soupire et hausse les épaules.

- Tu te fais des idées.

- Tu l'as très bien remarqué, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu nies.

- Je nie car dire une telle chose de ses invités, c'est être mauvais hôte. Et je trouve aussi que dire une telle chose de sa femme.. c'est grave.

Il lève les yeux au ciel et s'approche avec lenteur, jusqu'à se tenir à quelques pas seulement de la jeune femme.

- Je viens de te le dire, je compte divorcer.

- Et ? Elle est toujours ta femme, sois respectueux.

- Elle ne me respecte déjà pas.., s'esclaffe-t-il amèrement.

Elle commence à trancher vivement quelques tomates à l'aide d'un des couteaux tout en ignorant sa dernière phrase. Cette indifférence fait naître un sentiment d'injustice à l'intérieur de Malfoy. Un sentiment plus ravageur encore que la haine ressentie ne serait-ce que deux minutes plus tôt. Il n'est pas de ceux qui lâchent ce genre de confidences habituellement, et il avait pensé l'espace d'un instant qu'elle aurait pu le comprendre. Ce comportement, qui n'est pas celui qu'il espérait, réveille cette sensation de solitude qu'il ne supporte plus.

Il lui attrape aussitôt le bras.

- Je réitère, elle est mauvaise, je ne l'aime plus, j'ai l'intention de divorcer.

Elle regarde la prise du jeune homme sur son bras, figée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une réaction aussi brute, pourtant son toucher est vraiment délicat. Comme si il avait peur qu'elle se casse sous ses doigts. Comme si il était étrangement incapable de lui faire le moindre.. mal ? Et à cet instant, Hermione ne sait pas si c'est la violence de son assaut ou la finesse de sa poigne qui la tient aussi muette et immobile. Ses yeux bruns s'écarquillent légèrement quand elle réalise son incapacité à agir, à le repousser. A simplement bouger. Elle n'ose pas le regarder, elle ne sait plus que faire ni que dire. Sa voix est coincée dans sa gorge. Elle est obnubilée par ses mains; Il a de longues mains pâles, des doigts gracieux, une peau douce. Elle se sent soudainement fragile sous cette prise.

Et dans toute cette stupeur qui lui échappe, elle ne comprend pas non plus pourquoi elle ressent un véritable capharnaüm dans son bas-ventre.

Puis sa main s'agite mais ne la quitte pas. Et elle scrute, sans pouvoir en détacher ses yeux, cette main qui descend d'une lenteur exagérée jusqu'à son poignet. Ses doigts sur sa peau glissent avec finesse. Elle en a littéralement le souffle coupé. Le toucher est froid, mais crée une véritable chaleur entre eux. Son regard est rivé sur le geste de Draco. _Si doux_. La chair de poule se dessine peu à peu sur sa peau laiteuse, réaction qu'elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir contrôler pour dissimuler l'émoi étrange qui la prend.

Malfoy ne sait pas non plus pourquoi il a empoigné son bras dans un geste presque désespéré, ni pourquoi il le caresse maintenant doucement jusqu'à rejoindre sa main qui tremble sur le comptoir. Hermione est si petite, si vulnérable. Tout ce qu'il sait, à présent, c'est que la présence d'Astoria ne la rassure pas. Il devine également à la perfection qu'elle évite d'être près de Ron. Il le sent. Il le sent car il y a une colère discrète mais intense qui enveloppe la jeune femme qu'il effleure doucement, et il connaît si bien cet état d'esprit.

Hermione sort de sa torpeur quand sa main se pose sur la sienne et exerce une pression qu'elle trouve.. _rassurante_. Reprenant un tant soit peu la maîtrise d'elle-même, elle se dégage rapidement. _Pourquoi tente-t-il ce geste de réconfort ?_, pense-t-elle. Comment a-t-il pu remarquer qu'Astoria la mettait mal à l'aise ? _Tu l'as dis Hermione ! Tu as dit qu'elle était belle avec mépris ! Quiconque aurait deviné que tu n'allais pas faire amie-amie avec cette femme ! IL l'a deviné_.

- J'ai l'intention de divorcer. Même si elle reste actuellement.. _ma femme_.., je ne mentirai pas à son sujet pour cacher les apparences devant toi. Elle a mauvais fond.

D'un geste involontaire, Hermione lève son couteau entre eux, menaçante.

- Pourquoi te justifies-tu ? Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de la vie sentimentale de mon ennemi d'enfance ? Sérieusement, Malfoy.

- Je voulais simplement te démontrer que tu avais le droit de penser du mal d'Astoria. Je la hais, moi, étant _son mari_.. Alors pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas la haïr même si tu ne la connais pas ? Je t'assure, tu n'as pas besoin de faire plus amplement sa connaissance pour ressentir du mépris. Elle est antipathique.

C'est sûrement la plus longue phrase venant de Draco Malfoy qu'Hermione Granger-Weasley a entendu de sa vie. Une longue phrase sans haine. Enfin non attendez, il y a bien de la haine, mais pas à son attention.. et c'est ce qui compte à ses yeux. C'était même une longue phrase qui contenait quelques pointes de préoccupation pour elle. Il paraissait se soucier d'elle. Elle ouvre de grands yeux et secoue la tête. _N'importe quoi, Malfoy ne peut pas être comme ça, il ne peut pas s'intéresser à moi, ne serait-ce qu'un peu_.

- Ne me touche plus, répond simplement Hermione.

Elle surprend une pensée qui lui hurle le contraire mais l'évince aussitôt. Elle a aimé sa main sur son bras, le frisson que son toucher avait engendré. Mais elle se sent déjà coupable. C'est un geste anodin vue de l'extérieur, c'est un geste sûrement anodin pour lui, mais Hermione a détesté le sentiment d'envie et de besoin qui s'était emparé d'elle.

Elle s'affaire de nouveau à couper ses tomates comme si rien ni personne ne l'avait interrompu. Elle ne sait toujours pas ce qu'elle doit cuisiner. Elle s'occupe simplement car l'angoisse est revenue.

Malfoy s'avance vers la fenêtre, dos au salon. Il ne ressent aucune jalousie ni méfiance concernant Ron et Astoria. Il sait qu'Astoria le trompe déjà, et il sait que Weasley ne prendra aucun risque. Il ne le connaît pas mais si il était réellement infidèle, Granger ne resterait pas. Du moins, c'est ce que Draco se dit. Il la voit comme une femme droite, attachée aux valeurs, et ferme. Il doute qu'une erreur comme celle de l'adultère puisse passer avec elle. Il aime cette impression qu'elle lui donne, il aime bien ce genre de femmes. Elles sont sincères et indépendantes.

Ses yeux détaillent le jardinet à l'avant de la maison. L'herbe est coupée et verdoyante, les rosiers taillées, et les fleurs malgré l'hiver resplendissent de couleurs. La magie alimentent ces plantes, elles vivent grâce à cela. Il apprécie cette demeure, il aurait pu mieux s'en délecter si Astoria n'était pas venue. Ici, c'est un foyer. Vraiment rien à voir avec ce manoir Malfoy qui est si gris, si froid, se dit-il pour la deuxième fois en une heure.

- Je dois quand même vous le dire, Mme Malfoy, vous êtes magnifique aujourd'hui..

- Je pense que l'on peut se tutoyer, non ? Appelle-moi Astoria.

Malfoy s'apprête à lever les yeux au ciel en guise d'exaspération mais au même moment, derrière lui, Hermione renverse son plateau. Son couteau tranche son doigt avant de rejoindre les débris au sol. Légumes, couverts, gouttes de sang sont tombés à ses pieds. Par honte, elle s'accroupit sur le carrelage pour passer inaperçue vue du salon. Elle amène son index à sa bouche et suçote, le regard dans le vide.

- Hermione ?, interpelle Ron. Que se passe-t-il ? Tout va bien ?

Il se lève mais Draco l'arrête immédiatement d'un regard furieux. _Tout est de la faute de ce rouquin._ Si seulement il avait la capacité de réfléchir. Pourquoi s'est-il senti obligé de complimenter une autre femme devant son épouse ? _Ce Weasley est stupide_.

- Ça va, Weasley, que de la casse, se permet de répondre Malfoy d'une voix étouffée.

- Hermione, où es-tu ?

- Tu connais Granger, Weasley. Elle n'a pas tellement changé, elle s'en veut toujours quand elle se montre aussi empotée. A cet instant, elle se cache.

Il se contente de sourire d'un air détaché et fixe le rouquin jusqu'à ce que l'idée de venir dans la cuisine le quitte. Malfoy est certain que si il vient voir les dégâts.. ce sera pire.

Quand la conversation dans le salon reprend, il jette un coup d'oeil sur l'étendu des dégâts. Draco sort rapidement sa baguette de l'arrière de son pantalon et murmure un _Reparo_. D'un léger geste du poignet, il remet en place les ustensiles sur le comptoir. Puis finalement s'abaisse auprès de la jeune femme qui est restée totalement interdite. Il tend la main vers elle.

- Fais-moi voir ça.

Elle bouge enfin. Elle se retourne vers lui et le fusille du regard.

- Jamais de la vie. Tu as vu comment tu viens de parler de moi, Malfoy ? C'est toi qui n'a pas changé ! Et dire que j'ai cru que tu avais mûri..

- Je viens simplement de dissuader ton mari de venir. Je peux m'en aller si tu le souhaites.

- Et comment es-tu arrivé à la conclusion que je ne souhaitais pas qu'il vienne ? Qu'en sais-tu réellement, hein ? J'aurais peut-être largement préféré qu'il accoure à mes côtés !

- Granger, je ne crois pas aux coïncidences.. or c'est étrange que tu fasses tout tomber quand ton mari, justement, dit une _connerie_.

Elle ne répond pas, et furibonde, elle s'empare du torchon le plus près et nettoie sa plaie. La blessure est peu profonde, mais le sang s'écoule abondamment le long de ses phalanges et de sa paume. Malfoy a raison. C'est à cause de Ron qu'elle s'est coupée. Pas volontairement, certes, mais quand la phrase s'est glissée à ses oreilles, tout s'était échappé de ses mains.

- Alors, veux-tu que je m'en aille ?

Elle lève la tête vers Malfoy. Il a un genou à terre et une expression stricte sur le visage. Ses yeux gris sont surprenant, ils étincellent.

- Non..

- Bien, fais-moi voir ça, alors.

Elle défait le torchon qu'elle a enroulé autour de sa main et lui présente son doigt en détournant le regard.

- Ce n'est pas beau à voir, mais il n'y a rien de grave..

- Je le sais déjà.

- Eh bien, qu'attends-tu pour lancer un petit _Episkey_ alors ?

Elle soupire en plantant ses yeux dans les siens. Il arbore un petit sourire moqueur tout en la scrutant. Ce tout petit sourire l'énerve. Il l'agace car il est terriblement.. _terriblement quoi, Hermione ? Séduisant ? ... Sexy ? Reprends-toi, ne deviens pas comme Ron, ne pense pas et ne dis pas des choses aussi stupides_. Elle n'échappe pourtant pas à son cœur qui prend une violente embardée.

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas effectuer ce sortilège de rien du tout, je ne te croirais pas.

- Je..

Elle rougit de gêne.

- Je n'ai pas ma baguette sur moi, je l'ai laissée là-haut.

- Toujours avoir sa baguette sur soi, Granger. _Episkey !_ On ne sait jamais.

Son doigt a reprit une apparence normale mais Hermione reste retournée. Les pulsations de son cœur ont repris un rythme normal, la tristesse s'est brusquement jointe à la partie. Elle a rarement sa baguette sur elle, ces derniers temps. Depuis l'incident de la fausse couche, elle utilise de moins en moins sa magie. Elle manque d'énergie, et parfois elle se dit que c'est peut-être à cause d'elle qu'elle a perdu le bébé. C'est faux, mais elle a besoin de rejeter la faute sur quelque chose qui n'est pas de son ressort.

- J'ai tendance à souvent l'oublier depuis..

Elle bondit soudainement sur ses pieds, ce qui surprend Malfoy qui se redresse aussi. Il n'aime pas l'émotion torturée qui vient de balayer le visage de la jeune femme. Elle semble, une fois de plus, livide et morte. Elle n'y est pour rien, il comprend parfaitement ce à quoi elle pense, à quoi elle se réfère, mais il aimerait vraiment une fois pour toute voir un sourire fendre ses deux belles joues.

- C'est.. j'ai l'impression que la magie est responsable de ce qui s'est passé.. je.. Alors..

Elle croise son regard.

- Oublie. Ce n'est rien.

- Ce n'est pas rien et tu le sais.

- Je ne désire pas en parler.

- Moi non plus, mais ne fais pas semblant. Je ne qualifierais personnellement jamais mon enfant de _rien_.

Hermione tremble sous le ton catégorique du jeune homme qui se tient près d'elle. A l'entente du mot _enfant_, elle ferme les yeux. Elle souhaite se protéger. Elle n'en parle jamais en dehors du cabinet de Miss Asting, elle n'en parle jamais chez elle, entre ses quatre murs qu'elle juge sûrs. La douleur est soudaine et fulgurante, mais elle ne pleure pas, elle a assez pleuré. Elle se contente de garder le silence.

Malfoy reporte son attention sur le salon où Astoria se sert un autre verre de whisky-pur-feu. Weasley et elle parlent, et en les regardant, il se surprend à vouloir que ces deux là soient absents.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'insinuais.. ce qu'il s'est passé ne sera jamais rien pour moi.., chuchote-t-elle. Mais parler de ça me fait mal.

- Excuse-moi.

Il ne la regarde pas, elle, si. Elle est étonnée qu'une telle parole sorte de la bouche de cet homme là; Ancien Mangemort, ancien Serpentard, ancien ennemi. La sincérité dans sa voix l'émeut étrangement. Elle dévisage ses traits et son allure. Il est grand, et quand il se retourne finalement vers elle, la surplombant de sa hauteur, elle ressent un intense et surprenant sentiment de reconnaissance.

- C'est pour cette raison que tu n'utilises pas la magie pour cuisiner ?

Elle sourit distraitement.

- Non. J'aime bien cuisiner sans ma baguette, vraiment. Je suis une née-moldue, rappelle-toi.

- Je préfère quand tu souris.

Elle se détourne, pour cacher les rougeurs de ses joues, et pour camoufler sa réaction, elle s'empare d'un couteau propre. L'autre est taché de sang et a rejoint l'évier. Quand elle fait de nouveau face à Malfoy, elle se mordille les lèvres pour réprimer son urgente envie de sourire une nouvelle fois. Il a enlevé sa veste qu'il a fait léviter jusqu'au porte-manteau, a retroussé ses manches, et scanne un oignon. Il le fait tourner dans ses mains avec un air interrogateur puis pose son regard perplexe sur Hermione. Il a l'air perdu.

- Tu m'apprends ?, murmure-t-il.

- Hum.. seulement si tu me dis ce qui pourrait empêcher Astoria de critiquer le repas.. Que dois-je préparer ?

Tout deux reportent simultanément leur attention sur la grande brune installée dans le sofa.

- Je t'avouerais.., commence timidement Hermione, que si je le pouvais je glisserais du poison dans son assiette. L'affaire serait réglée.

- Je te couvrirais.

Il sourit brièvement mais elle ne le voit pas.

- Une salade lui conviendra. Apprends-moi à cuisiner, je lui ferais. Affaire définitivement réglée.

- Je croyais que tu souhaitais divorcer..

- Elle ne trouvera rien à te dire si ce n'est pas toi qui a préparé son plat.

Ils soupirent à l'unisson.

- Pourquoi son avis changerait si c'est toi ?, demande-t-elle.

- Elle sait qu'elle est sur la sellette, Granger.

Hermione hausse les épaules, marmonne une réponse qui ressemble vaguement à un _Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, après tout_ et lui montre la méthode pour découper les oignons en lamelles. Malfoy essaie de suivre au mieux ses gestes, sans succès. Cela ressemble à une préparation de potions, mais il a peur de s'y méprendre. Elle est trop rapide pour lui et il perd le fil. La cuisine paraît si simple une fois que c'est fumant et posé sur la table.

- Pas comme ça.., rouspète Hermione.

- Eh bien montre-moi ! Tu vas trop vite.

Elle fronce des sourcils face au ton agacé du jeune homme qui l'observe avec la même expression, puis elle pose ses deux mains sur les siennes pour le guider dans ses mouvements. Le couteau crisse dans le légume et elle ressert sa prise sur les doigts froids de Malfoy qui se laisse faire. Elle prépare quatre fines lamelles et se retourne vers lui.

- Voila, comme ça. Compris ?

- Je croyais que je ne devais plus te toucher..

- En l'occurence, là, c'est moi qui te touche.

Sur ce, ses lèvres rosées s'étirent jusqu'à former un sourire. Un vrai, espiègle. De façon inattendu, le cœur de Draco loupe un battement.

- Je préfère vraiment quand tu souris, Granger.

• • •

Il est seize heures quand Malfoy réapparaît dans la cheminée de son manoir, après le repas chez les Weasley. Il balance sa veste sur le canapé et s'éloigne du salon, d'un pas épuisé mais le visage serein. Astoria, arrivée très vite derrière lui ne met que très peu de temps à le rattraper. Elle est rouge de colère et sa voix hautement perchée l'arrête au pied des escaliers. Sa respiration est sifflante et résonne, et ses mains tremblent nerveusement.

- Tu as passé tout ton temps avec elle !, hurle-t-elle.

- Tu as passé tout ton temps avec Weasley et je ne dis rien.

Elle ferme ses poings dans un élan de rage. Il ne comprend rien ! Draco ne comprend jamais rien ! Sauf peut-être quand cela l'arrange.

- C'était pour te rendre jaloux, Draco, JALOUX !

Il se retourne vers elle et la toise, un sourcil blond relevé.

- Pardon ? Depuis quand devrais-je être jaloux de Weasley ?

_Je ne suis déjà pas jaloux de tes amants_, ajoute-t-il intérieurement, _je ne vois pas ce qui changerait avec un rouquin gringalet qui ne possède aucun bon sens_. Il se détourne et commence à monter les marches avec la ferme idée de se faire couler un bain pour se détendre. Le déjeuner s'est finalement plutôt bien passé, mais il s'est plutôt bien passé car en effet, il a passé la majorité du temps à parler avec Hermione. Après tout, Astoria devrait s'en prendre à elle-même.. C'est grâce à elle qu'ils ont passé le repas à s'échanger des regards complices. Détester une même personne crée apparemment des liens.

- Mais as-tu vu comment tu la regardais !

Elle lui attrape l'épaule pour qu'il tourne son visage vers elle. Astoria n'y découvre qu'une grimace de dégoût, Drago est littéralement répugné par son contact. Il retire fermement ses doigts, et les balance au loin comme si ils n'étaient que des déchets ambulants.

- Et alors, Astoria, et alors ?

- Tu la dévorais des yeux ! C'est.. inadmissible.

Elle le gifle sous l'impulsion qui naît en elle, ce bourdonnement de haine pure. Elle n'aurait pas dû, elle le sait, dès l'instant où sa main est entrée en contact avec sa peau, elle l'a regretté. Une rougeur s'y inscrit et les traits de Draco s'obscurcissent aussi vite. Elle n'aurait pas dû, mais elle en avait ressenti le besoin, comme pour lui rappeler qui elle était par rapport à lui, comme pour lui rappeler qu'elle était là, et qu'elle existait.

- Oui je la dévorais des yeux, et alors ? Tu veux savoir Astoria ? Granger est mille fois plus belle que tu ne le seras jamais.

Quelque chose se brise en Astoria. Ce n'est pas son cœur, qui lui est plutôt mort quand il s'agit de son mari, mais sa fierté. Elle explose en mille morceaux, violemment et sans crier gare. La colère l'affole. Comment osait-il lui dire une telle chose ?

- On est marié !, reprend-t-elle pour sa défense.

- Plus pour longtemps, j'ai l'intention formelle de demander le divorce, je ne changerai pas d'avis à ce sujet.

Elle garde le silence, soudainement aphone. Il se rapproche, menaçant, d'un pas langoureux qui n'a rien de séduisant. Ses yeux gris lui font peur, l'acier de son regard se mêle à la rage dans une étincelle à la fois saisissante et belle mais déconcertante.

- A dire vrai.. Tu devrais profiter de tes derniers instants en tant que Malfoy, car j'espère en avoir fini avec toi avant l'année prochaine.

- L'année.. prochaine ? ... Janvier ?

- Oui, deux mois Astoria. Deux mois maximum à profiter des avantages de mon nom, et ensuite tu redeviendras cette insignifiante Greengrass. Toi et moi, nous ne nous reverrons plus.

Sur ce, il la laisse là, pantoise. Il grimpe l'escalier avec toute sa fureur et prend la direction de la chambre d'ami qu'il occupe depuis quelques jours. Après avoir claqué la porte de sa baguette, il s'allonge sur le lit et fixe le plafond. Trop agité pour pouvoir fermer les yeux, il se concentre sur le gris terne qui lui fait face.

Les minutes passent, longues et silencieuses, impitoyables, avant que la colère ne s'amenuise. Elle s'écoule dans son sang comme une partie de lui. Il a toujours été impulsif et colérique, c'est un trait de son caractère, mais Astoria a le don de le rendre incontrôlable. Il se déteste avec elle. Elle le rend si instable, si mauvais. Tout ce qu'il a tenté d'effacer après la guerre revient quand il est face à elle. Il se sent aussi avide de haine que les Mangemorts, et cette envie de lui fracasser son joli minois quand elle s'adresse à lui ne le quitte jamais. Elle n'est pas pour lui. Il la hait, il se hait. Il n'a pas besoin d'elle, elle réveille tout ce qu'il y a d'obscur en lui.

Il a besoin d'une présence douce, humaine, et sincère. Tout ce qu'elle n'est pas, et tout ce que représente Granger. Il espère quelque part en lui que cette dernière n'est pas l'exception. Jusqu'à maintenant, il a rarement rencontré ce genre de femmes. Pansy est sensible mais Pansy est terriblement naïve. Betty est timide mais Betty ne résiste pas à tout ce qui est beau. Millicent est honnête mais Millicent est matérialiste. Astoria n'a aucune qualité et tous les défauts du monde. Non, décidément, près de lui, il n'y a aucune femme capable de lui donner un minimum d'espoir en la gente féminine.

Sauf elle, sauf Granger.

Inconsciemment, il se met à réfléchir à ses grands défauts. Il n'en trouve pas, mais il souhaite avec hargne qu'elle en ait.. pour la simple et bonne raison que dans le cas contraire, Weasley ne la méritait pas et cette pensée le rendait fou sans le vouloir.

• • •

Astoria fulmine. Au point que les larmes s'écoulent sur ses joues, cruelles, ne lui offrant aucun répit après une telle colère de sa part. D'un revers de bras, elle les essuie, mais elles continuent comme rien n'avait entravé leur chemin. Elles lavent ses joues, rongent son cou, inépuisables. Adossée contre le mur, la jeune femme ne prend toujours pas conscience de ce qui vient de se passer. Son esprit n'assimile que le mot _divorce_.

Elle reste impuissante contre la pierre du manoir, jusqu'à la fin de ses sanglots muets. Quand elle peut enfin sécher ses larmes sans qu'elles repartent de nouveau, elle se redresse. D'une main, elle referme les boutons de son manteau qu'elle n'a pas quitté en arrivant, et ses pieds commencent à redescendre fébrilement les marches. Ses talons claquent sur l'escalier en marbre et le son fait écho tout autour d'elle comme une cacophonie qui lui vrille les tympans. Le bruit lui semble tout simplement horrible à cet instant là, totalement déplacé, elle, pourtant, qui aime tout ce qui est en lien avec la féminité. Les cliquetis des bijoux, la fourrure, les chaussures, aujourd'hui, tout lui semble de trop.

_Malfoy veut sérieusement divorcer._

La phrase s'imprime maintenant au fer rouge dans ses pensées, et l'agite follement. Malfoy veut divorcer en moins de deux mois, et cette sang-de-bourbe et lui sont plutôt proches. La rage l'anime de nouveau, déclenché par leurs esquisses de sourire qu'elle a surprit durant le repas. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, elle court dans le hall et franchit la porte d'entrée. Il fait frais dehors, très frais, mais elle ne s'en soucie guère. Le vent glacial lui mord le visage avec férocité et elle continue sur sa lancée jusqu'au point de transplanage à l'entrée du domaine. Quand elle y arrive, plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, elle prend une longue inspiration et ferme les yeux.

Quand elle les ouvre de nouveau, elle fait face à un manoir semblable à celui de son mari. Néanmoins, plus petit et plus entretenu. Les haies sont droites et taillées sans la moindre fioriture, l'herbe est parfaitement rase. La blancheur des murs est même éclatante et ne montre aucune faiblesse. Elle s'avance sur le chemin avec détermination, et quand elle atteint la porte, elle frappe trois coups.

Personne, rien.

Trois autres coups, plus fort.

Elle pousse un cri de rage face à l'accueil inexistant, et son poing cogne de nouveau contre la porte. _Nott, ouvre cette putain de porte !_ Elle cogne encore. Et encore. Cinq fois de suite avec une colère qui ne faiblit pas. Quand la porte s'ouvre enfin, ce n'est pas Théodore Nott qui apparaît, c'est un petit elfe tout rabougris dont sa peau flétrie annonce son âge avancé. Ses yeux globuleux passent sur Astoria avec une lueur moqueuse à l'intérieur.

- Bonjour, que vaut la visite de madame ?

- Théodore est là ?

- Maître est occupé, veuillez repasser plus tard.

Il s'apprête à refermer la porte mais elle la coince avec son pied et pointe sa baguette sur la créature.

- Dérangez-le. Dites-lui que c'est important, dites-lui qu'Astoria le demande.

Elle l'a exigé avec agressivité. Elle déteste les elfes et leurs faux airs maladifs, ils lui donnent envie de vomir. Ces serviteurs devraient savoir se rendre transparents pour lui éviter leurs physique repoussant. Cependant, elle le regarde partir avec la boule au ventre. Nott a intérêt de la recevoir, elle ne voulait envisager une seule seconde le contraire.

Astoria n'attendit que trois minutes avant de voir la silhouette de Théodore se dessiner et s'approcher. Elle pourrait le reconnaître entre mille. Sa taille est imposante, et sa carrure très fine. Ses cheveux mi-long, noirs, flirtent toujours avec le mouvement de ses pas, qui, sont la plupart du temps mesurés et lents. Instinctivement, elle entre dans la demeure sans y être invitée et s'avance vers lui à grande vitesse. Elle se reproche un instant d'avoir douté de lui. Il l'accueillait toujours. Elle ne s'arrête pas de marcher jusqu'à sa rencontre. Elle pleure de nouveau, incertaine, et se jette finalement dans ses bras pour enfuir la tête dans son torse.

Les mains de Nott se pose sur les épaules de la jeune femme et il l'écarte doucement mais fermement.

- Astoria, Pansy est là...

Cette fois-ci, c'est le cœur d'Astoria qui se brise quand elle croise ses yeux sombres comme l'ébène. Il n'y a aucune émotion dans son regard, pas la moindre once de compassion ou de tendresse, pas même de la pitié. Astoria se sent aussitôt rejetée. Elle fronce des sourcils pour mieux apercevoir son expression, ce qui calme ses larmes. Les traits de Nott sont bien lisses et épurés, et ne traduisent rien d'autre que l'ennui. Ce constat la blesse.

- Aide-moi, Nott.. S'il te plaît..

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, las. Il jette un coup d'œil vers le salon où Pansy l'attend, plutôt dénudée, à l'intérieur puis sur Astoria plantée devant lui, avec un visage effaré et aussi lisible qu'un livre de magie blanche. Finalement, il prend la main de la jeune femme et l'entraîne dans son bureau. A l'aide de sa baguette, il le verrouille et l'insonorise et d'un pas assuré, il gagne l'un des fauteuils de la pièce. Il s'y installe confortablement, comme un roi, et fixe Astoria qui ne bouge pas. Ses yeux sont perdus dans le vague, et comme lui indique ses mimiques, elle est pensive. Pensive, irritée, et frigorifiée.

- Que se passe-t-il, encore ?

Elle se retourne vers lui.

- Draco m'a menacée de divorcer. Cette fois-ci, c'est sérieux.

- Tu me l'as dit aussi la dernière fois..

- Nott ! Il m'a donné un délais de deux mois. DEUX mois, c'est sérieux. Vraiment, crois-moi.

Sa voix s'est brisée sur la fin. Elle sait contrôler l'émotion du désarroi, c'est si facile. Mais Nott la dévisage de plus belle, cherchant une faille en elle. Il est bon, lui aussi dans la simulation de sentiments.. Elle ne le sait que trop bien.

- Ce n'est pas la raison de tes larmes, cependant.. Je me trompe ?

La colère la submerge de nouveau, et Astoria joue la carte de la vérité, n'ayant pas la moindre force pour cacher ses émotions aujourd'hui.

- Non ! Il a osé dire une abomination.

Théodore sourit et se lève.

- Et quelle est cette dernière ?

- Il a dit que Granger était mille fois plus belle que moi.. Tu t'en rends compte ? Granger, cette sang-de-bourbe. Cette même fille qu'il appelait _Castor_ à Poudlard. Je ne le supporte pas.

Il s'approche à petit pas, l'air songeur. Malfoy paraît décidément préoccupé par cette Granger. Si seulement il pouvait prouver qu'il y a infidélité, la demande de divorce de sa part se trouverait invalide. C'est une idée à exploiter et elle convenait à la situation d'Astoria. Et lui.., surtout lui, il pourrait prendre l'ascendant sur Draco. Il hait cet homme qui l'a ridiculisé autrefois dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, oh oui, il le hait de tout son être.

- Granger.. C'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt mignonne.

Astoria se renfrogne ouvertement en croisant des bras, elle croit presque que ce geste peut calmer son cœur qui palpite terriblement fort, au point de lui faire mal.

- Ne t'y mets pas non plus..

- Mais elle ne vaut vraiment rien face à toi, Astoria.

Il comble la distance qui les séparent d'un pas langoureux et séducteur, cette marche pour laquelle Astoria craque toujours, inlassablement. Comme un loup face à sa proie, il tourne autour d'elle et l'observe dans les moindres détails. Il effleure la peau de son visage et de sa nuque à l'aide de ses doigts, puis arrivé derrière elle, il colle son corps au sien, le nez plongé dans son cou. Ce serait mentir si il disait ne pas ressentir de désir pour elle, elle l'électrise par sa prestance et sa vulnérabilité face à lui, mais il sait que trop bien que cela s'arrête là. Il n'éprouve rien d'autre.

- Qui pourrait vaincre ta beauté, hein ? Tu es ravissante, _princesse_.

Son cœur loupe un battement quand il se positionne devant elle et prend le soin de caresser sa joue. Cependant, elle ne perd pas pour autant son mordant.

- Alors prouve-le, Théo. Embrasse-moi.

- Non, pas maintenant. Pansy est ici.

Il a posé un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de parler. Elle se résout au silence, et au fin fond de lui, il triomphe. Il sait qu'elle est profondément amoureuse, qui ne le verrait pas ? Mais lui, il jubile simplement de pouvoir dompter la tigresse Astoria, rien de plus. Il jouit de détourner une telle femme des grippes de Malfoy tout en empêchant ce dernier de se débarrasser d'elle. Son désir pour elle découle de ce plaisir égoïste. Il effleure de nouveau sa joue avec douceur pour feindre le réconfort puis se détourne.

Il a autre chose à faire, il l'a dit. Pansy, sa copine, est chez lui.

* * *

• Et oui, le personnage mystère, c'est l'amant d'Astoria ! Et ceux qui avaient d'ailleurs deviné que l'amant en question était Théodore Nott: Bravo ! Et non, ce n'est pas Blaise Zabini (il viendra plus tard, lui), et encore moins Ron Weasley ^^ ! Il faut dire que peu à peu, ça devient clair, et puis, il faut dire que j'ai parsemé mes chapitres de quelques indices; Certains les ont vus et me l'ont souligné en MP d'ailleurs, hihi.

_Voila, avez-vous aimé ? Vos impressions ?_  
_J'ai bien envie de voir vos avis, moi, donc n'hésitez pas !_

_Dans le prochain chapitre: Non, pas d'indication, haha._  
_Ce sera donc la surprise, eh oui !_

_A la prochaine :)_


	7. Ton chagrin est le mien

_Hihi, coucou, me revoilà.__ C'est moi, Slyth !  
_

_Et je suis heureuse de vous présenter le chapitre 7, on avance doucement !_

* * *

_• _Je voulais avancer mon autre fiction avant de continuer celle-ci mais.. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, l'inspiration n'était pas au rendez-vous. J'ai écris, effacé, écris et ré-effacé. Du coup, je me suis remise à l'écriture d'_Il y a ton sourire_, car pour celle-ci, l'inspiration n'a pas l'air de vouloir me laisser tomber (et heureusement). Donc actuellement, 10 chapitres sont écrits !

_•_ Et toujours merci à vous, d'être aussi nombreux à aimer et commenter cette histoire ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Normalement, j'ai répondu à tout ceux qui ont posté avec un compte (non ? *pas taper si j'ai oublié quelqu'un*). Pour ceux qui n'en ont pas: merci beaucoup à vous aussi. Vous montrez votre présence, même si vous n'êtes pas inscrits ici, et j'apprécie beaucoup l'effort !

• Donc voici le chapitre 7 ! C'est un chapitre dont je suis plutôt satisfaite, où j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écriture, et qui marque une avancée dans l'histoire. On n'y voit de nouveaux sentiments, mais je dirais que la confusion et la tristesse règne toujours (d'ailleurs je trouve que le titre va **à merveille** avec l'action). Et c'est plutôt normal, pas beaucoup de temps s'est réellement écoulé entre le tout début et maintenant. Bref, je n'en dis pas plus ! ^^

BONNE LECTURE ! :D

* * *

**IL Y A TON SOURIRE.**

**Chapitre 7: Ton chagrin est le mien.**  
(Memoria - Indochine)

* * *

_28 novembre 2005_.

Un refus. Encore un refus.

Draco Malfoy, d'un geste agacé, plie en boule le parchemin devant ses yeux avant de finalement le déchirer en petits morceaux. Il se lève, rageur, lâche un juron, et soupire. Mais qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela ? Il est irrité, singulièrement furieux. Seul dans son bureau, il verrouille, insonorise la pièce et sous une pulsion, il fait exploser le bureau d'un violent coup de baguette. Ensuite, il s'adosse contre l'un des murs qui l'entoure. Sa fureur palpite dans ses veines, fiévreuse, elle le rend fou. Il tremble, ferme les yeux, se laisse tomber au sol.

Trois avocats, trois refus.

Il avait contacté les trois meilleurs de Londres et chacun venait de doucement l'éconduire. Aucun des ces trois-là ne souhaitent apparemment s'occuper de son divorce. Et par Merlin, le temps presse, il ne veut plus d'Astoria. Plus elle était là, plus il lui était difficile de contrôler sa rage. Plus il la voyait déambuler dans les couloirs du manoir, plus il avait envie de la chasser sans ménagement. Plus elle s'adressait à lui, plus l'envie de cogner s'insinuait en lui avec puissance. Ce petit manège était devenu lassant, épuisant. Draco Malfoy évitait désormais sa demeure comme la peste. Il rentrait le plus tard possible, mangeait dans sa pauvre chambre d'ami et partait travailler à l'aurore.

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux et observe d'un air choqué le secrétaire qu'il a détruit. Ce n'est pas le bureau en lui-même qu'il regarde avec cette expression étonné sur le visage, non. Il se demande _Pourquoi ?_ Pourquoi ces trois abrutis d'avocats ont refusé sa demande ? Comment ont-il osé ? _Je porte le nom de Malfoy, je suis loin d'être inconnu au portillon, ma fortune est bien grande et même si encore des gens me craignent, j'ai une bonne notoriété_. Il ne comprend pas. Le premier aurait dû accepter sans hésitation. La somme qu'il lui avait proposé était considérable, voire astronomique, mais ce vieil homme lui avait répondu qu'il avait déjà beaucoup d'affaires en cours. A cette pensée, Malfoy gémit de colère. L'argent qu'il lui avait proposé valait beaucoup plus que toutes ces foutues affaires réunies. Et pour couronner le tout, après s'être renseigné en profondeur, il savait que cet avocat en question était loin d'avoir un emploi du temps rempli.

Il se relève et fait craquer ses mains pour se délester de la sensation de fourmis qui vient de l'envahir. Ceci est un casse-tête. Qui pouvait refuser une offre de Malfoy ? Qui, et pourquoi ? D'un pas lent, il gagne les décombres du bureau. Les questions ne le quittent plus, assaillent son esprit, mais tout reste flou. Il aurait bien besoin d'un verre...

- _Reparo_.

Dans un craquement sonore qui résonne entre les murs, les débris de bois reprennent leur forme originelle. Et en silence, il s'installe sur son siège. Ses papiers sont encore éparpillés aux quatre coins mais rien d'autre ne l'obsède à part cette demande de divorce qui s'est retrouvée refusée par trois fois. Il a beau y penser et faire le tour du sujet, il ne comprend toujours pas. Cela n'aurait pas dû se passer de cette manière là. _Tout aurait dû bien se passer._

Il enfouit la tête dans ses mains. _Oh ! Et puis ce mal de crâne..._ Il se frotte les yeux pour tenter de se donner plus d'énergie, mais impossible, la douleur le draine. Les réfléxions aussi. Et de fil en aiguille, sous la faiblesse du moment, les souvenirs s'ajoutent. Implacables et violents. Il grogne. D'un geste du poignet, il annule les sortilèges autour du bureau.

- Betty !, hurle-t-il.

Quand elle arrive dans le bureau, sa tête le lance encore plus violemment. Il retient, en vain, les souvenirs harassant de ce jour où il a perdu Scorpius. Sa mémoire les lui impose sans scrupules.

- Tu n'aurais pas une potion contre les céphalées sur toi ? Tu es une fille, tu dois bien avoir un truc pareil !

Il a conscience de la virulence de sa voix, elle est tranchante, cruelle. Et il n'a ni le temps ni l'envie de se rattraper, il aimerait simplement que la douleur s'amenuise et le laisse en paix. Le plus vite possible. L'impatience le gagne, se mêle à cette rage qui bouillonne sans cesse en lui comme un volcan ardent. Il fixe du regard le mur face à lui, ce mur sombre, ardoise, qui ternit la pièce, qui l'étouffe, qui l'opresse. Il ferme les yeux, prend une longue inspiration, et regarde de nouveau la jeune femme qui n'a pas bougé, tétanisée.

- Maintenant, s'il te plaît, ajoute-t-il d'un ton plus contrôlé.

Elle sursaute tout en reprenant ses esprits, et bafouille.

- Excusez-moi.. ou-oui, tout de suite.. Je vais vous chercher ça.

D'un pas précipité, elle retourne dans le hall, fouille son sac à main et revient avec une petite fiole brune à la main. Elle la pose devant ses yeux.

Draco ne prend pas la peine de la remercier, il se contente de la débouchonner et de la vider d'une traite avant de plaquer sa paume froide sur le front pour amoindrir le mal. Il est bouillant. Si seulement il pouvait faire taire son esprit de temps en temps sans l'aide de l'alcool ou de diverses potions. C'est dans ce genre de situation qu'il se trouve faible, incapable de se contrôler et de mettre un point final à ses pensées.

Betty s'éloigne un peu et jette enfin un coup d'oeil à la pièce. Elle est frappée par le désordre mais ne montre pas une once de son étonnement. Elle ravive la plante dans le coin de la pièce à l'aide de sa baguette, et commence à ranger les parchemins qui trônent au sol, le recouvrant comme une fine moquette de papier.

Malfoy se lève.

- Ne te dérange pas, Betty. Je m'en occuperai après ma pause.

Il plonge une main dans le bocal de poudre de cheminette et prend place dans l'âtre. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, les flammes l'avalent.

Quand il atterrit au milieu du Chaudron Baveur, bondé à cette heure-ci, il se sent encore plus seul que tous les autres jours. Absent. Il se sent si déconnecté de la réalité, des autres, de tout ce qui l'entoure. Il se drape dans son manteau d'hiver, une veste noire, longue et chaude. Ses cheveux cendré contrastre avec les ténèbres qu'il porte sur lui et en lui. Il observe d'un regard creux les environs, sur ses gardes. Les tables poussiéreuses accueillent un grand nombre de sorciers et sorcières venus déjeuner. Draco les inspecte sans réellement les voir, il ne distingue d'ailleurs pas le léger salut que lui accorde Tom, le maître des lieux. Toute cette foule déclenche chez lui une réaction inattendue, l'angoisse.

Sa vision se brouille un peu face à cette gorge qui se réduit de façon inquiétante. Il suffoque, entouré de tous ces gens qui bavardent, qui rient, qui semblent ne se soucier de rien. Toute cette scène, tout ce monde qui tourne encore en l'ayant mis de côté, l'irrite profondément.

Il reprend possession de ses esprits, détourne le regard pour le poser à terre, et s'empresse de rejoindre le passage qui mène au Chemin de Traverse. Il ne se calque plus que sur le bruit de ses pas, sur le sol pavé des rues, et sur le rythme que prennent ses pensées. Il sait que si il relève la tête, c'est foutu, le décor festif qui s'étend dans les ruelles lui donnerait le coup de grâce. Il aurait bien envie de hurler à plein poumon, mais il se retient, il se mord la langue jusqu'à en saigner. Cette faiblesse qui l'assaille, il la hait, elle est bien trop indomptable, plus forte que lui. L'humiliation lui colle à la peau, et il a l'impression que tous les yeux sont braqués sur lui, emplis de pitié.

Il pousse la porte d'_Au mystère des livres_, et laisse échapper un long soupir. La chaleur le happe en un instant. Quelques gouttes ont perlé sur son front, il ne sait pas si c'est du au choc du froid avec le chaud, ou bien, ses pensées se sont montrés trop intenses pour son corps. Il les essuie d'un revers de manche et enlève son manteau. Instinctivement, il tourne la tête afin d'apercevoir le comptoir, mais il n'y a personne. Il se repose contre le mur, et jette un coup d'œil à sa montre. Hermione ne devrait pas tarder, après tout, il a dix minutes d'avance.

Il lève les yeux. Encore une fois il est médusé face à la structure de la pièce. Tous ces livres qui semblent tanguer comme si ils étaient ivres. Chacun part dans une direction différente, certains se rejoignent en quelques arches colorés au dessus des rayons, certains paraissent sur le point de tomber, seuls au monde. Il s'apprête à avancer pour en recueillir un dont la couverture d'un bleu nuit l'attire, mais une silhouette se dessine à quelques mètres lui. Il se surprend à prendre conscience qu'il la connaît suffisamment pour savoir que c'est elle. Et ce calme qu'il recherche depuis le début de la matinée se propage presque instantanément en une onde dévastatrice. Il abandonne l'idée de prendre le bouquin dont il a perçu le silencieux appel, ses yeux gris se posent sur la jeune femme.

Elle ne l'a pas vu. Elle porte quatre livres sous le coude et un dans la main qu'elle tente désespéremment de remettre à sa place. Elle souffle, faisant voler les quelques mèches qui lui tombe sur le visage, et sort sa baguette. Draco perçoit le faible tremblement qui la secoue quand elle tient l'objet. Il se souvient de ce qu'elle lui a confié à ce sujet et ce besoin protecteur qu'il ressent chaque fois qu'il la voit le pousse à vouloir s'avancer pour l'aider. Mais, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut, Hermione a récupéré ses esprits et d'un coup adroit du poignet, elle fait léviter l'ouvrage jusqu'à sa place, trop haute pour sa petite taille. Elle se mordille les lèvres sous la concentration, et ce geste anodin fait esquisser un sourire sur la bouche de Malfoy.

Elle range sa baguette en un mouvement rapide, comme pressée de s'en débarrasser, et se tourne vers l'entrée. Aussitôt, la jeune femme s'arrête dans sa marche en l'apercevant. Surprise, elle laisse échapper un livre de sa prise. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu, pas le moindre du monde. Il était tellement silencieux, et elle ne l'attendait pas avant... _Par Merlin, non, c'est déjà l'heure !_

Draco profite de sa torpeur pour s'approcher, et ramasse le bouquin au sol. Quand il se relève, il est saisit par la tendresse qu'il voit dans le chocolat de ses yeux. Lentement, il voit un sourire se dessiner sur sa bouche rosée.

- Tu souris, se contente-t-elle de dire en reprenant furtivement l'ouvrage de ses mains.

Ses sourcils se froncent.

- Oui, et.. ?

Elle hausse les épaules et se dirige vers le comptoir, Draco sur ses talons.

- Tes sourires sont rares.

- Tout comme les tiens.

Hermione pose soudainement les quatre livres sur le guichet avec force, destabilisée par le retournement de situation. Il n'a pas même réfléchit un seul instant avant de lui répondre, et c'est aisément qu'elle se rappelle qu'il aime la voir sourire. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle a comprit lors du déjeuner avec Ron et Astoria. Elle rougit, dos à lui. Il a un très beau sourire, lui aussi.. Il devrait le montrer bien plus souvent.

_Mais il ne peut pas.., comme toi_, lui souffle sa conscience, _rappelle-toi ce que vous avez vécu_. _Vous vous ressemblez_. Elle se retourne vers lui, ses yeux la couvrent. Deux perles de pluie luisantes de solitude qui semble chercher en elle un peu de.. réconfort ? _Oui, on se ressemble_.

- Pourquoi souriais-tu ?, demande-t-elle d'une petite voix pour couvrir ses pensées qui s'aventurent là où elle n'en a pas envie.

Il jette un regard en arrière sur les étagères de livres puis reporte son attention sur elle. Il y a un court silence avant que sa voix rauque emplisse la bulle qui s'est formée autour d'eux.

- Je me demandais comment faisaient tous ces livres pour tenir.

_Je me demandais comment faisais-tu pour être aussi belle_. Une boule étrange et amère se forme dans son estomac. Encore une fois, ce sont des mots qu'il n'a pas le droit de dire à haute voix. Il n'est même pas sûr d'être autorisé à les penser.

Elle sourit en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Malfoy.. Tu es un sorcier, oui ou non ?

Il aime son sourire, le pétillement de ses yeux, et sa voix hésitante. Comment n'avait-il pas remarqué tout cela plus tôt ? Comment avait-il pu passer à côté d'une telle femme alors qu'il la connaissait depuis qu'il était si jeune. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir insultée, même si ces paroles remontaient à des années. _Avant, j'étais con_. Il s'en veut tellement, car aujourd'hui, il se sent apaisé uniquement quand elle est là.

* * *

_3 décembre 2005._

La nuit est déjà tombée, pourtant, il n'est pas si tard quand Hermione regarde l'horloge. La grande aiguille indique dix-neuf heures. Elle n'est pas friande de l'hiver, de ce ciel sombre, de ce temps glacial, de ces étoiles qu'elle ne peut apercevoir que deux à trois fois grand maximum pendant la saison. Emmitouflée dans une couverture rouge, elle tente de se concentrer sur son livre. En vain. Pour la quatrième fois, elle relit la même ligne. Avec un soupir prononcé, elle le claque et le pose à ses côtés. Elle bascule la tête en arrière sur le dossier du canapé et regarde le lustre de la pièce.

Elle a du mal à contenir son agitation. Il y a un petit moment qu'elle n'a pas fait de rêves, que Sara ne lui ait pas ré-apparue, pourtant Ambre occupe toutes ses pensées. Et ce soir, c'est pire que tous les autres jours. Elle ne sait plus comment l'imaginer. Aujourd'hui, elle est brune, ses yeux pétillent d'un bleu magnifique. Aujourd'hui, elle n'arrive plus à pleurer après avoir tant sangloté. Deux mois, aujourd'hui, deux mois jour pour jour que cette horreur s'est passée. Ambre est toujours là. Et à cet instant, Hermione se sent plus seule que jamais.

Et Ron n'est toujours pas rentré.

Elle ferme les yeux sous l'impulsion d'une nausée, et se laisse tomber sur le côté, bordée du plaid. Elle pousse le livre avec ses pieds jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se retrouve au sol dans un bruit qui l'assomme. Allongée de tout son long, presque invisible, toute menue, elle aimerait bien disparaître.

Déjà deux mois. Seulement deux mois. Le temps passe à la fois avec une lenteur exagérée et une vitesse fulgurante. Les jours se sont écoulés, et elle a toujours l'impression que c'était hier. Combien de mois encore pour que la douleur s'efface ? Quatre ? Six ? Beaucoup plus ? Et si elle n'avait pas assez d'années devant elle pour oublier cette perte ? _Non, je ne pourrais jamais oublier ça... mais un jour je devrais vivre avec_. Mais quand ? Quand arrivera ce jour qu'elle attend ? _J'ai peur._ Inconsciemment et désespérément, ses mains se posent sur son ventre, elle le caresse. _Seule, tu es seule, Hermione_. Elle se mord l'intérieur de la joue. Elle a beau avoir envie de pleurer, plus rien ne s'écoule de ses yeux. Le stock est épuisé. Elle est.. si vide.

La cheminée crépite, elle ne l'entend pas. Elle est concentré sur le visage d'Ambre qui éblouit son esprit. Elle aimerait tendre la main et caresser sa joue. C'était viscéral, Hermione aurait tant voulu être mère.

Quand Ron passe une main dans ses cheveux, elle ouvre les yeux, un peu déboussolée. Il dépose un baiser sur son front, mais elle distingue ses traits crispés, et ses mains chancèlent sur ses boucles. Il paraît agacé. La couleur de ses yeux est froide. L'espace d'un instant, elle croit qu'elle n'est plus seule. Il sait, il se souvient de la date. Lui aussi se sent perdu, lui aussi, ses repères le laissent tomber. Avec un espoir incertain au fin fond d'elle-même, elle se redresse avec l'envie de l'enlacer férocement.

Mais avant qu'elle n'amorce le moindre geste à son attention, il se recule et se laisse tomber sur le fauteuil face à elle.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire.., grommelle-t-il d'une voix furieuse.

Elle ne sait pas si il se parle à lui-même ou si elle est concernée. Du moins, pas avant que son regard croise le sien.

- Tu es au courant ?

_Hein ?_ De quoi parle-t-il ? Le cerveau d'Hermione s'embrouille. A vrai dire, elle s'était attendue à tout autre chose. La colère qu'elle discerne maintenant, dans son attitude, dans le ton de sa voix, la déroute. Elle ne comprend pas. Elle le regarde, éberluée. Assise, ses bras pendent, sa bouche est entrouverte. _Mais que se passe-t-il ?_

- Je reviens de chez Harry.

_Il ne me parle pas d'Ambre, je me trompe ?_ Elle se raidit plus encore, ses mains rejoignent ses genoux et ses ongles s'enfoncent à travers son pantalon.

- Il a invité Malfoy, pour Noël. Il a jugé bon de l'inviter car apparemment monsieur serait seul pour cette date. Tu te rend compte ? Il n'a pas de famille alors il s'incruste dans la notre !

Hermione frémit. Elle ne trouve pas encore les mots pour répondre quoi que ce soit, toujours figée sur la pensée d'Ambre. Ron a oublié. Ron préfère s'occuper d'un détail aussi futile plutôt que de se rappeler la perte de leur fille. Elle ne sait pas quel est le sentiment qui la domine à présent.. l'exaspération, le dégoût, ou la rage ?

- Hermione, tu m'écoutes ?

- Quoi ?!

La rage.

Elle s'est levée dans son élan, et son regard s'est vrillé au sien avec une intensité qu'elle n'imaginait pas chez elle. Hermione n'avait jamais ressentit autant de colère.

- Harry a invité Malfoy pour le réveillon.. Tu imagines ce Serpentard entre Charlie et ma mère ? Franchement ?

- Il pourrait se mettre à côté de moi, pourquoi le caser avec des personnes qu'il ne connaît pas ?

Ron ouvre de grands yeux avant de les plisser. S'appuyant sur les accoudoirs, il décide, lui aussi, de se lever. Il n'aime pas le ton de sa femme. Et ce regard...

- Entre toi et Ginny, ce serait encore plus sordide. Je ne sais vraiment pas à quoi Harry a pensé en faisant une telle chose.

- Il n'a tout simplement pas joué à l'égoïste.

- Mais qu'avez-vous tous à être gentil avec lui ? Il vous a jeté un sort ?

Elle soupire et se passe les mains sur son visage pour tenter de se calmer. Quand elle a reprit un minimum constance, sa voix ne tremble plus.

- Tu as été le premier à lui tendre la main, je ne comprends pas ta soudaine attitude. Tu l'as également invité chez nous il y a deux semaines !

- Je cherchais à faire des efforts ! Je voulais être sympa, ouvert. Mais pour Noël, non, je suis désolé, je ne comprends pas ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Harry l'a invité alors qu'il n'est pas aussi seul qu'il le prétend, il a Astoria, grimace-t-il.

Sans le vouloir, Hermione éclate de rire.

- Astoria ? Ron ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien remarqué ?

- Remarqué, quoi ? Qu'il a une femme apparemment parfaite et qu'il pense à la fuir ?

Elle a l'impression qu'une voiture vient de la percuter de plein fouet. Alors, la femme parfaite selon Ron, c'est une femme qui ressemble à Astoria ? Et Hermione Granger, qu'est-ce ? La petit épouse docile que l'on cache ? Ses mains se ferment en poings fermes. Elle connaissait son amour pour la gente féminine, mais pas à ce point, pas au point de dire que la femme d'un autre était parfaite. Mieux qu'elle.

- Tu es stupide, Ron, stupide. Ils ne sont pas heureux, et Astoria n'est qu'une salope. Une salope comme tu les aimes. Excuse-moi de ne pas être comme toi, de ne pas être comme elle, mais au moins, moi, je ne suis pas obnubilée par le physique de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Le visage de son mari affiche une expression surprise, proche de l'incompréhension.

- Ai-je dit quelque chose de mal ?, ajoute-t-il.

- OUI ! Comment oses-tu tenir de tels propos sur Astoria devant moi, sans même savoir qui elle est ?

- Je pensais que ça ne te dérangeait pas..

- Je suis ta femme, pas une amie ! Je ne suis pas quelqu'un à qui tu peux dire ça, je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui peut rester aux côtés d'un mari qui complimentent toutes les femmes qui passent sous ses yeux, je ne suis pas comme ça. J'en souffre ! Je n'ai jamais rien dit car je croyais que tu pourrais t'en rendre compte tout seul ! Je croyais que tu me connaissais...

- Hermione... Tu sais que je t'aime.

Il s'approche d'elle, un peu maladroit. Il tend une main, caresse son épaule dénudée. Sa peau est froide, aussi glaciale que son ton, que l'extérieur, que la distance entre eux. Elle le regarde, pose ses doigts sur les siens et les écarte.

- Arrête-ça, je ne veux pas que tu me touches.

- Bien sûr, comme d'habitude. _Ne m'embrasse pas, Ron_. _Je n'ai pas envie de faire l'amour, Ron_. _Ne me touches pas, Ron. _Et tu crois que ça, ça ne me fait pas mal ? D'ailleurs, je regarde peut-être les autres femmes car toi, justement, tu me délaisses totalement.

- T'ai-je délaissé ces dernières années ? Réponds franchement, et ne mens pas !

Sa voix est montée dans les aigus, s'est brisée. Elle aimerait tellement dire tout ce qu'elle pense, mais elle n'a pas assez de vocabulaire pour l'exprimer. Il y a tant de sentiments contraires qui s'agitent dans son estomac.

- Non. Mais ces derniers mois, oui. Tu préfères rester avec ton Malfoy.

- Oh, c'est petit, Ron, c'est vraiment petit. Déjeuner une fois par semaine avec Malfoy, c'est trop pour toi ? Que devrais-je dire de Jane, alors ?

- Je ne regarde pas Jane comme tu regardes Malfoy..., chuchote-t-il, penaud.

- Pardon ?

- Je n'ai peut-être pas remarqué ce qu'il se passait entre lui et Astoria, mais lors de notre déjeuner tous ensemble, j'ai bien vu comment tu l'observais. Tu dis que je suis aveuglé par les autres, mais ce jour-là.. je ne faisais pas parti de ton champ de vision.

- Tu délires...

- Mais oui, je suis fou, Hermione ! Mais toi, tu te mens à toi-même. Je ne suis plus rien pour toi..

- C'est Malfoy qui n'est rien pour moi !

Ses derniers mots résonnent dans son esprit. _Rien_. Elle a sentit ses lèvres buter face à cette parole. Son cœur s'est même accéléré comme pour l'empêcher de la prononcer. Et ce mouvement l'affole. Malfoy n'est-il vraiment rien à ses yeux ? _Non, faux._ Il est le seul qui semble la comprendre. Elle recule brusquement comme si Ron avait tendu un bras pour la frapper. Elle lève son regard vers lui, ses lèvres tremblent sous le choc de la conversation.

Elle prend conscience à quel point Ron a l'air triste. Au milieu du salon coloré, il est si délavé. Il n'a pas besoin de larmes pour pleurer, ses yeux parlent d'eux-même. Elle les connaît par cœur. Il se tient là, si détaché, si livide.

- Je suis désolée.. Mais tu ne comprends pas, j'ai besoin de temps.

Elle l'entend soupirer.

- Tu as besoin de temps, mais pas pour te rapprocher de moi..

- Je me rapprocherai de toi quand tu comprendras enfin la douleur que je ressens..

- Je la comprends.

Hermione ferme les yeux, si fort.

- Non..., murmure-t-elle. Non. Tu as oublié.. Aujourd'hui est la preuve que tu ne me comprends pas, tu as oublié Ambre. Deux mois aujourd'hui que je la regrette.. et tu n'as pas l'air de t'en souvenir. Tu me dégoûtes.

Il y a un long silence. Elle regrette rapidement ses mots même si sur le moment, elle les pense. Les yeux rivés au sol, les larmes qu'elle croyait épuisées se mettent à s'écouler le long de ses joues, brouillant sa vue. Elles semblent interminables, muettes, un vrai flot l'assaille sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler.

- Je n'ai rien oublié.., susurre Ron près d'elle.

Il s'est approché. Elle sent une main timide sur sa joue qui tente d'effacer le chemin brûlant de ses sanglots, en vain. Elle ne se sent ni rassurée ni calmée. Hermione tourne la tête pour échapper à son regard.

- Laisse-moi tranquille.

- Hermione, écoute-moi.. Je..

- S'il te plaît, laisse-moi. J'ai besoin d'être seule.

Ron hésite un instant, mais face au visage renfrogné de sa femme, il s'éloigne à contrecœur. Il se déleste de son manteau qu'il laisse choir sur le dossier d'une chaise, et pose sa baguette sur la table de la salle à manger avant de monter d'un pas lourd les escaliers. Il a pourtant envie du contraire, il a envie de la serrer fort contre lui. Mais elle ne veut pas de lui. Cette évidence le détruit.

Après quelques secondes, il disparaît en haut des marches, et Hermione se dirige vers le premier tiroir du buffet du salon, prend un morceau de parchemin, une plume et l'encrier. Lasse, elle s'installe à la table. Elle tremble comme jamais. Ses doigts ne sont pas précis, elle tient avec peine sa plume, et ses larmes continuent de glisser sur sa peau jusqu'à s'échouer sur le papier. Elle tente de les essuyer mais son coude heurte le petit pot d'encre, laissant le noir manger la table. _Putain... _Suite à sa bêtise, elle se prend la tête dans ses mains. _Tu n'es qu'une incapable, Hermione ! Putain.. putain.. _C'est puéril, mais ses larmes l'aveuglent de nouveau, et cette réaction l'agace avec force.

Elle se lève et s'empare de la baguette de Ron.

- _Evanesco !_

Il n'y a plus la moindre trace d'encre et elle jure encore, avant de jeter un sort d'attraction pour se dégoter un stylo le plus vite possible. L'objet traverse la pièce, elle l'attrape au vol. Elle ne réfléchit plus vraiment. Les mots de son mari la hantent, elle n'arrive pas à sen débarrasser. Elle halète désespérément quand sur un bout de parchemin, elle écrit:

_J'ai besoin de toi..._

Elle le plie ensuite en quatre et accoure vers la volière de la véranda. Uniquement habillée d'un jean déchiré et d'un débardeur, elle frissonne. La morsure du froid la vivifie contre toute attente. Le stylo et le petit mot dans sa main droite, elle ouvre la cage d'Hipsy, leur hibou. L'oiseau l'observe de deux yeux jaunes perçants sans émettre le moindre hululement, comme si il devinait son état d'agitation. Elle s'avance, caresse la tête ronde de l'animal qui la gratifie d'un petit coup de bec affectueux. Hermione semble récupérer un minimum ses esprits et observe le parchemin. _J'ai besoin de toi..._ Elle veut l'envoyer à Ginny, mais au dernier moment, elle écrit _Malfoy, D._ sur l'un des plis et le donne au hibou.

En le voyant prendre son envol, elle regrette instantanément mais il est trop tard. En quelques mouvement d'ailes, elle ne le distingue plus. Sa supplication est partie. Au mauvais destinataire. Elle s'assoit par terre et se replie contre elle-même. Ou peut-être pas, elle a terriblement besoin de lui à cet instant précis, elle a besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse la comprendre vraiment. Quand elle se rappelle le regard qu'il pose toujours sur elle, elle sait que c'est la bonne personne. Mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Vis à vis de Ron, suite à leur dispute. Elle souhaite fuir, déserter, pour la première fois depuis le début de leur relation.

Une heure s'écoule avant que Hipsy ne se repose sur son perchoir. Elle jette un coup d'œil à la silhouette d'Hermione sur le sol, et en un petit élan, elle atterrit à ses côtés. La légère bourrasque dû aux mouvements de ses ailes tire la jeune femme de son léger somme. Ses paupières sont gonflées, elle ne semble plus savoir où elle est avant de discerner les yeux luisants du hibou. _La lettre ! Mon Dieu, combien de temps ai-je dormi ? Oh non... _Comme si l'oiseau sentait ses doutes, il tend la patte. Dans ses serres repose la réponse que Hermione craint. Délicatement elle retire le papier, et prend appuie contre le mur dans son dos avant de le déplier. Elle laisse échapper un long soupir avant de déchiffrer la fine calligraphie. Quand son esprit se calme enfin, ce n'est que pour mieux s'affoler.

_Rejoins-moi dès que tu reçois cette lettre, je t'attends au Chaudron Baveur._

_• • •  
_

Le Chaudron Baveur vit une soirée calme, et d'un côté, Draco en est fort heureux. Il n'est pas disposé à supporter la foule, et le brouhaha de l'auberge en heure de pointe. Il remue les glaçons de son verre avec impatience. Son estomac se tord toutes les minutes et il sent que tant qu'il ne la voit pas, cette sensation ne cessera pas.

Il a reçu le mot alors qu'il finissait sa première bouteille de whisky-pur-feu, dans la solitude de son manoir. Il crut rêver en lisant clairement _J'ai besoin de toi_, comme si l'alcool lui jouait des tours, mais Elsa confirma les mots quand il le lui demanda. _J'ai besoin de toi_ eut un effet immédiat sur son état, il ne s'était jamais senti sobre de nouveau avec une telle rapidité. Sa bouche était devenue aussi sèche que du papier de verre, et une inquiétude déroutante s'était emparé de son esprit. Si Hermione lui disait une telle parole, c'était que plus rien n'allait vraiment.

Et aujourd'hui, on était le trois décembre. Et aujourd'hui, tout comme lui, elle devait se sentir si mal.

Draco avait été pris par surprise par ce désir de la voir. Il s'était levé, avait dévasté avec rage l'intérieur de son salon, pestant contre Ron Weasley. Car pour le blond, tout était clair. Il était suffisamment intelligent pour savoir que si Hermione s'adressait à lui en un tel jour, c'était bien parce qu'elle n'avait personne d'autre. Si elle voulait le voir, si elle avait _besoin _de lui, c'était parce que son entourage l'avait délaissée. Son mari l'avait délaissée.

Il avait rédigé sa réponse aussi vite qu'il le put, et transplana ici.

Il est maintenant près de vingt-deux heures, et Draco est là depuis environ une heure. Ses yeux fixent sans ciller l'âtre de la cheminée en espérant la voir apparaître. Plus le temps passe, moins il est sûr qu'elle viendra. L'appréhension qui le ronge est insoutenable. La douleur qui le tenaille est à la limite du supportable, s'attaquant à son crâne, à sa gorge, à son ventre. Tout son corps tremble sous un mélange de colère, de besoin, et de nervosité. Il se sent redoutablement instable, prêt à exploser. Une véritable bombe à retardement. Son regard se pose sur le verre, et il finit le contenu. Le liquide lui brûle l'œsophage, il ne sait même plus ce qu'il a commandé, il veut simplement la voir.

Il relève la tête au moment où les flammes vertes dévorent la cheminée. Hermione s'avance d'un pas mal assuré dans l'auberge. Il lui jette un regard, elle semble désorientée. L'air hagard, elle observe tout autour d'elle en se triturant les mains. Il n'est pas si loin d'elle, et il distingue avec facilité les rougeurs dans le blanc de ses yeux, et sa tenue. Elle n'a pas prit le temps de s'habiller. Son jean est trop grand pour elle, débraillé. Et par Merlin, elle n'a pas froid sans veste ?

A peine pose-t-elle ses deux yeux bruns sur lui qu'il se lève, et marche droit vers elle. Il sait qu'elle ne se serait pas approchée d'elle-même. Sa vulnérabilité, palpable, flotte tout autour d'elle. Hermione fait un faible mouvement en arrière quand il arrive à sa hauteur, mais sans prévenir, sans qu'il s'y attende, ses mains s'accrochent désespérément au col de sa chemise et elle rompt l'espace entre eux en dissimilant son visage dans son torse. Tout contre lui, elle tremble, aphone. Draco reste interdit face à la proximité, si choqué qu'il met un temps à prendre conscience que son vêtement se trempe. Elle pleure.

Si quelqu'un lui avait dit à Poudlard, que cette femme pleurerait dans ses bras un jour, il ne l'aurait jamais cru.

Pas Hermione Granger. Pas dans ses bras, ses bras d'ancien Mangemort dont l'un porte la cicatrice de la marque.

Pourtant, elle se serre contre son corps, elle lui fait suffisamment confiance pour se tenir là, et il en est reconnaissant. Il se sent serein. Il culpabilise un court instant de ce sentiment alors qu'elle est terriblement affolée, mais très vite il passe un bras derrière ses épaules pour resserrer l'étreinte. Elle laisse échapper un gémissement, et ses sanglots redoublent. De sa main libre, il vient dégager les boucles qui lui cachent le front. Gênée, elle enfouit un peu plus son visage dans sa chemise, mais elle ne se renfrogne pas du geste puisque ses doigts se desserrent du col pour glisser dans son dos.

Elle ne veut pas qu'il la voit pleurer, qu'il voit ses paupières enflées et ses lèvres tremblotantes. Hermione a un peu honte. Et Draco sent qu'il doit dire quelque chose. Plus ils restent dans cette position, plus il a cette impulsion étrange de vouloir la garder le plus longtemps possible dans ses bras. Il ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais c'est elle qui finit par parler, d'une si petite voix.

- Il a oublié...

Elle n'a pas besoin de s'étendre, il a tout de suite saisit toute l'énormité du problème. Ce bougre de Ron Weasley est finalement un vrai crétin. Depuis Poudlard, ce rouquin de malheur n'a décidément pas beaucoup changé. Il l'enlace un peu plus étroitement suite à cette révélation, ce maudit sentiment protecteur s'est encore réveillé. Il ne compte décidément plus les fois où cette émotion inattendue et nuisible s'est déclenchée en lui.

- Calme-toi, murmure-t-il.

Il l'a pensé si fort que les mots ont traversé ses lèvres. Une si jolie femme ne mérite pas de pleurer.

Elle se raidit légèrement en entendant cette voix si basse, en discernant le besoin qui en émane. Elle ne sait toujours pas pourquoi en l'ayant aperçu elle a ressenti cette envie de se terrer dans ses bras. A la seconde où elle avait croisé ses yeux gris, elle n'avait pas désiré d'autres étreintes que la sienne. Lui, elle avait eu cette envie avide qu'il la serre contre lui, que son corps la rassure, que sa voix la berce. Elle prend une soudaine et longue inspiration.. et que son parfum l'enivre. Devant cette prise de conscience, elle ouvre brusquement les yeux, et s'écarte de lui. Elle regarde tout autour d'elle, mais ne souhaite pas croiser son regard.

Draco l'observe avec une pointe de déception, il aurait aimé qu'elle reste là. Sa présence était si brûlante que sa peau s'était réchauffée à son contact. _Regarde-moi_, pense-t-il alors que ses prunelles brunes se sont figées sur le sol. Elle ne fait pas le moindre geste. _Regarde-moi..._ Il a besoin de voir ses yeux, de voir qu'elle ne regrette pas d'être venue le voir, lui, pauvre Malfoy. Quand il s'apprête à relever son visage d'une main hésitante, elle se décide enfin à établir un contact visuel.

Hermione frissonne.

- J'ai besoin de...

_Besoin de quoi.. Vomir, partir, me frapper ?_, s'affole l'esprit Draco, _Je ne te retiendrai pas.._. Il la scrute, le visage fermé. Néanmoins, dans sa tête, les questions continuent de fuser.

_De toi, encore.. Serre-moi. Serre-moi fort_, pense-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres.

- ... de.. boire quelque chose. Maintenant.

Il secoue la tête et esquisse un sourire, c'est toujours mieux que toutes les hypothèses qu'il a émit intérieurement. Il acquiesce et la guide jusqu'à la table qu'il occupait avant son arrivée.

- Et j'ai froid, aussi, ajoute-t-elle timidement en frottant ses bras dévêtus.

Il lui tend sa veste. Suite à l'étreinte, il trouve que lui déposer lui-même sur les épaules reste.. déplacé. D'un geste de la main il appelle Tom.

- Deux whisky-pur-feu.

Le propriétaire de l'établissement file à travers les tables et Draco se retourne vers Hermione qui lui apparait encore plus petite dans son vêtement.

- Ça te va comme boisson... ?

- Oui, j'ai vraiment besoin d'un truc fort.

Il sait qu'elle ne boit pas, habituellement. Il le sait puisque la remarque de Ron lors du dîner n'est pas passé dans l'oreille d'un sourd, il le sait car elle n'a jamais cherché à commander une quelconque boisson alcoolisée au restaurant. Il ne s'y oppose pas. Lui-même ne peut pas contourner l'envie de boire du whisky, aujourd'hui, alors qu'il a commencé à réduire depuis quelques semaines.

Hermione frémit encore et referme les boutons de la veste. Elle sent lui, son parfum, mais elle tente de ne pas y penser. C'est tellement indécent.. pourtant elle hume quand même discrètement les effluves douces et brute à la fois. Leurs verres arrivent dans le silence tandis qu'elle jette un coup d'oeil à la pièce. Tout est lugubre et sombre. Elle se sent étrangement à sa place dans cette poussière environnante.

- Souhaites-tu aller dans un endroit plus discret ?

Hermione se retourne, les yeux écarquillés.

- Pour que Weasley ne se fasse pas d'idées si il a l'idée de venir te chercher ici.

- Il ne me cherchera pas.. On s'est disputé.

Sa main tremblante porte le verre à ses lèvres, et elle boit trois gorgées à la suite en fermant les yeux. Les mots de Ron résonnent encore. _Ton Malfoy_. C'était si ridicule... et pourtant, elle se retrouvait face au jeune homme en question, face à celui qui n'était censé n'être rien pour elle. Malfoy avait souhaité la voir alors qu'elle n'était sûrement qu'un fardeau pour lui. Il avait pitié d'elle, c'était aussi simple que cela. Hermione ne concevait pas qu'il puisse un tant soit peu se soucier d'elle, l'apprécier. Il était là, tout simplement car il s'y sentait contraint.

- Tu n'es pas obligée d'en parler, je sais l'essentiel. Il a oublié.. c'est suffisamment éloquent.

Ses doigts viennent caresser délicatement les siens sur la table. Il ne comprend pas ce geste. Et quand elle se dérobe en le regardant d'un air terrorisé, il ne comprend pas pourquoi il a cette impression d'enclume dans la poitrine. C'était stupide. Il n'aurait pas dû venir... _Elle a besoin de toi..._, souffle sa raison. _Besoin de moi ? Elle évite mon regard, et mon réconfort. Je suis comme un con._ La conversation continue dans son esprit, mais Hermione la coupe brusquement.

- On s'est aussi disputé à ton sujet, grimace-t-elle.

Il se redresse.

- C'est à dire ?

Draco la voit prendre son verre, hésitante, avant de le vider d'une traite. Encore une fois, elle regarde un point morne sur la table, là où le bois se rejoint en un nœud, et triture une miette de pain laissée là avec le bout de son doigt.

- Il s'est énervé, il m'a demandé ce que tu étais pour moi.

Il la fixe sans bouger. Le silence qui s'installe paraît long, et austère. Elle lève les yeux vers lui, enfin.

- J'ai besoin d'un autre verre, s'il te plaît.

Il fait un geste vers le comptoir pour commander deux autres whisky-pur-feu. Il attend que Tom les dépose avant de poser cette question qui lui brûle les lèvres.

- Et qu'as-tu répondu ?

- Un mensonge, murmure-t-elle.

- Dis-m..

- Il m'a également dit que je passais trop de temps avec toi, coupe-t-elle pour ne pas avoir à répondre.

Elle vide de nouveau son verre.

- Et tu n'as pas peur que la situation s'aggrave en venant me retrouver ?

- Je.. Je crois que ça m'est égal. Je me sentais si mal dans cette maison à ressasser ce qu'il m'a dit, je suis mieux ici.

Draco a un rictus amer avant de finir son whisky-pur-feu à son tour.

- Tu aurais pu aller voir cette.. cette rouquine, là.

- Ginny ? Non.. J'avais besoin de te voir, toi. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse comprendre ce que je ressens. Je sais que ce jour t'est aussi cruel qu'à moi.

Elle se mordille la lèvre. Ses mains jouent sur ses genoux, elle cherche ses mots en fixant sans ciller son verre vide.

- Je me sens vraiment bien quand tu es là, je n'ai pas besoin de faire semblant, je trouve ça agréable. Et.. Et je suis contente que tu ais décidé de me voir, même si j'ai du te déranger..

Il ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais elle l'arrête en détournant le regard.

- Non, chut.. Je ne veux rien entendre.. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir mal. J'ai encore besoin de boire, s'il te plaît.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te voir ivre, Granger, ce n'est pas un état pour toi.

- On dirait Ron !, s'offusque-t-elle. Je t'en prie.. Tu sais très bien tout ce à quoi je peux penser, ne me laisse pas avec cette douleur.

Étant à jeun, l'alcool a déjà fait effet, sa langue se délie de plus en plus facilement. Elle enfouit la tête dans ses mains et continue de déballer ce qui lui pèse, Hermione a l'impression qu'elle ne peut plus s'arrêter. Et cela lui plaît. Elle se sent libre.

- Je ne veux pas continuer de penser à toi, à Ron, à Ambre, à tout le monde. J'en ai marre de subir toutes ces pensées, je n'en peux plus. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus envie de lutter, d'accord ? J'aimerais rien que le temps d'une soirée effacer tout ce que mon esprit s'efforce de m'imposer. Je t'en supplie, fais-moi boire. Bois avec moi. Tu sais ce que ça fait.. Tu me comprends, toi.. Alors sers-moi un autre verre.

- Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis...

- Malfoy !

Les larmes ruissèlent de nouveau, et Draco se sent contraint.

- Tom !, appelle-t-il. Deux verres sans fond de whisky-pur-feu, s'il te plaît.

Le barman s'en occupe immédiatement et dépose la commande face à eux. Draco approche sa chaise de celle d'Hermione et fait glisser l'un des verres dans sa direction. Elle enlève les mains de son visage et lève un peu la tête.

- Quand tu finiras, il se remplira de nouveau, tu pourras boire à ta guise.. Mais je dois savoir si tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ?

- Oui...

- Promets-le.. Je risque de boire beaucoup trop, et je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose parce que j'ai été trop ivre pour l'en empêcher.

Ses yeux croisent les siens. De son pouce, il essuie ses larmes qui continue de rouler sur ses joues pâles. Et contrairement à Ron, il le fait avec tant de délicatesse qu'Hermione en a la chair de poule. La jeune femme hoche la tête.

- Promis.

• • •

Les heures s'écoulent, les aiguilles de la grande horloge ancienne du Chaudron Baveur avancent rapidement dans leur cadre. Leur tic-tac sont discrets et aux oreilles de Draco, ils sont recouverts par la voix tantôt brisée, tantôt murmurée, et tantôt enthousiasmée d'Hermione. Il boit, elle l'accompagne. Chaque gorgée qu'il porte à ses lèvres, elle l'imite comme si elle avait fixé ses gestes aux siens. Ce mimétisme inconscient la rend plus séduisante, et elle ne s'en rend même pas compte. Leurs verres se vident et se remplissent, jusqu'au beau milieu de la nuit.

Elle parle beaucoup. Surtout d'Ambre, de cet enfant que Draco découvre à travers ses confidences. Elle s'agite, habitée par le sujet. Parfois elle sourit de ce sourire qui crée une faille en lui, qu'il se surprend à adorer, parfois elle pleure, et silencieux il est là, à caresser son visage pour que les vagues de larmes se meurent comme si il ne pouvait faire que cela. Il ne dit pas un mot, en fait, il n'a rien à dire. L'écouter lui semble plus attrayant, moins douloureux, mais pas moins transperçant. Les mots qui traversent les lèvres d'Hermione traduisent à la perfection ce qu'il ressent et ce qu'il pense tout bas, à propos de Scorpius, à propos de sa propre vie. Les émotions de cette fille lui apparaissent si semblables aux siennes, et aussi étrangement que cela puisse paraître, il a l'impression de la connaître depuis toujours. Il se retrouve là, avec ce rictus mi-béât mi-morose, à boire ses paroles. Et Hermione, comprend ce mutisme. A vrai dire, ils se comprennent tous les deux. Leur complémentarité sur le moment frôle l'évidence et leur hérisse les poils de bras.

De temps en temps, Draco pense que l'alcool le rend trop sentimental, trop faible, et il se maudit, se hait, mais cette pensée est vite effacée par une autre. Il l'observe dans les yeux, et quand plus d'une fois il s'attarde un peu trop longtemps, il surprend ce besoin intarissable de la serrer encore contre lui. Même si ce n'est que pour qu'elle pleure en sécurité. _Rien qu'une dernière fois..._ Même si il n'avait pas le droit de la désirer aussi près de lui.

Il aurait bien voulu qu'elle continue de parler, qu'elle ne cesse jamais, mais brusquement, un silence s'installe. Il tombe si vite qu'il tire Draco de ses rêveries comme si un malotru lui avait balancé un sceau d'eau glacée au visage. L'horloge indique à présent trois heures et demi du matin et la tête d'Hermione bascule dangereusement avant d'atterrir sans prévenir sur son épaule. Il sursaute avec le contact de ses boucles brunes dans son cou, qui lui chatouillent la peau. La morosité le gagne sans tarder. Ce geste lui semble intime, venant d'elle, mais il n'en s'en réjouit guère puisqu'il marque la fin de la soirée. Et la dernière chose dont il a envie à cette instant, c'est que ce moment se termine.

- Granger, réveille-toi, marmonne-t-il tout en la secouant légèrement.

Elle gémit simplement en re-nichant son visage dans son cou, et il grimace. Oh non, il ne désire absolument pas que cet instant s'achève, il n'a aucune envie de la laisser, et de s'arracher à elle.

Malgré ce désir qu'il estime mauvais, il se lève tout en prenant soin de la maintenir assise d'une main, et se décide finalement de passer un bras sous ses genoux pour la porter. Elle ne réagit pas à son contact, et son poids ajouté aux grammes d'alcool qui circulent désormais dans son sang le fait tituber. Avec un petit soupir pour récupérer ses idées claires, il se dirige vers Tom qui range la salle, maintenant vide, à l'aide de sa baguette.

- Une chambre avec deux lits, s'il te plaît, demande-t-il d'un ton éreinté.

- La 17, le mot de passe est _Nids de cafard_.

Draco lève les yeux au ciel quand son esprit lui impose l'image de bonbons sautillants.

- Merci, Tom, à demain. Si quelqu'un cherche Hermione Granger, elle n'est pas là, compris ? Elle a besoin de repos.

Le vieil homme hoche la tête tout en s'activant de nouveau au ménage de la pièce.

Malfoy le quitte sans un regard en arrière, et monte les escaliers jusqu'au premier étage. Avec Hermione dans les bras et son parfum dans les narines, il lui est difficile de grimper les marches sans chanceler, mais quand il arrive devant le numéro 17, il ressent un pincement dans la poitrine. Bientôt le contact sera rompu, il la déposera sur le lit, et une nouvelle nuit s'écoulera, une nouvelle journée commencera.. Et il avait cette terrible sensation que plus rien ne serait comme avant, que tout serait beaucoup plus difficile.

- _Nids de cafard_.

Elle remue. Quand il passe le seuil, elle s'agite un peu plus et ouvre les yeux.

- Peux-tu marcher ?, dit-il quand il croise son regard surpris.

- Oui.. Je crois.

Il la pose doucement sur le sol, et elle observe, perplexe, la chambre et les deux lits simples. Elle resserre la veste de Draco sur elle, et se tourne vers lui pour l'interroger du regard. _Paumé__e_ est sûrement le mot qui la qualifie le mieux.

- Tu as besoin de dormir, lui déclare-t-il avant qu'elle ne formule une question. Tu t'es assoupie pendant que tu parlais.

- Vraiment ? Et de quoi est-ce que je parlais ?

- Hum, de ton chat. Museaulong, quelque chose comme ça.

Elle sourit en tortillant une mèche de cheveux, elle tient à peine sur ses deux jambes.

- Pattenrond.

- J'ai dit _quelque chose comme ça_.

Il lui rend son sourire.

- Tu sais..., marmonne-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Quand Ron m'a demandée ce que tu étais pour moi, j'ai répondu _Rien_.

Hermione rougit, prend une faible inspiration, et sans prévenir, elle s'approche de lui à grand pas.

- Mais en fait, si je devais être honnête avec moi-même.. et avec toi..

Elle pointe son torse de son index, et passe soudainement ses mains derrière son cou, l'attirant contre elle.

- Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce qui te prend ?, parvint-il à dire avec fureur tandis qu'il tente de la garder à une certaine distance.

- J'avouerais que tu me plais.

Son élan de rage s'est volatilisé. Il ferme les yeux, juste pour déguster ce compliment. _Par Merlin..._ Une sensation étrange et délicieuse parcoure son corps entier, quelque chose qui ressemblent à des frémissements, des papillons. Conquis par ce sentiment qu'il n'a pas ressenti depuis des mois, il pose ses mains sur les hanches saillantes d'Hermione pour coller son bassin contre le sien. Du bout des doigts, il remonte son débardeur pour atteindre sa peau et l'effleurer.

- Tu me plais. Beaucoup.. beaucoup...

- Tu as trop bu, Granger.. Merde, chuchote-t-il.

- Tu es très séduisant.

- Arrête ça. Tout de suite.

Il a cessé de la caresser, ses doigts se sont crispés, en proie à un malaise. _Tu ne sais plus ce que tu fais.. Granger. _Il tente un geste pour la repousser, mais ignorant ses derniers mots, elle s'avance encore. Sa poitrine vient épouser son torse à la perfection et elle s'élève sur la pointe des pieds. Les mains de Draco rejoignent dans son dos, et contrairement à son souhait de se reculer, il la maintient et se penche. Leurs souffles s'entrechoquent, se cherchent. La pointe de leur nez se touchent, lui provoquant un désir intolérable. _Pas elle._ Elle joue, lui inflige une torture qu'elle n'imagine pas un seul instant. Son cœur a loupé plus d'un battement, il la veut, tellement. Il a si envie de l'entendre encore lui dire qu'il lui plaît. Elle est si pure, si belle, il a envie de l'avoir à lui l'espace d'une nuit. Rien qu'à lui, avant que la réalité ne le happe de nouveau et que la tristesse revienne.

Elle s'approche un peu plus pour l'embrasser, la douceur de ses lèvres frôle sa bouche, et un éclair de raison le saisit. _Elle n'est pas à moi. Elle est ivre_. Il pose ses deux mains en coupe sur ses joues et la recule fermement.

- Non. Je t'ai dit d'arrêter.

Il se fait violence, un déchirement rompt ses entrailles, littéralement. Il se sent mal. Il s'est exprimé avec un ton beaucoup trop catégorique et la sensation du regret est déjà là. Maintenant toujours son visage entre les mains, il répète plus doucement qu'elle doit se ressaisir. Hermione ouvre les yeux, ce qui s'avère être pire. Draco pourrait se plonger dans cette marée de brun et d'or qui colore ses prunelles. Son corps entier lui intime de prendre sa chance, de la laisser faire, mais son esprit lui impose un non implacable.

- Granger, tu es ridicule. Ne fais pas ça.

- Draco, s'il te plaît.

- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi !

Il s'éloigne brusquement, la lâchant, comme si ses paroles l'avait électrocuté. Il l'a repoussée plus fort que prévu. Trébuchant sur le parquet, elle se recule de quelques mètres. L'air hébété, elle l'observe avec réticence, blessée. Le jeune homme ne veut pas la voir, il veut qu'elle se taise. Les sonorités de son nom, de sa bouche, ont une teinte tout a fait différente de d'habitude. Sa voix est si désireuse, chaude, rauque, et lui change radicalement de celle d'Astoria. C'est ce contraste qui le choque. Personne l'a jamais appelé d'une manière aussi douce.

- Tu ne sais plus du tout ce que tu dis, tu as trop bu.., chuchote-t-il en reposant ses yeux sur elle.

Hermione se tient droite, les bras ballants, une moue innocente sur le visage.

- Serre-moi contre toi, insiste-t-elle.

- Il faut que tu dormes, dit-il en réprimant un grognement.

- Prends-moi dans tes bras. Caresse-moi. S'il te plaît..

Il ne peut s'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux. Son regard renforce sa supplication, il brille de larmes. Il n'a pas envie de la voir mal. _Ne pleures pas.. Surtout, ne pleures pas._ La résistance se fait douloureuse, il secoue la tête.

- Granger, non, je t'en pris.

- Pourquoi ? Suis-je si laide ?

- Tu es superbe.

- Mais tu me rejettes ! Tu ne veux pas de moi..

Il se passe une main dans les cheveux tout en fixant le plafond. La sueur a perlé sur son front, effet de l'alcool et d'une tension qu'il a envie d'éviter. Si elle n'était pas mariée, si elle n'était pas ivre, se serait-il rué sur elle ? La réponse est oui. Et si elle n'était pas Granger, il se serait rué sur elle, même si elle avait trop bu. Cette femme, devant lui, ne sait simplement pas ce qu'elle raconte. Le lendemain, si elle s'en rappelle, elle en aura honte, elle se sentira humiliée. Il le sait. Granger ne peut pas le désirer, lui, Malfoy, après tout ce que lui et les gens qui lui ressemblent, lui ont fait. C'est écrit, ils sont destinés à se haïr. On ne mélange pas les Gryffondors et les Serpentards, comme on ne mélange pas les torchons et les serviettes, et les gagnants et les perdants.

_Par Merlin, mais je ne la hais pas..._

- Tu as trop bu, répète-t-il d'une voix plus douce. Si tu avais les idées claires, tu ne ferais pas ça.

Elle se recule jusqu'à se laisser tomber sur le lit. Son front affiche une ride de réflexion, et ses lèvres remuent faiblement. Le regard dans le vague, elle semble assimiler ce qu'il vient de dire mais ne paraît pas comprendre pour autant ce qu'il se passe.

- Je.. me sens seule, lâche-t-elle enfin. Trop seule.

- Il faut que tu dormes, tu as l'air épuisé. Ça ira mieux demain, se contente-t-il de murmurer en sachant pertinemment que c'est un mensonge.

- Dors avec moi, au moins.

Il se tourne vers elle en fronçant les sourcils, elle le regarde dans le blanc des yeux. La lueur avide qui l'envahissait il y a quelques minutes a disparu, il ne fait face qu'à une petite coquille vide qui l'implore. Il n'y a plus de désir ou de besoin dans sa voix, c'est une simple requête, la seule idée qu'elle a trouvé pour panser sa solitude. L'impression désagréable qui le traverse lui susurre à l'oreille qu'il n'est qu'un mouchoir.

- Je ne ferai rien.. Je ne sais même pas ce qui vient de me prendre.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

- Je ne veux pas faire de cauchemars, pas cette nuit, c'est trop dur.

Il pourrait faire demi-tour, ce que le petit diable sur son épaule lui conseille de faire, mais il lui fait signe de se lever du lit. Après avoir sorti sa baguette de la poche, il l'élève vers le plafond, et la chambre se métamorphose; tout ce qui était divisé en deux se retrouve en un. Les deux lits distincts se rapprochent, s'emboîtent, et ne forment plus qu'un et même matelas, les deux fauteuils aux coins de la pièce se rejoignent pour se transformer en un long canapé, et les deux tables de chevet perchées de lampes à huile disparaissent pour laisser place à une lampe semblable à du lierre au dessus de la tête de lit.

Épuisé, Draco s'approche et s'assoit sur le côté du lit où il compte dormir. Il glisse sa baguette sous l'oreille, soupire longuement et inspecte la jeune femme.

- Ne tentes rien, lui rappelle-t-il.

Elle hoche la tête avant d'enlever sa veste qu'elle pose sur le canapé, et d'un pas de lutin, elle enlève ses baskets. Bien moins confiance que lors de sa tentative de séduction, elle vient se glisser sous les couvertures en un mouvement timide. Un frisson parcoure l'échine de Draco quand ses formes se dessinent dans le lit qu'il partagera avec elle. Hermione a les yeux rivés sur le plafond noir, son corps est tendu, on dirait une statut de pierre, puis elle finit par fermer les yeux et se tourner.

- Reste avec moi jusqu'à demain..., chuchote-t-elle d'une voix assoupie quand elle le sent prendre place derrière elle.

- Je ne vais pas bouger. Dors.

Il ne ferme pas les yeux, même quand il entend sa respiration se calmer. Un état second l'enveloppe. Les lumières de la ville éclaire la silhouette à ses côtés, et dans ce noir lumineux, les boucles d'Hermione ont une couleur caramel plutôt chatoyante. Les minutes passent, et le sommeil ne s'empare toujours pas de lui. D'une main incertaine, il effleure l'épaule de la jeune femme qui dépasse de la couverture, obnubilé par ce petit bout de chair. Dans ses entrailles, un sentiment amer se propage. Il sent la crampe et la brûlure que cette réaction lui cause. Il sait l'identifier, l'émotion ne le quitte plus, c'est l'envie. Dans ce désespoir du trois décembre, il a tellement, tellement, envie d'elle.

• • •

Harry ouvre la porte, la baguette tendue devant lui.

- Ron ? Que fais-tu là ? Je croyais qu'on en avait suffisamment discuté tout à l'heure.., dit Harry en se rappelant leur récente dispute. Malfoy viendra passer Noël avec nous, un point c'est tout.

Il éclaire son visage de la pointe de son arme. Les expressions de son ami sont troublantes. Il transpire, l'anxiété se lit aisément sur traits. Ses mains tremblent à vue d'œil. Il ne l'a jamais vu dans cet état. Du moins, pas depuis la fausse couche d'Hermione.

- Je peux entrer ?

Les sourcils d'Harry se arquent, mais il pose une main chaleureuse sur son bras.

- Il est tard, mais bien sûr, fais comme chez toi.

- Qui est-ce ?, demande une petite voix fluette du salon.

Harry referme la porte soigneusement la porte derrière le rouquin qui semble alerte.

- Ton frère. Fais du thé, Gin', s'il te plaît, je crois qu'il en a besoin.

Elle ne répond pas mais il sait que la jeune femme s'est empressée de s'exécuter. Il entend du hall le tintamarre des casseroles dans le placard de la cuisine, et la voix lutine de sa femme qui chantonne. Harry se tourne vers Ron qui n'a pas bougé et l'entraîne sans un mot jusqu'au salon. Il a l'impression que son meilleur ami a reçu un _Oubliettes_ un peu trop prononcé. Ce dernier observe les lieux comme si il ne les avait jamais vu auparavant, puis, il plante son regard dans celui de son meilleur ami.

- Hermione n'est pas là ?

Ginny dépose une tasse fumante devant lui et s'assoit à ses côtés, une main sur son épaule. Harry et elle s'observent un court instant, l'air hagard de Ron ne prévoit rien de bon.

- Que s'est-il encore passé ?, demande la rouquine.

- On s'est disputé..., murmure-t-il. Je crois que je l'ai perdue. Vraiment.

- Oh non.., marmonne Harry. Ne me dis surtout pas que tu lui as parlé de Noël en rentrant.

Ron relève les yeux vers lui, suppliant.

- Non, tu n'as pas fait ça..., ajoute Ginny d'une voix suppliante. Ron !

- Elle a cru que j'avais oublié Ambre..

Ses lèvres tremblent et Harry lui glisse la tasse de thé dans les mains. Aussitôt, Ron avale une gorgée pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Ses pensées sont loin d'être limpides, ses émotions sont loin d'être calmes, mais il est incapable de s'exprimer correctement, d'expliquer le pourquoi de son comportement, de ce qu'il s'est passé. Bien sûr que non, il n'a pas oublié Ambre. Le souvenir lui est encore si pénible, si douloureux.. Il l'accompagne tous les jours, comment Hermione a pu croire cela une seule seconde ?

- Mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. J'étais si remonté après notre conversation, Harry. Et.. et je me suis laissée emporté. J'ai été si bête ! Et maintenant.. je ne sais pas où elle est...

- Il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à contrôler tes émotions, dit doucement Ginny en plaquant un baiser sur sa tempe. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas voir un psychomage, toi aussi ?

- Je ne veux pas voir de psychomage ! Je n'en ai pas besoin, je ne suis pas fou ! J'ai juste manqué de tact.. et peut-être aussi de sensibilité, et je n'ai pas su m'apercevoir qu'elle n'allait pas bien.. Ça arrive à tout le monde, non ?

Ginny et Harry s'échangent un nouveau coup d'œil discret. La rouquine inspire profondément, attristée par l'attitude de son frère même si elle le comprend parfaitement. La situation était prévisible, elle avait prévenu Harry, elle lui avait dit de ne pas en parler avant un moment. Dès qu'elles les avaient entendu discuter ensemble, elle avait deviné la suite des événements.

- Où est Hermione..?, demande finalement Harry.

- Je viens de le dire, je ne sais pas.. La dispute m'a fait si mal que j'ai du prendre le temps de me calmer. Quand je suis descendu pour m'excuser et pour me rattraper.. La maison était vide. Vide ! Tu te rends compte ? Elle est partie, je ne sais où. Elle n'a même pas laissé de mot ! Je m'inquiète tellement.. Elle n'a jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi impulsif.

- Elle reviendra.

Ron boit d'une traite ce qu'il lui reste de thé avant de lever les yeux vers la pendule du salon et de s'enfoncer dans le canapé. Deux heures du matin. _Où es-tu Hermione ? Que fais-tu.. ?_ Il a peur. L'angoisse lui étreint la poitrine, le regret s'y ajoute, le cocktail l'écorche. Il l'aime tellement.. Le nœud dans son ventre le lui confirme. L'appréhension s'y est nichée. _Pourvu qu'il ne lui arrive rien.. Pourvu qu'elle me pardonne._

Harry se lève.

- Dors ici, on ne va pas te laisser seul. Ginny parlera avec Hermione demain.

- Oui, acquiesce la rouquine. En attendant, on peut t'installer un matelas dans la chambre du bébé, ou encore ici, tu prendras une potion, et tout ira bien. Quand tu te réveilleras, je te promets que j'aurais eu une discussion avec elle, d'accord ?

- Merci. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais sans vous..

Ginny roula des yeux en passant une main affectueuse dans les cheveux de Ron.

- Tu deviendrais trop crétin si on n'existait pas.

* * *

• Tiens, une avancée ? Ah ouais ? Où ça ? Mouahahah. Je l'aime bien Draco, dans mon histoire. Et j'adore écrire ses émotions et ses répliques, c'est galvanisant. Les scènes Ron/Hermione aussi, je crois que j'aime beaucoup jouer avec la jalousie et l'impulsivité de Ron.. étant moi-même jalouse et impulsive, je me glisse facilement dans son rôle ! Quant à Hermione, c'est beaucoup plus complexe, mais pas moins sympathique ! D'ailleurs, je rappelle que.. dès qu'elle commence à se "livrer", elle est pompette, hein (je l'ai laissé sous-entendre mais on sait jamais) ! Les idées claires, je ne pense pas qu'elle lui aurait fait un tel speech pour continuer à boire de l'alcool ;)

_J'espère que vous avez bien aimé. Vos impressions ?  
Les reviews sont ouvertes !_

_Dans le prochain chapitre: un arrière et mauvais goût de culpabilité.  
Et tout ce qui en découle.._

_A la prochaine :)_


	8. Is it just madness ?

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Et il est l'heure pour Slyth de vous publier le chapitre 8 !_

* * *

_•_ Je viens de finir l'écriture du chapitre 11. Ce chapitre a vraiment été une tare à écrire, j'avais l'impression de ne pas avancer et que je ne vous publierai jamais le chapitre 8 qui devait arriver fin avril. Mais j'ai réussi \o/ En fait, j'ai du le couper au milieu parce que j'ai remarqué qu'il faisait 15 000 mots ! J'ai l'impression que plus j'avance dans cette histoire, plus les chapitres sont longs !

_•_ Sinon, un grand merci à vous, toujours ! Pour le dernier chapitre, vous avez été plus nombreux que d'habitude et ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Je suis contente de voir qu'il y a des fidèles, que cette fiction plaît. C'est vraiment motivant, et si vous continuez comme ça, c'est super :)

_•_ Voici donc le chapitre 8, dont je suis tout aussi satisfaite que le 7. Il faut dire que j'ai écris ces deux chapitres l'un après l'autre car pour moi, ils vont de paires. C'est un peu comme "Action, réaction", "Acte, conséquences", etc. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant qu'il me plaît parce que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir en l'écrivant.

BONNE LECTURE :D

* * *

**IL Y A TON SOURIRE.**

**Chapitre 8: Is it just madness ?**  
(Madness - Muse)

* * *

_4 décembre 2005._

_D'un geste adroit du poignet, elle remue la poêle. Les champignons rissolent, baignent dans l'huile. L'odeur emplit ses narines et instinctivement, son estomac gargouille. Elle essuie doucement la sueur qui lui tombe sur le front suite à la chaleur de la gazinière, et pose son regard sur la fenêtre. Hermione ne connaît pas cette maison, elle est simple, petite, et mis à part la cuisine et l'avant du jardin, elle ne distingue rien d'autre. Mais là, à l'extérieur, sur les graviers du sentier, Sara joue. _

_Elle l'observe du coin de l'œil. Elle court, perdue dans son imaginaire. Ses boucles blondes virevoltent dans le vent et son rire résonne dans l'atmosphère. Ses lèvres sont tirés en un large sourire. Et même Pattenrond, au calme sur la branche d'un arbre, a les yeux posés sur l'enfant. _

_Hermione sourit et reporte son attention sur la préparation du repas. Elle pique un champignon avec une fourchette, le mâche lentement. Elle s'apprête à rajouter une petite pincée de sel quand un bruit retentit. Le bruit d'un choc, d'un objet lourd qui tombe sur le sol. Dans un sursaut, elle relève la tête et tend l'oreille. Des sanglots ne tardent pas à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son ouïe. Des pleurs discret et enfantin._

_Ni une ni deux, elle éteint le gaz, vérifie que sa baguette est bien dans sa poche et se faufile par la porte d'entrée. Ses pas se font rapides. Dehors, Sara est tombée. A genoux, elle serre ses mains en deux petits poings. La tête baissée, sa chevelure touche presque le sol. Hermione laisse échapper un soupir, elle avait pensé à pire. Néanmoins, elle s'approche à grande vitesse de la jeune fille. _

_Cette dernière sanglote, de manière saccadée. Difficilement, elle distingue entre deux larmes:_

_- Maman._

_Elle la prend toute de suite dans ses bras et la berce._

_- Je suis là, ma chérie, ce n'est rien.._

_Sa main caresse ses cheveux, Sara semble tétanisée mais elle a arrêté de pleurer. La tête dans le cou d'Hermione, elle bégaie:_

_- J'ai.. j'ai mal._

_Hermione s'écarte, caresse sa joue. Sara ne la regarde pas, un peu honteuse, et tortille ses doigts, le regard sur ses genoux._

_- Où ? Montre-moi._

_- Là._

_Elle tend ses poignets, révélant deux égratignures sur les paumes. Elle saigne mais pas abondamment, une petite blessure d'enfant que la jeune femme a elle-même connu un jour. Hermione inspecte le tout et sort sa baguette pour effacer le résultat de la chute. Ensuite, elle dépose deux baisers distincts sur les mains de sa fille._

_- Voila. Ça va mieux ?_

_- Oui.._

_Sara sourit. Hermione dépose ses doigts en coupe sur son joli visage, encore rond de l'enfance._

_- Alors regarde-moi, n'aies pas honte._

_L'enfant s'exécute, relève doucement la tête et plante son regard dans celui d'Hermione. Deux prunelles grises, anthracites, qui brillent au soleil. Si claires et si limpides qu'elle pourrait presque voir le fond de son âme. La couleur est froide, glaciale, mais la petite lui sourit si chaleureusement que le cœur de la jeune femme fond. _

- Non ! Non, non, non.

Elle s'est réveillée en un sursaut. Assise sur un lit qui n'est pas le sien, totalement désorientée. Les deux yeux de Sara sont encore incrustés dans son esprit, et elle hurle intérieurement. Elle connaît ce regard. C'est impossible. Non, elle n'en veut pas. Pas dans ses rêves. Pas chez Sara. Son cœur se balance dans sa poitrine, tentant presque de s'échapper par sa bouche. Une sensation de doutes s'est emparée de son estomac et le tord. Elle se replie un peu sur elle-même, les bras croisés sur son ventre, laissant échapper un gémissement torturé.

Pas ce regard qui lui rappelle les ciels d'orages. Non..

_Ce n'est qu'un rêve, bon sang, Hermione, ne t'alarmes pas. Ce n'est qu'un rêve, pas la réalité._ Elle ne sait pourquoi mais cette constatation ne fait qu'empirer son état d'angoisse. Sara n'existe pas, et c'est beaucoup plus dur à admettre que: Sara a les yeux gris.

Elle prend une longue inspiration, saccadée, et rejette la tête en arrière. Sa vision est brouillée de larmes mais elle ne pleure pas. Elle est encore trop abasourdie pour avoir la moindre réaction. Et l'étourdissement s'accentue quand elle observe, béate, le mur face à elle. Un mal de tête perce sa boîte crânienne, mais elle reste suffisamment saine d'esprit pour remarquer que cette chambre, ce n'est pas la sienne, elle ne la connaît pas. Hermione tourne la tête vers la fenêtre, il fait toujours nuit mais elle reconnaît la vue, les toits que forment les boutiques du Chemin de Traverse éclairés par les lumières de la ville. Elle est au Chaudron Baveur. _Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?_

- Non..., gémit-elle.

Elle a l'impression que l'air lui manque, son souffle reste coincé au milieu de sa gorge. Doucement, elle se tourne à gauche, la peur au ventre. Les pulsations de son cœur se font puissantes et douloureuses, elles courent le long de ses veines, se répercutent jusque dans le bout de ses doigts et la pointe de ses oreilles.

Hermione pose tout d'abord son regard sur le poignet à ses côtés, sur la montre dont les aiguilles indiquent six heures du matin tout rond. Son sang ne fait qu'un tour. Elle ne veut pas découvrir l'identité de l'homme qui se tient là, car à en distinguer sa main, et l'alliage du bijou, c'est bel et bien une présence masculine. Elle culpabilise instantanément. Cet homme n'est pas Ron, cette main, ce n'est pas la sienne. Et la montre est beaucoup trop imposante, trop luxueuse, pour pouvoir lui appartenir. Les diamants qui l'ornent scintillent sous le faible éclairage. C'est lentement que ses prunelles remontent. La curiosité est beaucoup trop forte. Quitte à culpabiliser, valait mieux savoir ce qu'il en était de la situation. Cependant, elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver les deux même yeux gris de son rêve.

Draco ne dort pas, à vrai dire, il n'a pas trouvé le sommeil depuis qu'il est allongé là. Leurs regards se lient l'espace de longues minutes, silencieuses. Elle est en état de choc, le jeune homme le distingue très bien, même dans la pénombre, et il ne trouve rien à lui dire. Il a cette sensation que si un mot sort de sa bouche, elle prendra la fuite telle une biche effarouchée. L'expression de son visage est si illisible qu'il ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre. Allait-elle lui hurler dessus ou bien se mettre à pleurer ?

Il ne veut pas qu'elle parte, qu'elle ait peur de lui. Ce regard qu'elle lui lance est un arme, une lame affûtée qui vient le taillader par surprise. Cette appréhension qui naît en lui est inconnue et dévastatrice. Il aurait préféré ne jamais entrer dans sa chambre d'hôpital, il ne serait pas là, aujourd'hui. Il vivrait toujours une misérable vie, mais une vie qui ne lui apportait pas ces émotions qui le ravageaient.

Les souvenirs de la veille reviennent en flash dans l'esprit de Hermione. Elle reste perdue dans les yeux de Draco tandis qu'elle se repasse tous les événements. La dispute avec Ron, le mot à l'intention de Malfoy, son arrivée ici, ses bras autour d'elle, les verres d'alcool.. et les avances qu'elle a tenté de lui faire. Sa réaction est si vive quand elle se rappelle ses bras autour de sa nuque, l'effleurement de leurs lèvres, qu'elle se recule violemment jusqu'à descendre du lit dans la foulée.

_Tout mais pas ça_. Tout mais pas ce goût de culpabilité sur les papilles, pas cette sensation d'ébullition dans son estomac. Pas cette chaleur qui lui brûle l'intérieur, une chaleur qui ne devrait pas lui être réservé.

- Non...

Elle s'éloigne jusqu'à se retrouver adossée sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Ses yeux sont écarquillés, et elle tremble. De froid, et de surprise.

Draco se redresse sur le matelas. La silhouette tournée vers lui est frêle, et cette fois, il ne peut rien y faire, il ne peut pas s'approcher. Si il fait un mouvement, elle s'enfuira sans un regard en arrière. Les questions qu'elle se pose sont palpables dans la pièce, et il aimerait bien parler, s'expliquer. S'excuser ? Rien ne sort. Que pouvait-il bien dire, de toute façon ? _Ne pars pas..._, c'est tout ce qui résonne dans ses pensées, _reste avec moi_.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?, s'entend-t-il prononcer.

- Je...

Elle commence à s'agiter. Elle s'avance d'un pas, repose les yeux sur lui et les détourne aussitôt. Un faible soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres.

- Oui, ment-elle.

Hermione jette un coup d'œil sur la ville encore endormie derrière le verre du soupirail. Tout lui semble très loin et irréel. Oui, irréel. _Je suis sûrement encore en train de rêver, c'est un cauchemar_. Mais une main froide se loge sur son épaule et lui déclenche un frisson. Le contact, lui, est bien vrai. Il la tourne vers lui. Elle ne l'a pas entendu se lever ni s'avancer vers elle.

- Me le dirais-tu si ça n'allait pas ?

Ses yeux gris sont si profonds qu'elle croit apercevoir un instant l'éclat de la douleur. Elle se mordille les lèvres pour se reprendre. Il n'est pas triste, il ne peut pas l'être, il n'a pas mal. Pas à son sujet, en tout cas. Elle ne répond pas.

- C'est bien ce qui me semblait..., murmure-t-il.

Hermione se dérobe de son contact et lui tourne le dos. Le poids de ses pensées pourraient presque la faire vaciller. Elle s'approche à grandes enjambées de la porte. Face à celle-ci, elle s'arrête, expire profondément et lui jette un coup d'œil. Peu longtemps, elle se retourne aussitôt, honteuse. Elle ferme les yeux, quelques secondes, puis pose la main sur la poignée.

- Tu pars ?, entend-t-elle dans un murmure.

- Je suis désolée.. Euh, il faut que j'y aille..

- Je comprends.

- Tu vois, je commence tôt.. Il faut que je rentre pour m'habiller.

Elle se regarde de la tête aux pieds comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'en effet, il faut qu'elle se change avant d'aller travailler. Après tout, elle n'avait qu'un débardeur et un jean troué, comment pouvait-elle se rendre à la libraire dans cet état ? Elle tremble toujours, incapable d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Elle a simplement envie de partir, ne plus le voir. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était ne pas être là.

Draco esquisse un rictus, amer.

- C'est dimanche, _Hermione_...

Ses yeux croisent les siens. Elle se sent si stupide qu'elle ne trouve rien à répondre avant de prendre la fuite. Littéralement. Elle a ouvert la porte, et s'est glissé à l'extérieur sans un mot, tenant à peine sur ses deux jambes.

Les mains de Draco rejoignent le rebord de la fenêtre, crispées, et las, il laisse son front gagner la vitre froide pour calmer son esprit. _Merde. _C'est tout ce qu'il se répète, comme une litanie sans fin. Il pourrait s'assommer, rien ne serait pire que ce qu'il ressentait à cette minute précise.

___•_ _•_ _•_  


Hermione dévale l'escalier du Chaudron Baveur. Elle manque de trébucher et de s'étaler dans un grand fracas en bas des marches, ses pieds la guident. La jeune femme fuit le plus rapidement possible. _Lâche_, lui dit sa conscience. Tellement lâche.

Elle arrive dans la pièce principale de l'auberge. Tom est déjà au bar, servant quelques clients très matinaux. D'un pas très peu assuré, elle s'approche. _C'est dimanche, Hermione..._ Sa voix vient de résonner dans sa tête, au milieu du mal qui la prend, et elle se fige dans son élan. _Hermione_. Il l'a appelée par son prénom, elle a distingué les regrets dans son murmure. Quand elle sort de sa torpeur, elle s'avance vers Tom, plus hésitante encore, comme si elle craignait qu'il sache tout, qu'il devine ses pensées et ses doutes. Elle s'assoit, dans un état second, assaillie par les images de la soirée.

_Il m'a serré dans ses bras._

- Un café s'il vous plaît, Tom.

Le barman hoche la tête, tout en faisant léviter une tasse chaude et fumante vers elle. Il reprend ses occupations comme si de rien était sous le regard de la jeune femme. Elle porte ensuite son attention sur le café et observe le liquide noir, toujours ailleurs.

_Et j'ai aimé ça_.

- Un certain M. Harry Potter vous a demandé, pendant la nuit. Comme convenu, j'ai dit que vous n'étiez pas là.

_Et j'ai voulu plus, tellement plus._ Elle s'étrangla.

- Pardon ?

Elle ne sait pas si elle a dit cela à Tom ou si elle réagit simplement à la conclusion qui s'est imposée à elle. Comment avait-elle voulu plus ? Pourquoi, Merlin, pourquoi avait-elle tenté de l'embrasser ? Lui, parmi tous les hommes de l'Univers ! Pourquoi avait-elle jeté son dévolu sur Draco Malfoy, pourquoi l'avait-elle rejoint, pourquoi, lui, était-il venu, pourquoi avait-il répondu à son appel ? Les réponses lui échappaient, totalement, et le tourbillon de questions continuaient.

- Harry ?, répète-t-elle en se tournant vers Tom.

- M. Harry Potter, oui.

- Vous a-t-il ce qu'il voulait ?

- Il demandait simplement si je vous avais vu.

- Et vous avez répondu non ?

- Affirmatif. Comme me l'a demandé M. Malfoy.

Il s'éloigne, s'adressant à un nouveau client. Hermione hoche la tête, et se repasse les mots. Harry est venu la chercher. Il la cherche sûrement toujours. _Et Ron ? Mon Dieu ! Comment va Ron ?_ Un goût amer se propage dans sa bouche, elle avait oublié Ron. La dispute l'avait tellement remuée que son esprit l'avait évincé le temps d'une soirée.. Et puis, la compagnie de Malfoy y était aussi pour quelque chose. Elle se passe une main sur son front, tremblante. Sa tête la lance, tout s'embrouille. Elle a tenté d'embrasser Draco Malfoy, c'est tout ce qu'elle se répète. Et la culpabilité qu'elle ressent l'électrise de toute part. Jamais, un seul instant, elle n'avait pensé à tromper Ron. De toute sa vie, jamais elle n'avait été attirée par un autre homme. Pourquoi lui, pourquoi maintenant, que faire ?

Elle pose quelques mornilles sur le comptoir et se dirige vers la cheminée. Il faut qu'elle rentre, retarder l'échéance ne sert strictement à rien.

Quand elle fait le premier pas dans son salon, la torpeur qui l'assiégeait disparaît. La maison est encore plongée dans le noir, et l'atmosphère lui paraît vide et désuète. Elle avance en regardant les alentours, il n'y a personne et rien ne semble avoir bougé. Non, rien n'a changé, rien ne laisse croire qu'Hermione est désorientée dans ses propres sentiments. Elle se revoit néanmoins se jeter sur le buffet et écrire ces mots qui l'ont conduite auprès de Malfoy. Elle regrette tellement. Elle aurait dû les envoyer à Ginny, rien de tout ce qui se bataillait dans son esprit à l'heure actuelle ne serait là et la torturerait.

Elle monte les escaliers jusque dans la chambre, qu'elle découvre sans vie. Ron n'y est pas. La fenêtre est ouverte et les couvertures du lit sont défaites. Hermione saisit sa baguette sur la table de chevet et redescend dans le salon, abattue. Elle est seule. Elle se sent surtout terriblement seule.

_Ron, reviens_.  
_Je t'en supplie.. Ne me laisse pas comme ça_.

Elle se laisse tomber sur le canapé qui n'a pas changé, lui aussi, depuis son départ. Son plaid est toujours là, le livre traîne toujours sur le sol, tout est toujours coloré. Elle revoit presque la scène de la veille, au ralenti, quand elle glisse son regard vers la cheminée. Elle se fait du mal, comme si elle méritait de souffrir. Hermione se repasse la dispute, ses cris. Comment a-t-elle pu faire une telle chose à Ron ? Son mari, son meilleur ami.. Comment a-t-elle pu passer à quelques millimètres de la trahison ?

_Merlin, mon Dieu, ce n'est pas possible..._ Elle s'allonge, l'esprit inondé par la sensation de la proximité de Draco Malfoy, son toucher. Elle se rappelle combien ses bras qui l'étreignaient étaient puissants et masculins, combien elle s'était sentie en sécurité tout contre lui, réconfortée.. combien, elle avait eu besoin et envie de plus, que ses mains se baladent sur sa peau, qu'elle se réchauffe à son contact, qu'il la consume, qu'il la laisse poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, qu'il déguste ces quelques minutes volées à la réalité.

_Reprends-toi Hermione, je t'en pris.. Arrête de penser à ça..._ C'est impossible, elle revoit à la perfection ses yeux gris, et la tristesse de ces derniers quand elle a fuit. Il est là, imprégné dans son esprit, clairement. _Il ne peut pas être triste ! Pas pour moi ! Pas par ma faute !_ Elle saisit la couverture et s'enroule dedans. Elle n'est pas encore certaine que tout ceci se soit réellement passé. C'est trop douloureux pour être vrai. Tout cela ne lui ressemble guère pour qu'elle admette qu'elle s'est jouée un tour à elle-même. C'est mauvais d'y songer, c'est mauvais de ruminer. _Et Ron, bon sang ?!_

Ron.. Mais que lui dire ? Quand va-t-il revenir ? Où est-il ? Les murs qui l'entourent sont si silencieux, austères. Est-ce qu'il la cherche, lui aussi ? Oui. Oui, le contraire l'étonnerait ! Du moins il s'inquiète, c'est évident. C'est lui, lui qui a prévenu Harry. _Reviens-vite, retrouve-moi. Je regrette_. Tellement.

_•_ _•_ _•_

Ginny a la boule au ventre en refermant la chambre d'enfant où se repose Ron. Elle ne désire pas le réveiller bien que le soleil se soit levé, il est mieux dans son sommeil. Elle lâche un petit soupir qui se perd dans le silence du deuxième étage de sa maison et descend les escaliers. Cette angoisse ne la quitte pas. Elle n'en a rien montré devant Ron quand il a expliqué le problème, mais elle la ressent bel et bien, comme un poids lourd dans sa poitrine. Ginny s'inquiète pour sa meilleure amie, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de disparaître sans laisser de traces, surtout après une dispute. Hermione n'a jamais été aussi impulsive.

Et puis.. pour la première fois, elle n'était pas directement venue lui en parler. Ginny ne sait pas où elle se trouve, ni à quoi elle pense, et ce point d'interrogation commence sincèrement à titiller son appréhension. _Pourvu que rien ne lui soit arrivé_, pense-t-elle avec difficulté.

Harry n'a pas dormi, il est là, dans la cuisine devant un verre de jus de citrouille. Pieds nus, elle ne fait pourtant aucun bruit mais quand elle entre, il lève instinctivement les yeux vers elle. Son regard est réglé pour se poser sur elle, toujours, comme si il savait tout de sa fiancée, comme si il faisait partie d'elle. Ginny s'approche et se penche pour l'embrasser, son doigt caresse sa joue mal rasée. Elle lui sourit.

- Tu as veillé, cette nuit, lui dit-elle.

- Impossible de faire autrement.. Hermione est ma meilleure amie.

- A moi aussi, Harry.

- Je m'inquiète.

Elle remet tendrement en place l'une de ses mèches, qui après toutes ces années n'est toujours pas disciplinée et chuchote:

- Je sais.

Il lui agrippe la taille et la bascule sur lui. Assise sur ses genoux, elle passe un bras derrière sa nuque, et doucement il repose sa tête sur sa poitrine.

- J'ai vraiment passé une mauvaise nuit, chuchote-t-il. Je ne l'ai pas trouvée.

- Tu l'as cherchée ?

- Oui. Ne dis rien à Ron, je ne sais pas du tout où Hermione est allée. D'habitude, quand il y a un problème, elle vient ici..

- Es-tu allé voir au Chaudron Baveur ?

- Oui, mais elle n'y a apparemment pas mis les pieds.. Je ne comprends pas. Tout ça, ce n'est pas elle.

- Ça ne lui ressemble pas, non.. Mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle vit quelque chose de terrible, susurre Ginny tout en passant une main dans les cheveux de Harry. La dispute avec Ron a dû beaucoup la remuer, ça ne me surprend pas tellement, finalement.

- J'espère qu'elle va bien.

- J'espère que Ron va s'en remettre.

- Oui, aussi.

Elle se penche légèrement et l'embrasse avec passion. Le temps d'un instant, elle aimerait oublier cette nuit d'inquiétude et ce matin morose. Il répond à son baiser avec la même ferveur, resserrant son étreinte. Le cœur de Ginny palpite. _Encore, encore, je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête_, se dit-elle. Elle n'a aucune envie de rouvrir les yeux, cesser l'embrassade, revenir à la réalité où leurs amis vont mal. Ses mains glissent le long de son cou, suivent les veines qui apparaissent sous l'effort du moment et vont trouver le bas de son t-shirt pour se faufiler dessous, atteindre sa peau brûlante, se perdre un peu dans de plus douces émotions.

Leurs lèvres se quittent, à contrecœur, mais Harry la maintient dans ses bras, dans cet étau possessif et amoureux. Elle soupire puis finit par se dégager, elle est revenue sur Terre, aussi dur soit l'atterrissage.

- Je vais trouver Hermione, annonce-t-elle avec aplomb.

- Tu ne sais pas plus que moi où elle se cache..

Tout en disant ces mots, il caresse affectueusement son ventre.

- Et puis.. tu es enceinte, tu devrais éviter les situations stressantes.

Elle éclate d'un rire mi-voulu mi-forcé.

- Harry. Ron est ici, c'est suffisamment angoissant. Je ne risque rien, je vais simplement voir chez eux si elle est revenue.

- Elle n'y était pas quand j'y suis allé il y a une heure.

- J'y vais tout de même, si elle n'est pas là, je guetterai son arrivée. Je t'enverrai un hibou si j'ai des nouvelles.

- Et si elle débarque ici ?

- Alors ce sera à toi de m'envoyer un petit mot, mon chéri.

Elle tend la main vers le verre qui traîne sur la table et vide d'une traite le jus de citrouille sous l'œil mécontent d'Harry. Elle ne le laisse pas un seul instant répliquer, elle lui embrasse le front.

- Occupe-toi bien de Ron, lui glisse-t-elle à l'oreille avant de s'éclipser.

_•_ _•_ _•_

Quand Ginny apparaît dans la cheminée de chez ses amis, la tension n'est toujours pas redescendue. Le jour est bien levé, c'est une belle journée, le ciel est d'un bleu pur, les rayons de soleil se font perçants, mais l'humeur avec laquelle elle s'est réveillé aujourd'hui l'empêche d'apprécier le beau temps. Son cœur tambourine toujours dans sa cage thoracique quand elle fait deux pas dans le salon. Ses yeux se posent tout de suite sur la baie vitrée qui n'a pas été fermée puis son regard défile de meubles en meubles. C'est presque cruel que cette maison soit aussi accueillante dans un moment pareil. Tout est en ordre et lumineux, les couleurs sont chaudes et attirent l'œil, la pièce est parfaite pour se sentir à l'aise.. mais Ginny ne l'est pas !

Elle expire bruyamment, se dit deux-trois mots de réconfort, et finit par avancer franchement dans le salon. Elle passe entre les deux canapés et puis s'arrête. Son anxiété gonfle et gonfle encore, atteint son paroxysme, et s'évanouit enfin. Hermione est là. Hermione est rentrée.

_Tu vois ! Il ne fallait pas autant s'inquiéter ! Elle n'a rien !_ Ginny maudit sa conscience. Bien sûr que si, elle avait toutes les raisons du monde de se faire un sang d'encre. Tout et n'importe quoi peut arriver à une jeune femme seule, triste, et déboussolée qui se promène on ne sait où pendant la nuit. _Mais elle est là ! _Elle est là, oui, mais les mauvaises pensées de la rouquine ne disparaissent pas complètement pour autant. Hermione dort, sa respiration est régulière, son visage habituellement marqué par le désespoir est enfin reposé. Le spectacle de ses jolis traits calmes devraient mettre du baume au cœur à son amie, mais non, les interrogations se bousculent dans son esprit. Elle est là, certes, mais où était-elle partie hier ?

Ginny se mordille les lèvres, anxieuse, mais décide tout de même de franchir la distance qui la sépare de Hermione. Elle regrette de devoir la réveiller, elle qui semble si tranquille, mais il le faut. Tout le monde s'inquiète. Elle passe une main sur son épaule et la secoue doucement.

- Mione.. Hermione..

La secousse qui la tire de son sommeil est la bienvenue, les mauvais rêves avaient envahit Hermione. Elle ouvre les yeux dans un léger soubresaut et tombe sur les deux yeux bleus de Ginny. Cette dernière soupire d'aise avant de lui sourire. La marque d'inquiétude sur son front, cependant, n'échappe pas à la brunette qui se redresse en tremblant. La soirée de la veille lui revient en tête, une nouvelle fois. Son crâne lui fait toujours mal, la sensation d'un marteau piqueur se fait de plus en plus ressentir. Son cœur bat la chamade, de honte, de peur, elle croit que sa faute est marquée au fer rouge sur son dos, son front, toutes les parties de son corps. Elle croit que Ginny le sait, le lit dans ses yeux. Elle n'ose pas la regarder.

La culpabilité est lourde.

- Par Merlin, Hermione, où étais-tu passée hier !

Sans s'y attendre, elle se retrouve dans les bras de Ginny qui la serre fort, tellement fort. Puis son amie la relâche.

- Je me suis tellement inquiétée ! Harry aussi. Et puis Ron...

- Il va bien ?, s'empresse-t-elle de demander.

Ginny grimace.

- Il était tout retourné, hier.. Il est à la maison, il dort encore. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Harry veille sur lui. Tu nous as fichus une sacrée frousse..

- Je suis tellement désolée.. J'espère qu'il me pardonnera..

_Comment pourrait-il me pardonner ? _L'image de cette chambre au Chaudron Baveur est là, incrustée dans ses pensées. Non, il ne pourra pas lui pardonner. Comment pourrait-il passer outre cela ? _Lui en parlerais-je ? Non, non.. Je ne dois rien dire.. C'était anodin, ça ne se reproduira plus.. _Le paradoxe s'installe, tout doucement. Était-ce réellement rien pour elle ? Un gémissement s'échappe de ses lèvres, sans contrôle.

Ginny pose une main sur son genou.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui.. Oui, ment-elle.

- Hum... Tu peux me parler, tu sais.

_Non, je ne peux pas ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre !_ Elle s'enflamme intérieurement. Qui pourrait la comprendre, de toute façon ? _Malfoy pourrait te comprendre Hermione.. Il semble te comprendre parfaitement.. Ca suffit ! Tais-toi, conscience de malheur ! _

Sa lutte se lit aisément sur ses traits, ils forment des mimiques étranges, torturées, que Ginny distingue sans le moindre doute. Elle s'approche, se colle à son amie.

- Arrête de tout garder pour toi, Hermione. Je suis là, Harry est là aussi. Tu peux nous faire confiance. Si tu continues ainsi, tu seras malheureuse.

Rien à faire, la langue de la jeune femme ne se délie pas. Au contraire, elle se renferme plus encore. Elle soupire, agacée. Elle s'apprête à répondre une réplique cinglante, mais heureusement (ou malheureusement, selon le point de vue, l'avis diffère) un hibou entre dans la pièce. Il vient de l'extérieur, est entré par la véranda sans y être autorisé. Il est immense, son plumage a des reflets dorés à couper le souffle, et sous la posture majestueuse que l'oiseau prend quand il se pose sur la table basse, Ginny plisse des yeux. Elle avance la main pour lui prendre le parchemin et le paquet qu'il tient dans ses pattes, mais le hibou hulule et lui adresse un violent coup de bec.

- Aïe !

Sous la douleur, la rouquine se lève, éberluée. Son index saigne mais sa vision reste figé sur cet oiseau qu'elle ne connaît pas et qui contrairement à elle, laisse tranquillement Hermione le délester de ses missives.

Hermione tremble quand elle déplie la lettre. Elle devine qui lui écrit, elle est convaincue de l'identité du destinataire sans même regarder la signature. Elle reconnaît l'écriture, légèrement penché sur la droite. Si seulement Ginny pouvait arrêter de l'observer.. Elle se sent si mal à l'aise.

_Granger,_

_Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu es parti un peu précipitamment.. Ci-joint, une potion contre les mauvais effets de l'alcool le lendemain, je pense que tu en auras besoin.  
Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.._

_J'espère n'avoir rien fait de mal._

_Malfoy, Draco._

_Ps; laisse infuser la potion dans un thé, le goût sera meilleur._

Quand elle voit Ginny s'approcher pour lire par dessus son épaule, elle réduit la lettre à l'état de boule qu'elle glisse dans la poche de son jean.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Personne.

Elle répond peut-être bien trop vite, peut-être trop agressive aussi.. mais tant pis. Hermione défait le paquet sous l'œil inquisiteur de la rouquine, s'empare de la petite fiole bleue et se dirige sans ménagement vers la cuisine.

Ginny ne veut décidément pas la lâcher, elle la suit. Hermione sort une petite boîte de thé, une casserole, mais l'ombre de son amie est là, l'embarrasse, la gêne au plus haut point. Elle tente de contrôler sa respiration et cette rage indomptable qui naît et qui la ravage. D'où lui vient cette colère intense ? Elle n'en veut pourtant pas à Ginny. Par Merlin, elle ne se comprend plus. Cette sensation incroyable et dévastatrice la réduit à tout haïr autour d'elle. C'est contre elle-même qu'elle est en colère.. Ses mains chancèlent soudainement quand elle en prend conscience, et Ginny retient son bras d'un geste.

- Je vais m'occuper du thé, vas t'assoir.

Elle s'exécute tel un robot, la fiole fermement serrée dans la paume de sa main. Hermione retourne dans le salon, remet la couverture sur ses épaules et s'enfonce dans le canapé. Son regard se pose sur le liquide qu'elle tient. La couleur avoisine celle des yeux de Ron et son estomac se tord. _Ron, je suis désolée.. Pardonne-moi_.

- Tiens, bois, ça te fera du bien.

Elle prend la tasse que lui tend Ginny, verse le contenu de la fiole, puis bois sans penser un instant à la chaleur du thé. La potion agit instantanément, à son plus grand plaisir. La sensation d'engourdissement qui tiraillait ses muscles et le mal de tête disparaissent. Physiquement, elle se sent mieux. Mais cet état renforce sa capacité à réfléchir sur les événements récents. Mentalement, c'est la catastrophe, elle ne sait plus quoi penser, quoi assimiler, quoi conclure. Devait-elle le dire à Ron ? Et Malfoy dans tout ça, devait-elle le revoir après cela ?

_Non, et non_.

Ginny s'installe à ses côtés, une main sur son ventre, elle regard droit devant elle pour ne pas intimider Hermione qui lui semble totalement perdue. Les interrogations concernant son amie se sont multipliées. Son attitude, le hibou, elle sent que quelque chose lui échappe.

- Où étais-tu hier ?

- J'avais besoin de prendre l'air.. Je suis sortie.

Ginny s'autorise une œillade vers la jeune femme.

- Hermione... On s'est inquiété, on a besoin de réponses à nos questions ! Je t'en prie, fais un effort.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Tu ne veux jamais parler de rien !, s'écrie soudainement la rouquine. Que crois-tu que tu récolteras à te comporter comme ça ? On t'aime bon sang, on fait tout ce qu'on peut pour toi, n'as-tu pas honte de nous tourner le dos ?

Un ange passe. Hermione affiche un air stupéfait, déconfit. Elle pâlit, jamais Ginny ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton. Du moins, pas depuis des années. La rouquine la fixe, les yeux brillants d'exaspération, puis elle se lève et se place face à elle.

- Je suis désolée, Hermione... Je n'aurais pas du parlé ainsi.. Mais sincèrement, je n'en peux plus. Je tiens à toi, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il se passe. J'aimerais t'aider.

- J'ai passé la nuit au Chaudron Baveur.

- Impossible, Harry t'a cherchée là-bas..

- Je sais. Tom me l'a dit, mais j'avais demandé à ce que personne me dérange.

_Quel beau mensonge, Hermione_... Elle sait que si Ginny apprend que Malfoy était là, elle en tirerait très vite les conclusions qu'il ne fallait pas. Hermione n'a pas besoin de cela, elle veut garder cette soirée pour elle. Non, c'est faux, elle veut l'oublier, faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si elle ne connaissait pas cet homme blond, comme si jamais l'idée de l'embrasser ne s'était infiltrée dans son esprit.

- Étais-tu seule.. ?, demande Ginny avec une réserve qui ravive la colère de la brunette.

- Bien sûr que oui ! Après cette dispute avec Ron, je souhaitais l'être.

- Tu aurais pu venir nous voir..

- J'y ai pensé, mais j'avais besoin de réfléchir, de ne voir personne. Puis.. Ron serait venu voir si je me trouvais chez vous.. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé, d'ailleurs, non ? Il est venu vérifier si je n'étais pas avec Harry et toi, je me trompe ?

- Oui, il est venu.

- Voila. Je ne désirais pas lui parler de si tôt, après ce qu'on s'est dit. Je n'aurais pas toléré de le voir débarquer pour me retrouver.. Comprends-le.

- Je le comprends.

Ginny se rassoit et presse sa main sur celle de son amie.

- Et ce hibou.., montre-t-elle du doigt. De qui était-ce ? Qui t'envoie du courrier de si bon matin ?

- Mrs Benney, répond Hermione d'un ton qu'elle essaie convaincant.

- Cette vieille pie ?

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça...

Elle ne croît pas la réponse de Hermione mais ne lui en fait guère part. Elle sent que son amie lui ment, lui omet certains détails, c'est intuitif, elle le sait. Ginny ne peut pas l'expliquer de manière rationnelle, c'est une sensation de certitude qui s'est installée. Elle observe la jeune femme qui a le regard posé sur l'oiseau et ne dit rien. Qu'a-t-elle à cacher ? Qu'a-t-elle réellement fait hier ? De la part de son amie, elle ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre. Avec tout ce qui lui arrive, cette image de femme sage valse chaque jour un peu plus. Elle soupire.

- Parlant hibou.. Je peux t'emprunter Hipsy ? J'ai promis à Harry de lui donner des nouvelles si tu rentrais.

- Vas y.

La rouquine bondit sur ses pieds et commence à s'éloigner en direction de la véranda, avant qu'Hermione ne l'arrête.

- Transmets-lui que je suis désolée.. et que je l'aime, s'il te plaît. A Ron, aussi.

- Tout ce que tu veux.., dit Ginny avec un doux sourire. Pendant ce temps là, tu devrais répondre à cette Mrs Benney, je crois que son oiseau n'attend que ça.

- Oui.. Oui, je vais le faire.

Tandis que son amie l'abandonne, Hermione pose son regard sur le hibou qui n'a pas bougé et qui n'a surtout pas l'intention de le faire. Si seulement elle pouvait s'en passer.. Elle voudrait tant effacer la présence de Malfoy de sa tête, comme cela, en claquant des doigts. Si seulement, en y pensant très fort, tout pouvait s'oublier. Elle soupire, s'empare du papier qu'elle a glissé dans sa poche. Au dos, elle marque un simple _Merci._ froid, sec, et le donne au rapace qui s'en saisit et s'envole aussitôt. Si seulement, la soirée n'était qu'un rêve, un simple cauchemar... Elle ne serait pas là, en train de regarder cet oiseau de malheur partir avec le cœur en lambeaux et cette impression que sa vie n'a plus aucun sens.

_•_ _•_ _•_

- Tu seras parfait, elle va aimer.

- Vous êtes sûrs, hein ? Je n'ai pas l'air ridicule ?

Ron triture sa cravate, mal à l'aise. Dans ses mains, un bouquet composé de roses et de brins de mimosa. L'idée vient d'Harry et de Ginny réunis. Peut-être ont-il raison, peut-être fallait-il jouer le grand jeu pour se faire pardonner, mais Ron n'a pas l'habitude. Il est, certes, devenu plus romantique au fil du temps mais toute cette mascarade n'est pas de lui et il a peur qu'Hermione ne le sente. Que dirait-elle de lui ? _Tu fais n'importe quoi, Ron_. Il n'avait certainement pas besoin d'entendre cela.

- A votre avis, je transplane ou je prends la poudre de cheminette ?

- Transplane.. Les fleurs et la suie, ça ne fait pas bon ménage, sourit Harry.

Ron souffle pour évacuer sa gêne. Et prend la direction de la sortie, Ginny et Harry sur ses talons. Il s'arrête néanmoins sur le perron.

- Ca ne fait pas trop ?

- Non, soupire Harry, il le faut.

- Et n'oublie pas de lui dire que tu es désolé, répète le mille fois si besoin est, rajoute Ginny.

- Et ne lui parle pas de la veille.

- Ne lui pose aucune question.

- Ne l'énerve pas.

- Oui, oui, j'ai compris ! Je ne suis pas stupide, je m'en veux assez comme ça.

Il renifle quelques secondes le bouquet, remet en place ses cheveux et adresse un dernier coup d'œil au couple. Tout deux se tiennent côte à côte, Ginny tient le bras d'Harry, la tête posée sur son épaule. Si seulement, Hermione et lui pouvaient être ainsi, aussi beaux, aussi complices.

- Bon.. J'y vais, annonce-t-il. Si ça ne marche pas, je dirai à votre fils qu'il ne devra jamais écouter vos conseils quand il en aura besoin.

- Ça va marcher !, répondent-ils en chœur.

- Hermione t'attend, informe Ginny, quand je l'ai quittée, tu semblais lui manquer. Tu devrais filer, maintenant.

Ron sourit à la remarque de sa sœur, si elle dit vrai alors il a bon espoir. Il y a si longtemps qu'Hermione ne lui fait plus part de ses sentiments, deux mois dans un silence amer, mais aujourd'hui, peut-être que la donne changera. Il fait un signe de main à ses meilleurs amis, et transplane.

Quand il arrive dans son jardin, il grommelle.

- Oh, merde !

Il pleut. Les gouttes s'affalent sur ses vêtements, le trempant jusque aux os et le bouquet a pris l'eau. _Manquait plus qu'ça !_ Les mèches de ses cheveux sont devenues châtains et lui collent le front.. Plus tôt, il se sentait ridicule dans ce costume prêté par Harry, mais maintenant que la pluie s'y est mêlée, il se sent terriblement laid. Comment Hermione pourrait-elle le trouver charmant alors qu'elle le verra tout ruisselant, trempé comme jamais ? Ron marche jusqu'à la maison, râlant contre ses chaussures qui s'enfoncent dans la boue, et frappe à la porte. _Si seulement il pouvait faire aussi beau qu'à Londres_. Il commence à refroidir à l'extérieur et se demande ce que sa femme attend. Il frappe une nouvelle fois, plus fort. Peut-être l'a-t-il oublié, peut-être que Ginny s'est trompée, peut-être n'est-elle pas pressée de le voir rentrer.

Il s'apprête à poser sa main sur la poignée quand celle-ci bouge. Un instant plus tard, au lieu de faire face à la porte blanche, il se tient devant Hermione. Elle rougit, semble gênée. La jeune femme porte une petite robe bleue qu'il ne connaît pas et qui ne s'accorde guère avec le temps. Le tissu en soie lui moule la poitrine et devient plus évasif au niveau des cuisses. Il la regarde et esquisse un tendre sourire. Hermione triture ses doigts.

- Tu es très belle.., dit-il.

- C'est une idée de Ginny..

Il entre.

- Sacrée Ginny.

- Sacré Harry, dit-elle en voyant son costume.

Ils s'observent tous les deux, de la tête aux pieds. Leurs regards finissent pas se croiser et deux rires distincts retentissent. Ils sont discrets, réservés, mais c'est leur premier rire partagé depuis deux mois. Hermione a le cœur lourd, empli de culpabilité et de doutes, mais ses lèvres sont courbées. Ce moment lui fait du bien. Ron se sent toujours autant rejeté, fautif, mais lui aussi sourit. Instinctivement, la jeune femme prend le bouquet de ses mains, le sent, et le pose sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Elle jette un nouveau coup d'oeil à Ron et se jette à l'eau, elle l'étreint.

- Ron. Pardon d'avoir déserté.. Pardon, pardon, pardon.

Elle s'excuse pour tellement d'autres choses encore, qui la terrifient, qu'elle ne peut pas lui dire, et qu'elle ne compte pas lui confier. Elle se serre, si près, pour se fondre en lui. Elle se colle contre son corps, comme pour effacer la sensation de celui de Malfoy la veille.

- Ne t'excuse pas, c'était ma faute. Je suis vraiment, vraiment, désolé.

- Pardon..., murmure-t-elle encore, les yeux fermés.

Il l'embrasse.

- J'ai réservé une table au Napolitain pour dans dix minutes.. On devrait y aller.

Sa bouche s'entrouvre, ses sourcils se froncent. A l'intérieur de sa poitrine, son cœur s'est accéléré. _Pas le Napolitain_. Elle ne souhaite pas y aller, elle ne voulait pas penser à Malfoy or le Napolitain était devenu leur restaurant attitré, celui de tous leurs lundis midi. Elle ne voulait pas voir le décor de ces lieux, l'imaginer face à elle. Elle désirait l'oublier.

- Oh, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de manger italien.., chuchote-t-elle. Mais si tu tiens à aller au restaurant, Lavande en a ouvert un. Ginny m'en a parlé, on pourrait y faire un tour..

- Hermione, tu adores le Napolitain..

- Pas ce soir.

- Quant au restaurant de Lavande.. Oublie tout de suite, contrairement à Ginny, je n'ai pas gardé de bons contacts avec cette.. fille.

Il pose une main sur l'une de ses hanches, profitant de cet instant où elle lui laisse carte blanche, et s'approche un peu plus d'elle. Il ne rompt pas le contact visuel, tandis que son autre main gagne sa joue et danse contre sa peau. Ses doigts dessinent des arabesques transparentes, descendent sur son nez légèrement retroussé et remontent entre ses sourcils. Elle frissonne sous son toucher et passe ses bras derrière sa nuque.

- En fait, je n'ai pas très faim.., dit-elle.

Quand elle ferme les yeux, elle peut presque revoir Malfoy, dans la même position, elle peut presque revoir ses lèvres, à quelques millimètres des siennes, elle peut presque ressentir la même envie. Elle imagine soudain que c'est lui, qu'il la tient avec force, qu'il la désire de toute son âme.. Le constat la frappe aussi rapidement que l'illusion du blond s'est imposée à elle, et elle déglutit. _Il ne faut pas que j'y pense, ce n'est pas bien, je ne peux pas faire ça à Ron..._ Elle tente de contrôler son esprit, elle s'en veut tellement.

Ron lui dépose un baiser farouche sur sa bouche voluptueuse qui s'est pincée lors de ses réflexions. Il croit qu'elle n'est pas à l'aise à cause de lui et aimerait bien détendre l'atmosphère, briser la glace qui s'est installée entre les deux.. Mais Hermione le laissera-t-il faire ? Il soupire doucement, puis l'attire brusquement contre lui, se penche, passe un bras sous ses genoux, et la soulève. Elle a un hoquet de surprise quand ses pieds quitte le sol et ouvre instantanément les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de son mari, mais finit tout de même par enfouir la tête dans son cou et hume ce parfum qu'elle avait oublié.

Il monte les escaliers, sans gestes brusques, parcoure les mètres jusqu'à la chambre. Arrivés dans cette dernière, les mains d'Hermione se crispent sur la peau de Ron, mais ne dit rien. Il la dépose sur le couvre-lit et s'assoit à ses côtés. Sa main vient rejoindre son ventre qu'il effleure avec tendresse. Ce geste lui rappelle leur bonheur, la joie de l'attente d'Ambre, et la jeune femme a un sourire triste.

- Si tu ne veux pas le faire.. Dis-le moi.

Elle ne répond pas.

- J'aimerais bien qu'on se retrouve un peu, continue-t-il. Mais n'hésite pas à me dire si tu n'es pas prête, je m'y tiendrais et m'efforcerais de comprendre cette fois-ci.

Aucun mot n'arrive à franchir les lèvres d'Hermione mais ses doigts caressent l'une des joues piquantes de Ron et s'aventurent ensuite dans ses cheveux. Maintenant sa prise, elle l'attire contre elle et l'embrasse avec passion. _Embrasse-moi, tiens-moi, prends-moi, efface-moi le souvenir de la nuit dernière, Ron_, pense-t-elle si fort. Le rouquin, désarmé, sursaute quand la fougue s'empare de lui également. Il défait ses lèvres des siennes, grimpe sur le lit, se pose aux côté de sa femme et parsème de légers baisers son cou appétissant, découvert de boucles brunes. Quand elle frissonne, il sent l'envie l'envahir.

Il se détache d'elle, l'observe. Ses yeux brillent. Il pense tout d'abord qu'il a fait quelque chose de mal et qu'elle est sur le point de pleurer, mais quand sa tête se tourne finalement vers lui pour planter son regard dans le sien, il découvre qu'ils luisent de plaisir.

- Viens..., susurre-t-elle.

_Refais-moi tienne, balayes-moi ces mauvaises idées qui m'inondent la tête_. Comme si il entendait ses mots, il bascule au-dessus de la jeune femme et plonge sur sa bouche. Hermione tremble, déstabilisée, passe ses mains sous la chemise de Ron. _Déshabille-moi, caresse-moi_. Les pensées tournent dans son esprit. Il doit l'embrasser, la nettoyer de ce besoin, de ce désir néfaste que Malfoy a fait naître en elle. _Dépêche-toi_.

* * *

_6 décembre 2005._

Elle déteste cet hôtel miteux. Ne mérite-t-elle pas mieux qu'une chambre dans l'Allée des Embrumes ? La jeune femme souffle d'agacement, remet en place son foulard et continue d'avancer dans le hall. Le plancher au bord de la destruction, rongé par les mites, craque sous les talons de ses chaussures. Le bruit l'insupporte, la rend mal à l'aise. Il y a même des fourmis qui montent le long des murs... Elle se frotte vigoureusement les bras, sans perdre le masque de fière allure qui recouvre son visage.

Elle s'arrête au comptoir, mais bien avant qu'elle puisse s'adresser au vieil homme accoudé à celui-ci, une voix qu'elle connaît si bien retentit derrière elle. Le timbre suave et profond fait déjà vibrer son bas-ventre. Les frissons se dessinent sur sa peau. Ils sont cruels, ils viennent grignoter son épiderme alors qu'elle aimerait pouvoir rester stoïque.

- Astoria. Tu es à l'heure.

Sans un mot, l'homme s'empare des clefs que lui tend le concierge. Il vient souvent ici, il n'a plus besoin de demander la chambre vingt-et-une, elle lui est attribuée. Au passage, il prend la femme qui se tient là par la taille et l'entraîne avec lui. Elle proteste plutôt vivement au début, tentant de se dégager, mais voyant que rien n'arrête son entreprise, elle se laisse porter. Il marche vite, d'un pas rythmé précis et en quelques minutes à peine, la porte de leur antre est ouverte.

Quand il la referme, Astoria enlève déjà son manteau ainsi que ses chaussures. Il la regarde faire, sans un mot. Elle lui balance un regard noir et nerveux dont il se délecte et elle s'assoit délicatement sur le lit. Sa robe moulante est relevée, révélant deux longues jambes croisées, et l'homme s'approche, pose sa main sur son genou nu. Sa caresse remonte mais ne s'aventure pas encore là où il le voudrait, elle a posé ses doigts dessus.

- Théodore. S'il te plait. Il faut qu'on parle avant.

- Du divorce ? J'ai tout réglé, laisse Malfoy aller au diable.. Je suis pressé.

Il écarte sans douceur les jambes d'Astoria et se positionne entre. Debout, il la surplombe. Cette posture de supériorité attise son désir, il est plus fort qu'elle, il aime le savoir. Elle lève les yeux vers lui, son regard n'a pas perdu de son aplomb pour autant, elle le défit. Toujours. Elle lui intime à chaque fois d'oser un peu plus, de tester ses limites. C'est dangereux, elle le sait, elle lui donne le droit de la traiter comme son jouet. Et il ne s'en prive pas, elle est à lui. Dans ses bras, elle est vulnérable, et il adore s'en amuser. Le doigt de Théodore remonte le long de son bras et vient loger sur son menton pour l'obliger à garder le contact visuel. Un sourire s'étale sur ses lèvres fines.

- Tu es si belle quand tu es domptée, Astoria. Quand la dominatrice devient soumise, le spectacle est si appétissant... J'ai envie de toi.

- Je ne suis pas soumise.

Il remet une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, délicatement, et se penche pour déposer un furtif baiser sur son lobe.

- Non, bien sûr que non.., ironise-t-il.

D'une main ferme, quoi qu'un peu tremblante, elle fait mine de l'écarter. Ses sourcils se froncent vulgairement.

- Théodore, qu'as-tu fait au sujet de Draco ?

- Tiens-tu vraiment à en parler ?

- Oui.

Il suçote de nouveau son oreille, joue de sa langue sur son lobe jusqu'à ce qu'elle gémisse. Le son à peine audible lui fait crier victoire. Il prend sa nuque entre ses mains et lui mord le cou.

- Arrête..

- Si tu voulais réellement que je cesse, tu pourrais m'en empêcher.

Sa langue frôle la ligne de sa mâchoire tandis que les yeux noirs d'Astoria se voilent de désir et d'avidité. La luxure gronde déjà au fond d'elle, elle aimerait le toucher, poser ses mains sur sa virilité, le chevaucher, mais... elle a besoin de savoir ce qu'il se trame, l'anxiété ne la quitte plus depuis des jours. Elle s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche pour parler, cependant Nott la fait taire un baiser.

- Je t'en prie..., susurre-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

- J'ai envie de toi, princesse. Laisse-moi te prendre, on en parlera après.

Elle frémit. Ne pouvant résister à l'appel de la chair qu'il lui énonce, elle défait un à un les boutons de la chemise de l'ancien Serpentard, lui dévoilant sa peau pâle, ce torse où elle a cette impression de complémentarité quand ses mains se posent dessus. Même les cicatrices qui le recouvrent l'excitent. Elle les effleure, plante légèrement ses ongles dans l'épiderme. Elle connaît ce corps par cœur, chaque pore, chaque muscle. Il l'observe, se délecte de la vue, laisse échapper une plainte de plaisir quand sa langue vient jouer juste à la lisière de sa ceinture.

- Enlève ta robe, lui murmure-t-il d'un ton catégorique.

Elle se lève, atteint la fermeture éclair derrière elle et la glisse jusqu'en bas de son dos. Ses gestes paraissent maladroits à cause des tremblements, mais la raison de ces derniers est simplement la hâte de se retrouver possédée, prise par lui. Tandis que l'image de leur dernier ébat lui revient en tête, Théodore se positionne derrière elle. Il est grand, tellement grand, elle sent son érection juste au dessus de ses fesses. Il décale avec douceur sa chevelure, mordille sa nuque et fait tomber son unique vêtement.

- Allonge-toi, maintenant, sur le dos.

Il est bel et bien empressé. Ses ordres sont les prémices de la rapidité du rapport qui approche. Non, elle n'est pas soumise, non pas le moindre du monde.. tout ceci n'est qu'un jeu. N'est-ce pas... ? Un frisson la parcoure quand la réponse qui s'inscrit dans esprit est _non_. Il ne joue pas, elle non plus. La partie s'est terminée il y a un bon moment, elle a perdu depuis des lustres.

Les mains de son amant gagnent ses seins, elles les recouvrent parfaitement. Son toucher l'électrise. Mais qu'aime-t-elle chez lui ? Ses apparences ? Le fait qu'il soit comme elle ? C'est si égocentrique, si superficiel.. La raison première pour laquelle la jeune femme est tombée sous son charme est bien celle-ci. Il lui ressemble, il est tout aussi sombre. Ses doigts experts jouent avec ses mamelons. Sa tête chavire en arrière, calée sur son épaule, elle halète.

- Allonge-toi, je t'ai dit.

Astoria s'exécute, dans un état second, à la fois perdue dans son plaisir et dans ses pensées. Elle est désormais sur le lit, le regardant enlever ses derniers habits, impatient. Elle ne devrait pas se laisser faire, pas par lui. Elle ne devrait pas ressentir autant de désir pour ce démon. La jeune femme sait combien il est nocif, pour elle, et pour les autres. Combien d'autres personnes sont tombées dans ses filets ? Combien s'en sont mordus les doigts ? Dix, vingts, plus ? Tellement plus, elle en est certaine, et elle en fait partie. Pourtant elle est ici à réclamer ses assiduités, son corps. A lui réclamer les seules docilités qu'elle peut avoir de sa part. Elle est là, fiévreuse, encore. _Aime-moi, Théo, moi seule_.

Ses yeux noirs sont posés sur elle. Toujours la même chanson, avant de s'élancer vers elle, il observe les courbes de son corps, ces lignes qui font sa féminité. Quand il en a enfin assez, son regard se vrille au sien, et il ne se retient plus. Il fond sur elle comme un rapace, la picore de baiser lents et langoureux, et l'assaille de va et vient qui la fond monter haut, toujours plus haut. Il ne la lâche pas tant qu'elle ne crie pas, car sa jouissance fait son seul triomphe. Une bataille de gagnée, une nouvelle fois. Quand elle atteint l'orgasme, il est fier de l'immerger un peu plus dans son amour pour lui. Chaque fois ses membres le lui hurlent, chaque fois ses yeux le lui révèlent. _Astoria, tu es si lisible avec moi..._ Il aime cela, l'ascendant qu'il a sur elle, sur cette femme qui se dit invulnérable, il aime cette puissance qu'elle lui offre. _Ah Draco, si tu me voyais. Oh oui, laisse-moi te montrer comment je la détruis, et comment je te détruirai à travers elle._

Il la sent se contracter autour de lui, peu à peu il n'y a plus que ses gémissements qui résonnent. _Enfin, enfin. Tu en as mis du temps, aujourd'hui, princesse.. J'ai faillis attendre_. Comme pour la féliciter de s'être donné à lui, ses lèvres emprisonnent les siennes, sa langue se mêle à sa langue, et il se relâche contre elle. Il peut au moins lui donner cela. L'illusion de lui appartenir.

Leurs respirations se calment dans la tranquillité de la chambre. A l'extérieur, la nuit est déjà presque tombée, les plongeant légèrement dans le noir. Aux côtés de la jeune femme, Nott caresse doucement son ventre. Il flirte avec son nombril, mais il sent la tension soudaine qui accapare Astoria. Son corps se tend et sa réaction ne naît pas d'un désir imminent.

- Ne me touche pas ici, dit-elle d'une voix tranchante en écartant sa main.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, discrètement.

- Tu es bien mieux sans ce ventre gonflé..

- N'en dis pas plus, Théo. Ferme-la.

Il lui embrasse l'épaule mais elle ne se détend toujours pas.

- Tu sais..

- Je t'ai dit de la fermer !, s'écrie-t-elle. Si tu tiens à discuter alors raconte-moi ce que tu as fait à Draco, mais ne me parles pas de ça. Tu me l'as promis.

- Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter pour lui, il ne pourra jamais aller au bout de son idée de divorce. J'ai convoqué tous les avocats de la ville, deux-trois mensonges et l'affaire est réglée.

- Réglée ? Ne me prends pas pour une idiote s'il te plaît.. Comment quelques petits mensonges peuvent faire l'affaire.. ? Tous les avocats, tu es sûr ?

Elle se redresse sans lui jeter le moindre coup d'œil. Ses yeux fixent le mur face à eux, elle fulmine. La malice se peint sur les traits de Théodore tandis qu'il joue avec ses longs cheveux ébènes. Quand il dit qu'il contrôle la situation, c'est qu'il la contrôle.

- Douterais-tu de mes capacités ?

Elle se retourne, il en profite pour lui voler un baiser, histoire de l'attendrir, que son inquiétude redescende. Astoria, angoissée, n'est pas un joli spectacle. C'est une furie.

- Absolument pas, répond-t-elle pour sa défense. Ça me semble simplement étrange mais si tu le dis.. Je te fais confiance. Je t'ai toujours fait confiance, pour tout.

_Tu ne devrais pas, un jour ou l'autre, tu t'en mordras les doigts_, pense-t-il. Il sourit et l'embrasse de nouveau. Elle tente de basculer au dessus de lui, dans l'espoir d'en redemander encore mais il l'arrête dans son élan et se lève. Astoria reste ébahie alors qu'il se rhabille tout en l'observant. Il déguste cet état de faiblesse, d'ahurissement total, il bénit Merlin et Salazar d'avoir pu la séduire sans que ce soit lui qui se brûle les ailes.

- Que fais-tu ?, demande-t-elle finalement.

- Je suis désolé mais je dois y aller. Je t'ai dis que j'étais pressé.

Il resserre sa ceinture, au troisième trou, et referme les boutons de sa chemise.

- Je dîne avec Pansy chez ses parents, ce soir. Si je reste.. Je serai en retard.

- Tu devrais la quitter..., marmonne-t-elle dans un murmure.

- Pardon ?

Elle secoue la tête en guise de réponse et se lève aussi, d'une humeur noire et morose, ramassant sa robe au passage. Astoria s'approche d'un pas félin jusqu'à l'homme de ses rêves et l'aide à remettre sa veste. Il se laisse faire, puis lui accorde un dernier baiser. Les yeux d'Astoria valent toutes les déclarations du monde. _En a-t-elle conscience qu'elle me livre son âme, sans la moindre pudeur ? _Son cœur est à lui, même le plus stupide des imbéciles pourrait le remarquer. Il se retourne et s'avance vers la sortie. Une main le rattrape.

- Théo. Avant que tu partes.. J'aimerais vraiment que tu saches combien je t'..

- Combien quoi ? Que tu m'aimes, Astoria ? Ne dis pas cette connerie, on en a déjà parlé.

Il la fusille du regard. Quand il invoque la fureur et que celle-ci se glace sur ses traits, il peut se monter terrifiant.

- Si tu le dis, on ne se reverra plus. Tu le sais.

- Je souhaite simplement te dire que je te remercie, dit-elle avec véhémence. Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ?

- Je préfère.

- On se voit demain ?

Théodore fait mine de réfléchir quelques secondes et tranche, sans la moindre émotion dans la voix, l'air faussement ennuyé.

- Non, je suis occupé, je reçois un ami.

- Un ou une.. ?

- Un, ricane-t-il. Ne sois pas aussi jalouse, princesse. Personne ne t'arrive à la cheville... sauf peut-être moi.

* * *

_7 décembre 2005._

Draco Malfoy arpente le salon, faisant les cent pas entre la cheminée et les fauteuils. Il ne sait plus quels sont les sentiments qui coulent dans ses veines ni dans quelle humeur il se trouve. Il a l'esprit tourmenté et le besoin de remuer, c'est tout ce dont il est certain. Bouger pour ne pas penser, pour ne pas laisser les réflexions l'envahir. Il soupire et s'arrête près du rebord de la fenêtre. Il s'est trop démené et une crampe à la jambe droite l'empêche de continuer à se rendre ridicule.

Il respire, profondément, tentant de noyer la sensation d'angoisse qui naît à cause de son immobilité, et se tourne vers l'extérieur. Malgré l'obscurité, il connait suffisamment le terrain pour savoir ce qu'il observe. Son regard se pose sur le chemin qui mène au portail du domaine. Les herbes sauvages qui envahissent désormais le terrain se distinguent aisément dans la nuit. Hautes d'un mètre voire même deux, elle dansent dans la pénombre. Leurs mouvements font déployer leur taille à son maximum. La pensée d'embaucher un jardinier s'immisce un instant son esprit mais il ne s'attarde pas dessus. D'autres lui prennent suffisamment la tête.

A vrai dire, il se repasse sans cesse cette soirée du trois décembre. Il revoit Hermione, toujours si près, et quand il se concentre bien -ce qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de faire- il peut même sentir son contact contre sa peau. Son toucher était si brûlant, si doux. Elle avait tenté de l'embrasser. Comme un con, il l'avait rejeté.

Oui, comme un con. Ce serait un mensonge de dire qu'il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle s'aventure ainsi. Ce serait un mensonge de dire qu'il n'était pas séduit par l'idée de lui plaire, à elle, parmi toutes les femmes sur Terre. Ce serait un mensonge de dire que depuis, il n'avait pas rêvé de son corps, sous le sien, de ses boucles brunes flirtant avec sa peau nue, de ses lèvres souriantes, et qu'il ne s'était jamais réveillé avec une chaleur sans pareille en lui. Il se sent définitivement stupide, même si il sait pertinemment qu'il s'est bien conduit. Mais elle le hante et de la pire manière qu'il soit. Elle le hante par son absence et son rejet. Il n'a plus l'air d'exister pour elle et Draco regrette finalement de ne pas avoir profité de sa proximité. Si il avait su qu'il ne la reverrait plus ensuite, il l'aurait laissée faire.

Draco secoue la tête en se souvenant de ce dernier lundi. Elle n'était même pas venue travailler selon sa supérieure. Comment Granger, telle qu'il la connaissait, était parvenue à faire une telle chose ? Il est absolument certain qu'elle l'évitait. Ce n'est simplement pas logique, cette miss-je-sais-tout, mordue de connaissance n'aurait jamais manqué un jour. Elle ne voulait pas le voir, elle s'était portée malade car le lundi était leur jour, c'était la seule explication possible à ses yeux. Et son instinct se confirma quand pas plus tard qu'hier, son hibou était revenu sans réponse. Elle avait évincé sa demande de nouvelles sans regrets.

_J'ai appris que tu étais malade. Tout va bien ?_ Rien, pas le moindre oui ou non. Ce n'était qu'une question anodine. Mais avec celle-ci, il avait pris conscience qu'elle ne souhaitait plus entendre parler de lui.. Il avait tout fait foiré. _Foiré quoi ? Elle n'est rien pour moi, bon sang ! _

Faire foirer. C'est une bien amusante expression quand le cours de notre vie nous échappe. Il n'avait jamais prévu de la voir ce jour là, il n'avait jamais prévu de la voir dans cet état ni de la serrer contre lui ni d'avoir autant envie d'elle. Comment peut-il se dire qu'il a échoué ? Parce qu'il n'avait pas pris la perche tendue ? Parce que pour la première fois une femme qu'il désirait lui tournait le dos ? Son nez se fronce.

- Putain de merde..

Son poing frappe la pierre du rebord avec ressentiment. Sa colère est toujours là, cuisante, vibrant dans son estomac. Il rage contre lui-même et surtout contre elle. Il ne comprend rien de son comportement. S'était-elle servie de lui, même si cette idée ne collait pas avec la Granger qu'il avait connu à Poudlard ? Après tout, elle était venue le retrouver mais à l'heure actuelle, elle devait sûrement se trouver dans les bras de son rouquin de malheur sans penser une seule seconde à lui. Il grogne. La situation ressemble à un jeu, et ce n'est pas lui qui est aux commandes.

Il lève les yeux vers la fenêtre, et puis les plisse soudainement. Une ombre avance vers la maison, une silhouette qui lui est familière. Le pas de la personne est rapide, régulier. _Ce n'est pas possible..._ L'animosité grandit jusqu'à l'étouffer sans scrupules. Il se redresse et s'agite jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvre avant même que l'intrus annonce sa présence.

- Zabini, mais qu'est-ce tu fiches ici ?

Il est tellement en colère qu'il a l'impression que sa voix a fait trembler les murs. Il a presque hurlé dans le hall. Son front est marqué par le soucis, et par la surprise d'être ainsi dérangé. Ses jointures lui font mal tellement ses poings sont hermétiquement fermés. Il analyse avec minutie son ancien camarade. Il ne paraît pas étonné de son comportement. Il se tient sur le porche, de façon négligé. Un sourcil surélevé, l'homme devant lui répond tout d'abord avec un simple sourire, comme si rien ne l'avait ébranlé.

- Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir, Draco.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?, grommelle-t-il en se calmant légèrement. Il est vraiment tard.

- Je sors d'un dîner avec ce bougre de Nott et Pansy.

- Et ? Que crois-tu que j'en ai à faire ?

Évoquer Nott alors qu'il est d'une humeur maussade n'est vraiment pas dans son planning. Il n'a pas envie de parler de cet homme et il est presque sur le point de mettre son ami à la porte quand Blaise entre sans y être invité, et laisse en suspend la question de Draco. Son regard passe sur les murs, inspectant les lieux ternes. Il n'y a pas de tableaux. Le décor est gris souris, voire noir par endroit. L'entrée ne contient qu'un meuble en bois foncé dont l'utilité ne regarde que Astoria et un large miroir aux bordures argentés. Le visage de Blaise se contracte en une mimique indignée et dégoûtée.

- Il manque une présence féminine ici, rien n'a changé.

- Astoria vit ici.

- J'ai dit féminine, Draco, soupire-t-il. Je parlais d'une présence douce, aimante, capable d'amener un peu de couleur dans ce manoir de merde. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Oui ? Alors tu sais que Astoria ne correspond pas à la définition. Si elle appartenait à la catégorie que j'appelle _femme_, cette demeure n'aurait pas gardé son aspect de la guerre.

Draco lève les yeux au ciel, il avait oublié combien Blaise était.. unique en son genre. Il ne l'avait pas côtoyé depuis des années d'où la surprise et l'énervement dû à sa visite.

- Elle est là, d'ailleurs ? Astoria ?

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être.., répond-t-il. Ces derniers temps, j'essaye de faire abstraction de sa présence.

- Hum.

L'homme s'avance jusque dans le salon, suivit de près par le maître des lieux qui commence à bouillonner de colère de voir Blaise aussi à l'aise. Draco a la sensation qu'il ne peut pas lui ordonner de partir, il s'impose ici comme si il était chez lui. Comme si il avait l'habitude de venir le voir. Les yeux de Zabini parcourent toujours les alentours, jette un coup d'œil à tous les recoins de la pièce. Il inspecte la cheminée, les murs, puis il lève sa baguette et jette un sort d'insonorisation. Son manège interpelle le blond dont l'esprit s'embrouille un peu plus.

- Attend, qu'est-ce tu fiches vraiment ici ?, demande-t-il. Tu n'es pas censé être quelque part en Amérique ?

Blaise se retourne vers lui, en affichant ce sourire énigmatique qui peut en faire enrager quelques uns. Il verrouille la porte qui donne sur la cuisine et celle qui donne sur le hall. Une nouvelle fois, sans y être invité, il s'installe dans l'un des moelleux fauteuils en cuir.

- Je suis rentré il y a un bon moment déjà.

- Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu te montres.. ?

- J'ai une longue et pas très amusante histoire à te raconter, mais la bonne nouvelle c'est que je suis de ton côté.

Les yeux gris de Draco s'écarquillent de surprise. Il ne voit pas de quel côté, ni de quelle histoire, il parle. Se passerait-il des choses à son insu ? Son front se plisse quand il observe son ancien camarade. Il réfléchit à toute allure. Néanmoins, il ne voit toujours pas clair dans ce qu'il se passe.

- De mon côté ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire.. ?

- Avant, où est ton elfe ? J'ai bien envie de boire quelque chose et je pense que tu en auras besoin aussi.

- Elsa, où que tu sois, ramène deux whisky pur feu !

La colère émane de sa voix. Il bouillonne de nouveau. L'incompréhension qui le frappe n'est pas la bienvenue et il aimerait bien qu'elle dégage, que Blaise crache le morceau une bonne fois pour toutes. Quelques secondes plus tard, dans un craquement sonore, la créature apparaît avec deux grands verres qu'elle pose devant les deux hommes. Comme l'avait prédit Zabini, Draco boit directement deux gorgées pour se calmer.

- Oh, bonjour Elsa !, s'écrie Blaise avant de se retourner vers Draco. Tu as toujours cette elfe ? C'est une perle, je l'aime beaucoup.. Où l'as-tu dégoté déjà ? Pour combien ?

- Bonjour M. Zabini, répond poliment la créature avant de s'éclipser.

Draco reporte son attention sur son ami. Ce dernier tourne autour du pot et il déteste cela. Il préfère que les gens aille droit au but, il n'a pas besoin de pincettes ou que l'on prépare le terrain. De toute façon, il est déjà particulièrement énervé. Blaise se croit-il à l'abri d'un élan de rage en se cachant derrière un semblant de conversation ? Malfoy ne répond pas à la question et enchaîne, exaspéré.

- Là n'est pas le sujet, cesse de parler inutilement. Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu fais là, et raconte-moi tout ce que tu as à me raconter.

Le visage de Blaise prend automatiquement une teinte plus grave. Il se penche en avant et prend un air de conspirateur. Son visage indique qu'il hésite avec fureur. Son nez est froncé et son regard est rivé sur le sol. Ses doigts jouent entre eux pendant qu'il réfléchit.

- Je t'ai dit que je revenais d'un dîner avec Nott, n'est-ce pas ?, lance-t-il enfin. Disons que j'ai entendu des choses intéressantes.. Mais pour commencer, il faut vraiment que je te pose cette question: est-ce vrai que tu souhaites divorcer ?

- Oui.

- Bien, au moins une bonne nouvelle dans tout ce bordel. Je suis fier de toi.

- Parfois, j'ai du mal à te suivre, Blaise. Tu me file toujours un mal de crâne pas possible.

Ce dernier sourit.

- J'ai toujours détesté Astoria, et je me demandais quand arriverait le jour où tu la verrais telle qu'elle est réellement, tu sais, sous son vrai jour. Comment est-ce arrivé d'ailleurs ? Qu'a-t-elle fait ?

- Je sais depuis des mois qu'elle me trompe mais là n'est pas le problème.. Tu sais que je n'aime pas m'attarder sur ma vie personnelle, mais elle est tout simplement insupportable et inhumaine.

- Est-ce tout ce que tu as à dire ? J'ai besoin des détails..

Draco plisse des yeux, et regarde son interlocuteur de la tête aux pieds, espérant voir une certaine ironie sur ses traits, mais non. Les traits de Blaise sont tirés et traduisent un sérieux sans pareil. Il paraît même bien intimidant pour quelqu'un qui a la blague facile et qui esquisse rictus sur rictus. L'impression qu'il lui donne le surprend, il comprend encore moins où il veut en venir.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Si je veux prendre l'affaire de ton divorce en main, je dois tout connaître.. Nott m'a raconté beaucoup d'anecdotes sur toi, j'ai besoin d'entendre les choses de ta bouche, maintenant.

- Prendre l'affaire en main.. ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié que j'étais avocat.. Je suis déçu, Draco, vraiment.

- Par Salazar !

Il hésite entre rire et se demander si il ne rêve pas. Comment n'avait-il pas pensé à Blaise Zabini plus tôt ? Il a, certes, contacté tous les avocats de la ville, mais il a osé oublier son ancien ami. La distance entre Londres et New York ne modifiait pas la nature de son travail, Draco aurait dû y songer. Mais peut-être qu'au fond, leurs relations ne s'y prêtaient pas. Du moins, jusqu'à maintenant. Il se passe une main sur le visage. Un sentiment de légèreté prend part de lui. Si Blaise prend l'affaire en main, ses démarches avanceraient enfin. Ce qu'il souhaitait se réalisait pour de bon.

- Admettons que tu le sois..., sourit Draco. Pourquoi souhaites-tu m'aider ?

- Je n'ai jamais été pour ce mariage.. Rappelle-toi, il a causé un nombre incalculable de disputes entre nous.

Blaise dit vrai. Ce mariage a même été la cause de leur amitié perdue. Draco lui avait demandé d'être son témoin, en dépit de tout ce que son ami pensait de la situation. Il avait refusé et ne s'était pas pointé à la réception. Ensuite, il était parti en Amérique. Désormais, Draco ne lui en veut plus. Après tout, il avait eu raison sur le compte d'Astoria, raison depuis le début, il s'en était rendu compte ces derniers mois.

- Puis, je te l'ai toujours dit, je déteste Astoria. Et je hais bien plus encore ce connard de Nott. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de me mesurer à ces deux-là.

- Que t'ont-ils fait ?

- Ce sont les Serpentards les plus déloyaux que je connaisse, cette réponse te suffit ? Maintenant, raconte-moi l'ampleur du problème Astoria, on parlera de Nott ensuite, j'en ai des biens bonnes à t'annoncer par la suite.

Draco se redresse et détourne le regard.

- Astoria et moi attendions un enfant..

- Oh la la, coupe Blaise. Je n'aurais jamais dû partir, je ne t'aurais jamais laissé faire une connerie pareille. Où est-il, ce gamin ?

- Il est mort.

Le silence qui s'installe est froid, Draco digère mal l'aisance avec laquelle s'est exprimé son ami même si il ne pouvait pas le deviner. Et ce dernier regrette amèrement d'avoir parlé avec légèreté. Il s'éclaircit finalement la voix.

- Désolé. Comme je l'ai dit, je n'aurais pas dû partir, j'en ai raté des choses.., se rattrape-t-il avec un ton plus grave. Est-ce le début de la catastrophe avec Astoria ?

- Plus ou moins, figure-toi qu'elle semblait plutôt heureuse que cet enfant meurt à la naissance.. Je ne le lui pardonnerai jamais. Quelques heures après, elle riait. Cette raison à elle-seule pourrait être la raison de mon envie de divorcer. Mais comme je te l'ai appris il y a quelques minutes, elle me trompe, en plus. Je ne supporte plus cette femme.

- Je comprends.. Tu pourrais facilement t'en sortir avec ces simples affirmations en temps normal mais malheureusement Nott nous mets des bâtons dans les roues et c'est un mariage de sangs-purs. Ça complique un peu la chose.

Draco boit une nouvelle gorgée amère d'alcool. Nott est impliqué ? Il ne pouvait pas le croire. De la part de cet homme, c'était tout simplement surprenant. Il ne l'imagine pas tenir de propos violent ou s'imposer face à lui, il n'en a pas la carrure. Vraiment pas. Se méprenait-il sur son compte ? Il revoit son visage impassible et la mauvaise impression qu'il lui a donné. C'est possible.

- C'est à dire ?, réplique-t-il avec rage.

- Il s'est permis de convoquer tous les avocats et..

- Et c'est pour ça qu'aucun ne souhaite prendre l'affaire. Alors c'était de sa faute ! Que leur a-t-il fait croire ?

- La même chose qu'il a voulu me faire avaler, je suis le dernier avocat de sa liste. Il a beaucoup joué avec cette pseudo romance entre toi et.. Granger. Et tu sais qu'en cas de preuve contre toi, le divorce ne pourra pas t'être accordé. Si tu le demandes, il faut que ce soit Astoria qui soit en faute et que tu le prouves.

- Et Nott. En a-t-il, des preuves ?

Le poing du blond serre fort, très fort le verre qui éclate. Sa poigne pourrait briser l'air. Il prend conscience de la mesquinerie de Nott, de son tête à tête dans son bureau. Il était venu pour s'assurer que toute l'histoire était bien vrai mais pourquoi ? Sa venue n'était qu'une petite mascarade, un petit tour de passe-passe. Avait-il dit vrai ? C'était pour Astoria ? _Je n'en ai pas fini_. En effet, Draco le comprend bien, désormais. Il croise le regard de Blaise qui n'a toujours pas répondu.

- Il ne peut pas avoir de preuves, rajoute-t-il. Il ne s'est jamais rien passé avec Granger.

_Enfin, presque. _Il se mord la lèvre. Et si il y avait des preuves de cette soirée au Chaudron Baveur ? Il ne l'a pas touchée ce soir là mais c'était déjà suffisant pour construire une histoire autour. Lui-même est assez intelligent pour le deviner. Si Nott voulait lui rendre la tâche difficile, il n'hésiterait pas.

- Non, certes. Mais certaines situations ne plaident pas en ta faveur, sache-le. Je suis arrivé à Londres le jour même de cet article vous mettant en scène, elle et toi.. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi il n'y en a pas eu d'autres ?

- D'autres quoi ?

- D'autres articles ! Je sais que ce n'était pas votre unique sortie.. ce qui est d'ailleurs bien étrange en soi, toi et Granger.. mais passons, j'ai surveillé les bureaux de la Gazette. Tu devrais me remercier. C'est grâce à moi que rien d'autre n'a parût et que cette Skeeter vous laisse tranquille. Je suis encore plus riche que toi, désormais, et cette grogniasse n'a pas pu refuser mon argent.. Ah ces femmes vénales..

- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?

Blaise l'observe d'un regard noir et laisse planer un court silence avant de répondre:

- Parce que tu étais mon ami et que je te considère toujours comme tel. Mais il va falloir que tu sois franc avec moi, maintenant. Ne s'est-il jamais, ô grand jamais rien passé ?

- Non. Enfin.. Non.

- Malfoy.

- Absolument rien. Ou peut-être.. une étreinte, au Chaudron Baveur, mais rien d'autre. Ce n'était même pas une étreinte _amoureuse_, les circonstances étaient particulières. Elle était triste et moi.. j'étais là.

- Et merde, et moi qui pensais que les photos étaient trafiquées ! Assure tes arrières, mec. Comment ça se passe dans ta tête, est-ce que tu réfléchis ? Tu ne t'es jamais demandé d'où venaient les photos de l'article ? Tu veux savoir qui les a envoyé ? Hein ? Tu veux que je te le dise ? J'en connais un qui a embauché un photographe sacrément discret pour te surveiller ! Une ordure de première.

Draco passe une main dans ses cheveux, l'anxiété se lit sur ses traits. La réponse est non: il n'avait pas réfléchit. L'article s'était dissipé dans son esprit aussi rapidement qu'il était parût. Il ne s'était jamais demandé pourquoi il n'y en avait eu qu'un, non. Tout cela ne lui avait pas traversé la tête. Pas un instant. Il était bien, quand il était auprès d'_elle_. C'est tout ce à quoi il pensait.

- Nott ? Tu crois que c'est lui ?

- Bien sûr que c'est lui ! Au moins, tu fais un minimum marcher tes méninges. Je te l'ai dis, cet enfoiré a cru pouvoir me mettre dans sa poche, il m'a tout raconté, il ne sait même pas que je le hais.. C'est vraiment un abruti. Mais il faut que tu le saches, il a quand même une longueur d'avance sur toi, et une sacrée collection de photos. Il va falloir que tu fasses attention. Très attention.

- Et tu vas m'aider ?

Blaise sourit, lui révélant deux rangées de dents bien blanches, avant de lui tendre la main.

- Évidemment. Avec grand plaisir, même.

* * *

• Non, ne me détestez pas ! Hermione fait un pas vers Ron mais.. c'est tout simplement logique. Il ne faut pas m'en vouloir, il faut un minimum de crédibilité et il faut rappeler qu'ils sont mariés, qu'ils se connaissent depuis des années, et qu'elle tient à lui ;)  
J'ai eu beaucoup d'échos négatifs sur Ron sinon. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me touche. A vrai dire, je ne cherche pas à en faire un personnage détestable, j'ai même beaucoup d'affection pour lui dans ma fiction. Après libre à vous de l'aimer ou pas, hein, ne vous inquiétez pas je ne vous en veux pas ! ^^ Mais voila, ça reste un homme dont la femme qu'il aime commence à lui échapper, qui ne lui parle plus, qui ne le rassure plus, et lui avec sa maladresse il ne sait plus quoi faire.

• Sinon: Oui ! Voila l'entrée en matière de Blaise ! J'aime ce personnage, j'aime l'inclure ici. Je l'aime beaucoup en tant qu'ami de Draco et je pense que Draco a bien besoin de lui au final. Sur le plan professionnel comme personnel :D

_Maintenant, c'est à votre tour ! Quelles sont vos impressions ?  
Les reviews sont ouvertes !_

_Dans le prochain chapitre: Petits mensonges et chassés-croisés !  
Je sais, ça ne vous éclaire pas et tant mieux.  
_

_A la prochaine :)_


	9. We live and die in a world of lies

_Un gros bonjour à tous !_  
_Comment ça va en ce jour férié ? Bien ? Bah moi aussi ! _

_Et il est temps de publier le chapitre 9 :)_

* * *

_•_ J'ai fini l'écriture du chapitre 12 (waw, déjà 12 chapitres bouclés !). L'écriture n'a pas été aussi longue que celui d'avant mais vers la fin, c'était plus compliqué que ce que j'avais imaginé, haha. Je ne contrôle pas mes écrits, ce sont eux qui me contrôlent ! Je crois d'ailleurs qu'on connaît tous plus ou moins ça.. ce moment où les personnages n'en font qu'à leur tête et où on se retrouve avec un détour pas vraiment prévu.

_•_ Deuxième point pour vous remercier, encore et toujours. Merci à vous tous même aux anonymes qui prennent le temps de donner leur avis sans avoir de comptes (je sais je me répète mais j'en suis vraiment reconnaissante car quand on n'a pas de compte, les reviews, c'est moins un réflexe je trouve). Dans à peu près 30 reviews, nous en seront à 200. Ce n'est rien comparé à certaines fictions mais pour moi c'est tout simplement énorme. C'est une petite récompense que je savoure.

_•_ Et troisième et dernier point pour vous présenter le chapitre 9 que vous allez lire. C'est plutôt un chapitre de transition, qui sert à introduire le chapitre suivant et qui installe un tant soit peu quelque chose entre Hermione et Draco. Il est un peu long mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même. J'ai à la fois hâte et peur de voir vos avis, comme à chaque fois, mais n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos réactions !

Et maintenant, BONNE LECTURE ! :D

* * *

**IL Y A TON SOURIRE.**

**Chapitre 9: We live and die in a world of lies.  
**(World around me - Escape the fate)

* * *

_8 décembre 2005._

- Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?

Draco relève faiblement la tête de son parchemin et fixe Blaise, assis face à lui. Le jeune homme pianotent sur le bureau, ses doigts vifs, couleur chocolat, transparaissent son humeur excédée. L'impatience et la contrariété se lit aisément sur ses traits fermés. Il paraît froid, austère, un aspect qui le rend bien imposant en tant qu'avocat. Le blond hausse un sourcil et se redresse, pris sur le fait. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux et soupire. Son bureau est calme mis à part le son régulier des ongles de son ami sur le bois.

- A qui écris-tu ?, demande ce dernier.

- A personne. Continue.

Il replie vulgairement sa lettre en boule d'un geste crispé puis croise les bras contre sa poitrine dans l'expectative. Son regard se veut plutôt sans appel, mais Blaise, comme à son habitude n'en a que faire, il lève les yeux au ciel.

- Bien sûr.. Continuer de parler dans le vide, c'est ma passion. Je te rappelle que nous avions rendez-vous.

- Je sais.

- Tu n'as pas l'air très motivé. Ne me dis pas que tu as changé d'avis et que tu souhaites te trimballer des années de plus ta parfaite petite connasse ?

Draco ne relève pas l'insulte envers l'Astoria puisqu'il n'est pas loin de la qualifier de la même expression. Néanmoins, il reste incapable de se concentrer sur la venue de Blaise et ses questions. Son esprit est ailleurs, absent, mal éveillé. Bien évidemment le divorce l'intéresse, il est prêt à tout mais aujourd'hui...

- Je suis épuisé, Blaise.

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, il souffle longuement tout en passant son index sur ses cernes violacées. Son ami hoche la tête, d'un air soudainement grave.

- Je le vois bien. Mais si tu souhaites divorcer avant janvier, il est peut-être temps que tu te réveilles. Je te l'ai dit la dernière fois: J'ai besoin des détails, Draco. Sans eux, je ne vois pas comment je peux te tirer d'affaire.. Tu sais combien défaire un mariage de sang-purs est une tâche ardue. Et je ne nie pas que tu es mal parti. Théo a tissé sa toile, il est rusé, peut-être même plus que toi...

- Théo n'a rien dans le crâne.

- Ne le sous-estime pas. J'ai vu un certain aspect de sa personnalité l'autre soir que je ne soupçonnais même pas, il risque de te surprendre, toi aussi.

- Il...

- Je t'assure qu'il n'est pas aussi stupide que tu aimerais le croire.

Blaise s'accoude sur le bureau, les mains en triangle sous son menton. Ses yeux noirs scrutent son interlocuteur tandis que ce dernier laisse échapper un grognement moqueur.

Quand Draco se visualise Théodore Nott, pas un seul un instant, il pense que cet énergumène à l'étoffe d'un grand homme. Il n'est qu'un insecte, un petit moucheron insignifiant qui lui a posé quelques petits obstacles, pas un danger. Il lui apparaît comme un être antipathique, détaché, mais pas aussi calculateur que le souligne son ami et avocat face à lui. Non, ce Serpentard, ce Nott, n'est rien de très important. Il ne lui arrive certainement pas à la cheville. Draco fait légèrement craquer ses doigts, le regard rivé sur le plafond. Il est vrai que leurs relations ont beaucoup évolué mais pas au point d'en arriver là. Nott ne souhaite tout de même pas ruiner ses projets ?

- Je pense que...

Il s'arrête quelques secondes et regarde Blaise.

- Peut-être que je l'imagine plus frêle que je ne le devrais.. mais, j'ai tout de même du mal à y croire. Cependant, toi, tu le surestime totalement. Il est possible, même, que tu te méprennes sur ses intentions.

- Pardon ? Il a été très clair l'autre soir. Il ne désire pas te voir divorcer, la raison je n'en sais rien, je suis ici pour comprendre.. Mais il a des preuves fâcheuses concernant tes rapports avec Granger et il va s'en servir, tôt ou tard.

- Il tient à Astoria. Voila la raison.

Sans attendre, Blaise éclate d'un rire sans joie.

- Oh, non, non. Pas le moindre du monde, qui t'a dit une telle chose ? Il ne m'a pas parlé d'elle une seule seconde. Tu ne crois pas que si il te mettait des bâtons dans les roues par affection pour Astoria, il me l'aurait dit ?

Draco maintient le contact visuel avec Blaise mais il y a une certaine lueur dans son regard qui lui intime le respect. Ce n'est pourtant pas dans ses habitudes de battre en retraite lors d'une conversation, cependant il doit se rendre à l'évidence: il a besoin des services de Blaise, quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Même si le prix est le prix fort: sa fierté.

Il cligne lentement des yeux, et détourne la tête en premier. La saveur de l'humiliation lui colle au palais, glisse le long de son échine en goutte de sueur, se fond dans le gris de ses prunelles, mais il fait de son mieux pour ne pas s'attarder sur ce goût amer trop prononcé. Le dos bien enfoncé dans son siège, il se contente de fixer la cheminée. Sa main passe sur son front comme pour l'aider à creuser un peu plus en profondeur ses réflexions. Lors de leur dernière et seule entrevue à ce sujet, Théo lui avait dit qu'il tenait à Astoria. Blaise lui affirmait le contraire.

Qui croyait-il ?  
Personne. Le problème était là, il ne faisait confiance à personne...

Il jette un coup d'œil en biais à Blaise qui a cessé de l'observer. Il ne faisait confiance à personne. Depuis longtemps, c'était ainsi.. Néanmoins si il devait confier sa vie à Blaise ou à Théo, à l'un des deux obligatoirement, le choix était vite fait.

- Sincèrement.., commence à articuler Draco, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait...

Le visage de Blaise pivote automatiquement vers lui, comme un pantin.

- Il y a toujours une raison. Il n'y aurait pas quelque chose qui aurait mis en rogne ce cher chacal ? Tu sais, un moment, important ou non, où tu aurais bafoué son égo ? A Poudlard ? Ailleurs ? Il a l'air plutôt obnubilé par ce qui te concerne, je le trouve un tant soit peu psychopathe, si tu veux savoir. Il t'en veut.

- Blaise, vraiment, je ne vois pas...

- J'ai besoin de savoir. J'ai besoin d'avoir toutes les clefs en mains pour que l'on gagne.

- Blaise..

Le poing du dénommé frappe brusquement le surface du bureau, jusqu'à faire trembler le meuble.

- Malfoy. Réfléchis, bon sang !

Draco relève les yeux vers lui, fronce des sourcils mais ne réplique pas. La colère palpite dangereusement jusqu'au bout de ses doigts mais il est beaucoup trop préoccupé pour devoir se soucier réellement de la virulence présente dans la voix de Blaise. Il n'est plus question de fierté, il est question d'honnêteté. Si il ne dit rien, comment pourra-t-il mettre Théo en dehors de sa route ?

- Il y a peut-être quelque chose..

Le regard de Blaise se radoucit, un sourire se dessine même sur ses lèvres fines. De sa baguette, il fait apparaître une tasse de thé fumante. Son poignet fait tournoyer la cuillère, laissant durant quelques secondes pour seul bruit le clapotis de la boisson.

- Eh bien, nous y voila, il était temps ! Je t'écoute.

- Je n'aime vraiment pas parler de ça.

- Si le sujet te dérange alors crois-moi, c'est bien celui-ci qui alimente la haine de Théo.

Sur l'exemple de son ami, Draco fait également apparaître une tasse. Mais il n'attend pas pour plonger ses lèvres dans le liquide brun. Il se brûle la langue, mais il y a un soupçon de réconfort dans cette chaleur piquante qui trace sa route jusqu'à son estomac.

- Il me hait.. Ah, vraiment ?

- Tu crois qu'il fait tout ça par pure sympathie ?, sourit Blaise.

Le blond lui rend son sourire avant que son visage se fane et laisse place à une émotion plus vive. Ses traits se sont affaissées pour dévoiler une certaine détresse. Théodore peut bien le haïr de toutes ses tripes, ce n'est pas cela qui lui cause cette tristesse qui le dévaste. Non, ce sont les souvenirs. Ceux qu'il s'efforce d'enterrer chaque jour pour avancer, ceux qu'il doit oublier pour continuer de vivre.

Il se frappe le front.

- Comment ai-je pu passer à côté de ça...

- Je vois que la mémoire te revient, murmure Blaise en prenant soin de ne pas poser son regard sur lui au risque de le réduire involontairement au silence.

- Je n'y crois pas, c'est pourtant clair maintenant.

Draco boit une nouvelle gorgée de thé, les lèvres si pincées qu'il se demande comment il arrive à s'abreuver. Il y a une boule dans sa gorge qui se forme à mesure que la raison s'impose à son esprit. Le pourquoi des actes de Théodore Nott sont là, imprimés dans sa mémoire.

- Ce n'était pas à Poudlard, pas exactement, s'étrangle-t-il. C'était pendant la guerre.

- Oh.

Blaise tressaille contre son gré. Il n'y a rien à dire, vraiment. Mais la peur qui lui noue l'estomac à l'unisson avec celle de Draco, est bien présente. Il se tourne sur le côté, respectant la faiblesse de son ami, son désir tacite de ne pas être vu. Il partage ce même instinct, celui de vouloir se recroqueviller contre lui-même pour empêcher les souvenirs de refaire surface. La réalité est bien malheureuse, l'un comme l'autre, ils y pensent avec le même sentiment de vide et de douleur.

_C'était pendant la guerre. _Les images défilent dans leurs têtes dans un silence plus que glacial. Les minutes s'écoulent, les aiguilles de l'horloge personnelle de Draco tournent, plus fortes que jamais, accompagnant leur mutisme. Puis le blond inspire longuement et prend la parole.

- Tu le sais déjà, Blaise.. Toi et moi, nous n'étions pas dans la même unité de Mangemorts.

Blaise hoche la tête, aussi distinctement que possible mais sans articuler le moindre mot.

- Les autres non plus d'ailleurs. Crabbe et Goyle étaient à tes côtés, il me semble... Dans le rang où je me trouvais, je ne connaissais que Théo. Il n'était pas très.. doué si tu vois ce que je veux dire. J'avais peut-être échoué pour le vieux-fou mais je m'étais rattrapé. Lui.. il n'a jamais été capable de réussir la moindre mission.

Il se tait un instant. Ne voulant pas s'attarder sur les détails, il cherche comment mettre en ordre ses pensées. Il revoit le sang, les hurlements, et les couloirs sombres du sous-sol de son manoir. Il déglutit silencieusement sans relever la tête vers Blaise. Ce dernier ne l'observe pas mais sa présence le gêne et l'intimide. Draco sait que si il pose ses yeux sur lui, il ne continuera pas ses aveux.

- J'ai toujours pu le couvrir, mais pas lors de l'affaire concernant les loups-garous.

- Celle où les loups-garous ont assassiné cinq Mangemorts ?, demande Blaise d'une voix bien moins assurée que d'ordinaire.

Draco acquiesce.

- Celle-ci même. Je n'y étais pas, lui, si. Il était même aux commandes de la mission et il en a payé les frais cette fois là. Cinq Mangemorts tués le même jour, le scandale s'est très vite propagé dans nos rangs.

- Quel est le rapport avec toi ?, interrompt brusquement Blaise alors que son ami s'est tut une nouvelle fois. Ne me dis pas qu'il t'en veut uniquement parce que tu n'as pas pu le couvrir ?

- C'est allé plus loin que ça. Le fils de Barden a été tué durant l'attaque, et tu sais comment Barden était.

- Oui.. La torture était sa spécialité.

- Exact.

Le blond croise le regard de Blaise tandis que le silence se refait une petite place entre eux. La peau de Draco est parsemé de chair de poule. Dû à l'anxiété et aux visions qui envahissent ses pensées, son estomac se tord violemment. Il s'y croit presque, dans ces cachots. Il lui suffit de fermer les yeux... Il inspire brusquement, il manque d'air. Il s'était attendu à respirer l'odeur putride de la moisissure mais seul le parfum du renfermé de la pièce lui est parvenu.

- Barden était au courant, reprend-il. Il savait que je l'ai couvert plusieurs fois. Il a fait une pierre deux coups. Il s'est vengé de Nott en passant par moi. J'ai dû infliger à Théo deux semaines de tortures.. J'étais son bourreau et crois-moi, je n'avais pas le choix.

- Comme tout le monde.

- Blaise. Je l'ai torturé pendant deux semaines sous les ordres de Barden ! Tu te souviens de Seth ? Il n'a jamais pu remarcher correctement après être passé sous la baguette de ce monstre.

- Tout le monde a reçu son compte de torture, Draco. Toi, moi, Nott, les autres, et c'est comme ça, réplique Blaise en grinçant des dents. Et à ce que je sache, Nott marche normalement. Si il t'en veut pour quelque chose qui était monnaie courante auparavant, c'est que tu as du lui arracher un bout de cervelle avec ta baguette.

Draco grimace pour s'empêcher de sourire, malgré lui. Ses mains sont moites de sueur, d'angoisse et d'appréhension mêlées.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il m'en tiendrait rigueur, au contraire. En acceptant ce sale boulot je nous ai sauvé la vie. Si je ne m'y pliais pas, Barden nous aurait tué, ses petits copains aurait apprécié le spectacle, et nous ne serions pas là aujourd'hui.

- Si Nott est incapable de comprendre que c'était marche ou crève, il a un problème.

Blaise desserre légèrement sa cravate puis ouvre deux boutons de sa chemise. Ses doigts tremblent, mais s'emparent tout de même fermement de son col, dégageant son épaule. Sur sa peau foncée règne une large entaille. L'épiderme y est fripé, blanc, comme si l'état de décomposition avait cessé le travail à mi-chemin.

- Je n'en ai jamais voulu à Goyle pour ça. Cette cicatrice vaut mieux que la tombe.

- Je ne lui en aurais pas voulu non plus. Je n'aurais jamais pensé, sincèrement, qu'il m'en veuille pour ça. Je me suis toujours efforcé d'oublier ces souvenirs, je n'ai jamais imaginé qu'il ne puisse pas en faire de même. Nous nous entendons peut-être pas tellement mais nos relations ont toujours été cordiales... c'est pour cette raison que je ne croyais pas vraiment à cette histoire de vengeance que tu essais de me faire avaler depuis l'autre jour.

- Il y a toujours une excuse pour faire le mal. Je ne crois pas à la simple folie qui ne naît de nulle part. Et je sais pertinemment que Nott n'est pas fou. C'est juste un égocentrique de première. En lui infligeant la torture, tu as dû blesser à jamais sa dignité.

Ils échangent un regard et Blaise se lève d'un bond. Il referme soigneusement sa veste, passe une main sur ses cheveux rases, puis soupire, satisfait.

- Et voila. Deux heures passées dans ce bureau et nous sommes enfin arrivés à quelque chose ! Je n'y croyais plus. La prochaine fois, nous...

- Tu pars déjà ?

Les yeux de son ami se reposent sur lui, il hausse les sourcils.

- Tu n'as pas l'air très concerné par la situation, aujourd'hui. Tu es trop plongé dans tes pensées pour qu'on avance un peu plus.

- Je ne suis absolument pas plongé dans mes pensées !, s'offusque Draco.

- Mais bien sûr.. A qui écrivais-tu, alors ?

- A personne.

Blaise a un rictus moqueur tout en faisant parcourir son regard sur les papiers repliés sur le bureau. Il distingue un nom, des esquisses de phrases, et des excuses. Il lève les yeux au ciel et hausse les épaules.

- Soit plus concentré la prochaine fois, c'est tout ce que je te demande. On s'attaquera aux preuves.

- Quelles preuves ?

- Je t'en ai déjà parlé ! Tu as besoin de preuves pour que ta demande soit acceptée. Tu souhaites divorcer et tu n'as rien de compromettant concernant Astoria. Mais Nott, lui, peut facilement te barrer la route avec ces clichés de Granger et alors ton désir d'être libre de nouveau tombera à l'eau.

Draco hoche la tête, il l'avait tout simplement oublié. Aujourd'hui, il n'a pas vraiment la tête à penser en profondeur au dossier du divorce.

- Astoria me trompe, c'est suffisamment compromettant.

- Oui, mais il te faudra des preuves. Sur les photos de Nott, tu apparais avec Granger et il y a même une étreinte. Nous, on fera mieux que ça.. On aura Astoria prise en flagrant délit. J'ai quelques petites personnes qui peuvent franchement nous aider.

Un sourire carnassier s'inscrit alors sur les lèvres de Blaise. La blancheur de ses dents se reflète avec aisance avec la couleur de sa peau et à cet instant, Draco a l'intime conviction qu'il est bien l'avocat qu'il lui faut. Il est d'une impulsivité à couper le souffle et d'un sérieux impitoyable. Une double-facette parfois bien utile pour conserver les apparences. _Astoria, tu iras au diable, ma chère..._

- Tu les hais vraiment, hein ?, demande le blond en raccompagnant le jeune homme vers la cheminée.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point.

Blaise sourit de plus belle tout en serrant la main de Draco. La poigne est professionnelle et s'éternise avant que Zabini fige son geste et presse sa paume contre la sienne dans un élan fraternel.

- Je répète mais.. sois concentré la prochaine fois. Nous les aurons.

_•_ _•_ _•_

Hermione se tortille dans le fauteuil sous le regard insistant de Miss Asting. Son cœur bat la chamade, elle a l'impression qu'il emporte ses poumons et ses côtes à chaque battement. Elle est là depuis presque une bonne demi-heure et elle n'a toujours pas décroché un mot, elle n'a même pas bu son thé qui repose entre ses mains. Elle sent les yeux de sa psychomage sur elle, qui la dévisagent, la jeune femme est au bord de la nausée. _Arrêtez de me regarder !_ a-t-elle envie de hurler.

Elle se mordille les lèvres, et ses joues sont rougissantes, elles brûlent. Elle a cette sensation que Miss Asting sait tout ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête, tout ce qu'elle cache et terre au fond d'elle même. Du moindre désir intime qu'elle s'interdit jusqu'à l'immensité de ses mensonges. Hermione n'ose pas croiser son regard, elle n'ose décidément pas parler, aujourd'hui. Son estomac fait une pirouette. _Oh, non, si je parle, tout deviendra plus réel encore_.

- Hermione... Vous me paraissez troublée, ce matin. Vous le savez, vous pouvez me parler.

La jeune femme frémit face à la proposition et secoue la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que vous me jugerez.

- Hermione, je suis psychomage. Mon métier est justement de vous écouter, de vous aider, et non pas de porter un quelconque jugement sur vos pensées et vos ressentis. Rien de ce que vous direz ici ne sortira de cette pièce. N'ayez crainte.

Hermione secoue de plus belle la tête et détourne le regard de Miss Asting. Enfin, elle boit le contenu de sa tasse avec retenue et se bénit d'être née sorcière. La magie a maintenu le thé chaud. Si seulement la magie pouvait lui être encore plus utile dans un moment pareil.. Hop, un petit coup de baguette et plus aucune douleur, plus aucun cauchemar, plus cette sensation froide au niveau du cœur, juste une vie calme, paisible. Plus aucune vision d'Ambre, plus de rêves avec Sara, plus de Malfoy, et un amour simple et sans complications avec Ron.

Tout serait si.. parfait. Idyllique. Elle inspire profondément.

- Rien ne presse, reprend Miss Asting. Mais si vous n'avez rien à me dire pour cette séance, peut-être devrions-nous nous arrêter ici pour aujourd'hui.

- Je n'ai plus rêvé de Sara depuis presque semaine. C'est la première fois que je passe autant de temps sans qu'elle s'impose dans mon sommeil.

Elle a lâché les mots à une vitesse phénoménale, comme une bombe. Ils ont traversé sa bouche sans qu'elle ne l'ait souhaité. Elle a craché cette phrase qui la fait frémir avec désespoir. Elle avait besoin de le dire. Elle ne rêve plus de Sara depuis qu'elle l'a découverte avec les yeux gris, depuis qu'elle s'est réveillée là où elle n'aurait pas dû être. Ses nuits sont désormais noires, vides, et parfois terrifiantes. Sara lui manque tout comme elle lui fait peur. _Bon sang, ce n'est qu'un rêve, Hermione ! _

- Oh, bien, déclare Miss Asting avec un petit sourire. Ça veut dire que nous avançons. Si vos rêves s'espacent alors ça nous révèle que vous apprenez petit à petit à vous défaire de sa présence. Vous êtes sur la bonne voie.

- Je n'ai plus rêvé de Sara depuis presque une semaine et j'angoisse ! Je n'appelle pas ça être sur la bonne voie ! J'ai l'esprit en vrac, j'ai des nausées, et des palpitations en permanence. Excusez-moi mais je n'ai sincèrement pas l'impression d'avancer. Je régresse ! J'ai toujours cette sensation de vomir ma vie, de haïr mon entourage, rien n'a changé !

Hermione a hurlé, éjecté cette boule d'anxiété contre les murs de la pièce et elle se sent brusquement étourdie, éreintée. Ses mains tremblent quand elle se couvre le visage avec celles-ci. Elle est rouge de honte. Embarrassée, elle aimerait avoir un retourneur de temps pour revenir ne serait-ce que quelques minutes en arrière. N'existe-t-il pas une potion magique pour effacer une scène de sa vie ? Par Merlin. Elle n'aurait pas dû parlé avec autant d'agressivité dans la voix, autant de faiblesse. Elle lâche un soupir entre ses paumes et sans se découvrir, elle ajoute.

- Je suis désolée.. Pardon... Je ne voulais pas, je vous assure.. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.. Je..

Des larmes commencent doucement à s'écouler et la jeune femme remonte ses genoux sur le fauteuil et se replie contre elle-même. Cette journée débute mal. Très mal. Elle ne devrait pas être là, en train de sangloter. Elle ne devrait pas être troublée. Elle ne devrait pas être honteuse. Elle ne devrait pas..

- Prenez-ça Hermione et calmez-vous.

Elle relève légèrement la tête. Miss Asting n'a pas bougé d'un poil mais lui tend un mouchoir en papier. Hermione s'apprêtait à la découvrir agacée ou bien même fâchée de subir ses émois mais non, elle se tient toujours droite. Un mince sourire est étiré sur ses lèvres, un sourire de compassion.

- Ne vous excusez pas à tout bout de champ, surtout pas pour ça. Pour une fois que vous vous exprimez aussi clairement ! Ne le prenez pas mal mais j'en suis ravie. C'est encore une preuve que vous vous débattez pour avancer.

- Mais..

- On ne sort pas la tête hors de l'eau en un élan. Bien sûr que vous souffrez et que la tâche vous paraît compliquée. Vous êtes encore loin de reprendre une vie tout à fait normale, mais vous êtes tout aussi loin de cette jeune femme toute frêle et toute livide que j'ai vu apparaître à notre premier rendez-vous. Maintenant, calmez-vous et si vous avez besoin de m'en dire plus sur cette sensation de _vomir votre vie_, comme vous dites, lancez-vous.

Hermione s'empare aussitôt du mouchoir et se débarbouille. Une partie d'elle-même continue de souhaiter disparaître, se fondre dans le décor, mais une autre est.. soulagée. Les battements de son cœur ne résonnent plus dans chaque membre de son corps et la boule dans sa gorge s'est réduite de moitié. Elle n'arrive toujours pas à regarder sa psychomage dans les yeux mais elle doit avouer qu'elle se sent mieux, désormais.

- Je n'ai pas rêvé de Sara depuis un petit moment mais elle me manque. J'y pense toujours, sans cesse. Et je sais que je n'avance pas car je me sens toujours prise dans cette ronde infernale: Ambre, Sara, moi. Et la douleur.

Miss Asting hoche la tête tandis que sa plume s'active.

- Si j'y pense autant.., continue Hermione, et si je me sens toujours aussi mal alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne rêve plus d'elle ?

- A vous de me le dire.

La véracité des propos de la médicomage choque Hermione. Une seconde, elle reste éberluée à la fixer d'un air horrifié puis elle se décide à réponde.

- Je crois que.. J'ai peur de la revoir.

- Pourquoi ? Il me semble qu'elle vous manque, non ?

- Dans mon dernier rêve, je l'ai entièrement vue. Tout. Sa taille, ses cheveux, son visage.. Elle ne ressemblait absolument pas à Ron, même pas ses yeux ! ... Surtout pas ses yeux.

Hermione frissonne et se cache de plus belle la ressemblance avec un autre homme. C'était une erreur, l'alcool et le chagrin lui avaient sûrement joué des tours cette nuit-là. Jamais elle n'avouerait à voix haute que Sara ressemblait à.. Malfoy.

- Et ça me terrifie. Mais peut-être que je déraille.. Je suis perdue. Pourtant, tout se passe bien avec Ron en ce moment. Enfin en apparence.

- Si elle ne ressemble pas à votre mari, il y a sûrement une raison puisque c'est un rêve qui vous ait tout de même revenue régulièrement.. Quel fut votre sentiment en vous réveillant ?

- La panique.. Totale.., murmure-t-elle.

Elle se rappelle si bien cette sensation de peur. Hermione se souvient même parfaitement de cette impression de sombrer dans une abîme qui lui était tant inconnue. Elle avait eu mal. Comme si tout ces idéaux avait éclaté en mille morceaux en l'espace d'une seule seconde. Et elle a toujours mal. Quand elle s'est réveillée ce jour-là, ce n'était que pour mieux souffrir encore. Et tout était sa faute.

- Hermione, je viens de vous poser une question..

La jeune femme sursaute. Perdue dans ses pensées douloureuses, elle n'avait rien entendu.

- Laquelle ?

- De quoi est née votre panique ?

- Je l'ai déjà dit, elle ne ressemblait pas à Ron.. Il y a de quoi paniquer.

Miss Asting sourit faiblement et jette un coup d'œil à ses notes. Elle inspire profondément avant d'énoncer ce qui lui brûle la langue.

- Ce n'était qu'un rêve, Hermione. Vous savez pertinemment que ce n'était pas réel, ça s'est passé il y une semaine alors pourquoi êtes-vous toujours troublée ? Quels sentiments, autre que la panique, ce rêve a-t-il éveillé chez vous ?

- Je.. Je ne sais pas..., bafouille Hermione. Rien.. Uniquement l'angoisse.

- Quel est le message de votre inconscient selon vous ?

- Mais je n'en sais rien !

- Êtes-vous sûre ?

Les ongles d'Hermione sont fermement plantés dans ses genoux tandis qu'elle tente de reprendre une respiration normale. Miss Asting parle vite. Elle a très bien conscience que celle-ci la pousse dans ses retranchements mais ce sentiment de ne plus contrôler le flot de ses pensées la torture littéralement. Elle n'a jamais voulu que la conversation en arrive là. Non, jamais. C'était bien trop.. sensible. La boule dans sa gorge est revenue, elle se contracte, l'oppresse. Hermione déglutit avec difficulté.

- Puis-je vous poser une autre question ?, demande Miss Asting d'une voix beaucoup plus douce.

Après un instant d'hésitation et incapable d'émettre le moindre son, Hermione répond d'un hochement de tête. Les pulsations de son cœur se ressentent jusque dans ses oreilles ainsi que dans ses pouces. C'est désagréable. Elle se sent tendue, piégée, sans réellement savoir pourquoi.

- Désirez-vous toujours des enfants ?

- Bien sûr, quelle question ! Pas maintenant, c'est certain, mais plus tard.. quand ça ira mieux..

- Avec votre mari ?

- Avec qui d'autre pourrais-je en avoir ?

Elle se mord instinctivement l'intérieur de la joue quand elle croise le regard inquisiteur de Miss Asting. _Et si... Non, non, ça suffit, Hermione ! _Son souffle se coince dans sa gorge. Il n'y a que Ron dans sa vie. Il n'y a eu que lui, il n'y aura toujours que lui.

Pourtant, quand elle se dit cela, Hermione a un goût amer qui glisse le long de sa langue, le goût du mensonge, du regret. Elle détourne une nouvelle fois le regard et prétend observer le décor de la salle qui représente une jungle tropicale, aujourd'hui. _Ne pense pas, cesse de réfléchir_. Elle inspire calmement puis expire tout en fixant d'un air morne les feuilles de fougère. _Tout ira bien. J'aime Ron, c'est juste une mauvaise passe._

- Les choses se sont arrangés avec lui ces derniers jours ?

Hermione sursaute et se retourne pour lui faire face, les sourcils froncés. Sa question lui évoque étrangement une situation déplaisante, un visage familier et blond, et un silence de sa part.

- A.. Avec qui ?

- Eh bien, avec Ron. A qui pensiez-vous ?

- Oh, personne, personne.., chuchote Hermione le rouge aux joues. Avec Ron, ça se passe un peu mieux. Ce n'est pas encore ça mais il fait des efforts, il est moins étouffant, et j'essaie d'en faire aussi..

- Comme quoi ? Quels sont vos efforts, Hermione ?

- J'essaie d'être plus ouverte, de lui parler un peu plus.. Et je le repousse moins.

Hermione rougit toujours. Il lui est toujours difficile de parler de son couple et d'avouer que depuis que son esprit vogue ailleurs, elle cherche la proximité de Ron. Elle est plus affectueuse mais en son fort intérieur, elle sait qu'elle ne le fait pas pour son mari mais pour elle, pour réparer ses divagations, pour effacer l'image de ses certitudes qui volent en éclat. Elle lève la tête vers sa psychomage. Miss Asting a un regard d'aigle, perçant, et la jeune femme décide de planter ses yeux dans les siens avant de sourire. Si elle convainc les autres que son couple recommence à marcher, peut-être finira-t-elle par se convaincre aussi. Un jour ou l'autre.

Son interlocutrice finit par sourire et le soulagement s'installe dans sa poitrine.

- Bien. Vous voyez, tout n'a pas l'air aussi perdu dans votre vie. Vous avancez !

- Oui, répond-t-elle tout simplement avant d'ajouter pour elle seule: Si vous le dites.

L'horloge au centre de la table se met à vibrer, indiquant que la fin de la séance est dépassée de cinq minutes. Les deux femmes se lèvent à l'unisson et Hermione remarque à quel point, à côté de Miss Asting, elle se sent petite. Petite, un peu gauche, et loin d'être aussi jolie. Elle grimace en s'avançant vers la sortie. _J'aimerais bien, moi aussi, avoir de longues et belles jambes et tenir sur des hauts-talons_, pense-t-elle à la limite de soupirer.

- A bientôt, Hermione. Pour la prochaine fois, réfléchissez à propos de votre inconscient, ce qu'il tente de vous dire, et nous en parlerons.

_Mon inconscient ne me dit rien du tout_.

- J'essaierais.

Après avoir serré la main de Miss Asting, Hermione se retrouve seule dans le couloir. Elle fixe un peu trop longtemps le mur blanc face à elle avant de prendre le chemin de l'ascenseur. Son cœur a repris un rythme effréné et dangereux, ainsi _lâchée en liberté_. Elle se sent vulnérable, à la merci de tous. A la merci de Malfoy qu'elle ne souhaite pas croiser à tout hasard dans les couloirs de l'hôpital comme cela lui est déjà arrivé auparavant, plusieurs fois. A la pensée du garçon, elle est proche de l'hyperventilation.

Quand la jeune femme met un pied à l'extérieur, elle ressert son écharpe autour de son cou comme pour se cacher et enfile ses gants. Il neige et le ciel est bas, gris, vaporeux. L'air frais mordille la peau de son visage, attaque ses lèvres gercées, et emporte son esprit. Elle commence à marcher mais elle n'est plus tout à fait présente. Tête baissée, elle se fraye un chemin parmi les passants et si elle heurte malencontreusement quelqu'un, elle ne le remarque pas et s'excuse encore moins. La voix de Miss Asting, douce et ferme, est toujours présente dans sa tête, elle danse et l'affole. _Quel est le message de votre inconscient, selon vous ? Êtes-vous sûre ? _Elle ne connaît pas la réponse à cette question. Hermione fait partie de ces gens terre à terre, peut-être trop, mais pourtant cette idée de message contenu dans les rêves la tracasse profondément, elle touche une corde sensible qu'elle n'analyse décidément pas le moindre du monde. C'est peut-être cette sensation d'ignorance qu'elle déteste tant qui l'ennuie, finalement. Ses rêves lui échappent, tout comme ses pensées, ses sentiments et ses repères.

Le cliquetis de la porte de _Au mystère des livres_ la tire brusquement de ses réflexions. Elle ne se souvient pas d'être entrée au Chaudron Baveur ni même avoir traversée les rues plus affluentes du Chemin de Traverse. Pourtant elle est là, sur le seuil de la boutique où elle travaille, frigorifiée et angoissée. Ses sens se sont totalement occultés pendant une vingtaine de minutes. Ses pieds l'ont conduit machinalement jusqu'ici et cette sensation d'abandon ne lui plaît guère. Hermione préfère contrôler. Se contrôler. Malheureusement, c'est bien ce dont elle est de moins en moins capable.

- Oh, Hermione ! Tu es là, enfin. Je commençais à m'inquiéter, il fait vraiment froid dehors.. Regarde-toi, tu es toute bleue !

La jeune femme referme derrière elle avant de s'avancer vers le comptoir, de le contourner, et de filer dans l'arrière boutique pour se délester de son manteau. Son bonnet a rendu plus électrique ses boucles brunes et ses mains sont devenues rouges et crevassés. Face au spectacle, elle hausse les épaules. A la librairie, son physique est le cadet de ses soucis. Un défaut de plus ou de moins, ce n'est pas ici qu'elle s'en plaindra.

- Bonjour, Mrs Benney, répond-t-elle enfin en revenant dans la pièce principale.

- Ton rendez-vous s'est bien passé ?

Elle détourne le regard en hochant vaguement la tête. Si le regard de Miss Asting est perçant, il ne vaut pourtant rien face à celui de sa supérieure et Hermione n'est pas d'humeur à mentir à Mrs Benney.

- Tu me sembles épuisée, constate Mrs Benney en plissant des yeux.

- Je le suis, je dors très mal ces derniers temps. Et vous, comment allez-vous ?

- Mieux que toi, ce qui est plutôt surprenant puisque j'ai au moins soixante ans de plus.

- Vous n'êtes pas aussi vieille, non ?, demande Hermione avec une véritable curiosité.

Mrs Benney sourit, d'un air tendre avant de reprendre un visage plus fermé et de poser sa main sur l'épaule de la brunette. La légère pression rend Hermione tendue, elle croit presque que la vieille dame, comme tout ceux qui l'entourent, est capable de deviner ce qui l'inquiète en un contact. Comme si le moindre frisson, la moindre goutte de sueur était perceptible au monde entier. Comme si elle se tenait en permanence sous un projecteur flamboyant.

- Ne cherche pas à faire diversion, Hermione.

- Je ne...

Elle n'ajoute rien de plus puisque sa supérieure vient de froncer vulgairement des sourcils et sa main soutient maintenant son menton. Sans douceur, elle pivote sa tête à droite, puis à gauche, afin de mieux l'observer.

- Repose-toi, prends des potions de sommeil si il le faut mais je te veux en forme pour les prochains jours. Je ne souhaite pas te mettre au repos forcé jusqu'à l'année prochaine si tu nous fais un malaise, je ne peux pas me le permettre.. Noël approche, la boutique accueille de plus en plus de monde, j'ai besoin de toi, ne l'oublie pas.

_Oh, ce n'est que ça..._ Rassurée, Hermione se force à sourire.

- Je serais là, vous pouvez compter sur moi, dit-elle avec conviction. Maintenant... Si vous pouvez me lâcher, je serai sûrement plus utile.

Mrs Benney s'exécute sans se faire prier deux fois et s'éloigne dans l'arrière-boutique. Elle revient quelques minutes plus tard avec une immense pile bancale de livres qu'elle dirige à l'aide de sa baguette. En un mouvement, elle la pose avec fracas sur le comptoir.

- Je ne sais pas si tu as vu mais il y a encore un hibou qui t'attend derrière. Il ne me laisse pas l'approcher.

Hermione hausse les épaules et cherche à paraître indifférente. Ce qui est relativement pénible, puisque les sueurs froides lui collent soudainement à la peau, elles parcourent son dos, comme si un être invisible lui effleurait l'échine avec un glaçon. La chair de poule s'est dessinée jusque sur ses mains. Garder la maîtrise d'elle-même dans un moment pareil lui paraît décidément compliqué, elle meurt d'envie de déchirer l'enveloppe et de voir la signature qu'elle connaît tant. Elle souffle mais ne cède pas, elle s'avance jusqu'à la pile de livres fraîchement posée. Elle tend une main vers le premier qui penche légèrement sur le côté, mais Mrs Benney la ramène à l'ordre.

- Vas ouvrir ton courrier et cette fois-ci, répond à ce garçon. Ce n'est pas la première fois cette semaine et je n'ai pas envie de transformer cette boutique en poste avant le mois prochain. Ensuite, et seulement une fois que tu auras rédigé une réponse, tu pourras ranger ces bouquins dans leurs rayons.

- Ce n'est pas un garçon qui m'écrit, s'offusque Hermione.

Mrs Benney lève les yeux au ciel.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas stupide... Tu peux peut-être te mentir mais avec moi, ça ne marche pas.

Sans attendre une minute de plus, Hermione, vaincue, se glisse dans la pièce d'à côté. En effet, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué à son arrivée, mais à côté de son manteau et de son sac à main, repose un hibou. Elle se maudit soudainement de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt. Pourtant un tel oiseau n'est pas facile à oublier ni à ignorer. C'est le même qu'à l'accoutumée, celui au plumage doré, celui qui lui apporte ces lettres qu'elle lit et qu'elle brûle sans répondre depuis une semaine.

- Bonjour toi..., soupire-t-elle tandis que le rapace lui tend son dû.

Elle détache le papier de ses serres avec l'envie de déglutir. Ses lèvres sont pincées et un nœud dans son estomac vient de se former comme si ses entrailles ne pouvaient plus respirer, elles-aussi. L'arrière-boutique ne lui avait jamais paru aussi petite jusqu'à maintenant, elle manquait d'étouffer.

Chaque fois, l'angoisse lui prenait les tripes. Chaque fois, c'était toujours plus fort que la dernière. Quand elle tient _ses_ lettres dans les mains, elle prend violemment conscience de toute sa vulnérabilité, de toute cette carapace qu'elle s'efforce de construire mais qui se brise dès lors qu'elle lit ce qu'il lui écrit. Et aujourd'hui, encore, elle ne peut hésiter à déchirer l'enveloppe, à humer le papier comme une pauvre fille désespérée, à vouloir déguster ses phrases, même si elle sait qu'elle dissoudra le tout dans un _Incendio_ ensuite.

La lettre remise, elle regagne la boutique sur la pointe des pieds, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle s'assoit, jette un coup d'œil à Mrs Benney qui lui rend aussitôt son regard avec fermeté et s'assure que de l'encre figure à portée de main. Ses yeux se posent sur le parchemin, il tremble. _Non, c'est moi qui tremble ! Bon sang !_ Elle inspire profondément et l'ouvre.

_Granger,_

_Est-ce que tu lis au moins ton courrier ?  
Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses mais quoi qu'il en soit, j'aimerais t'informer qu'il faut que tu cesses de t'inquiéter. Ce soir là, il ne s'est rien passé. Rien du tout. _

_Malfoy, Draco._

Que répondre à cela ? Chaque mot, chaque tournure de phrase, Hermione les connait par cœur. Les lettres se répètent, se ressemblent, à quelques choses près. Combien de fois se les était-elle repassée dans ses pensées ? Encore une fois, elle en souffre et se tourmente. Encore une fois, elle décortique les mots et les rumine entre horreur et frustration.

_Granger_. Il ne l'appelle plus Hermione comme ce matin-là où son prénom avait traversé ses lèvres. Quand elle lit ce simple Granger, froid, austère, elle est terriblement en colère contre lui. Et contre elle-même. Elle aimerait encore l'entendre prononcer chaque syllabe de son nom comme si sa vie en dépendait, avec les mêmes teintes de besoin dans sa voix que ce seul jour où il l'avait appelé ainsi. _Est-ce que tu lis au moins ton courrier ?_ Bien évidemment. Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle dirait que c'est son plaisir quotidien depuis qu'il essaie de se repentir d'un quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais commis. _Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses.._ Encore heureux !, se dit-elle. _Il faut que tu cesses de t'inquiéter._ Qui est-il pour croire un instant qu'elle était soucieuse ? Qui est-il pour lui dire ce qu'elle devait faire ? _Ce soir là, il ne sait rien passé._ Cette phrase-ci... n'est autre que la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il l'écrit, à vrai dire, il la répète comme si il cherchait à se convaincre aussi alors que tout deux avaient pertinemment conscience que Hermione avait tenté de l'embrasser.

_Quel rustre ! Quel imbécile ! Quel abruti !_, hurle son esprit. Elle bouillonne. De la tête au pied. La chaleur colore ses joues d'un beau pourpre, et ses mains vacillent toujours. _Si il faut répondre cette fois-ci, alors soit ! _Elle s'empare de la plume avec rage, la trempe dans l'encre, et d'une écriture très peu minutieuse, elle inscrit ces quelques mots au revers de sa lettre:

_Malfoy._

_Je ne sais guère pour qui tu te prends en pensant que l'alcool a altéré mes souvenirs de cette soirée là. Je me souviens de tout, de chaque minute, et contrairement à toi apparemment, je serai incapable de dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé !_

_Et oui, sache que je lis mon courrier mais si je ne t'ai pas répondu jusqu'à maintenant, c'est bien parce que je te croyais plus malin pour deviner que je ne souhaitais plus jamais entendre parler de toi._

_Granger._

Elle souffle, croyant envoyer valser par la même occasion sa rancune. Mais son cœur palpite toujours aussi fort et avant qu'elle ne change d'avis, elle remet la lettre à l'oiseau. Hermione s'avance ensuite d'un pas rapide jusqu'à l'une des fenêtres, l'ouvre, et crache d'un ton acerbe.

- Rends ça à ton maître.

Elle s'en veut très vite d'avoir parlé ainsi à un pauvre animal qui n'a rien demandé mais le hibou s'envole déjà sans un regard en arrière. La jeune femme s'adosse à l'un des murs et inerte, elle le regarde partir, l'estomac serré et les mains crispées. Il part si lentement, à coup d'ailes majestueuses, et plus elle l'observe plus elle désire le retenir. La seule pensée cohérente qui s'imprime dans son esprit est: _Par Merlin, pourquoi ai-je écrit ça ?_

* * *

_12 décembre 2005._

Quand à midi ce jour là, la porte de la librairie s'ouvre, Hermione se trouve au milieu du magasin. Assise sur un simple pouf coloré au sol, elle consulte un livre sur les rêves dont la couverture n'est autre qu'un kaléidoscope douteux. De là où elle se tient, elle ne distingue que le comptoir où s'active Mrs Benney. Pour un mois de décembre bien entamé, la boutique est aujourd'hui plus que vide.

Ses yeux glissent de mots en mots et quelques fois, elle s'arrête pour soupirer ou pour remettre en place ses cheveux qui lui tombent sur le visage. Ces théories lui semblent si abstraites, dénuées de sens. Pourtant dans un rythme qui ne faiblit pas, elle continue de tourner les pages. L'une après l'autre, elle a pour idée de terminer le bouquin et d'y trouver quelque chose à propos de son maudit inconscient. Son dernier rendez-vous avec Miss Asting ne la quitte plus, elle se le repasse à chaque moment où sa fragilité est éveillée, et les questions se font de plus en plus nombreuses. Hermione profite d'un petit havre de paix dans la librairie pour trouver des réponses.

Elle est appliquée, tellement que sa tempe vibre sous la concentration, tellement qu'elle a oublié où elle se trouve et déjà, le décor qui l'entoure se fait trouble. Alors quand le carillon de l'entrée résonne, elle sursaute, faisant écrouler la pile d'ouvrages sur l'inconscient à ses côtés. Elle revient sur Terre, brusquement. Le cliquetis continue dans sa tête quand elle pose son bouquin sur le sol et qu'elle ramasse ceux qui se sont éparpillés. Elle se frotte ensuite les yeux pour émerger de sa léthargie et relève la tête. La lumière qui filtre à travers les fenêtres crée un voile devant son regard mais elle distingue toujours la forme du comptoir, la silhouette de Mrs Benney et celle du client qui vient d'entrer.

Elle bondit alors sur ses pieds, d'humeur maussade, l'esprit encore embrumé et imprégné des écrits de son livre. La jeune femme déteste cette idée d'inconscient qu'elle n'arrive pas à saisir et encore plus cette sensation de patauger et de régresser. De ses deux mains et en un geste nerveux, elle déplisse sa jupe et s'apprête à s'avancer pour aider Mrs Benney avec le nouveau venu.

Hermione a fait seulement deux pas, que son cœur manque un battement. La sensation de soudaine angoisse la fige. A peine sortie du rayon, elle recule. L'instinct la pousse à se cacher et se raidir contre l'étalage le plus proche. Son visage gagne ses mains et elle lâche un juron à peine audible. Elle jure contre son état vulnérable, cette envie de prendre littéralement la fuite, et contre l'homme qui se tient à bavarder avec sa supérieure.

Elle entend sa voix. Grave, teintée d'épuisement, elle lui parvint comme une chanson douce, une berceuse. Et il y a, au creux de son esprit ce besoin insatiable de l'entendre, encore et encore. Il y a cette envie intense de sentir cet homme tout près d'elle, penchée vers elle, de sentir son souffle sur son cou, contre son lobe, de humer son parfum. Hermione, le dos contre les rangées de livres, sent l'étourdissement la prendre. La confusion règne et emprisonne son bon sens et sa capacité à réfléchir. Les mètres qui la séparent de lui, lui sont tout simplement insoutenables et la distance qu'elle s'efforce de mettre entre eux est pire. Prise au piège, dans sa planque improvisée, elle se sent attirée par lui comme un aimant.

C'est la faute de cette soirée là. C'est sa faute, à elle.

Discrètement, elle décale un livre en rayon pour oser un regard sur le comptoir. Malgré les signes de fatigue qui semblent prendre part de lui, Draco Malfoy se tient droit. Une main dans sa poche, il paraît plus distrait qu'à l'accoutumé mais son visage fermé efface toute trace de faiblesse. Hermione est incapable de distinguer si il est déçu, contrarié, ou entièrement dépité par son attitude. Quand elle se souvient de la réponse à sa dernière lettre, elle est mortifiée. _Il doit être en colère contre moi ! Il est là pour me le faire savoir !_ Si elle est sûre d'une chose, c'est bien que la venue du garçon n'est pas un hasard. Il n'est pas là pour une emplette, il est là pour elle.

- Non, non, non... , murmure-t-elle tout en l'observant. Je ne veux pas te voir, Malfoy. Je ne veux plus jamais t'adresser la parole.

Une alarme dans son esprit lui indique qu'elle divague, que ce n'est pas tellement ce qu'elle souhaite en réalité. Elle bombe la poitrine, expire profondément, et en profite pour essuyer de son égo cette pensée inavouable. _Malfoy est un idiot, il ne compte pas pour moi_._ Je n'ai absolument pas.. envie.. de.. De quoi ?_ Son regard est passé de son visage à ses épaules. Sa carrure est loin d'être imposante mais il n'est pas un gringalet non plus, la force violente qui se dégage de ce physique qui n'a pourtant rien colossal est palpable, elle sent tous les remous qui se jouent en lui comme si c'était les siens. Elle se sent électrisée. Ses yeux glissent maintenant le long de son dos raide, gagnent ses fesses. Elle le déshabille en un coup d'œil puis se maudit intérieurement d'une telle chose.

La main du jeune homme se retire de sa poche et d'un geste mécanique, il se passe une main dans les cheveux, ébouriffant plus encore ses mèches blondes. Elle est hypnotisée par ses doigts qui caressent désormais son menton comme si il réfléchissait. Doucement, elle ferme les yeux et laisse échapper un gémissement torturé.

Dans le petit silence qui s'est installé, il ne passe pas inaperçu. Hermione ne tarde pas à remarquer la quiétude de la pièce, Mrs Benney et Malfoy ont arrêté de parler. Ses yeux s'ouvrent subitement tandis que son ventre se contracte. _Non, personne n'a du m'entendre ! C'est impossible..._ Elle retient même sa respiration quand elle décide de jeter à nouveau une œillade à travers les livres, simplement pour être sûre. Son regard rencontre alors deux orbes grises qui fixent un point dans sa direction. Son cœur se met à tambouriner dangereusement contre sa cage thoracique. Trop vite, trop fort. _C'est impossible, c'est impossible_, se répète-t-elle. Elle a cette impression d'imploser. Ah, cette fatale erreur d'avoir émis ce tout petit son. Ah, cette fatale erreur d'avoir un jour côtoyé de plus près cet homme.

Et puis, c'était quoi ce capharnaüm qui lui vrillait les entrailles quand elle pensait à lui ?

Hermione se mordille la lèvre. Délicatement, elle remet en place les deux livres qu'elle a écarté pour mieux observer la scène et recule. Les yeux baissés sur ses pieds, elle semble réfléchir. Mais la vérité, c'est qu'elle ne trouve rien à penser. Vide. Son esprit se trouve être des plus vides. Il y a juste une peur monstrueuse et inexplicable qui s'est réveillée au fond d'elle. La raison lui échappe tellement qu'elle reste hébétée à tenter de l'analyser. Elle se répète uniquement _Pourquoi..._ en boucle. Pourquoi a-t-elle peur de lui ? Pourquoi a-t-elle peur de l'influence de sa présence dans sa vie ?

_Il faut que je respire, j'ai besoin d'air..._ Elle s'est arrêtée au milieu du rayon, et fixant le plafond, elle inspire et expire jusqu'à récupérer une respiration normale ainsi qu'un rythme cardiaque des plus raisonnable.

Mais pas pour longtemps. A peine a-t-elle le temps de crier victoire que son ouïe discerne des pas qui approchent. Des pas lents, mesurés, qui ne ressemblent guère à ceux de Mrs Benney. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour récupérer ses esprits et pour s'éloigner du bruit. Elle glisse le long du rayon, en pas chassés, le visage tourné vers l'origine du mouvement. Elle est prête à voir débarquer Malfoy avant qu'elle n'ait le temps nécessaire pour fuir une nouvelle fois.

Hermione arrive au bout de l'allée, presque à l'opposé de celui qu'elle ne désire pas voir en cet instant présent, et le silence est tombé de nouveau. Elle le devine si près qu'elle sent le malaise s'insinuer en elle. _Il doit attendre le moment idéal pour se montrer.. Quelle farce ! Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que je fais là..._ Son regard est obnubilé par l'espace vide droit devant elle. _Dès qu'il se montrera, je lui dirai combien je le déteste ! Il faut que je sois forte._ Ses mains se crispent, mais quand une jambe apparaît, prisonnière de la crainte, elle s'éclipse dans le rayon de derrière.

Elle ne sent plus ses pieds, à vrai dire, tous ses membres sont comme fait de coton. _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de m'enfuir comme ça ?! _Son front gagne le bois de la planche face à elle. La jeune femme se traite d'idiote avant de jeter un regard à la dérobée dans l'interstice entre les étalages. Il est si proche, qu'elle pourrait tendre une main et le toucher. Cette constatation l'affole et elle détourne les yeux. Elle aimerait tellement le toucher, le caresser, parcourir la peau de son cou, de son dos, passer une main dans ses cheveux. Elle frissonne. L'espace d'un instant, elle a envie de faire demi-tour, elle a envie de lui crier qu'elle est là. Hermione serre les poings au point où ses ongles s'incrustent dans ses paumes. _Mauvaise idée, mauvaise idée... Reste où tu es. _

Elle relève la tête pour le regarder de nouveau. Malfoy observe le pouf qu'elle a fraîchement délaissé avec minutie, pourtant, Hermione a l'impression qu'il ne le distingue même pas, qu'il le scrute sans même y faire attention. L'a-t-il vue quand elle s'est éclipsée ? Il se penche légèrement vers la pile de livre, prend celui sur le dessus, inspecte la couverture et le repose. Il se tourne pour fixer le bout de l'allée et la jeune femme à tout le loisir de détailler ses traits. A quelques centimètres seulement, elle voit parfaitement ces cernes et les plis soucieux sur son front. Elle se surprend à vouloir embrasser avec douceur chacune de ces rides éphémères qui marquent l'affliction pour les faire disparaître. Il soupire et elle tend l'oreille.

- Putain, Granger... , chuchote-t-il plus pour lui-même. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

_Bonne question...,_ pense-t-elle. Elle se fige, retenant sa respiration. Elle croit sincèrement qu'il l'a aperçue, qu'il sait qu'elle est là. _Il me parle !_

- Merde !, dit-il plus fort tout en tapant du pied sur la pile de livres qui s'ébranlent et tombent de nouveau sur le sol, sans dessus dessous.

En proie au doute et dorénavant persuadée qu'il est en colère contre elle, Hermione garde le silence. Son visage, lui, ne cache pas sa déception d'avoir la certitude que Malfoy est agacé par ses manières. Elle aurait bien aimé se sentir foncièrement indifférente, mais elle est stupéfaite de réaliser avec lucidité que la situation lui fait mal. _Va-t-en..._ aimerait-elle désormais lui hurler mais sans en avoir la force. Elle le regarde, l'air peiné, tandis que l'homme s'affaire à sortir un morceau de parchemin et une plume. Hermione ne fait plus vraiment attention à lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle le voit prendre le livre qu'elle lisait en main et glisser le papier entre deux pages. Un soupir traverse les lèvres de Draco Malfoy et il rebrousse chemin sans se retourner.

Un sentiment d'amertume gonfle dans la poitrine d'Hermione et l'étouffe. Paradoxalement à son envie de rester terrée et de le fuir, elle a envie de le rattraper. Ses jambes flageolent quand elle entend la porte de la librairie s'ouvrir et se fermer. Il est parti, aussi vite qu'il est entré. Sans réfléchir, elle file droit vers le livre qui contient le bout de parchemin, et le retire violemment. Par chance, il ne se déchire pas.

_Je sais que tu es là, Granger.  
Arrête de me fuir, il faut qu'on parle._

Ses lèvres tremblent. _On a strictement rien à se dire, Malfoy_. Elle sait pertinemment que c'est faux. Ces derniers jours, elle a bien ressenti le malaise qui s'était emparée d'elle à l'idée de ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole, de ne plus déjeuner à ses côtés, de ne plus ressentir ce bien-être qu'elle percevait à travers leurs silences. Seulement, Hermione est bien trop fière pour l'avouer. Bien trop perturbée aussi. Se l'avouer, ce serait aussi prendre conscience qu'il faut renoncer à ce à quoi elle tient malgré tout, ce à quoi elle se rattache. Elle n'est pas prête pour cela.

Une main familière se pose sur son épaule, celle de Mrs Benney. Elle exerce une pression chaleureuse et réconfortante.

- Tu devrais arrêter de te cacher quand il est dans les parages.

- Je ne me cache pas, répond du tac au tac Hermione.

- Bien sûr que si. Ne me dis pas que c'est une attitude tout à fait normale de s'esquiver à travers les rayons quand un jeune homme s'y promène, et encore plus affreusement normal de demander à sa patronne d'inventer maladies et expositions littéraires à mille lieux pour excuser une quelconque absence imaginaire. Il n'est pas dupe quant à ton manège Hermione. Et je ne suis pas stupide pour comprendre qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous. Mais si tu veux un conseil..

- Il ne s'est rien passé. On s'est juste disputé et je ne souhaite plus jamais le revoir.

Ses doigts se referment vivement sur le papier qu'elle tient. Sous le doux crissement qu'il émet, Hermione baisse les yeux, honteuse. Mrs Benney n'est pas idiote, non, la jeune femme le sait très bien. C'est une vieille femme très intelligente à l'intuition si aiguisée qu'elle a conscience que son mensonge n'est pas passé à travers les mailles du filet.

- Si tu veux un conseil, reprend-t-elle. Laisse-moi te dire d'arrêter de le fuir et va-lui parler. Ce que tu fais, ça n'a rien de reluisant.. Tu ne me donnes pas l'impression d'avoir été à Gryffondor.

Hermione grimace sans s'en dissimuler et plante ses yeux bruns dans ceux de la vieille dame. Elle inspire profondément et d'une voix assurée et grave, elle lui répond.

- Je n'irai pas le voir. J'ai dit que je ne voulais plus avoir affaire à lui, et il le sait, je lui ai dit par lettre.

- Tu es bornée, Hermione. Si tu ne souhaites réellement ne plus lui parler et que tu as vraiment une bonne raison alors fais les choses proprement. Dis-le lui en face.

_Le problème, c'est que je n'ai PAS de bonne raison_. Son cœur palpite dangereusement. Elle se l'imagine devant elle. Grand et droit, les yeux gris posés sur elle, luisant de cette émotion violente, enragée, qu'elle lui attribue. Elle est tétanisée rien que d'y penser. _Je ne peux pas..._ Et il y a de nouveau cette sensation d'étranglement dans sa gorge et cet estomac qui semble se rétrécir. Hermione ferme les yeux en déglutissant. _... Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il le faut._

Quand ses paupières s'ouvrent, Mrs Benney se tient devant elle et l'observe. Incapable de lire le fond de la pensée de sa supérieure, elle l'interroge d'un regard et d'un hochement du menton, sans émettre le moindre son. Sa voix ne paraît pas décidée à se faire entendre.

- Rien, il n'y a rien.. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais fais ce que je te dis et sois courageuse, dit-elle simplement.

Elle ramasse les livres au sol de sa baguette et les entasse un à un dans les bras d'Hermione.

- Si tu n'en as plus besoin, range-les en rayon et prend ta pause. Tu as besoin de sortir un peu.

_•_ _•_ _•_

Concentré, Ron s'applique pour poser le dernier point de son rapport. _L'affaire des cuillères tueuses de Norhtampton _lui a pris des mois. Il éprouve un sentiment de fierté et de soulagement mêlé quand enfin, il peut ranger sa plume. Un sourire s'inscrit sur ses lèvres après avoir poussé un soupir. Il se repose contre le dossier de sa chaise, inspecte le parchemin rédigé face à lui, et se félicite d'avoir fait du bon travail.

Il lève la tête et observe le bureau qu'il partage avec sa secrétaire et le nouveau stagière. C'est une pièce lumineuse qui donne une vue fabuleuse sur les toits de Londres. Le sol est lambrissé et le mur est tapissé de pages de journaux représentant tous les articles qui mentionnent leur département. Jane semble occupée, le nez plongé dans une pile vertigineuse d'enveloppes, et August quant à lui, est déjà parti déjeuner. Ron se lève et se dirige droit vers l'une des baies vitrées. Son regard se perd sur la Tamise dont l'aspect est plutôt sombre par ce temps qui annonce la neige.

Instinctivement, il se demande ce que fait Hermione. Les yeux rivés sur les nuages d'un gris vaporeux, il pense à elle, à ses longues boucles brunes qui s'échouent sur ses épaules, à ses deux grandes prunelles couleur chocolat qui ont repris un peu de vie. Son esprit est imprégné de pensées envers la jeune femme, et Ron se l'imagine avec un sourire chaleureux. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas vu de pareils sur son visage. Cette Hermione-là lui manque intensément. _Chaque chose en son temps..._, se rassure-t-il, _elle recommence déjà à m'approcher_. Il se remémore les conseils de Harry et Ginny, qui jusque là, ont toujours eu raison puis il prend une grande inspiration. _Il ne faut pas que je la brusque, je dois être patient_.

Il se retourne et remarque Harry Potter sur le pas de la porte. Quand il croise son regard, son ami lui adresse un geste de main avant d'entrer.

- Je ne voulais pas te déranger, dit-il. Tu avais l'air pensif.

Ron sourit allégrement et rejoint en quelques pas rapides le bureau.

- Je pensais à Hermione.

- Ça a l'air d'aller mieux, déclare Harry en souriant, satisfait.

- Disons que oui, ça s'est plutôt arrangé entre nous. Grâce à Ginny et à toi, d'ailleurs !

Ron tend une main, attrape un post-it qui traîne là depuis des lustres, et de sa plume délaissée quelques instants plus tôt, il inscrit une note de son écriture barbouillée avant de le lancer dans les airs. Par magie -et c'est le cas de le dire- il rejoint plusieurs autres petits papiers qui virevoltent joyeusement au plafond. Le rouquin soupire quand ses yeux se posent sur toute cette marrée de parchemin volant qui lui rappelle tout ce qu'il a faire une fois que son rapport sera envoyé au ministre. Son sentiment d'enthousiasme a disparu sous cette liste de tâches qui lui apparaît énorme et il retombe, las, sur sa chaise.

- Hé ! tu ne vas pas rester là ?, demande Harry d'une voix amusée.

Son ami tourne la tête vers lui, non sans tenter de dissimuler sa grimace d'étonnement et l'interroge du regard.

- Il est treize heures.. Nous devions manger ensemble, ce midi. As-tu oublié ?

- Oh, merde.

Harry s'esclaffe tandis que Ron rougit de maladresse, jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Merde, merde.. J'avais complètement oublié jusqu'à ce que tu me le rappelles. Désolé.

- C'est rien. Mais ça tient toujours j'espère ? Je n'ai vraiment rien d'autre de prévu.

Ron jette un œil du côté de Jane qui est toujours plongée, comme jamais, dans ses papiers. Il ne distingue que ses longs cheveux bruns et ses mains qui écrivent à une vitesse sidérante. Il ne discerne pas le moindre du monde son visage à travers sa chevelure qui se balance en rythme avec ses mouvements, mais il devine aisément sa concentration. Elle demeure silencieuse et sa plume gratte le papier avec ravage.

- Ça tient toujours. C'est juste que, du coup, j'ai oublié de prévenir Jane.

- Ah, si ce n'est que ça.., sourit Harry. Elle peut venir déjeuner avec nous. Invite-la, je vous attends dans le hall du ministère, aux côtés de la fontaine.

- Ça marche, donne-moi cinq petites minutes !

Ce que Ron ne sait pas à cet instant, c'est que ces cinq courtes minutes vont se transformer en vingt longues minutes. Il raccompagne Harry à la porte en bavardant gaiement à propos de ce rapport fraîchement terminé qui fait sa nouvelle fierté. Puis d'une humeur désormais plus joyeuse, les lèvres fendues par un grand sourire, il parcoure la distance qui sépare l'entrée du bureau de Jane. Mais il se fige quand il remarque que la jeune femme n'écrit plus et a le visage enfouit dans ses mains.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Jane ?

Elle hoquète quand elle entend la voix de Ron et les sanglots qu'elle dissimulait redoublent aussitôt. Pris au dépourvu, le sourire du rouquin s'efface, et ses pieds cessent d'avancer. Il se dit qu'il devrait pourtant continuer, s'approcher et s'intéresser aux larmes de Jane, mais il se retrouve muet et raide au milieu de la pièce.

- Je.. Je me croyais seule.., chuchote Jane en essuyant ses pleurs. Je te croyais parti avec Harry.. excuse-moi, je ne devrais pas pleurer au boulot.

- Non, non, euh.. ce n'est pas grave...

- Si. Je me suis toujours dit qu'il ne fallait pas que j'amène mes problèmes personnels au travail. J'ai... juste oublié de les laisser dans l'entrée ce matin..

D'un _Accio_ silencieux, Ron fait parvenir une chaise aux côtés de sa secrétaire et reprenant une certaine maîtrise de lui-même, il s'approche et s'y assoit. Il laisse parcourir son regard sur le bric-à-brac de son bureau pour ne pas paraître impoli en fixant le visage rouge et bouffis de Jane. C'est ainsi qu'il s'aperçoit qu'elle ne travaillait pas, comme il le croyait, les papiers où repose l'écriture de la jeune femme ne sont pas des papiers importants. Ce ne sont que des morceaux de parchemins où elle a visiblement passé la matinée à lâcher une certaine colère. Il distingue, entre deux gribouillis noirs, des insultes plus ou moins courantes. Des pages et des pages d'insultes reposent devant eux.

- Non mais regarde-moi..., ricane-t-elle, moqueuse. On dirait le bureau des pleurs ! N'importe quoi, n'importe quoi, je suis vraiment stupide !

Elle se débarbouille à l'aide de ses deux mains tremblantes mais elle n'arrive qu'à étaler un peu plus son mascara sur ses deux joues roses.

- Idiote, idiote, tu es une idiote, Jane, répète-t-elle plus pour elle même que pour son interlocuteur.

- Mais non !, dit Ron. Tu es juste humaine, tu as bien le droit de craquer une fois, ce n'est pas bien grave. Maintenant si tu pouvais me dire ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- C'est une faiblesse ! Je n'arriverais pas à me le pardonner !

- Tu divagues, Jane. Sincèrement si ça peut t'aider, je ne dirais à personne que tu as pleuré au boulot.

Elle ouvre le premier tiroir sur sa gauche et en sort un mouchoir en tissu blanc ainsi qu'un petit miroir qu'elle place devant elle. Délicatement, elle essuie ses joues dégoulinantes de maquillage et se maudit un peu plus en voyant le résultat de ses sanglots. Après avoir nettoyé le contour de ses yeux, elle soupire et se tourne vers Ron qui n'a rien dit de plus mais qui l'observe attentivement.

- Ron. Tu es vraiment gentil, tu le sais.. Mais ça ne sert à rien de dire ce que j'ai envie d'entendre sans en penser le moindre mot.

- Je ne dis pas ça pour te faire plaisir. Tu n'as pas l'air bien et tu as tout à fait le droit de ne pas réussir à faire semblant.

Elle se lève brusquement, renversant son tabouret au passage. Ses yeux verts pétillent de tristesse et de colère quand elle les pose sur le rouquin qui s'est levé à son tour. Mais sa voix, vacille, légèrement brisée. Jane s'écrit:

- C'est une faiblesse !

- Bien sûr que non.

- Bien sûr que si. Et ne dis pas le contraire. Tous les jours, je te vois venir ici et repartir. Tu ne fais pas semblant, tout le monde sait que ça ne va pas très bien pour toi, je le sais puisque je suis ton amie et que tu me parles. Mais tu ne craques pas, toi. Tu ne pleures pas soudainement, comme ça, parce que tu en as besoin.. alors que contrairement à moi, tu vis des choses vraiment difficiles.

Ron penche la tête sur le côté. Son humeur légère qui s'était immiscée en lui, il y a une demi-heure à peine, s'est envolé bien vite. Sur ses traits, il n'y a plus que la désolation. Il paraît presque plus vieux, plus sage.

- Qu'est-ce que en sait ?, finit-il par lancer. Peut-être que ça m'arrive de pleurer quand August et toi, vous vous absentez. Peut-être que ça m'arrive et que tu ne le sais pas, car ça, je prends soin de ne pas te le dire...

La colère de Jane s'évanouit presque aussi vite qu'elle s'est installée. Elle observe le jeune homme, embarassée. Puis elle finit par baisser les yeux pour laisser place à de nouvelles larmes sur ses joues. Cette fois, elle ne tente pas de se cacher, elle les laisse s'écouler le long de sa peau. Et même si elles ont un goût amer de vulnérabilité pour une femme d'un tel caractère, elle les accepte le temps de quelques minutes.

- Oh, Ron... parvient-t-elle à murmurer. Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas.

Elle renifle pour ensuite pleurer de plus belle sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Gêné, et peut-être aussi un peu troublé par ses excuses et cette faille qu'elle révèle pour la première fois, Ron s'approche, pose ses deux mains sur ses épaules et l'enlace doucement. Il a l'habitude de voir Jane survoltée et toujours partante pour rire aux éclats. C'est une femme dont les ressources lui paraissaient inépuisables, jusqu'à maintenant.

- Si tu pouvais me dire ce qui ne va pas.. je pourrais peut-être t'aider.

- Tu ne peux rien faire, chuchote-t-elle dans sa chemise. Ce n'est pas de ton ressort..

- Mais rien que d'en parler te ferait du bien, non, tu ne trouves pas ?

Il sent les mains de Jane serrer sa taille sous la proposition, ses longs ongles transpercent même son vêtement mais il ne dit rien. Dans ses bras, elle tremblote et garde les yeux fermés. Ron fixe un point mort derrière elle, sur le mur gris, et tente de garder son impatience terrée au fond de lui. Jane ne paraît pas décidée à dire quoi que ce soit, et lui, aimerait bien savoir ce qui lui arrive, qui ou quoi a causé toutes ces larmes. Il jette un coup d'œil à la pendule et en voyant l'heure, il rouspète intérieurement contre son retard pour le déjeuner avec Harry.

- Eddie m'a quittée, dit finalement Jane, d'un ton méprisant. Ce matin, par hibou.

Ils s'écartent l'un de l'autre et Ron fronce des sourcils.

- Par hibou ? Il a quitté une femme comme toi par hibou ? C'est lâche.

- Je crois que je lui fais peur, avec mon caractère.., dit-elle timidement.

- C'est n'importe quoi... Ce n'est pas que tu éclates en sanglots qui est stupide, Jane, c'est la raison qu'il a trouvé pour rompre. Surtout, rentre-toi bien ça dans le crâne.

Jane se dandine subitement sur ses deux pieds et évite tout d'un coup son regard.

- Ce n'était pas exactement ça, sa raison. Ça, c'est l'excuse pour ne pas me le dire en face..., répond-t-elle. Il a rompu car au bout d'un an, je ne l'ai toujours pas présenté à mes parents et il doute de moi.

Elle se rassoit, les jambes croisées et les yeux rivés sur les feuilles qu'elle a martyrisé de ses ratures, en long en large et en travers, pendant des heures. Elle prend une profonde inspiration et se décide à jeter un coup d'œil à Ron qui n'a pas bougé et qui semble réfléchir à un conseil adéquat.

- Je sais que tu comprends sa réaction, Ron.. Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup. Mais le problème n'est pas que je ne souhaite pas le présenter, le problème c'est ma mère et je t'ai déjà parlé d'elle. Elle n'acceptera jamais un né-moldu sous son toit.

Elle esquisse un léger sourire.

- J'aime vraiment Eddie et je ne souhaite pas lui faire du mal inutilement en le mettant face à elle.

- Et Eddie sait... je veux dire, pour ta mère ? Il sait qu'elle méprise les gens comme lui ou comme Hermione ?

- Non.

Ron se frotte le menton de deux doigt, l'air pensif, tandis que Jane se dandine encore, honteuse par ces confessions qui lui paraissent trop intimes.

- Tu devrais commencer par lui dire, dit Ron. Je pense que tu devrais lui en parler, ça ne coûte rien.

- Si il sait que ma famille le rejette déjà sans le connaître, ça lui fera du mal.

- Jane. Eddie n'est pas en sucre ! Et il a vécu la guerre tout comme nous, il sait donc qu'il reste des gens à cheval sur les lignées du sang. Alors, oui, je trouve que ce serait une bonne idée de parler de ta mère avec lui et d'expliquer pourquoi tu ne souhaites pas lui présenter.

Il a parlé d'un ton ferme et consciemment, il s'en félicite. Jane hoche la tête comme si elle trouvait son conseil judicieux et le prenait au sérieux, et il ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir fier pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Ron s'adosse au bureau, ayant gagné un peu de confiance en lui, et scrute la jeune femme qui est reparti dans ses pensées. Ses mains caressent lentement ses cheveux tandis qu'elle soupire. Son visage a l'air beaucoup moins pris par la morosité, elle s'autorise de temps en temps un petit rictus. Puis après un long silence, elle relève la tête sans qu'il s'y attende.

- Et toi ? Comment ça se passe avec Hermione en ce moment ?

Jane a séché toutes ses larmes et sa voix n'est plus aussi faible. C'est comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si elle n'avait pas pleuré un seul instant. Désarçonné par ce changement immédiat et par le retournement de situation, Ron reste quelques secondes entièrement aphone.

Peu à peu, il retrouve l'usage de sa langue, mais c'est tout d'abord pour bafouiller et retourner ensuite dans son mutisme. Jane a toujours ses deux yeux verts et pénétrants fixés sur lui, attendant une réponse de sa part. Il hausse les épaules, sourit. La jeune femme le réprimande d'un signe de tête formel et il soupire.

- Mieux, dit-il.

- Vraiment ?

- Je t'assure.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'y croire, c'est tout...

Dérouté, et aussi, consterné par ce flair dont Jane fait toujours preuve, cette perspicacité folle dont celle de Ginny n'arrive pas à la cheville, Ron finit par ajouter une note plus proche de la vérité.

- Disons qu'en apparence, c'est mieux. Mais au fond, je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

- Comme quoi ?

- Je n'en sais rien, ce n'est peut-être qu'une impression après tout.. Je la sens quand même distante. Enfin. Bref. Je n'ai absolument pas envie de parler de ça, maintenant.

Jane se met à rire subitement mais le son qu'émet sa bouche n'a rien de joyeux. Elle secoue la tête, contrariée, avant de se lever de nouveau. Elle fait quelque pas vers la fenêtre et se tourne, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- En parler te ferait du bien, non ? ironise-t-elle. Tu me l'as dit il n'y a même pas dix minutes, Ron.

- Non, vraiment. Pas maintenant, hausse-t-il la voix. Ce qui me ferait du bien, ce serait d'envoyer ce maudit rapport au ministre, et d'aller déjeuner en compagnie de mes amis. Et ce, dans la bonne humeur.

- Tu...

- Jane s'il te plaît, par les caleçons de Merlin, je n'ai pas envie de penser à ça.

Sur ce, il se lève aussi, mais il ne rejoint pas sa secrétaire. Il s'en va d'un pas bourru jusqu'à la porte, les épaules rentrées, et le dos légèrement bossu. Cependant, il s'arrête sur le seuil pour inspirer profondément, et jette un regard dans le long couloir où se presse les autres sorciers du Département des accidents et catastrophes magiques. Dean, lui adresse un coup de main avant de rentrer dans le bureau voisin et le claquement de la porte lui fait reprendre ses esprits.

- Tu devrais te changer les idées aussi, dit-il à l'intention de Jane. Viens, Harry nous attend depuis un bon moment.

* * *

_A vous, désormais ! C'est votre tour ;)  
Vos impressions ?  
_

_Dans le prochain chapitre: Hermione et Draco se font face !  
Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire ?  
_

_A la prochaine :)_


	10. Nobody said it was easy

_Bonsoir/Bonjour !  
Il est 3h24 du matin et je commence l'édition du chapitre (ce qui veut dire que d'ici 5h, il sera en ligne o/)_

_Dans tous les cas, le chapitre 10 est là !_

* * *

_•_ **Petit point écriture:** Je viens de terminer le chapitre 13 qui a été le pire de tous niveau inspiration et concentration. Pourtant, il est très important et je l'imaginais très très bien. En commençant d'écrire l'histoire, les scènes de ce chapitre ont été les premières à me venir en tête et je ne cessais d'avoir hâte d'y être.. Quelle erreur ! Ce fut difficile mais tellement difficile ! :D Quelle plaie cette imagination, parfois.

_•_ **Petit point remerciement:** Un gros merci à vous tous encore une fois. Vous me semblez de plus en plus nombreux et vos commentaires me touchent toujours beaucoup, voire énormément, sachez-le. La motivation est souvent sur on grâce à vous et votre présence sur cette fiction ! Normalement j'ai répondu à tout le monde.. Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, il ne faut pas le prendre personnellement ^^ J'espère qu'avec ce dixième chapitre, nous atteindrons les 200 reviews, enfin !

_•_ **Petit point présentation du chapitre:** C'est bel et bien le chapitre où Draco et Hermione se revoient. Certains vont peut-être déçus, d'autres non. A voir. Mais j'ai fait en sorte que ça concorde à la fois à Hermione qui ne sait plus ni quoi penser ni quoi ressentir et à Draco qui reste réservé et dont la fierté made in Serpentard est quelque peu revenue.

BONNE LECTURE A VOUS ! :D

* * *

**IL Y A TON SOURIRE.**

**Chapitre 10: Nobody said it was easy.**  
(The scientist - Coldplay)

* * *

_14 décembre 2005._

Le regard rivé sur ses chaussures, Hermione avance sans se soucier du décor. Elle connaît les lieux par cœur, certes, mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison qu'elle ne regarde pas où elle va. La jeune femme se demande pour la troisième fois pourquoi elle a décidé de mettre des talons hauts, aujourd'hui. Comment cette idée avait bien pu lui traverser l'esprit ?

C'est simple, pourtant. A forcer d'envier la fameuse démarche de Ginny qui reste élégante par tous les temps, Miss Asting, et ces autres femmes qu'elle trouve en quelque sorte bien plus jolies qu'elle, Hermione a décidé de jouer le jeu, elle aussi. Et ceci dit, elle le regrette plutôt amèrement. La plante de ses pieds est douloureuse et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle manque de se tordre la cheville. _C'est ridicule..._ Poussant un grand soupir, elle relève brièvement la tête pour s'assurer que personne ne l'a remarquée. En vain. Accoudée contre l'un des murs du ministère, une sorcière l'observe avec un sourire moqueur sur le visage. Ses cheveux longs, noirs et ondulés lui couvrent le visage et lui donnent un air malveillant qui lui rappelle Bellatrix Lestrange en plus distinguée. Pour faire bonne figure, Hermione sourit en retour, souffle un bon coup et garde la tête haute jusque dans l'ascenseur.

Les portes se referment silencieusement derrière elle et profitant de la solitude qui lui est offerte, elle relâche les épaules et s'écrase contre l'un des murs. Elle se sent honteuse.

- Par Merlin.. Pourquoi suis-je venue.. ?, marmonne-t-elle tandis que l'ascenseur l'emporte. C'était une mauvaise idée, Hermione. Très mauvaise.

- Vous avez l'air stressée, qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse ?

En un sursaut, elle fait volte-face. Ses pieds tremblent et évitant la chute que lui promet ses chaussures, elle se rattrape de justesse à une rambarde. Après un tour sur elle-même, aux aguets, elle peut le confirmer: il n'y a pas un chat. Rien. Juste elle, et son esprit en effervescence. Cette voix, un effet de son imagination peut-être ? _Tu délires, ma pauvre, tu angoisses beaucoup trop_.

- Hey, je vous ai parlé, je vous signale.

- Pardon ?

Elle s'autorise un nouveau regard sur les environs, plus méfiante. L'ascenseur, une pièce carré dont le sol est en dalles claires, est bel et bien vide. A première vue, elle est la seule passagère à bord, mais Hermione se met à imaginer un petit sorcier, tapi dans l'ombre, sous une cape de visibilité semblable à celle de Harry. Son cœur bat la chamade tandis que contrôlée par un réflexe vieux de quelques années, sa main attrape discrètement sa baguette dans la poche de sa veste.

- Ohé, derrière vous. Oui, là. Bien. Oui, oui, c'est le miroir qui vous parle.

_Comment, après autant de temps passé dans le monde de la magie, je peux encore être étonnée par ça ?_ Ses yeux scannent la glace devant laquelle elle se trouve. Hermione se fait face, seulement. Elle se voit froncer des sourcils, l'air hagard. Elle secoue la tête pour effacer vaguement ce visage ahuri qui n'est autre que le sien puis, son regard examine les quatre coins du miroir, comme si elle s'attendait à voir un petit lutin s'extirper d'une zone d'ombre. L'objet n'a finalement rien de transcendant et personne ne s'est apparemment camouflé pour lui jouer un mauvais tour.

Le miroir ressemble à n'importe quel miroir. Rectangulaire sur la longueur d'un mur, à la hauteur d'un adulte. Il ne montre rien de magique mais pourtant, Hermione croit l'entendre soupirer à mesure qu'elle l'inspecte. Tout en soufflant à son tour, elle décide de l'ignorer. A vrai dire, elle est tellement dans tous ses états qu'elle a la ferme impression d'avoir complètement imaginé cette voix masculine et moqueuse. Ses yeux se posent une deuxième fois sur le miroir en question et désormais attirée plus par son reflet que par l'étrangeté de la scène qu'elle vient de vivre, elle s'approche. Hermione s'observe, jusqu'à la moindre imperfection qui la rend mal à l'aise. Elle a oublié la voix. La jeune femme passe une main dans ses cheveux, tentant d'aplatir au mieux ses boucles volumineuses et rectifie du bout de son index son fard à paupière. _Mon Dieu, j'ai l'impression d'être déguisée._

- Ne faites pas cette tête, vous êtes plutôt mignonne, non ?

Elle sursaute en poussant un léger cri. Puis en grimaçant, elle laisse son regard parcourir le miroir, sans savoir réellement où elle doit poser les yeux. _Je n'avais donc pas rêvé..._

- Mais vous m'avez l'air bien angoissée.

- Qui êtes-vous ?, demande-t-elle enfin d'un ton assuré.

- Je m'appelle Athaën, pour vous servir.. Bien qu'un miroir comme moi ne sert finalement pas à grand chose. J'ai été installé ici il y a un an à peine et je dois dire que ça fait du bien un peu de discussion. Voyez-vous, je suis plutôt bavard mais bien timide.. Si vous voulez mon avis, il y a bien trop de monde dans cet établissement, je ne l'ouvre pas beaucoup. C'est un plaisir de m'adresser à vous, c'est la première fois que je parle depuis ce matin, c'est un bonheur. Mais assez discuté de moi, dites-moi plutôt pourquoi vous avez l'air aussi soucieuse.

Après ce monologue fluide et rapide, Hermione garde le silence. Elle se sent épiée, même si elle est incapable de dire où le regard de ce miroir se trouve. Peut-être dans chaque fibre du verre.. mais cette pensée ne la rassure guère. C'est comme imaginer mille paires d'yeux braqués sur vous.

- Euh.. Je, commence-t-elle en bafouillant. Suis-je la première à qui vous adressez la parole ?

- Aujourd'hui, oui. Depuis que je suis ici, non. Même si le ministère est bondé, ce n'est pas rare que quelqu'un se retrouve tout seul avec moi. J'ai noué quelques relations, vous savez, surtout avec les sorcières, de vraies pipelettes ! Elles aiment bien parler, un peu comme moi, certaines cherchent même les horaires où l'ascenseur est vide, comme cette petite rouquine.. Mélie, Mélie Wiseman.. Ah, si j'avais un cœur, je serais fou amoureux d'elle. Elle a deux longues nattes et des yeux verts qui pétillent de mille feux, si vous travaillez ici, vous l'avez-sûrement déjà vue ! Avec ses grosses lunettes, personne ne peut la louper..

- Oui.. Oui..

- Alors, vous la connaissez ?, s'exclame avec ardeur le miroir.

- Comment ? Wiseman ? Non, désolée, je ne connais personne de ce nom.. En fait, je ne travaille pas ici.

Il y a un court silence où Hermione se sent presque déstabilisée par la présence de cet objet magique. Il parle vite, il parle trop, il parle avec passion. Elle se demande même comment un objet peut paraître plus vivant qu'elle ? Elle, qui se laisse porter par la vie et le temps comme une algue parmi les vagues. La jeune femme pourrait même complexer face à ce miroir. Contrairement à lui, elle semble absente. Athaën, de sa voix, empli toute la pièce d'une ambiance presque rayonnante de joie. Hermione, quant à elle, de sa présence, semble répandre une onde d'angoisse.

- Alors.. Si vous ne travaillez pas ici, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?, reprend le miroir.

- Eh bien...

- Hum..., coupe-t-il tout en réfléchissant à voix haute. Vous êtes soigneusement maquillée, vous portez une robe noire plutôt élégante.. et vous n'êtes apparemment pas à l'aise sur des talons. Dites-moi, est-ce pour un rencard ? Oh oui, racontez-moi tout !

- Ce n'est certainement pas pour un rencard que je suis ici.

Si un miroir pouvait sourire, Hermione se serait attendu à en voir un s'esquisser sur toute sa longueur.

- Excusez-moi, mais..., répond Athaën, amusé, si vous ne travaillez pas ici, pourquoi êtes vous habillée ainsi ? Chaque fois que je vois une femme dans un accoutrement pareil, elle a rendez-vous. Allez dites-moi, qui venez-vous voir ? Votre mari, votre petit copain ? Votre.. amant ? Dites-moi son nom..

- Je n'ai pas d'amant ! dit Hermione avec véhémence, peut-être trop. Je dois voir quelqu'un, pour parler. C'est important.

- Un rencard.

- Puisque je vous dis que non !

- C'est un rencard !

Rougissante, Hermione se détourne du miroir et décide de faire face à la porte. Elle lève la tête, rive son regard sur les aiguilles qui indiquent les étages et ne prend pas la peine de répondre. Ses joues lui brûlent tandis qu'elle se répète qu'il n'y a pas de quoi se renfrogner. _Je suis là.. Uniquement, parce que lui et moi, il faut qu'on parle_. Elle glisse distraitement une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles. _Rien de plus. _

L'ascenseur continue son chemin et la jeune femme commence à trouver le temps long. Ou peut-être est-ce un effet désagréable de l'anxiété. Les différents départements se succèdent avec une lenteur oppressante.

- Vous aurais-je vexée ? N'hésitez-pas à me le dire, on me répète toujours que j'ai la langue bien pendue mais je ne fais jamais très attention. Je dis ce que je pense.. si on peut évidemment dire qu'un miroir peut penser. Vous me suivez ? Si je vous ai contrariée avec ma curiosité mal placée, veuillez m'excuser et recommençons de zéro. Comment allez-vous mademoiselle ?

Hermione secoue la tête mais aucun mot ni même un simple son ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Le dos droit, elle continue de regarder défiler les aiguilles.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil d'ignorer les excuses de quelqu'un. Je n'ai peut-être pas de cœur mais j'ai le droit de me retrouver offensé, vous ne trouvez pas ? Je sais, vous allez me dire que vous n'avez aucune obligation de me répondre mais c'est tout de même plus sympathique d'emprunter l'ascenseur et d'avoir une petite discussion avec un ami. Encore une fois, vous allez sûrement me dire que je n'ai rien d'un ami, que nous nous connaissons pas le moindre du monde, mais vous devez vous ennuyer à attendre dans le silence, je me trompe ?

- Comme vous l'avez dit, soupire Hermione, je ne suis pas obligée de vous répondre.

L'espace d'un instant face au brusque silence qui l'accompagne et qui semble l'effleurer amèrement, Hermione regrette son manque de courtoisie. Il n'y a plus un bruit, et ce vide l'angoisse davantage. Il s'engouffre en elle, dévaste ses entrailles et la glace. Elle se mordille la lèvre sous la culpabilité d'avoir parlé un peu durement, puis finit par murmurer doucement.

- Athaën, êtes-vous toujours aussi bavard ?

- Pas quand il y a plus d'une personne avec moi ! Mais oui, je suis le confident des dames, je garde tous les secrets ! Motus et bouche cousue telle est ma devise. Ma chère Mélie est celle qui me parle le plus, je crois qu'elle a la même passion que moi pour la conversation. Lily Edgardia est plus réservée mais une fois lancée, on ne peut plus l'arrêter.. Et Justine Paul, quand elle parle, je me sens transporté. C'est une petite française, voyez-vous. Son accent est à croquer ! Grâce à elle, j'apprends le français. _Bonjouur, comment alleez-vouus ?_

Hermione lève les yeux au ciel, et s'adosse contre l'un des murs. Elle risque un regard vers le miroir mais simplement pour vérifier son visage. Sa mâchoire se contracte, elle est si tendue.

- Où descendez-vous ?, demande brusquement Athaën. On dirait que.. Non. Au département des mystères ? Mais il n'y a rien à voir là-bas pour une jeune femme comme vous ! C'est lugubre, c'est sombre, et de ce qu'en disent les employés dans l'ascenseur, il n'y a même pas d'aération. Ne me dites pas que votre rencard fait parti des Langues-de-plomb. Ils sont tous insupportables, physiquement comme mentalement. Ils grognent pour s'adresser la parole et leurs mines sont affreuses ! Je soupçonne d'ailleurs le manque de lumière de les rendre plus pâle qu'ils ne devraient l'être. Je ne dirais vraiment pas que ce sont de bonnes fréquentations.. Bien que Betty Bright, la secrétaire du directeur, est plutôt sympathique. Mais transparente, je trouve.

Hermione esquisse un faible sourire. Finalement, la conversation instaurée par le miroir, sa faculté à être beaucoup plus loquace qu'elle, lui remonte légèrement le moral.

- Je descends bien au département des mystères. La personne que je dois voir y travaille.

- Décrivez-le moi et je vous dirais si votre rancard est digne de confiance ou non. Vous êtes plutôt charmante, je trouverais cela dommage que vous tombiez entre les mains d'un mauvais garçon.

- Ce n'est pas un rancard.. Et il est blond.

- Attendez.. Le petit blond ? Il n'y en a qu'un seul, ici. Vous avez jeté votre dévolu sur le directeur ?, s'exclame le miroir avant de reprendre d'une voix plus douce. Je suis désolé. Pour ce cas là, je ne peux rien pour vous. Je ne sais rien de lui mis à part qu'il fait apparemment bien son boulot et que c'est le type le plus solitaire que je n'ai jamais vu. Je l'ai rarement vu accompagné, je le vois d'ailleurs très peu emprunter l'ascenseur, et les Langues-de-plomb qui osent parler de lui ne sont pas nombreux.

- Je n'ai jeté mon dévolu sur personne, soupire Hermione. Et il n'est pas petit, il est bien plus grand que moi.

- Excusez-moi, nous les miroirs.. nous n'avons pas la même perception de grand que vous. Par exemple, je suis un miroir particulièrement petit et je ne dirais rien sur les miroirs de poches ! Eux, ce sont des miettes de verre.

Hermione s'autorise un petit rire avant de sentir une brusque vibration. La secousse l'ébranle, et mal équilibrée sur ses deux talons, elle chute sur les fesses, éparpillant le contenu de son sac autour d'elle. Son rouge à lèvres couleur pêche qu'elle n'a jamais mis roule jusqu'à l'extrémité de la pièce, suivit de près par son carnet de notes et son porte-monnaie. Elle rattrape in extremis sa plume qui vole et qui manque de s'échapper par l'interstice entre les deux portes.

- Par Merlin, c'était quoi ça ?

- Vous venez d'arriver à destination, mademoiselle.

- Déjà ?

Elle se relève, hébétée. Les dernières minutes se sont écoulées bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Hermione, maudissant la lenteur de l'ascenseur quelques instants plus tôt, laisse maintenant échapper un juron contre son gré. Trop vite. Ils sont arrivés bien trop vite et elle n'est décidément pas prête. Sa gorge s'est resserrée et en refermant son sac, ses mains tremblent. Elle jette un coup d'œil à son reflet et arrange une boucle rebelle qui s'est rangé du mauvais côté de sa chevelure. Les portes s'ouvrent et la jeune femme remarque que Athaën s'est tut. A vrai dire, elle regrette presque son bavardage incessant, sa fougue et son franc-parler.

- Athaën ? Êtes-vous toujours là ?

Quand elle prend conscience qu'elle a besoin d'entendre la voix d'un _miroir_ pour se sentir rassurée, la brunette se met à déglutir. _C'est insensé ! Hermione Granger, non mais reprends-toi !_

- Oui, entend-elle dans un murmure. Je dois vous avouer que je n'aime pas trop cet endroit. Si j'étais humain, j'en aurais les sueurs froides. J'ai une préférence pour le département des jeux et des sports magiques, si vous voulez mon avis, c'est beaucoup plus gai par là-bas.

Toujours face au miroir, Hermione ferme les yeux et prend une profonde inspiration. Elle recule doucement de trois pas avant de nouveau faire face à son image. Elle jette un coup d'œil sur sa tenue, de la tête aux pieds. Ses mains s'affairent à dépoussiérer un minimum sa robe qui s'est salie en tombant au sol, et l'inquiétude se fait encore plus forte. Des questions stupides traversent son esprit, des questions qu'elle ne devraient même pas se poser. _Comment me trouvera-t-il ? Est-ce que je suis jolie ? Est-ce qu'il remarquera le petit changement ?_ Elle déboutonne malhabilement son manteau, avant de s'injurier et de le refermer.

- Vous m'avez l'air pas mal préoccupée par votre apparence pour une femme qui ne rejoint pas son rencard.

- La ferme, Athaën !, rougit Hermione. Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous, ce n'est rien du tout, c'est juste.. Laissez tomber ! Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, moi-même, ça me dépasse.

- Juste un conseil..., répond le miroir d'une voix malicieuse. Tenez-vous plus droite, vous marcherez plus élégamment.

Comme si il venait de la piquer dans le bas du dos, elle se redresse immédiatement et fait quelques pas dans l'ascenseur. L'air sceptique qui avait part de ses mimiques en entendant ce conseil féminin de la _bouche_ d'un miroir s'évanouit aussi vite qu'il se montra. Athaën avait raison. En se tenant moins courbée et moins refermée sur elle-même, Hermione se sent premièrement plus confiante mais surtout, sa démarche s'affine. Au bout de cinq minutes à arpenter de ci, de là, l'espace qui l'entoure, elle s'autorise enfin un vrai sourire.

- Comment, Mr Athaën le miroir, pouvait-il savoir ça ?, demande-t-elle en se figeant face à lui.

- Je ne fais qu'observer. C'est mon métier, non ? Vous devriez y aller, peut-être êtes-vous déjà en retard.. et une femme qui arrive en retard, ou même un homme, ne fait jamais bonne impression. Votre compagnie a été stimulante mais je n'aimerais pas vous priver d'un tête à tête qui paraît important. Et cessez de vous observer de la sorte ! Arrêtez de grimacer ! Vous êtes très bien. Vous êtes même canon, comme certains disent, ne vous en faites pas. Si votre rendez-vous ne craque pas pour vous, c'est qu'une chouette lui a déféquée dans les yeux.

Hermione rougit vivement mais ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Elle chuchote un merci chaleureux avant de sortir de l'ascenseur et de s'engager dans le long couloir du Département des mystères. L'obscurité est dense, le peu de lumière éclairant le chemin se trouve être des flambeaux mourants, soutenue par des armures plus ou moins douteuses qui tombent en morceaux. Au loin, ce qui lui paraît être à un nombre infini de pas, se dessinent plusieurs portes d'un bleu nuit.

- Bonne chance pour votre rencard !, perçoit-elle une fois que les portes de l'ascenseur se sont refermées.

_Ce n'est pas un rencard.._ Hermione a envie de sourire mais le peu d'hospitalité et de chaleur que lui inspirent les lieux a fait disparaître sa confiance en elle et le peu d'enthousiasme qu'elle avait gagné. Il fait sombre, tellement qu'elle ne distingue pas la paroi des murs qui relie les armures entre elles. Elle entend le _plic-ploc_ d'une fuite d'eau mais avec l'écho, elle se retrouve incapable de la localiser. Le couloir ne lui donne pas envie de s'avancer un peu plus. Elle comprend les Langues-de-plomb décrits par Athaën. Si elle devait travailler tous les jours dans un lieux qui lui semblait aussi terne, obscur et moisi, elle finirait par perdre ses couleurs, elle-aussi. Du moins, le peu qu'il lui reste.

Elle s'avance, sur ses gardes. Elle s'apprête même à dégainer sa baguette au moindre bruit, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'une créature inconnue ou un Mangemort débarque. _Hermione, calme-toi... _La jeune femme a beau se réconforter en pensant que les Mangemorts ne sont plus d'actualité, les tremblements se sont emparés de son corps. Ses jambes chancèlent sous son poids tandis qu'elle continue de s'approcher de la fin du corridor. Tête baissée, elle se focalise sur ses pas, et oubliant le conseil du miroir, elle recommence à trébucher.

Arrivée à l'extrémité du couloir, elle entend un rire. Le son contraste avec le décor des environs, il est aigu, féminin et timide, il brise le silence, et bien que rien dans cet élan de bonne humeur ne lui fasse peur, Hermione frissonne. Il vient d'une porte vitrée sur sa droite et ses pas l'y conduisent machinalement avec l'idée de demander à cette femme qui rie et s'exprime aussi allègrement où peut-elle trouver Draco Malfoy.

Elle ouvre d'une main la porte et se retrouve dans une pièce plus nettement éclairée. Les abat-jours pourpres et poussiéreux lui paraissent tout aussi douteux que les armures qu'elle vient de délaisser mais au moins, rien ne semble sur le point de se désintégrer ici. Des plantes reposent au quatre coins, égayant les lieux sombres de vert et de fleurs bleues. Au milieu se trouve un large bureau en bois doré où se tient une jeune femme. Celle qui vient de rire. Assise sur son tabouret, les cheveux courts et joliment ébouriffés, elle ne tient pas en place. Ses joues ont rosit, un sourire danse sur ses lèvres et elle se mordille distraitement un ongle. Quand Hermione pose les yeux sur le jeune homme qui lui fait face, elle comprend aisément d'où vient son émoi.

C'est un homme élancé et séduisant, aux cheveux noirs ébène. Il se tient négligemment devant elle, penché en avant, et semble lui susurrer des mots doux à peine audibles. Du moins, en regardant le trouble de la jeune femme qui s'appelle Betty Bright selon le nom qui figure sur son bureau, c'est ce que Hermione en déduit. Ses conclusions s'affirment quand le brun passe délicatement son doigt sur sa joue et décale une mèche de cheveux avec délicatesse.

Elle hausse les sourcils et détourne le regard de la scène. _Ils ne m'ont même pas vus..._ Elle se sent mal à l'aise, honteuse, elle n'ose pas intervenir pour faire remarquer sa présence, comme si celle-ci était incongrue. Son regard longe le bois du bureau pour gagner le sol. Inconsciemment, la jeune femme se met à compter les dalles avant de relever les yeux vers une porte sombre qu'elle avait à peine distingué jusqu'à maintenant. Des lettres en or, presque effacées et vieillies, se détachent légèrement. _Draco Malfoy_. Son cœur s'accélère aussitôt. Il est là, derrière cette porte. Elle n'a plus que quelque pas à faire... _Je vais le voir.. Mon Dieu. _Elle ne sait déjà plus pourquoi elle est venue, ce qu'elle doit lui dire, mais elle est certaine d'une chose: elle doit le faire.

Jetant un coup d'œil en arrière pour s'assurer que le couple est toujours occupé, elle franchit la distance qui la sépare du bureau de Draco et timidement, elle frappe. Quatre petits coups distincts qu'elle aurait bien aimé retenir. Les secondes lui semblent longues avant d'entendre une voix familière lui répondre:

- Entre.

Le bureau de Draco Malfoy est loin d'être aussi rangé et coloré que celui de sa secrétaire. Il n'y a rien de personnel. Il est moins accueillant, plus glacial. Et Malfoy n'est pas seul. Hermione se tient également devant un homme dont le visage lui dit vaguement quelque chose sans pouvoir se souvenir de son identité. Elle se retourne vers le blond qui s'est levé de son bureau. Il paraît tout aussi surpris par sa venue qu'elle l'est de le découvrir en plein rendez-vous, apparemment des plus sérieux.

- Hermione Granger..., sourit l'inconnu. Il y a bien longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vus.

La concernée l'observe avec réticence. Plus elle se concentre sur les traits de son visage, moins elle croît le connaître. Ce qui n'a pas l'air d'être le cas de l'homme en question qui lui sourit de plus belle et lui tend la main.

- Blaise Zabini, si tu ne te souviens pas de moi. J'étais à Poudlard, à...

- Serpentard, oui. Je vois qui vous êtes, maintenant.

- Tu peux me tutoyer, je ne vais pas te faire du mal, répond Blaise tout en portant la main d'Hermione à ses lèvres.

- Euh...

Elle rougit sans le vouloir et baisse les yeux.

- Ca suffit, Blaise, intervient Draco. Arrête de faire ton numéro.

- Jaloux ?

Hermione relève la tête afin de regarder Malfoy. Elle n'aime pas la note d'espoir qui s'incruste dans son esprit ni cette envie de savoir si il l'est réellement ou non. Cette réaction lui semble indécente. Mais pourtant, elle n'arrive pas à détacher ses yeux de son visage, comme si elle s'attendait à y voir une grimace qui lui indique que cette scène lui a fait quelque chose. _Un petit pincement, je ne demande qu'un petit pincement au cœur_. Elle croise ses prunelles grises anthracites et ses questions disparaissent soudainement. Elle ne semblent pas être la bienvenue et ce constat lui fait mal. Son regard n'évoque rien d'autre qu'un vent d'hiver, pas la moindre expression ne le trahit.

- Pas du tout, répondit-il. Je suis simplement sûr et certain que tu la mets mal à l'aise.

La jeune femme se détourne franchement, et c'est elle, qui ressent intensément ce foutu pincement au cœur. Au moment où elle pense qu'entre eux, elle a tout gâché, une pensée amère surplombent toutes les autres et s'impose avec amertume: _Et Ron ? Comment oses-tu ne pas penser à lui ? _

- Je suis désolé, Granger. Si j'avais su que c'était toi, je t'aurais évité la présence de Blaise. J'ai pensé que c'était Betty.

_Si tu avais su que c'était moi.. Tu n'aurais pas accepter de me voir, j'en suis sûre_, pense-t-elle froidement. _Et peut-être que c'était préférable de ne pas venir, finalement_.

- Cette _Betty_ est apparemment occupée, avec un jeune homme. Je me suis permise d'entrer. Tu m'as dit sur papier qu'il fallait qu'on parle, me voici.

Sans prêter attention plus longtemps à la conversation, Blaise s'avance vers la porte d'un pas rythmé et assuré puis plaque le bout de sa baguette sur la porte. Ses lèvres murmurent ce qui semble être une incantation magique, les marques de la concentration s'immisce sur son visage. Il ferme les yeux sous la concentration. Sa bouche remue toujours, plus rapide, et son arme rougeoie dangereusement. La brûlure se répand sur sa main qui se crispe aussitôt, et sans prévenir, il lâche sa baguette avec violence sur le sol.

- Par Salazar, je hais ce sort.. Mais il est pratique.

Il ramasse soigneusement sa baguette avec un mouchoir en tissu tout droit sorti de la poche de son veston et se tourne vers Malfoy qui s'est approché pendant ce temps là. Son expression est si transparente qu'Hermione tremble. La colère que Blaise Zabini exprime par les muscles de son front et de ses joues n'est pas inoffensive.

- Draco, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas averti que Nott devait passer ?

- Peut-être parce que ce n'était pas prévu ?

- Ce pourri est derrière la porte. Et d'après ce que j'ai _vu_, il a l'air de vouloir se mettre ta secrétaire dans la poche, dit Blaise sur le ton de la conspiration. Hermione, dis-moi, est-ce qu'il t'a remarquée ?

- Non, je ne crois pas. Pourquoi ?

Les deux hommes s'échangent un regard entendu mais ni l'un ni l'autre semble vouloir répondre à la question énoncée. Après un hochement de tête de la part de Draco, Blaise reprend sa veste sur le porte-manteau et l'enfile rapidement. Quand il se dirige vers la cheminée, il semble encore davantage ravagé par la rage. Hermione l'observe et ne comprend décidément pas une seule seconde ce qu'il se passe. Si détendu il y a quelque minutes quand il l'a salué, Zabini affiche maintenant une humeur singulièrement nerveuse.

- Il faut vraiment que je file, Draco. Il ne faut pas que cet abruti me voit ici, compris ? On se retrouve demain, même heure chez moi, ne l'oublie pas. Je t'envoie mon adresse par hibou.

Il s'empresse de prendre une poignée de poudre de cheminette mais avant de disparaître, il pose son regard sur Hermione et la pointe du doigt.

- Elle doit partir, elle aussi. Sinon tu es dans la merde.

Après que les flammes l'aient avalé, Hermione se retourne brusquement vers Malfoy qui, d'un air absent, observe l'âtre. En le regardant plus minutieusement, elle remarque qu'il est épuisé, et qu'il ne s'en cache pas.

- Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?, demande-t-elle d'une voix vive.

- Blaise a raison, il faut que tu partes.

Il rejoint son bureau sans lui jeter le moindre coup d'œil. Les questions affluent dans l'esprit d'Hermione, de toute sorte. Et ce manque d'attention, aussi petit soit-il, ajouté à la voix sans émotion avec laquelle Draco s'est adressé à elle, lui pétrit le cœur. Comme si elle se sentait étouffée, elle porte une main à sa poitrine. Elle a l'impression d'être passée sous un troupeau d'hippogriffes et elle se contente de fixer son regard sur ses chaussures. _Il n'a même pas remarqué, qu'aujourd'hui, j'étais jolie..._ _Il ne me regarde même pas_. _Je suis une idiote._ Un mélange de rage et de tristesse s'empare de ses pensées et lui donne la nausée. Elle a bien envie d'éclater en sanglot, ou de lui hurler dessus, ou de lui décrocher la gifle du siècle. Mais tout ceci lui paraît immature et déplacé.

Elle lève de nouveau les yeux vers lui, Draco est attablé à son bureau et range des papiers dans l'un de ses tiroirs qu'il ferme d'un mot de passe. Il s'active comme si elle n'était pas là. _Regarde-moi !_ Hermione fait un pas dans sa direction, les poings serrés.

- Tu devrais y aller, dit-il.

- Explique-moi pourquoi. Et pendant qu'on y est, il faut qu'on parle !

- De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ? J'ai beaucoup réfléchit, tu sais. Tu as été finalement très claire ces derniers jours, nous n'avons rien à nous dire.

Il plante ses yeux gris droit dans les siens, Hermione est au bord du malaise. Son cœur bat si fort qu'elle a l'impression qu'il va s'échapper en empruntant le chemin de sa bouche.

- Mais.. Mais.. tu as dit, à la librairie, qu'il fallait qu'on parle.. Je suis là.. Je..

- C'était pour te faire réagir, soupire-t-il. Je ne pensais pas que ça marcherait, j'étais un peu désespéré. Maintenant, c'est passé, je regrette d'avoir écrit ce mot.

Le souffle de la jeune femme reste coincé dans sa gorge, avec sa réponse. Elle déglutit, lentement, tandis qu'elle n'arrive décidément pas à se détourner de son regard. La salive longe sa gorge, rêche, avec un arrière-goût de chagrin. A cet instant, elle comprend l'expression _ravaler ses larmes_. Ses yeux lui piquent, mais rien ne sort, ses larmes ont pris le chemin inverse, elle sont parties se terrer dans son estomac. Là où une crampe insoutenable est née.

- J'ai des choses plus importantes à régler en ce moment même. Comme tu peux le remarquer, je suis réellement occupé. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi.

- Je..

Elle ne dit rien de plus, quelqu'un toque à la porte et l'interrompt.

- Qui est-ce ?, demande Draco d'une voix souple.

- C'est moi, Betty. M. Nott est là. Encore une fois, c'est une urgence. Il dit qu'il ne partira pas tant que vous ne l'avez pas reçu et qu'il est prêt à entrer de force.

Hermione interroge d'une œillade Malfoy mais celui-ci est toujours décidé à l'ignorer le plus possible. Ses lèvres se sont pincées et son regard est rivé sur la porte, comme si il était angoissé à l'idée qu'elle s'ouvre brusquement pour laisser place à l'homme qui se trouve dans la pièce juxtaposée. Il se passe une main dans les cheveux, vérifie que son tiroir est bel et bien scellé et répond:

- Dites-lui que je serai disponible dans cinq minutes. Je boucle un dossier, qui lui, est bien plus urgent que M. Nott lui-même.

Sur ce, il se lève et empoigne le bras d'Hermione afin de l'attirer vers la cheminée. Il ne lui fait pas mal, son emprise est légère, mais la jeune femme le ressent comme un véritable calvaire. Être traînée, tel un vulgaire animal qui ne mérite même pas un regard, lui est insupportable. Elle se débat, cependant, ses pas ont décidé de le suivre.

- Lâche-moi !

Il ne s'exécute uniquement quand ils arrivent à destination. Malaxant son bras, Hermione commence à bouillonner de colère. Littéralement. Elle se sent brûlante et l'envie de hurler à plein poumon est là. _Imbécile ! _Ses yeux chocolats, fixés sur lui, brillent mais il n'est pas prêt de le remarquer. Il lui présente le pot qui contient la poudre de cheminette tout en observant cette maudite porte que la jeune femme a maintenant envie d'exploser pour attirer son attention.

- Au revoir, Granger, dit-il en lui présentant de plus près la poudre.

- Non.

- Il faut que tu t'en ailles.

- J'ai dit non.

Quelqu'un toque une nouvelle fois à la porte.

- Cinq minutes !, s'écrie Draco avec colère.

- Regarde-moi.

La voix d'Hermione s'est faite si fluette, qu'elle n'est pas sûre qu'il l'ait vraiment entendue. La plainte s'est échappée de ses lèvres, sans le moindre contrôle, et avec un calme parfaitement étonnant. Elle n'est même plus certaine d'avoir prononcé ces mots tant cette quiétude ne ressemble en rien avec le chaos qui règne parmi ses émotions. Mais le jeune homme en question se retourne vers elle, pour la voir vraiment cette fois-ci.

- Pardon ?

Il la regarde, comme elle lui a demandé. Mais d'une manière si étrange qu'elle ne lit rien d'autre que de la surprise sur ses traits. Ses lèvres tremblent, elle a envie d'ajouter quelque chose mais sa voix s'est éteinte. Elle aimerait bien lui dire tout ce qui s'agite en elle, comme cette incompréhension qu'elle ressent, et cette colère qui ne la quitte pas, et ces questions qu'elle se pose, et ces doutes qu'elle voudrait bien exprimer à voix haute. Rien. Rien ne sort, pourtant tout est là, au bout de sa langue.

Aux tremblement de ses lèvres se rajoutent ceux de ses mains et ceux de ses jambes. Et elle bat des cils pour chasser ses larmes et reste aussi droite qu'elle en est capable. Elle prend une profonde et longue inspiration sous l'air déconcerté qu'affiche Draco Malfoy puis, portée par un sentiment de rejet qu'elle abhorre jusqu'au plus profond de son être, qui trahit sa peur accablante qu'il la laisse, comme ça, sans rien dire de plus, elle agrippe le poignet du jeune homme entre ses doigts.

- Ne m'ignore pas, s'il te plaît.

Les coups à la porte redoublent. Ils sont plus brutaux et plus nombreux, et l'expression stupéfaite de Draco disparaît pour se faire remplacer par une mine plus sombre.

- S'il te plaît, il faut que tu t'en ailles. Nott, l'homme qui est derrière cette porte, ne doit surtout pas te voir ici, avec moi. Si il ne t'a pas vue tout à l'heure quand tu es arrivée, c'est une chance.

- Mais pourquoi ? Je ne le connais même pas..

- Fais-moi confiance. Il faut que tu prennes cette poudre de cheminette et que tu partes. Je t'expliquerai, on parlera aussi si tu le souhaites, mais pas tout de suite. Plus tard.

- Quand ?

Draco détache la main tremblante d'Hermione de son poignet et lui glisse une pincée de poudre dans la paume. Il referme délicatement et fermement ses doigts dessus, et la pousse dans la cheminée. _Va-t-en, maintenant_, semble dire le regard du jeune homme. Elle s'apprête à dire quelque chose avant de partir, mais il la coupe dans son élan. Il se mordille la lèvre comme si il hésitait et déclare, d'un ton bas incertain.

- Attends-moi chez moi, il te suffit de dire _Manoir Malfoy_. Je t'y rejoindrai une fois que j'ai fini, tu pourras me dire tout ce que tu souhaites me dire.

- Je...

- Maintenant !

- Manoir Malfoy.

Quand la porte s'ouvre à la volée, Draco soupire de soulagement. Les flammes ont disparu, ne laissant que les cendres habituelles. Il inspire avec lenteur, puis décide de se retourner. Nott se tient là, au milieu de la pièce, droit comme un i. Trop guindé et hautain. Un sourire espiègle danse sur son visage et Malfoy se dit qu'il aimerait bien se servir de sa baguette pour effacer cet air goguenard qui ne lui va guère.

- J'arrive trop tard, on dirait, lance Théodore Nott en feignant une mimique de désarroi.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Tu n'étais pas seul, n'est-ce pas ? _Elle_ était là. Granger. Je l'ai vue entrer tout à l'heure.

Malfoy hausse nonchalamment les épaules, tout en se redirigeant vers son bureau.

- Je suis désolé, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Betty ?

- Oui ?, répond une petite voix dans le bureau d'à côté.

- As-tu vu quelqu'un entrer ici ?

- Hum. Mis à part le ministre ce matin qui est ressorti ensuite, et vous-même.. Non, monsieur.

- Deux contre un, Nott. N'aurais-tu pas quelques hallucinations ?

Draco sourit, prend sa plume, et continue de rédiger le rapport qu'il avait commencé avant la venue de Blaise. Ignorant ouvertement la présence de Nott; qui debout, l'observe d'un œil noir et maussade, il s'aventure même à jouer avec ses doigts sur le bureau pour l'énerver un peu plus.

- Malfoy. Tu ne devrais pas t'amuser ainsi avec moi.

L'interpellé relève la tête, haussant un sourcil. D'une main, il caresse la plume, de l'autre, il se passe une main dans les cheveux afin de les ébouriffer avec dédain.

- Écoute-moi bien, Nott. Je sais parfaitement ce que tu manigances et si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire, tu te trompes violemment. Maintenant, j'aimerais.. Non, pardon, _j'exige_ que tu quittes mon bureau sur le champ ou tu le regretteras. Et un conseil, évite de te croire invincible ou tu risqueras d'être surpris, mon vieux.

_•_ _•_ _•_

Draco fait un pas dans son séjour, sans prendre la peine de dégager la suie de ses cheveux et de ses vêtements. Son humeur est toujours aussi rouge et mauvaise suite à la brève, très brève entrevue de Nott, dont ce dernier n'est pas parti sans certains avertissements lui aussi. _Il ne sert à rien de le cacher plus longtemps Malfoy, sache que je te hais_, d'un venin sans pareil, lui trotte encore dans l'esprit. Le visage de son ancien condisciple, déformé par la rage, est encore inscrit dans sa tête, si vivement dessiné. Avant la venue de Blaise, il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce Théodore Nott pouvait comploter ainsi, contre lui.

Il relève la tête, toujours aussi nerveux. Un autre degré d'appréhension est venue se faufiler en lui. Granger est là. Elle était venue dans son bureau. Cet élément s'était montré absolument imprévu et pour être honnête, l'angoissait au plus au point. Hermione Granger, qui l'ignorait depuis peu, avait débarqué dans son bureau, au beau milieu d'un rendez-vous avec Zabini, dans une jolie petite robe qui moulait sagement ses formes. Maintenant, elle était ici. Chez lui, dans ce manoir qu'il aimerait bien détruire et qui n'avait rien d'un lieu tranquille.

Enveloppée dans son manteau, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, ses yeux balayent les alentours comme si elle s'attendait à voir les murs se refermer sur elle-même. Hermione Granger, dans son canapé en cuir, a une mine des plus déconfites. Elle ne s'apparente pas le moindre du monde à la pièce qui est bien trop sombre et vide. Même la couleur presque cadavérique qui s'empare d'elle dans ses jours les plus noirs ne ressemblent guère au gris de la pierre. Draco ne s'attarde pas longtemps sur son visage pâle, car sa robe, remontée par sa position, lui dévoile deux fines jambes qu'il aimerait bien effleurer du bout des doigts. Il voudrait bien pouvoir détacher son regard et ne pas paraître impoli, mais.. elle ne le remarque pas, et.. elle est si belle. Sa peau opaline, innocemment présentée, lui donnerait presque l'envie de lui pardonner ces presque deux semaines d'indifférence.

Quand il se rappelle son manque flagrant _d'enthousiasme_ à son égard ces derniers jours, il détourne enfin les yeux. Il essuie machinalement la poussière de sa veste et toussote pour marquer sa présence.

- Oh. Je.. Je ne t'avais pas vu, dit-elle en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

Sa voix est toute petite et dans le chocolat de ses prunelles, il voit encore cette lueur qu'il déteste. Celle qu'elle affiche quand elle va se mettre à pleurer. Il fait un pas vers elle pour tenter un geste de réconfort mais se rétractant au dernier moment, il n'en fait finalement pas un de plus. Son regard dévie une nouvelle fois sur la peau nue qu'elle lui offre, et comme si elle devinait ce qu'il en était de ses pensées, Hermione change de posture et croise les jambes.

- J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, excuse-moi. C'est juste... étrange. Je ne pensais pas remettre un jour les pieds ici.

Draco Malfoy a tout simplement envie de se maudire et de la maudire également quand elle lui évoque ouvertement, ou presque, ce qu'il s'est passé durant la guerre. Elle est venue une seule fois ici et il préférait l'oublier. Ses cris résonnaient encore la nuit dans ses cauchemars et jamais il n'avait confié ce fait. Ses lèvres se pincent.

- On peut toujours aller ailleurs, si tu veux. J'étais simplement pressé, je n'ai pas pensé à.. enfin, le manoir est vraiment la première chose qui m'ait traversé l'esprit.

- Ça ira, dit-elle en se levant. Il fait simplement un peu froid chez toi.

Elle esquisse un sourire timide mais il détourne encre les yeux. _Regarde-moi !_ lui répètent ses frais souvenirs. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir envie, cependant, il ne peut pas. Il la désire toujours autant, depuis cette soirée.

- Elsa !, appelle-t-il, avant de poursuivre quand l'elfe se matérialise Je te présente Hermione Granger, elle est notre invitée ce midi. Peux-tu lui apporter un châle ou une veste ? Ensuite, prépare-nous la table, s'il te plaît.

- Bien, maître.

La créature se tourne vers la jeune femme et s'incline très bas en lui chuchotant la bienvenue. Le bagne rose qui entoure le corps frêle de la créature caresse le sol et son nez crochu touche presque le tapis. Hermione affiche une expression entre la surprise, la tristesse et le dégoût, mais hoche la tête.

- Bonjour, Elsa, répond-t-elle quand l'elfe disparaît. Malfoy ! Tu.. Tu as un elfe ?

- Bien sûr. Je ne pourrais pas entretenir cette maison tout seul et ce n'est certainement pas Astoria qui le ferait. Tu ne les aimes pas ?

- Je les adore mais.. libre. Après ton speech sur ta soit-disant sensibilité, je ne te pensais pas comme ça.. C'est une esclave. As-tu pensé un seul instant à ce qu'elle peut ressentir ?, soupire-t-elle avant de reprendre, affligée. Mais après tout, peut-être en attendais-je trop d'un ex-Serpentard au sang-pur.

L'agacement se glisse sur les traits de Draco sous le ton vulgaire et sarcastique de sa dernière phrase, Hermione voit distinctement son visage se contracter. Quand il se tourne vers elle et pose ses yeux sur sa petite personne, il fronce des sourcils. Elle sent son cœur palpiter plus vite, prendre une nouvelle course endiablée. _Ne me regarde pas comme ça..._ Elle a l'impression de rapetisser à vue d'œil, de n'être qu'une minuscule souris sous son regard devenu orageux, et souhaite avidement retirer ce qu'elle vient de dire.

- Il me semble que nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de mon elfe. Tu n'avais pas autre chose à me dire, Granger ?, déclare Malfoy d'une voix dure et profonde. Je te donne de mon temps là, ne le gaspille pas. Quant à Elsa, elle est très heureuse sous ma protection. Merci de ne pas faire entrer tes préjugés sous ce toit, tu seras gentille.

Une bouffée désagréable de chaleur s'incruste dans le ventre d'Hermione, une de ces bouffées qui blessent, qui lui donne l'impression qu'on lui a coupé la respiration. Elle ne s'attendait pas à tant de mépris. Si les mots de Malfoy avaient eu le pouvoir de l'écorcher, elle saignerait. L'une de ses mains se serre jusqu'à former un poing solide et gardant sa stature droite, elle expire longuement. Elle croise les yeux de son interlocuteur dont la colère qui gronde en lui le rend malheureusement plus désirable à son goût puis ouvre légèrement la bouche. Son cerveau bouillonne à une vitesse éclair, elle s'apprête à lui répliquer une note tout aussi glaciale que la sienne, mais la seule remarque qu'elle arrive à prononcer lui échappe d'un ton plaintif.

- J'ai l'impression que tu m'en veux..

- Bien sûr que je t'en veux, renchérit-il en s'avançant d'un pas. Qui s'est moqué de moi au Chaudron Baveur ? Qui m'a superbement ignoré ? Qui a fait la morte durant deux semaines avant de revenir comme une fleur ? Sûrement pas moi.

- Je ne me suis jamais moquée de toi. Je ne comprends pas..

- Je ne comprends pas non plus, je ne comprends rien.

- Je...

- Rien en ce qui te concerne, en tout cas.

- Merlin !, hurle Hermione pour couvrir la voix chargée de colère de Draco. Pourquoi es-tu si fâché ?!

_Parce que tu me rends dingue..._, pense-t-il âprement en l'observant. Il sent ce mélange amer d'émotion qui remue en lui, qui lui arrache l'intérieur. Quelque chose de la puissance d'un raz de marée lui dévaste les pensées et vire ses priorités. Astoria ? Le divorce ? Scorpius ? C'est triste mais tout ça, c'est au diable. Il est préoccupé par elle, uniquement elle. Il déteste ce sentiment de désarmement, de faiblesse totale. Il n'y a rien. Rien d'autre que cette femme, et ce besoin fiévreux de la toucher. Draco secoue la tête pour reprendre la maîtrise de lui-même.

- Parce que je n'aime pas que l'on se joue de moi, Granger. Je ne suis pas un pantin ou un passe-temps. Tu as apparemment jugée que je t'avais assez divertie, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Tu t'es bien amusée à déverser tes états d'âmes sur moi plutôt que sur Weasley mais ma patience a des limites. Je répète, je ne supporte absolument pas d'être traité comme une merde.

- Bon sang, c'est incroyable. Je n'ai pas joué avec toi et je t'ai encore moins traité comme un moins que rien. Malfoy ! J'avais.. j'avais simplement besoin de recul.

- Était-ce une raison pour ne pas répondre clairement à l'une de mes lettres ? Ou à jouer à cache-cache dans ta librairie ?

Les mots manquent à Hermione qui se retrouve soudainement aphone. Le ton sans appel de Malfoy l'ébranle plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle n'arrive pas à dire ce qu'elle aurait bien aimé lui dire. Et quand elle pousse un peu plus loin ses réflexions, elle se rend compte que rien ne se passe comme elle l'avait espéré. N'était-elle pas venue à la base pour lui dire qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais avoir affaire à lui ? Comme Mrs Benney le lui avait conseillée ? Maintenant qu'elle est face à lui, elle n'en a plus envie. Elle n'en avait d'ailleurs jamais eu l'envie et peut-être que cette Benney avait prévu cette réaction.

_Vas lui parler en face_. Que des foutaises. Hermione se mordille les lèvres sous la gêne de la situation. Se retrouver en face de Malfoy lui fait tout simplement prendre conscience à quel point elle n'a jamais voulu que leurs échanges cessent. Même cette querelle est en quelque sorte plus stimulante que tout ce qu'il se jouait d'autre dans sa vie. Et cette voix froide avec laquelle il s'adresse à elle est encore mieux que ce vide que lui renvoie sa vie de tous les jours. Ce paradoxe lui semble totalement dément. L'entendre lui parler sur ce ton lui donnait l'envie de vomir et pourtant tout au fond d'elle, elle en était presque heureuse. Elle se sentait un peu plus.. vivante.

- Ton absence de réponse confirme ce que je pensais.., dit-il, las.

A court de paroles, Hermione commence à franchir la distance qui le sépare de lui. La boule dans sa gorge lui paraît trop immense pour pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit. Mais elle entrouvre tout de même la bouche. A sa première tentative, aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Frustrée, elle s'avance encore un peu plus. Le regard de Malfoy la glace, la tétanise, mais il ne s'éloigne pas à son approche. Et ce geste la rassure dans son entreprise. Elle continue jusqu'à s'arrêter devant lui.

Il est toujours aussi grand, mais perchée sur ses talons, elle peut observer son visage plus près qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle le trouve toujours aussi beau malgré les marques de fatigue qui soulignent ses paupières. Après avoir inspiré profondément, Hermione plante son regard dans le sien et cette fois-ci, la voix lui revient.

- Je n'ai pas joué avec toi. Je t'assure.

Draco ne réagit pas. Figé, il lui apparaît comme une vulgaire statue à laquelle on aurait rajouté la fonction respirer. Il n'amorce pas un mouvement et il n'est apparemment pas disposé à lui répondre, comme si les mots qu'il venait d'entendre ne voulait rien dire.

La jeune femme tremble légèrement. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était tenue aussi près de lui, elle était ivre et avait tenté de l'embrasser. Et ses lèvres, même sobre, l'attirent encore. Un appel si indécent qu'il en est alléchant, beaucoup trop. Elle détache son regard de sa bouche et remonte lentement. _Regarde-moi, je ne joue pas avec toi.. Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais..._ _Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je suis là..._ Ses yeux gris sont bien posés sur elle mais il paraît ailleurs, absent une nouvelle fois. Elle lève la main, à la hauteur de son visage. Et d'un geste tendre et lent, elle balaye au loin la suie qui est restée dans ses mèches blondes.

Le contact la fait rougir instantanément, mais elle ne s'arrête que lorsque qu'il ne reste plus rien. Un sourire timide vient s'inscrire sur ses lèvres quand elle finit par baisser la tête, le pourpre aux joues et l'estomac contracté par un spasme suspect suscité par l'émotion.

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de dire ça et je vais sûrement le regretter mais.. Tu m'as manqué.

Draco l'observe avec une lueur à la fois proche du ravissement et de la sidération. Le regard rivé sur ses pieds, Hermione semble attendre sa sentence. Il sait qu'elle aimerait entendre qu'il lui pardonne, tout au fond de lui-même, il aimerait bien le lui dire. Il le ressent, de toute part. _Tu m'as manqué_ se répercute en lui et réveille quelque chose d'indicible. Mais c'est plus fort que lui, ces mots le terrorisent aussi. Il pose une main sur son épaule et s'éloigne un peu.

- Tu devrais garder un minimum tes distances.

Il sent de nouveau son regard sur lui, dans son dos, tandis qu'il commence à rejoindre la pièce adjacente. Perçant, redoutable. Néanmoins, il refuse de revenir sur ce qu'il vient de dire même si il sent d'emblée que cette mise en garde lui sera surtout personnellement ardue.

- Elsa doit nous attendre dans la cuisine. Si tu ne veux pas rester, tu peux t'en aller. Mais t'inviter à manger ne me dérange pas.

* * *

_15 décembre 2005._

- C'était vraiment une bonne idée, Ron !, sourit Ginny en donnant un coup de coude à son frère. En plus, il fait beau !

La rouquine lève les yeux au ciel, il est plutôt gris et morose contrairement à leur début d'après-midi. Elle grimace.

- Ou presque..

- Je pense qu'il va bientôt neiger.., dit Harry qui ne manque pas d'ébouriffer les cheveux de sa fiancée au passage.

- J'ai pensé que ce serait sympa de se retrouver tous les quatre. Ça fait longtemps, non ?

Hermione hoche la tête, suit le mouvement des trois autres. Tenant la main de Ron, elle marche au même rythme. Mais si cela ne tenait qu'à elle, elle resterait en retrait, les bras croisées contre sa poitrine. Les rues du Chemin de Traverse défilent. Les décorations de Noël, lumineuses et chaleureuses, se voient à des kilomètres à la ronde. Des rubans couleur prune, or, et sang sont disposés sur les toits, immenses et majestueux, des étoiles volent au dessus de l'entrée des boutiques, déversant sur les clients une pluie de poudre scintillante, les vitrines sont éclairées de guirlandes clignotantes, d'images animées, et de branches de houx. Les passants se précipitent sur les pavés, rient, s'embrassent, portent mille cadeaux dans les bras. La jeune femme voit, observe, ce paysage, cette féerie de Noël, elle perçoit tout ce qui l'entoure. Néanmoins, elle ne se sent pas présente.

Ron presse sa main et ce contact ravive sa culpabilité. A-t-il conscience qu'elle n'est pas vraiment là ? Qu'elle se sent mal ? Et qu'il ne peut plus rien y faire ? Elle n'ose pas lui jeter un seul regard et quand elle croise ses yeux, elle se détourne. Le remarque-t-il ? Fait-il semblant d'ignorer ses réactions et son attitude ? Devine-t-il qu'elle pense à un autre ?

Les rires de Ginny sont joyeux et profonds, ils respirent la joie. Harry et Ron enchaînent les conversations, parlent avec passion. Leurs voix se glissent jusqu'à Hermione, qui elle, ne peut s'empêcher de penser avec amertume. Elle ne profite pas de cette journée que Ron a organisé et réservé pour eux. Si elle était dans son état normal, elle serait heureuse d'une telle initiative, reconnaissante. Aujourd'hui, cela lui fait ni chaud ni froid. Elle se sent loin. La tristesse s'est de nouveau logée dans son esprit, pour quelque chose qu'elle estime futile. Elle se pose de nombreuses questions. Hermione est incapable, suite à la journée d'hier, de savoir si Malfoy lui a un tant soit peu pardonné ou non. Elle devrait être indifférente pourtant.. mais elle se découvre angoissée à l'idée qu'il la renie entièrement. Il y a cette drôle de réflexion qui lui susurre dans l'oreille qu'à ses côtés, elle est vivante, presque bien, et qu'elle n'a strictement pas envie de perdre ce sentiment là. Il y a ce désir qui s'immisce en elle, qui la ronge, et qui la pousse vers lui. Il y a cet espoir qui nait quand il l'observe calmement, qu'il parle d'une voix douce.

Mais il y a aussi le tort, le remord, qui la traverse quand elle sort de ses pensées et qu'elle se rappelle que Ron existe et qu'il attend d'elle des choses qu'elle n'est plus sûre de vouloir vraiment lui donner.

Hermione est restée, la veille. Bien que sa conscience lui ait dit que c'était mal, elle a déjeuné avec lui. Dans sa cuisine, en tête à tête. Son cœur s'accélère automatiquement quand elle y songe. Le voir, seule, dans un lieu non public, lui semble presque trop intime et interdit. Ils n'ont fait que déjeuner mais Hermione ne sait même plus ce qu'elle doit en penser. _Est-ce que lui et moi, sommes de nouveau... "amis" ?_ Le repas fut silencieux. Draco ne lui a finalement donné aucune explication à ce qu'il s'est passé dans son bureau et Hermione n'a pas osé dire un mot de plus suite à leur querelle. _Ce silence... Était-ce synonyme d'adieu ou de nouveau départ ?_

- Ron !, s'écrie une voix derrière eux.

Hermione a à peine le temps de se retourner qu'une jeune femme se jette au cou de son mari et l'étreint. Elle aimerait bien pouvoir dire qu'à cet instant, elle est jalouse.. mais non. Il y a un épuisement qui s'installe comme une enclume dans son estomac quand elle se rend compte qu'elle ne ressent rien. Pas même un frisson d'écœurement ou d'irritation. Elle se contente de regarder la scène, comme une simple spectatrice.

- Jane ?

- Merci beaucoup pour ton conseil de la dernière fois. Je suis tellement, tellement, heureuse.

Jane se recule et esquisse un grand sourire avant de se tourner vers Hermione et de lui plaquer deux bises sonores sur la joue.

- Hermione ! Je ne t'ai vue depuis si longtemps ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu as belle mine.

- Ça va, répond-t-elle d'une voix plus assurée qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

- Salut Harry, continue la jeune femme en l'embrassant aussi.

- Salut, Jane.

- Et toi.. Tu dois être Ginny, non ? Ron et Harry m'ont souvent parlé de toi. Ravie de te rencontrer ! Oh, et le bébé est bientôt là, apparemment !

La rouquine ne peut s'empêcher de répondre au sourire radieux de Jane. La bonne humeur qui se dégage de la nouvelle venue est presque contagieuse. Ginny pose une main attendrie sur son ventre proéminent et acquiesce.

- Plus qu'un mois ! Enchantée aussi, je devine que tu es Jane.

Cette dernière hoche la tête et se retourne. Seulement à cet instant là, les quatre amis remarquent le jeune homme qui se tient en retrait, les mains dans les poches. De taille moyenne et les cheveux bruns en épis, il sourit timidement. Jane lui tend la main et il s'en saisit comme un noyé saisirait une bouée de sauvetage. Il mêle ses doigts aux siens et les serre fort, tout en détaillant Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

- Je vous présente mon fiancé, Eddie !

- Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix cassée avant de poser son regard sur Ron. Tu es Ron, non ? Apparemment notre couple te doit beaucoup, alors merci.

- Comment ça ?, s'exclame Ginny en riant. Ron, serais-tu devenu expert en relations amoureuses suite à tous nos conseils ?

Le concerné rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Grâce à lui, nous sommes de nouveau ensemble !, dit Jane en faisant un clin d'œil à la petite assemblée.

- Et nous avons décidé de nous marier, rajoute Eddie.

- Félicitations !

Le couple leur sourit avec un bonheur non feint et Jane leur montre sa bague de fiançailles qui sous un rayon de soleil bien caché laisse échapper une jolie couleur bleu pervenche. Ginny et elle semblent s'entendre à merveille, et Hermione soupire pour laisser son regard dériver sur la boutique la plus proche, un magasin de vêtements, dont la vitrine affiche de ridicules pulls en laine qui ressemblent vaguement à ceux tricotés par Mrs Weasley. Elle aperçoit son reflet. Camouflée sous son écharpe polaire, et son manteau, elle est ravie de ne pas y voir ses plus flagrants défauts, même si ses yeux lui renvoient un regard vide qui la fait tressaillir.

- Oh ! On est en retard !, s'exclame Jane après un regard furtif à sa montre. C'était vraiment une bonne surprise de vous trouver là !

Chacun se voit offrir une bise affectueuse de la part de la jeune femme, même Hermione qui émerge doucement de sa léthargie.

- Heureuse de t'avoir revue, Hermione. J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se voir plus souvent ! Ron, emmène-la déjeuner avec nous un midi. Ce serait super, non ?

- Oui, génial. Ça te dit, ma chérie ?

- Euh, bien sûr. Pourquoi pas.

La brunette s'efforce de sourire face à l'enthousiasme combiné de son mari et de sa collègue, sourire qui passe comme une lettre à la poste. Les yeux bleus de Ron s'éclairent aussitôt et annonce avec joie que ce sera définitivement oui. Il se penche même pour déposer un baiser sur la tempe d'Hermione, qu'il accompagne d'un murmure réjoui: _Merci mon cœur. Tu t'amuseras bien, ne t'en fais pas_, tandis que Jane s'éloigne avec de grands gestes de la main.

- Cette fille est géniale !, s'exclame Ginny. Pourquoi je ne la rencontre que maintenant ?

- Je savais que vous vous entendriez bien, sourit Ron. Vous vous ressemblez énormément, je trouve.

- Rassurez-moi quand même, je ne suis pas aussi fougueuse ?

Pour toute réponse, elle obtient un éclat de rire de Ron. Et tout deux ré-engage la marche en s'approchant d'un magasin qu'ils ont en vue depuis un petit moment; Le magasin d'accessoire de Quidditch. Un peu plus légère, Hermione profite de cet instant où Ron a lâché sa main pour se mettre volontairement à l'écart. Un mal de tête commence à s'installer et elle accuse le vent froid et la joie des autres d'en être responsable.

Par Merlin, qu'elle aimerait sourire vraiment ! Et rire pour de bon, elle aussi ! Elle donnerait tout pour pouvoir se mêler avec aisance aux discussions ! Retrouver sa chaleur d'antan ! C'est la première fois qu'elle émet ce souhait, que ce besoin se manifeste avec autant d'ardeur. Comment faisait-elle avant ? La jeune femme envie tellement la facilité déconcertante que font preuve ses amis pour profiter de la vie. Elle relève la tête pour suivre des yeux les trois silhouettes devant elle. Elle les aime. Oui, elle adore Ginny, Harry, Ron, pour tout ce qu'ils sont et font. Alors pourquoi n'arrive-t-elle pas à être présente ? A s'imprégner de l'enthousiasme qui émane de sa meilleure amie ? Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué ! Il suffit d'écouter, de s'intéresser et de... Le problème est là. Hermione n'arrive pas à focaliser son attention sur ce qu'il se passe, elle ne trouve décidément pas le bouton _off _de ses pensées et de ses émotions.

Elle se mordille la lèvre tandis qu'elle ralentit légèrement. Sans ses doutes, sans ce sentiment d'être coupable, sans sa peur, sans tous ces secrets qui s'affirment en elle, sans... Elle s'essuie d'un revers de manche la larme amère qui vient de s'écouler de son œil droit sans l'avoir concertée au préalabre. _Qu'est-ce qui cloche ? J'ai pourtant tout pour être heureuse..._

- Mione ? Tu pleures ?

Elle sursaute face à Harry qui est venue la rejoindre.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- C'est rien.. Tu peux retourner voir les autres.

Mais il ne le fait pas. Il s'est arrêté pour passer un bras sur ses épaules et l'attirer contre lui. Hermione pleure de plus belle dans son étreinte. Il y avait un bon moment que Harry ne l'avait plus serrée ainsi. Elle se sent encore plus proche de cet homme qu'elle admire, son meilleur ami. Elle se sent prête, même, à dire tout ce qui la hante. Sa bouche s'entrouvre mais le seul son qui en sort est un maigre hoquet et elle s'abstient.

- J'ai l'impression que tu gardes beaucoup de choses pour toi, en ce moment. Tu sais que je suis là pour. Ça peut rester entre nous, si tu veux, je ne dirai rien à personne. Même pas à Ginny.

- Je suis juste terriblement épuisée..

Il resserre délicatement l'étau de ses bras et secoue la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Hermione. Parle-moi, je t'en pris.

La brunette renifle bruyamment. Il s'écoule de longues minutes avant qu'elle se risque, en un murmure.

- Je crois que je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Avec Ron.

- C'est compréhensible, laisse-lui du temps.. Il a changé, il sait maintenant qu'il doit être patient, ne te mets pas la pression toute seule.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça.. Vraiment pas.

Elle s'éloigne et relève la tête. Harry la regarde posément, ses yeux verts braqués sur elle ne l'intimident pas. Une expression de bienveillance comme elle en voit rarement s'est figée sur ses traits, Hermione se sent en confiance. Elle esquisse un sourire gênée quand elle s'éclaircit la voix.

- Est-ce que... ne plus aimer quelqu'un fait de nous une mauvaise personne ?

- Tu.. J'ai peur de mal comprendre.., répond Harry, sous le choc. Tu n'aimes plus Ron ?

- Je ne sais pas mais si ça devait arriver, est-ce que, est-ce que ce serait mal ?

Harry penche faiblement la tête sur le côté et plonge son regard dans le sien. Il caresse doucement sa joue et l'enlace de nouveau, fermement.

- Non, c'est la vie, Hermione, ça arrive, personne n'est à l'abri d'une telle chose. Et ça ne changerait absolument rien pour moi. Ni pour Ginny.

- Ne lui dis rien !, s'emporte la jeune femme. Ce ne sont que des doutes, tu sais, avec tout ce qui vient de se passer.. Je n'ai pas envie de la tracasser inutilement.

- Je ne dirai rien, rien du tout. Maintenant, on ferait mieux de retrouver les autres, ils doivent se demander où nous sommes passés !

Elle s'empare de son bras qu'elle presse affectueusement tandis que son ami l'entraîne quelques mètres plus loin où Ginny et Ron les attendent dans un débat passionné. La voix de la rouquine est monté d'un cran et son frère se fait beaucoup plus petit en tentant de la calmer. Plus Hermione s'approche, plus elle distingue la raison de leur dispute: Quel balais est le plus maniable pour s'exercer à la feinte Wronski ? Comme d'habitude, les mettre d'accord est tout simplement impossible et Harry n'a pas l'intention d'animer plus encore ce qu'il se passe en ajoutant qu'il partage la même opinion que petite amie. Libérée d'un certain poids dans la poitrine, Hermione se risque à sourire face au spectacle.

- Oh, vous êtes enfin là !, s'écrit Ginny. Comment avez-vous pu osé me laisser seule avec cet énergumène qui fait semblant de s'y connaître en Quidditch ?

- Je m'y CONNAIS !

- Bon, vous venez ?, lance Harry en ouvrant la porte de la boutique afin de couper court à la discussion animée.

Hermione resserre son écharpe et décline.

- Le Quidditch, ce n'est pas pour moi. Je vous attends là ! Et si vous ne me voyez plus, alors cherchez moi chez Fleury et Bott.

- Tu es sûre ?, demande Ron.

- Elle l'est, répond Harry qui devine son besoin de solitude. Allez, viens. Hermione est capable de se débrouiller toute seule.

Quand la porte se referme, la jeune femme se tourne vers la rue. Il y a toujours autant de monde et elle s'adosse contre le mur en pierre bancale qui soutient la boutique. Elle observe la rue et sa population. Le nœud dans son estomac s'est défait et son mal de tête ne s'est pas propagé plus que cela. Un enfant tombe tandis qu'il essaie de rattraper ses parents et Hermione arrive à en sourire. _J'ai souris ! Pour quelque chose qui concerne un enfant ! Il faut que j'en parle avec Miss Asting, la prochaine fois... _Elle suit des yeux le petit garçon qui n'a même pas lâché une seule larme dans sa chute et décide qu'Harry a raison, elle est capable de se débrouiller, de se prendre en main.

Elle se redresse et reçoit un flocon sur la paupière. Harry avait doublement raison, il neige désormais, comme il l'avait prédit. Sous le ciel maintenant gris et sous les cris de joie des enfants qui résonnent autour d'elle, Hermione prend le chemin de Fleury et Bott, avec une sensation de félicité bien agréable. Elle n'avait certainement pas pensé qu'en confiant le millième de ses doutes à son meilleur ami, elle se sentirait mieux. Hermione était partante pour recommencer.

Perdue dans ses pensées, moins noires et brumeuses d'il y a quelques heures, elle traverse une petite ruelle vide. Elle passe distraitement une main dans ses boucles et s'autorise un petit sourire, là, seule, avant d'être brusquement plaquée contre l'un des murs, une baguette vulgairement plantée sur sa jugulaire. Elle cligne frénétiquement des cils avant de comprendre que quelqu'un lui veut du mal. Un sort propulse sa baguette loin d'elle et prête à proposer à cette personne de lui prendre son sac à main, elle reconnaît son agresseur.

- Astoria Greengrass..., dit-elle en grinçant des dents.

- Astoria _Malfoy_. Salut, pourriture.

* * *

_•_ Ouh ouh ouh. Ah ah ah. Je m'arrête là.. Cruel, non ?  
_•_ J'espère en tout cas ce petit chapitre vous a plu. Oui la relation de Draco et d'Hermione avance peu à peu. Des petits pas mais des pas certains. Je ne veux pas dire mais.. on voit quand même que même si notre cher Mione nationale n'a pas les yeux complètement en face des trous, elle est consciente qu'il y a un léger _truc_ qui se passe. Et oui, Harry se fait une petite place. Parce que quand même.. Il n'y pas que Ginny qui remarque que tout n'est pas rose pour notre ex-Gryffondore ! Plus discret, moins rentre-dedans. A mes yeux, il attendait surtout LE moment pour intervenir et apporter son soutien.

_Bon, à vos plumes et vos claviers maintenant !  
Je veux tout savoir de vos impressions, mes petits loups ;)  
_

_Dans le prochain chapitre:.. que va-t-il se passer ? Et Astoria, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ?  
Hihi. _

_A bientôt ! Je vous fait des bisouus._


	11. Le silence est mort et le tien me glace

_Hi !  
__Nous sommes le début du mois, je vous poste le chapitre 11 !_

* * *

•**Petit point écriture: **Je n'ai pas avancé d'un poil pour l'écriture du chapitre 14, haha. Mais je vous publie tout de même un nouveau chapitre. Par contre, je dois vous prévenir qu'il n'y aura **pas de nouveau chapitre en ligne avant Juillet !** Tout simplement parce que j'ai aussi une vie (eh ouuui ^^) et mon mois de juin est plein: je reçois des amis, je suis invitée chez de la famille, je me fais opérée.. Et j'en passe ! Mais rassurez-vous la longueur du chapitre d'aujourd'hui compense mon absence à venir :)

• **Petit point remerciement:** Nous avons dépassés les 200 reviews, waw ! Merci beaucoup à TOUS ! De plus que cette fois, vous avez été encore plus nombreux que d'habitude. Presque trente commentaires, vous m'avez bluffée et ravie. Continuez comme ça, hihi. Je distribue des câlins !

• **Petit point présentation du chapitre:** Dans celui-ci.. Un nouveau personnage fait son apparition, Harry s'affirme, et le reste à voir, bien évidemment. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. C'est un chapitre long, les sentiments commencent à s'installer, mais ça reste un "petit" chapitre de transition pour la suite, pour les rapprochements et j'en passe ;) Je croise les doigts.

BONNE LECTURE A TOUS ! :D

* * *

**IL Y A TON SOURIRE.**

**Chapitre 11: Le silence est mort et le tien me glace.**  
(A ma place - Zazie & Axel Bauer)

* * *

_15 décembre 2005 (suite)._

La pointe de la baguette plantée dans sa gorge commence sincèrement à lui faire mal. Hermione se retrouve sans défense, les dents fermement plantées dans la chair de sa langue. Une seconde d'inattention, une seule seconde d'inattention pour s'autoriser un sourire inutile. Quelle idiote ! Elle se contente de regarder Astoria sans flancher. Astoria dont les deux yeux noirs luisent d'une colère foudroyante mais dont la tenue est toujours aussi impeccable. Rien dans son attitude, excepté ce regard de haine pure, ne traduit ouvertement son humeur. Ses cheveux sont soigneusement lisses et entremêlés de flocons, ses ongles longs sont limés et ceux de sa main gauche s'incrustent dans le bras d'Hermione à travers son manteau. Ses lèvres, elles, brillent d'une couleur rouge écarlate.

- Je crois que toi et moi, nous avons des choses à se dire, non ? Il y a un petit moment que je rêve de te défigurer.

Hermione garde le silence et tente de se défendre en lui assenant un coup de genou. Astoria ne grimace même pas quand celui-ci la percute au niveau de la cuisse, elle se contente d'affirmer son emprise. Son arme s'enfonce un peu plus dans la peau de sa victime et son autre main lui assigne une gifle inoffensive.

- Tout doux, Sang-de-bourbe. Ça ne reste qu'un rêve... pour le moment.

- Mais non je t'en pris, fais-toi plaisir, crache Hermione avec véhémence, se surprenant elle-même.

- Ne me tente pas. Nous allons simplement parler toutes les deux.. Ou plutôt tu vas m'écouter. Et si j'étais toi, je le ferais sagement.

Elle s'éloigne de quelques pas, brandissant toujours sa baguette droit sur Hermione, ne la quittant pas un instant des yeux. Elle paraît plus que menaçante. La brunette prend une profonde inspiration avant de jeter un regard discret de part et d'autre de la ruelle. La sensation d'être prise au piège afflue dans son corps. Il y a toujours du monde, des couples, des familles, autour d'elles mais chacun d'entre eux tracent leur route sans même la voir. A trois mètres à peine, les deux rues principales restent imperturbables. La jeune femme tente également de repérer sa baguette. Astoria reprend la parole.

- Personne ne te remarquera, c'est l'euphorie de Noël, as-tu vu ? Crois-tu vraiment que tu peux rivaliser avec ça ? Mais qui pourrait s'intéresser à une pauvre fille en détresse comme toi...

_Va te faire voir..._ Les lèvres d'Hermione se pincent. Bien que les mots lui brûlent le palais, elle n'est pas en mesure de provoquer son agresseur. Elle le sait. L'observation est sa seule carte. Un seul mètre la sépare d'Astoria et l'obstacle le plus près est une vieille chaise sûrement laissée là par une boutique qui n'en voulait plus. Le cœur d'Hermione s'accélère quand elle se dit qu'elle pourrait peut-être l'utiliser. Si seulement elle pouvait s'en approcher sans se faire remarquer.. L'objet a beau être à une distance raisonnable, Hermione remarque bien qu'Astoria aura le temps de lui jeter un sort si elle fait plus d'un pas. Son regard fixe la chaise. _Accio !_ _Accio ! ACCIO ! _Rien ne bouge. _Accio ! _C'est stupide. Les muscles de son visage se contractent tandis qu'elle analyse plus en profondeur la situation. _Il faut que je réfléchisse, quelque chose.. s'il vous plaît. ACCIO ! _Toujours rien.

Une voix familière lui parvient au niveau de la rue affluente. Ce n'est ni celle de Harry ni celle de Ron, et encore moins celle de Ginny. A vrai dire, ce n'est pas quelqu'un dont elle est réellement proche mais si elle pouvait l'appeler, il y avait peut-être une chance pour que cette personne se tourne, l'aperçoit et la sorte de ce mauvais pas. C'est un jeune homme: Seamus Finnigan. Elle ouvre la bouche afin de s'exécuter, mais encore une fois, Astoria la coupe.

- Ne crie pas. N'essaie même pas d'appeler à l'aide où je brise ta baguette et te brise ensuite, compris ?

La brunette reporte son attention sur Astoria et distingue sous le talon de celle-ci son arme. Sa chaussure flirte dangereusement avec sa baguette, la respiration d'Hermione se coupe. Elle n'hésitera pas, elle sait que cette femme n'hésitera pas à la briser si il le fallait. Sur ses lèvres, il y a un sourire méprisant qui en dit long. S'armant d'audace, Hermione lui renvoie son regard. Elle aimerait bien expulser cette haine qui vibre en elle suite à cette agression surprise mais elle tient beaucoup trop à sa baguette.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demande-t-elle d'une voix calme et contrôlée.

- Je suis sûre qu'au fond de toi, tu sais très bien ce que j'ai à te dire.

_Malfoy_. Cela concerne Malfoy. La certitude la transperce. Pour tout dire, Hermione ne voit pas quel autre sujet peut pousser Astoria à s'en prendre à elle. Elles ne se connaissent pas, la brunette ne lui a jamais rien fait de mal et avant que Draco Malfoy n'entre dans sa vie, elle n'a jamais été amené à lui parler. Et cette animosité qu'elle lit dans ses yeux n'a rien à voir avec une simple aversion.

- Désolée mais non, je ne comprends pas, nie-t-elle avec un rictus angélique.

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'une belle salope..

L'instant d'après passe à une rapidité déconcertante pour Hermione. Elle voit la baguette face à elle tournoyer avant de sentir une douleur fulgurante au creux de son estomac. Là, elle perd la notion du décor. La sensation se tord et se retord à l'intérieur, frappant les parois de son corps. L'impression que ses entrailles cherchent à s'échapper lui est atroce. Un crochet invisible semble remonter de son estomac à sa gorge. Elle croit que sa peau va se rompre et que le sang va s'écouler à grand flot. Ce n'est pas un Doloris, mais ce n'est pas un sortilège de magie blanche, elle en est persuadée. A travers sa vision floue, elle distingue le sourire fier d'Astoria, ses pommettes hautes rayonnent de satisfaction.

Les genoux d'Hermione heurtent le sol et les mains sur son abdomen, elle se replie. Intérieurement, une voix la supplie de ne pas pleurer. Pas devant cette femme. Elle ferme les yeux, fort. Elle ne pleurera pas, Astoria peut aller au diable. Un gémissement s'échappe de ses lèvres mais ce n'est rien, tant que ce ne sont pas des larmes. _De l'air ! Il faut que je respire. _Puis brusquement, le martyr cesse. Elle relève la tête. Astoria l'observe, les mains sur les hanches.

- Maintenant, tu vas arrêter de me contredire.

Hermione bondit sur ses pieds, chancelante, et dans un haut le cœur, elle crache un filet de sang. A la vue de la couleur rouge qui vient s'échouer en goutte sur le pavement, elle se demande quel était ce foutu sort. Que lui a-t-elle fait ? D'un revers de manche, elle s'essuie la bouche et rive ses yeux dans ceux d'Astoria. Elle est incapable de ressentir la peur, c'est tellement aberrant qu'elle ne peut prendre au sérieux ses menaces.

- Je t'interdis de t'approcher de mon mari. Si je te vois remettre un pas chez moi, tu auras le droit à un autre avant-goût de la douleur, compris ?

- Franchement, Astoria, tu ne trouves pas que te comporter ainsi démontre bien qu'il y a un problème entre _ton mari_ et toi ?

- Je crois que tu n'as pas très bien saisi.., grogne Astoria en s'avançant. Ne t'approche plus de Draco. La prochaine fois je me montrerais beaucoup plus virulente, je te défigurerai vraiment.

- Il n'y a absolument rien entre lui et moi, tu es réellement stupide ou tu en fais exprès ?

La gifle d'Astoria rencontre la joue d'Hermione sans crier gare. Le bruit, le contact, le geste, résonne comme une humiliation certaine aux oreilles de l'ancienne Gryffondore. Frappée par jalousie ? Elle frotte son visage avec un sentiment de dégoût. La trace sous des doigts doit être bien rouge, elle le devine. Elle ressent le picotement de la honte de toute part. Pourtant l'absurdité de la scène lui donne envie de rire. Tout cela, c'était ridicule.

Elle relève la tête, la fixant de ses deux yeux chocolats. Qu'est-ce que cette femme s'était imaginée ? Draco Malfoy et elle ? N'importe quoi. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'ils étaient amis alors plus.. Astoria se mettait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Hermione sourit de plus belle et secoue la tête avant que les mains de son assaillante lui attrape le col de son manteau. Son visage n'est qu'à quelques centimètres du sien et elle lit aisément toute la colère et la haine qui bout sous son masque. Ses prunelles noires brillent d'une étincelle lugubre, ses traits quant à eux sont comprimés par une grimace.

- Il n'y a pas qu'un elfe au manoir. Avant de mentir, assure-toi que personne ne vous ait vu. Malheureusement, j'ai des preuves de ta venue chez moi.

- Personne n'a rien vu puisque je le dis et le répète: il n'y a rien.

Astoria la plaque de nouveau contre le mur, plus fort, sa tête a cogné contre la paroi et lui a décroché une faible plainte.

- N'essaie pas de me berner, tu ne fais qu'empirer ton cas. Pourquoi Draco te verrait pour autre chose que tirer son coup ? Il ne te considère que comme une pourrie de bas-étages. Tu n'es rien, le castor, rien du tout.

- Si je ne suis rien, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu t'inquiètes autant ?

Malgré sa répartie qu'Hermione trouve plutôt bien placée, elle ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir une sourde douleur dans la poitrine. Les paroles d'Astoria l'ont touchée. Et si cette femme avait raison ? Que lui avait dit Malfoy la veille, déjà ? _Tu devrais garder un minimum tes distances. _Elle se mord la langue avec fureur. Comment avait-elle pu croire un jour pouvoir être amie avec un homme qui l'avait toujours méprisée ? Leur situation similaire ne changeait rien. Son visage se décompose à vue d'œil et elle détourne les yeux d'Astoria. A cause d'un brusque doute, elle cille sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

- Je vois que tu commences à comprendre..., murmure Astoria en la lâchant. C'est bien. Même si tu me dégoûtes, je suis fière de toi.. tu es toujours aussi intelligente. Tu as enfin pris conscience que tu n'étais rien.

- Vas te faire voir, Astoria.

- Attention.

Elle lui saisit le menton entre deux doigts, n'hésitant pas à lui planter les ongles dans les joues. Souriante et menaçante, elle se penche un peu plus.

- Si tu ne veux pas que ton mari sache que tu fricotes avec le mien, je te conseille sincèrement de fermer ton clapet. Ne me parles pas sur ce ton, tu entends ?

- Expelliarmus !

Hermione sursaute quand l'emprise des mains d'Astoria se desserre et que cette dernière se retrouve projetée sur la vieille chaise au loin. Elle laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement en tâtant à la hâte son menton, ses joues, ses lèvres qui ont toujours le goût du sang. Abasourdie, elle risque un regard vers la brune dont l'expression s'est obscurcie.

Astoria est assise sur les débris de la chaise et a perdu toute sa maîtrise. La haine est encore plus palpable, elle fusionne avec l'air et enveloppe la ruelle. Ses yeux, si Hermione pouvait l'admettre, étaient capables de tuer. Tellement sombres. Tout ce qu'elle dégageait lui donnait la nausée. Dédaigneuse, Astoria fixe un point derrière la jeune femme avec une fureur non-contenue. Elle n'a plus rien d'une princesse, elle est plus proche du monstre. Elle se lève en un mouvement lent, rejette ses cheveux en arrière et ramasse sa baguette avant de la pointer sur sa victime comme un avertissement.

- On se reverra.

Sans attendre une minute de plus, elle lui tourne le dos et rejoint le flot des passants. Sa silhouette finit par disparaître et Hermione relâche sa tension en une nouvelle et longue expiration. Serrant les bras contre sa poitrine, elle se retourne enfin. Elle ne sait pas qui vient de s'interposer mais par Merlin, elle lui en est infiniment reconnaissante.

Elle l'est d'autant plus quand elle découvre son meilleur ami. Harry s'avance, les sourcils froncés sous la contrariété et l'inquiétude, s'accroupit pour saisir son arme au sol et lui tend.

- Tiens, c'est à toi. Tout va bien ? demande-t-il en prenant soudainement le bras d'Hermione. C'est du sang, sur ta manche ? Qu'est-ce..

Il relève les yeux vers son visage pour l'interroger mais s'arrête aussitôt. La tristesse et la colère s'installent dans ses yeux quand il examine Hermione. Sa main passe sur sa joue tandis qu'il inspecte les dégâts. Le vert de son regard s'assombrit de secondes en secondes, surtout quand il s'attarde sur les lèvres ensanglantées de la jeune femme qui commencent à bleuir. Il est prêt à défaillir quand malgré ce qu'il vient d'arriver, la jeune femme lui sourit.

- Merci, dit-elle en l'étreignant. Tu arrives vraiment à temps.

- Hermione, mon Dieu. Qui est cette femme, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

Elle le presse un peu plus contre lui comme si ce geste pouvait lui éviter de répondre à la question. Que pouvait-elle lui dire ? _C'est Astoria, tu ne la connais pas, et elle m'agresse parce qu'elle soupçonne son mari de la tromper avec moi. C'est dingue, non ?_ Comment lui expliquer pourquoi un tel soupçon traverse cette femme ? Elle sait pourtant que Harry n'est pas prêt à ignorer ce qu'il vient de lui arriver mais elle prie silencieusement pour qu'il n'ajoute rien. Elle le serre et prie, encore et encore. Fermant les yeux, dans ses bras, elle ne se répète rien d'autre que: _Ne dis rien, ne dis rien, ne dis rien..._ Ce qu'il ne fait pas.

Il éloigne la jeune femme de lui. Tenant fermement ses épaules, il regarde minutieusement les ecchymoses. D'une main, il lui relève doucement la tête et soupire. L'air torturé de son visage tord le cœur d'Hermione.

- On rentre. Je ne vais pas te laisser dans cet état et je crois qu'il est temps que tu me parles. J'ai l'impression d'avoir loupé plus d'un train ces derniers jours.

- On ne peut pas laisser Ginny et Ron..., murmure Hermione pour sa défense.

- Ils savent que je suis avec toi. Ils nous retrouveront à la maison.

Sous son ton ferme et catégorique, elle se sent contrainte à se taire et à le suivre. L'espace d'un instant, elle se surprend à chercher un quelconque moyen pour se désister mais elle prend conscience qu'elle n'a pas tellement envie de le fuir. Elle ne peut pas faire cela à Harry alors qu'il ne lui souhaite que du bien et que ses yeux la couvent comme si elle était la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu. La découvrir dans un état pareil, blessée, le met dans une angoisse telle qu'Hermione la ressent. Elle ne peut pas se défiler, pas cette fois alors que son meilleur ami s'inquiète à vue d'œil pour elle.

Poussant un petit soupir, elle le suit et cale son pas sur le sien. Tête baissée, elle ne cesse de formuler ses réponses. Elle appréhende son interrogatoire, ses yeux scrutateurs, et elle ne sait décidément pas quoi lui dire. Tout, l'entière vérité ? Son cœur prend un rythme rapide et douloureux. Non, la vérité, elle n'est peut-être pas prête à la regarder en face alors l'exposer à un ami, c'est encore plus difficile. Elle ne sait déjà pas mettre de mots sur ce qu'elle ressent au fond d'elle-même.

Il lui tient la porte du Chaudron Baveur et elle s'y glisse, perdue dans ses réflexions. L'auberge résonne de mille bruits qui pourraient lui coller une migraine immédiate mais elle s'avance jusqu'à la grande cheminée sans porter une attention quelconque à la foule. Elle sent le regard de Harry sur sa nuque. Derrière elle, elle sent ses questions muettes et sa colère. Cette émotion vive ne lui ait pas dédiée mais elle déteste le savoir dans une telle humeur. D'un tempérament plutôt calme, elle ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre de sa part quand la rage s'empare de lui. Il peut tout aussi bien contenir ses sentiments et s'apaiser en quelques minutes comme devenir soudainement furieux. Venant de trouver sa meilleure amie agressée.. Hermione ne sait pas de quel côté pèse la balance.

- A toute de suite, lui dit-elle d'une voix étranglée en disparaissant de l'âtre.

Elle avance droit dans le salon de Harry et Ginny et s'affale dans le canapé en attendant que Harry la rejoigne. Ce qui ne tarde pas. Elle s'assoit à peine qu'il pointe le nez hors de la cheminée.

Sous son toit, il a l'air moins préoccupé comme si il était plus rassuré de savoir Hermione en sécurité, loin de cette femme qui semblait lui vouloir du mal. Il s'autorise un sourire même si au fond de lui les interrogations se bataillent au portillon et que la lèvre fendue de son amie ne lui plaît guère. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'extérieur où il neige à gros flocons, il se défait de sa veste, prend le temps de dégager une mèche de ses cheveux et passe le seuil de la pièce juxtaposée.

- Thé ou café ? lance-t-il de la cuisine.

- Chocolat, sourit Hermione. Tu ne sais faire ni l'un ni l'autre..

- Ah ! Je ne pensais pas que tu t'en rappelais, rit-il. De plus, je risque de me mettre Ginny à dos si je touche à sa théière.. Tu as raison: un chocolat, c'est très bien.

Face au rire de son ami qu'elle entend du salon, Hermione se détend un peu et se lève. Le salon de Harry et Ginny est plutôt petit mais il n'en est pas moins décoré. La pièce grouille d'objets plus farfelus les uns que les autres. Gadgets venant du magasin de George, cadeaux de Luna, photos datant de leur adolescence, des tableaux par-ci par-là. Il y a même un grand nombre de corbeilles où boutons, dés à coudre, anciennes clés magiques, s'autorisent un petit looping de temps en temps. Le rouge et or prédominent, donnant un aspect chaleureux et rappellant à Hermione ses nuits dans la tour des Gryffondors. D'un pas silencieux, la jeune femme s'approche de la fenêtre et observe la neige.

Rivant son regard au ciel, sur les nuages gris souris, elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser à Malfoy et se rappeler les paroles acerbes d'Astoria. Ses mots se rajoutent à l'ambiance glaciale qu'elle a partagé la veille en déjeunant en tête à tête avec le blond. Elle ne sait pas quoi penser. Serrant ses bras contre elle, elle se dandine sur place. Pourquoi a-t-elle mal, au juste ?

Elle n'a pas cette impression qu'il se joue d'elle mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de douter. Loin du regard noir et perçant d'Astoria, ses pensées sont plus claires. Et paradoxalement plus floues aussi. Il est vrai qu'elle ne saisit pas tellement l'attitude de Draco Malfoy mais il demeure un homme qui a toujours été un mystère pour elle. Hermione met bout à bout tous les moments qu'elle a passé avec lui et ne comprend toujours pas ce qu'il y entre eux. Ses regards sont parfois tendres mais majoritairement indéchiffrables, surtout ceux d'hier. Son comportement paraît enclin à l'intérêt pourtant il reste distant et lui intime d'en fait autant. Joue-t-il avec elle comme l'a sous-entendu Astoria ou bien il y a un _truc_ sur lequel son doigt ne s'est pas posé ? Hermione enfouit la tête dans ses mains. Ces questions sont une torture et elle ne peut en parler à personne. La douleur discrète qui naît dans sa poitrine l'intimide, elle la déteste.

- Hermione ?

Elle se retourne avec un sourire coupable sur les lèvres. Elle vient de passer une journée avec son mari et ses amis mais ses pensées ne vaquent qu'à Malfoy. Harry est là, prêt d'elle, il se soucie de son état et de ce qu'elle vient de vivre cependant son cerveau trouve le moyen de vagabonder ailleurs. Elle s'avance et s'empare du chocolat tendu par Harry.

Le jeune homme s'approche du sofa sur lequel il s'installe nonchalamment. Une tasse dans les mains lui aussi, les pieds sur la table basse, il la regarde d'un œil brillant. Harry ne souhaite pas lui faire peur, il désire simplement qu'elle se livre à lui et se sente mieux. Il aimerait également qu'elle lui explique ce qu'il a vu. Il guette ses réactions qu'il devine maladroites et réservées et ne veut pas le moindre du monde lui couper l'herbe sur le pied. Il prend une profonde inspiration et sourit.

- Merci, dit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

- Allez, maintenant viens t'assoir près de moi et raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. J'aimerais comprendre.. surtout pour pouvoir être là si quelque chose dans ce genre se produit une nouvelle fois.

Les mains d'Hermione se contractent sur la tasse brûlante mais elle se dirige tout de même sans hésiter vers son meilleur ami qui tapote la place à ses côtés. Sa colère est retombée, elle le sent aisément. Son visage ne laisse plus place à la fureur. Il est lisse et elle n'y lit que de la compassion. Même son sourire n'est pas faux, il n'est que bienveillant. Et son regard n'est plus posé sur sa lèvre tuméfiée. Elle sait, au fond, qu'il ne voit plus que cela.. et qu'il est impatient de savoir, pourtant, il se contente de la regarder droit dans les yeux en gardant son calme.

Elle se laisse tomber sur le canapé et boit une gorgée. La tasse brûle vivement sa bouche. Au contact de la blessure, la douleur s'avère lancinante mais heureusement ne dure pas. La souffrance ne peut pas être pire que celle du sortilège qu'elle a reçu une demi-heure plus tôt.

- Dis-moi.. Vraiment, ça me tracasse. Qui était cette femme qui t'a agressée ?

- Tu as eu l'honneur de faire la connaissance d'Astoria Malfoy, soupire-t-elle. Une vraie teigne, apparemment.

- Astoria Malfoy ? Vraiment ? Si dans la vie de tous les jours elle aussi agréable que dans cet apperçu.. Je comprends pourquoi son mari tient à divorcer.

Hermione recrache sa gorgée de chocolat et pose sa tasse sur la table basse en toussotant. Divorcer ? Alors Draco Malfoy tenait vraiment à se séparer de sa femme ? Il ne lui avait pas menti ? Désormais, elle comprend mieux pourquoi Astoria s'en est pris à elle, même si elle a tout faux. Il y a quelques mois, dans son état normal, elle aussi aurait perdu son sang-froid si Ron tenait à divorcer tout en fréquentant quelqu'un d'autre. Elle aussi aurait tiré les plus mauvais soupçons possibles, à tord ou à raison.

Elle secoue la tête. Astoria avait tord, pourtant. Qu'avait-elle cherché en l'accostant dans cette ruelle ? Hermione se mord instinctivement la lèvre avant de gémir de douleur. Elle passe la langue sur sa plaie qui s'est ré-ouverte. La curiosité qu'elle ressent est plus amère que le goût du sang qui glisse dans sa bouche, plus dévastatrice. Malfoy avait officiellement demandé le divorce, alors ? Quand ? Était-ce pour cette raison qu'il était froid ? Qu'il l'avait renvoyée de son bureau à la va-vite ? Avait-il la tête ailleurs ? Elle chuchote presque quand elle répond:

- Ils vont divorcer ? Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ?

- J'ai dû croiser Malfoy dans l'ascenseur du ministère.. Il n'avait pas l'air au top de sa forme, je me suis permis de lui adresser la parole puisque Ron et toi m'avez fait part d'un changement de sa part. Il cherchait un avocat, fiable.

- Et il t'a dit ça comme ça, comme si tu étais un ami de longue date ?

- A vrai dire, il était de mauvaise humeur.., répond Harry avec un petit rire. Il a surtout lâché ses nerfs sur moi. Mais il s'est excusé ensuite. Tu te rends compte ? Malfoy s'excuser ? Pour la peine, je lui ai donné trois ou quatre adresses pour l'aider. C'est aussi ce jour là que je l'ai invité pour Noël. Pour tout te dire, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

- Et.. Et.. il vient alors ? bafouille Hermione en détournant les yeux pour les poser sur le jardin qui a revêtit son manteau d'hiver. Pour Noël ? Quand Ron me l'a apprit, ça avait l'air d'être oui mais ça m'étonne.

- Tu as l'air de bien le connaître.. Il a dit qu'il y réfléchirait. Je traduis plutôt ça par un non mais ce n'est pas le cas de Ron.

Hermione déglutit face à la taquinerie de Harry. _Tu as l'air de bien le connaître_. Oui et non, elle n'en sait rien, peut-être ? Que sait Harry de la situation, finalement ? Ils ne se sont plus parlés en tête à tête depuis des mois. Elle ne le voyait qu'en compagnie de Ron ou de Ginny. A-t-il lu l'article dans la Gazette du sorcier le mois dernier ? Ron lui a-t-il fait part de quoi que ce soit ? La jeune femme n'ose pas le regarder. Non pas par honte ni par gêne, mais elle ne veut pas paraître aussi intéressée qu'elle ne l'est en son fort intérieur.

- Mais ce n'est pas vraiment le sujet, ajoute Harry. Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que Astoria te voulait.

- C'est un malentendu.

- Hum. Ça n'avait pas l'air d'en être un.. Elle t'a blessée, Hermione, tu ne peux pas faire semblant. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'elle aurait fait de plus si je n'étais pas arrivé au bon moment.

- Je suis sûre qu'elle était sur le point de partir.

- Pas moi. N'essaie pas de la protéger. Explique-moi ce qu'il t'est arrivée, je veux t'entendre.

- Ce n'est pas elle que je protège, c'est moi !

Elle se plaque aussitôt les mains sur le visage et ferme les yeux. Par Merlin, que venait-elle de dire ? Les mots étaient sortis sans son contentement, d'un ton agressif et exaspéré. Elle repousse ses cheveux en arrière et se lève dans son élan. Hors de question de regarder Harry. Non. Pas un regard, pas même en coin. Hermione s'avance de nouveau vers la fenêtre puis revient sur ses pas, tournant en rond. Son coeur bat la chamade et ses doigts tremblent. _Il a tout deviné, ce n'est pas possible autrement.._

- Hermione.. J'ai beau faire des efforts de compréhension, je ne comprends rien du tout.

Malgré son intention de ne pas poser les yeux sur lui, elle relève la tête pour l'observer. Sa voix a perturbé le fil de ses réflexions et de ses certitudes. Finalement, Harry n'a rien conclut de son accès de terreur, il demeure encore plus sonné. Ses sourcils sont relevés comme deux points d'interrogations. Hermione prend conscience que tout ce qu'elle pense évident ne l'est pas. Son ami lui renvoie son regard avec un semblant de tristesse, comme si il lui en voulait de ne pas le tenir au courant de quoi que ce soit.

Elle se sent malade, elle va vomir. Pourquoi culpabilise-t-elle autant ces derniers jours ? Vis à vis de Ron, vis à vis de Malfoy, vis à vis de Ginny, et maintenant vis à vis de Harry. C'est trop, tellement trop. Insupportable pour une seule et même personne. Ce sentiment est tout simplement horrible, il est corrosif. Il s'immisce, s'incruste et lui fait perdre pied. Hermione le regarde droit dans les yeux et soupire en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil face à lui.

- Oh, merde.. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend. Je crois que je suis vraiment perdue. Ne dis rien à Ginny.. Encore moins à Ron.

- Tu sais bien que tu peux me faire confiance, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne te jugerai pas. Jamais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu n'as aucune idée de ce à quoi je pense. Bon sang ! Tu ne peux pas t'avancer ainsi, peut-être que tu vas me détester et me renvoyer chez moi. Parfois je déteste ta bonté Harry, vraiment !

- Hermione, calme-toi ! Arrête de te prendre la tête et parle-moi. C'est tout ce que je demande, je suis là, prêt à t'écouter. Mets tes peurs de côté et respire ! Compris ? Tiens, bois un peu de chocolat.

Elle s'exécute avec un faible merci qui lui traverse les lèvres. Elle serre même contre elle cette tasse chaude, comme si l'objet, vide de vie et de sens, pouvait lui apporter un semblant de réconfort et de courage pour se confier. Elle boit une deuxième gorgée, les yeux posées sur le parquet, comptant inconsciemment les lames.

Quand Hermione relève les yeux, Harry ne l'observe plus. Il a fixé son regard sur son propre mug. Elle esquisse un sourire en se demandant concrètement qu'est-ce qui lui fait aussi peur. Harry est Harry, et Harry n'est pas là pour lui faire du mal. En aucune circonstance, il était capable de lui faire du mal. Il a raison, elle peut lui faire confiance. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a fait plus tôt dans l'après-midi ? Ne s'était-elle pas sentie plus soulagée ? Il n'était pas son ami depuis quinze ans pour rien.

- Astoria m'a agressée car elle est persuadée que Malfoy la trompe avec moi, dit-elle d'une petite voix. Ce qui est stupide puisque apparemment ils sont sur le point de divorcer. Si j'étais elle, ce serait le cadet de mes soucis.

- Sauf si elle pense que tu es la cause de leur divorce.

- Elle a totalement faux sur ce point ! s'offusque-t-elle. Malfoy m'a déjà dit implicitement que ça se passait mal entre eux, et ça, je n'y suis absolument pour rien. Et je suis certaine au fond d'elle qu'elle le sait déjà. Quand on a survolé le sujet avec Malfoy.. Il m'a dit qu'il la haïssait, je suppose tout de même qu'Astoria a conscience de son comportement mais qu'elle préfère rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre... Soit moi.

- Mione.. Tu as dit que c'était toi que tu protégeais mais je ne vois pas en quoi. A moins que, à moins qu'il y ait quelque chose entre Malfoy et toi ?

Ses yeux qu'ils rencontrent instantanément lui crient la réponse, il en frémit. Il pose doucement sa tasse puis croise ses mains en triangle sous son menton. Il détourne le regard en calculant l'immensité des conséquences si son instinct avait raison.

- Il n'y a rien, entre lui et toi, hein ?, reprend-t-il. Hermione...

- Je ne sais pas ! Voila. Voila, je l'ai dit, je n'en sais rien du tout. Non, l'article dans la Gazette n'était pas vrai, non, je n'ai jamais trompé Ron, non, il ne s'est jamais rien passé.. Mais oui j'ai appris à le connaître et ressentir des choses que je pensais impossible. Je me déteste assez comme ça.

Elle vide sa tasse de chocolat et la repose violemment sur la table avec un air hébété.

- Mon Dieu, je l'ai vraiment dit ?, s'étrangle-t-elle. J'ai vraiment dit que je _ressentais des choses _?

Hermione ne prend pas tellement conscience de l'ampleur de la bombe qu'elle vient de lancer. Elle ne réalise pas tellement. A vrai dire, elle se demande si c'est vraiment possible qu'elle ait un tant soit peu de sentiments pour Malfoy, des sentiments qui ne sont pas amicaux. Un frisson la parcoure quand son esprit lui évoque l'image de leur baiser avorté.

- Oui et je suppose que Ron ne sait rien, continue Harry. Et Malfoy ? Est-ce que tu as déjà abordé ce sujet avec lui ? Ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi Astoria t'en veut. Il suffit que lors d'une dispute, tu sois arrivée sur le tapis et..

- Bien sûr que non ! Est-ce que tu deviens fou ? Tu es le premier avec qui j'en parle.. J'ai déjà du mal à me le dire clairement, alors lui dire, à lui ? Non, non, non. Je ne l'ai pas fait et ne le ferai pas. Tu imagines ? Nous ne sommes même pas amis ! Entre lui et moi, il n'y a rien du tout, juste moi qui me détraque.. Et puis oui, il y a Ron.

Elle serre ses genoux contre elle, très fort. Hermione a beau formuler et reformuler dans sa tête la conversation qui vient de s'écouler, elle n'arrive pas à se faire une idée nette de ses sentiments. Elle venait de lâcher en quelques minutes à peine une boule d'angoisse, de secrets, qu'elle terrait au fond d'elle et qui l'opprimait. _Mon Dieu, Harry le sait, je lui ai dit._ Elle lui jette un regard qui exhale l'appréhension. Avoir dit son ressenti tout haut semblait être le début des ennuis.

- Dis quelque chose..

- Je trouve que tu devrais mettre Malfoy au courant pour Astoria, répond le jeune homme en hochant la tête vers ses lèvres. Elle t'a blessée, ce n'est pas anodin. Je pense qu'il a à le savoir. Et il faut aussi que tu parles de tout ça à Ron. Tôt ou tard, quand tu seras prête et quand tu cesseras de douter.

- Harry..

- Tu m'as demandé de dire quelque chose, je te dis ce que je pense. Si Ginny se retrouvait à ta place.. Je crois sincèrement que j'apprécierais qu'elle soit honnête et m'en parle. Tu ne peux pas continuer à faire semblant, ça va te détruire et vous tuer, Ron et toi.

Il est sérieux. Plus que sérieux, même. Hermione en frémit contre son gré. Il a raison aussi, elle le sait. Pourtant, elle ne peut s'empêcher de rejeter cette solution. C'était mauvais, elle ne pouvait pas faire cela, elle n'en était pas capable. Se confier à Ron sur le désir qu'elle ressentait envers Malfoy, cette attirance incontrôlable qui lui serrait les tripes chaque fois qu'elle le voyait ou pensait à lui ? Comment pouvait-elle aborder un tel sujet avec lui ? _Non, je ne peux pas lui faire ça_, gémit-elle intérieurement.

- Tu vas le faire, n'est-ce pas ?, demande Harry.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, il me semble.. mais pour l'instant, je ne suis pas prête. Harry, c'est vraiment.. Je ne sais pas si tu comprends. Ça fait mal, je n'ai pas envie de blesser Ron. Et je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, je ne sais même pas ce que je veux.

- Prends ton temps, murmure-t-il avant d'ajouter d'une voix plus forte Mais pour Malfoy ? Tu lui diras pour Astoria ? Le plus vite serait le mieux. Après tout, je ne sais pas comment marche un divorce de sang-pur.. mais selon Ginny c'est différent d'un simple divorce, il faudrait des preuves de je-ne-sais-quoi. Si Astoria est dangereuse et agresse son entourage, peut-être que ça peut l'aider.

- Je ne sais pas si je peux faire ça.. Le revoir et lui parler.

- Bien sûr que si. Et ce n'est même pas question de pouvoir ou non, je trouve que tu dois le faire. Tu es forte, ce n'est pas ça qui peut t'achever, crois-moi.

Harry se lève et s'avance vers elle d'un pas assuré. Il dépose un baiser sur son front et examine une nouvelle fois sa blessure. La plaie est entourée d'une ecchymose qui épouse la moitié de la lèvre inférieure d'Hermione. Il ne peut s'empêcher de la toucher du bout des doigts et de froncer les sourcils. Le bleu qui commence à bouffer le rouge naturel de sa bouche l'écœure. Quand il revoit les traits furieux d'Astoria, il a même envie d'exploser, de la retrouver et de lui infliger le même sort. A cet instant, le vieil adage _On ne frappe pas les femmes_ n'existe plus. A vrai dire, le jeune homme n'est pas sûr de considérer Astoria comme une femme après l'avoir vue attaquer son amie.

- Il faut que l'on soigne ta lèvre. Je ne m'y connais pas tellement en sortilèges de guérison mais Ginny doit avoir une pommade. Viens, on va te chercher ça.

Hermione secoue la tête d'un air buté.

- Non merci, ça ira. Je prendrai un médicament en rentrant pour atténuer la douleur, dans deux-trois jours ce sera sûrement parti.

- Tu es vraiment bornée, tu le sais, ça ? Tu es une sorcière, merde, profite-en ! De plus.. ce n'est vraiment pas joli à voir. Qu'est-ce que tu diras à Ron ?

- Que je me suis cognée en tombant.

Harry éclate de rire en levant les yeux au ciel. De sa main, il ébouriffe les boucles de son amie qui tente de le repousser.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il gobera ça ? Oh, tiens.. Quand on parle du loup.

Il se redresse pour mieux regarder la cheminée qui vient de s'enflammer. Suivant son regard, Hermione se retourne. Ginny entre la première, les joues rosies par le froid et la chevelure rousse camouflée sous un bonnet tout neuf. A son bras pend un grand nombre de sacs, venant de diverses boutiques, qui n'étaient pas là une heure auparavant. Elle affiche un grand sourire quand elle s'avance pour embrasser Harry à pleine bouche.

- Je savais bien qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter ! Vous êtes là, s'extasie-t-elle en faisant un tour sur elle-même. Ron était impatient.. Puis il faut dire qu'il n'est pas friand de la neige, il y en a déjà dix centimètres à Londres !

La rouquine est une tornade à elle toute seule, un tourbillon de couleurs. Elle ne prête pas attention à la tension du salon ni à la blessure d'Hermione. Emportée par un enthousiasme débordant elle déballe tout ses nouveaux achats, soigneusement emballés dans des papiers cadeaux roses fuschia, avant de les positionner aux pieds du sapin.

Ron, plus discret, émerge de l'âtre dans le silence. Les flocons dans ses cheveux commencent à fondre et d'une main, il égoutte quelques mèches. Les traits de son visage annoncent la couleur de son humeur, il est contrarié. A vrai dire, il s'est inquiété comme jamais pour Hermione et Harry. Ginny avait raison: ils sont simplement rentrés mais il ne digère pas le fait de ne pas avoir été prévenu. Il pose son écharpe et son manteau sur le dossier d'une chaise. La déception est là, bien présente, même si il ne devrait pas la ressentir. Plus le temps passe, plus le fossé entre Hermione et lui se creuse, il n'est pas aveugle. Et encore aujourd'hui, elle semble plus distante. Ce constat lui fait un mal de chien et le pousse à devenir désagréable. Ses mains se crispent mais il décide de respirer un bon coup avant de rejoindre les trois autres.

Il s'approche d'Hermione avec un sourire factice et pose délicatement sa main sur sa tête. Il se penche pour lui embrasser la tempe, tentant d'ignorer son regard éteint, et finalement s'arrête à quelques millimètres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait, là ? demande-t-il en montrant sa bouche. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Euh, je..

- Elle est tombée sur une plaque de verglas, coupe Harry avec un sourire. N'est-ce pas Mione ? C'est pour ça que nous sommes rentrés plus tôt que prévu.

Ron fronce les sourcils mais s'esclaffe légèrement, un peu soulagé.

- Il faut soigner ça, ma chérie.

- Ça ira, ne t'en fais pas.., sourit Hermione. Je prendrais un comprimé à la maison, demain, ce sera parti.

- Ne te fatigue pas Ron.. J'ai déjà essayé, mais elle est têtue !

Ginny se lève sur la pointe des pieds et rejoint son fiancé. Ses mains gagnent ses hanches et elle pose sa tête dans son dos avec douceur. Elle entend les battements de son cœur qui résonnent dans le silence et elle resserre son étreinte. Discrètement, elle jette une œillade sur la plaie d'Hermione et grimace.

- Une plaque de verglas, hein ?, murmure-t-elle à l'intention de Harry, suspicieuse.

- Oui, Ginny. Une plaque de verglas.

* * *

_Dans la nuit du 15 au 16 décembre._

Un craquement sonore retentit dans la chambre, Draco Malfoy ouvre brusquement les yeux en un sursaut. Malgré l'hiver, le temps neigeux et le froid, il est couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur et son corps est brûlant. L'obscurité et le silence de la pièce l'oppresse, ses mains sont moites. Un cauchemar. Il ne se rappelait pas toutes les images de son rêve, mais il se souvenait parfaitement de ce sentiment de terreur qui lui vrillait encore l'esprit. Il saisit la baguette sous son oreiller dans un geste lent. _Lumos !_

Il dégage une mèche qui lui tombe sur le front et relève la tête pour découvrir l'heure. Un juron traverse ses lèvres, il est deux heures du matin. Il se laisse retomber sur l'oreiller en fermant les yeux. Son cœur palpite, toujours sous l'emprise de la crainte qu'il a ressenti dans son cauchemar. On cherchait à le tuer, on était sur le point de lui ouvrir l'estomac quand il s'est réveillé. Il a encore la sensation d'être épié, il sent les regards noirs sur lui, le faisant frissonner, et les rires malfaisants retentissent toujours à l'intérieur de son crâne. Derrière ses paupières se dessinent des ombres qui peuvent s'apparenter à la silhouette de ses ravisseurs.

Quelque chose remue dans un coin de la pièce. Aux aguets, il ouvre les yeux et se redresse. Draco dégaine sa baguette. Son cerveau encore légèrement embrumé commence à émettre des hypothèses de moins en moins rassurantes, son instinct défensif semble alerte. Ne respirant que brièvement par la bouche, son regard parcoure la chambre.

- Monsieur.

Il baisse les yeux et tombe sur Elsa, recroquevillée légèrement sur le sol en une révérence timide. Elle tremble en voyant l'arme dirigée sur elle.

- Par Salazar, Elsa.., dit-il en abaissant sa baguette. Ne me réveille pas comme ça.

- Je suis désolée, monsieur. C'est important, quelqu'un vous attend dans le salon.

L'espace d'un instant, Hermione Granger s'inscrit dans son esprit. Il revoit la jeune femme assise sur son canapé, les genoux repliés contre elle, ses boucles brunes en cascade sur ses épaules. Il se frotte les yeux pour effacer cette image. Penser à elle avec autant de facilité devenait de plus en plus récurant et troublant. Il déteste cette émotion qui se déploie en lui quand il pense simplement à la frôler du bout du des doigts. Secouant la tête pour récupérer le cours normal de ses pensées, il se lève du lit. Ce n'est pas elle qui est là, que viendrait-elle faire à cette heure-ci du matin ? Une visite en pleine nuit ne lui ressemble pas, même si elle l'a étonné l'autre jour en surgissant dans son bureau sans y être invitée.

- Qui est-ce ? demande-t-il en haïssant cet espoir d'entendre son nom.

- Miss Parkinson. Elle vous attend dans le salon.

Oh par Merlin, Pansy ? Ses yeux s'écarquillent, brusquement bien réveillés. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Il passe une main dans ses cheveux en tentant de garder un visage serein. Était-ce un coup de Théodore Nott ? Pansy ne lui parlait plus depuis des mois, pas une réponse à la moindre de ses lettres, et elle n'était même pas venue à l'hôpital quand il avait eu besoin d'elle. Comme les autres, elle était aux abonnés absents depuis un petit moment.

- Dis-lui que j'arrive dans dix minutes.

- Oui, monsieur.

La créature s'incline mais avant de transplaner, Draco l'arrête d'un geste.

- Attend, Elsa. Est-ce que Astoria est là ?

Il voit l'elfe triturer ses longs doigts gris. Son regard parcoure toute la pièce sans se poser un seul instant sur lui. Il connaît la réponse et il bouillonne déjà. Ce n'est pas qu'il accorde une quelconque importance à la présence de cette femme, c'est tout simplement que le moindre comportement dont elle fait preuve l'insupporte. Absente ou non, l'aversion qu'il ressentait pour elle était puissante. Mais si elle était là, c'était pire, il était beaucoup moins enclin à contrôler sa colère.

- Miss Greengrass est sortie il y a une heure, avoue Elsa d'une petite voix.

- Bien, tant mieux. Vas t'occuper de Pansy en attendant.

Elle disparaît dans un nouveau craquement sonore qui le fait sursauter contre son gré. Le bruit lui laisse un goût amer dans la bouche. Dans le silence, il résonne avec intensité et Draco trouve qu'il ressemble fortement à celui de ses os se fracturant dans son rêve. Après un instant inerte à émerger et écarter cette image de son esprit, il glisse enfin dans la salle de bain. Il se jette un coup d'eau sur le visage puis enfile son pantalon et sa chemise de la veille dans un geste machinal. Glissant sa baguette dans la poche, il relève la tête pour observer son reflet.

Il s'y prend à deux fois. Ses yeux sont creux, vides. Ils s'apparentent à deux opales qui auraient ternies avec le temps, il ne connaît pas ce regard. L'image que lui renvoie le miroir l'effraie, il paraît beaucoup plus vieux, épuisé. Draco se tâte les joues, hésitant, et trouve que ce qu'il voit est plus proche de l'agonie que de la vie. Les cernes sous ses yeux sont voyantes et s'affirment de jour en jour. L'inquiétude de ces dernières semaines et sa tristesse se sont aussi inscrits sur ses traits. Il a également perdu le peu de couleurs qu'il avait. Ressemble-t-il à cela tous les jours ? Fermant les yeux, il repasse un coup d'eau sur son visage, comme pour effacer le tableau qu'il vient d'apercevoir. Il se trouve particulièrement laid. Tout le charme dont il était fier auparavant n'était plus là, il avait laissé place à une mélancolie qui ferait fuire quiconque le regarderait. Comment pourrait-il attirer une femme avec une telle mine ? Et Granger, pourrait-elle un jour le trouver beau ?

Il plante de nouveau ses prunelles dans celles de son reflet. Dans un mutisme glacial, il s'interroge sans comprendre pourquoi cette question lui traverse la tête et le tracasse autant. Qu'en avait-il à faire d'être au goût de Granger ? Parce qu'elle était.. mignonne, et parce que quand elle s'approchait d'un peu trop près, elle l'électrisait, n'était pas une réponse acceptable. Il soupire. Ses mains passent sur son visage comme pour tenter de lisser les quelques rides qui marquent les derniers événements en date. Puis, sans attarder, il s'éclipse pour rejoindre le salon.

Il n'est pas tellement motivé de retrouver Pansy et de savoir ce qu'elle fait là, mais il l'est encore moins à l'idée de rester ici à se regarder dépérir à vue d'œil.

Ses pieds traînent dans l'escalier, le trajet lui paraît plus long. Le silence et l'obscurité du manoir renforce l'atmosphère lugubre qui l'entoure. Draco a mis son cerveau sur pause pour se donner constance. Redressant les épaules, il ouvre finalement la porte du séjour. Toutes les lampes sont allumées. La lumière l'agresse, les ombres des canapés, de la cheminée, se reflettent sur tous les murs. Le jeune homme ne peut s'empêcher de vaciller après avoir été habitué au noir complet. Pansy est bien là, assise à la même place où figurait Hermione la veille. Dans la même position. Il a presque envie de lui ordonner de se trouver un autre endroit où s'assoir mais il remarque que contrairement à Granger, Pansy ne regarde pas autour d'elle. Sa tête est enfouit dans ses bras. Quand il tend l'oreille, il distingue de faibles sanglots. _Manquait plus que ça..._

- Pansy.. ?

Il la voit sécher furtivement ses larmes avant de relever la tête vers lui. Il ne l'a pas vue depuis longtemps et elle lui apparaît beaucoup plus maigre. Ses joues sont saillantes et il pourrait aisément tenir ses poignets entre deux doigts. Dans son regard fuyant, il voit bien la lueur de détresse qu'elle lui envoie. _Je n'ai que toi, je suis désolée.._, disent ses yeux. Il s'avance et se laisse tomber à ses côtés sans un geste vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demande-t-il. Pourquoi pleures-tu dans mon salon ?

- Est-ce qu'on est seul ? chuchote-t-elle en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le sofa.

- Oui.

- Zachary n'est pas là ?

- Za.. qui ça ?

Pansy se redresse, jetant un coup d'œil déboussolé derrière elle, comme si elle s'attendait à ce quelqu'un lui saute dessus et l'égorge, avant de planter son regard dans le sien. Elle paraît au bord de la crise de nerf. Ses cheveux sont en désordre et des larmes s'écoulent encore sans un bruit sur ses pommettes. Des spasmes discrets mais pas invisibles se sont emparés de son corps. Elle tremble de partout.

- Zachary, l'elfe de Théodore.. Il me suit partout. Théodore m'a mise sous sa garde, je ne peux plus rien faire, je suis surveillée ! Draco.. Je t'en pris, aide-moi, fais quelques chose. Tu es le seul à qui je peux m'adresser.

- Nott t'épie ?

Le simple regard angoissé de Pansy lui répond. Elle respire la terreur, elle lui envoie par vague un sentiment puissant d'appréhension. Elle accompagne ses yeux noirs anxieux d'un hochement de tête à s'en décrocher les vertèbres du cou. Draco pince des lèvres. A vrai dire, il adore Pansy même si il n'a jamais eu l'occasion de le lui dire ou lui montrer, même si elle n'est pas venue le voir depuis des mois, même si elle a ces défauts qui faisaient d'elle une femme insupportable parfois. Savoir que Nott s'en prend aussi à elle le met dans une colère noire.

- Il.., reprend-t-elle dans un murmure timide, il me surveille parce qu'il ne veut pas que je te vois.

- Et pourtant tu es là.

- Parce que je veux le quitter ! Draco, ce gars me fait vivre un enfer au quotidien.. Il refuse que je te parle depuis le début, j'ai pensé que ça lui passerait avec le temps, mais maintenant il est carrément contre l'idée que je sorte de chez lui, il épie le moindre de mes faits et gestes ! J'ai perdu tous mes amis, mon travail.. Et..

Sa voix s'étrangle dans un étrange hoquet. Détournant les yeux de façon flagrante, elle resserre ses genoux contre elle. Pansy fixe un point sur le mur, les tremblements ont cessé. Tendue comme jamais, elle ne bouge plus. Figée, elle apparaît comme une statue de pierre.

- Et ?, poursuit Draco.

- Et ce soir, il est allé vraiment loin. Il m'a fait mal.

Elle frotte vigoureusement ses bras, puis tente d'essuyer ses larmes, en vain. Elles deviennent incontrôlables, s'insinuant sur ses joues pâles. Ses gestes sont de plus en plus nerveux. Elle frissonne. Draco ne peut pas l'observer, il rive son regard sur le sol, bouillonnant d'une haine sans pareille. Ses mains tremblent à leur tour, il les ferme en poing. L'image de Nott, souriant négligemment, est incrusté dans son esprit. Il a envie de lui effacer son air fier de ses coups. Plus que jamais, il a envie de réduire cet homme à l'état de poussière.

- Des Doloris !, s'exclame-t-elle d'un ton brisé. Je croyais que plus personne ne faisait de choses pareilles depuis la guerre ! Je croyais que je n'aurais plus jamais à vivre ça.. Mais non ! Mon petit ami.. Mon petit ami a osé..

- Pourquoi t'a-t-il fait ça ?

Elle se retourne vers lui. Sa respiration est saccadée et Draco la devine au bord de la nausée. Le blanc de ses yeux est devenu rouge, ses joues trempées aussi. Ses prunelles pourraient le foudroyer mais le jeune homme sait que la colère qui y lit est dirigé contre Théodore Nott.

- Parce que j'ai voulu lui faire entendre le fond de ma pensée. Il était tard et il sortait, encore. Je n'en peux plus de ses sorties nocturnes, il me trompe, j''ai déjà vu sa maîtresse et il nie. Sans cesse ! J'ai explosé, je lui ai dit ses quatre vérités.. Je n'aurais pas dû. En fait, je n'aurais jamais dû commencer à le fréquenter. Tu aurais dû me mettre en garde.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il était ce genre de type, Pansy. Si c'était le cas.. Je lui aurais réglé son compte depuis longtemps déjà.

Il passe un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attire dans une solide étreinte. Elle n'a pas le même goût que celle partagée avec Hermione. Quand Pansy se serre contre lui, que ses larmes tâchent sa chemise, il ne ressent aucun émoi. En lui, ne résonne que la rage. _Que Nott aille au diable !_ Il est finalement convaincu de la nocivité de son ancien camarade. Draco n'a qu'une envie: le rayer de la carte, refermer le piège sur le jeune homme, lui faire regretter tout ce qu'il a pu entreprendre contre lui et contre son amie. Ce type était dangereux, il le savait désormais.

Il remarque que Pansy ne porte qu'un pyjama, un pantalon faisant deux fois sa taille et un simple débardeur. Elle était vraiment venue ici dès que possible, en laissant tout derrière elle. Il observe sa posture recroquevillée contre lui. Il voit la chair de poule se déployer sur ses bras. Draco dicerne aussi des ecchymoses et des cicatrices récentes. Il déglutit sans vouloir poser la question, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir la réponse. Que ce soit Nott ou elle-même l'auteur de ces marques.

- Je.. Je.. suis désolée.., sanglote la jeune femme contre son torse. Je savais.. Je connaissais les intentions de Théo te concernant et je n'ai rien pu te dire. J'étais là quand il a tenté de monter Blaise contre toi. Je n'ai rien pu faire.. Je voulais tellement te prévenir et à chaque fois il arrivait à m'en empêcher. C'est là.. qu'il a embauché Zachary pour me surveiller..

- Ce n'est pas grave.., répond-t-il dans un murmure dont émane une colère certaine. Et concernant Blaise, il m'a mis au courant, il est de mon côté.

- C'est un bon gars.. J'aurais dû choisir un petit ami comme lui.

Ses mains se serrent dans son dos et elle s'éloigne, souriant faiblement en triturant ses doigts. Ses cils se collent entre eux et ses yeux ont maintenant doublé de volume mais ses épaules sont relâchées et elle ne semble plus inquiète d'être là, d'être surveillée ou non.

- Tu aurais dû le voir. A l'instant où Théo lui a énoncé son plan et où il a étalé toutes les photos sur la table.. Blaise a fait une grimace qui en disait long. J'ai su qu'il n'accepterait pas d'entrer dans son jeu.

- Il est venu me voir tout de suite après avoir dîné avec vous.

Pansy pousse un long soupir avant de se débarbouiller. Elle a tout de suite meilleure mine même si son visage reste sombre. La jeune femme se repose contre le canapé en tentant de reprendre un rythme de respiration normale. Le silence s'éternise avant qu'elle le brise d'une toute petite voix.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été là pour toi, à l'hôpital. Vraiment.

- Pour moi et pour Astoria, tu veux dire, grimace-t-il en se souvenant à la fois de l'existence de sa femme et de la perte qu'il a vécu.

- Non, pour toi. Astoria peut aller se faire voir.. Je hais cette femme.

Draco la scrute comme si il s'attendait à la voir rire. A chaque seconde, il s'apprête à la voir esquisser un sourire et retirer ses mots, lui dire que c'était une blague douteuse pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais non. Une haine pure s'est glacée sur les traits de Pansy. Elle se mord la lèvre avec fureur. Les réflexions fusent dans l'esprit du jeune homme et la situation s'éclaircit de plus en plus. Pansy était une couverture pour Astoria, elle n'était jamais partie la rejoindre les soirs où elle sortait. Astoria le trompait bel et bien, et beaucoup plus souvent qu'il ne le pensait.

- C'est la maîtresse de Théodore, ajoute Pansy en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Enfin.. Je devrais plutôt dire l'une de ses maîtresses, je pense.

- Pardon ?

Interloqué, il secoue la tête.

- Est-ce que tu es sûre de ce que tu avances ?

- Oui. J'ai peut-être perdu mon cerveau dans cette relation avec Théodore mais pas mes yeux. Elle est venue plusieurs fois chez lui.. Alors que j'étais là. Elle est autant sans gêne que lui.

Draco se lève d'un bond. Il avait enfin une longueur d'avance considérable, il savait désormais avec qui, Astoria batifolait. Dos à Pansy, il laisse un sourire fendre ses lèvres. Tout se passait encore mieux que le pensait Blaise. Leur rendez-vous de demain matin risquerait d'être une réussite pour une fois. Haussant les épaules, il se retourne vers son amie avec un visage plus sérieux. D'un côté, il est ravagé par l'animosité de savoir que Nott a fait du mal à son amie d'enfance, mais de l'autre, sans cette relation, le doute concernant l'amant d'Astoria aurait pu planer encore plus longtemps.

- Il est vraiment tard, Pansy. Je pense que tu devrais rentrer chez toi maintenant, tu as besoin de te reposer.

- En fait.. Je ne sais pas où aller. Théo risque de me retrouver tout de suite chez mes parents et.. et ils le laisseraient faire. Ils gobent tout ce qu'il dit.

- Alors, loge ici, je..

- Non !, s'écrie-t-elle en agitant furieusement les mains. Enfin, je veux dire. Astoria me déteste encore plus que je ne la déteste, cette peste est ignoble. Je ne peux vraiment pas rester ici. Si jamais elle me voit...

Elle l'implore du regard mais Draco n'a décidément pas le cœur à la mettre dehors, ce qui reviendrait à la livrer à Théodore Nott sans lutter. Et si ce dernier était capable de la torturer, c'était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. Il l'inspecte minutieusement, l'esprit vide. Les secondes s'écoulent avec lenteur mais plus le temps passe, plus il est persuadé que la laisser partir est une très mauvaise idée. Il n'a aucune autre solution pour le moment.

- Loge ici au moins cette nuit, déclare-t-il. Demain, on éclaircira la situation. Je te promets que je te trouverai un endroit où tu seras en sécurité et où Nott ne viendra pas t'y trouver, ok ?

- Je..

- Pansy, sérieusement, je ne compte pas te laisser t'enfuir en pleine nuit alors viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Sans attendre son aval, il gagne la sortie du salon. La nuit lui semble encore plus agitée que son rêve, mais peut-être moins obscure. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Pansy viendrait le voir. Il avait commencé à la rayer de la liste de ses amis mais ce revirement de situation lui plaisait. Il se sentait même soulagé. Une alliée de plus à ses côtés, un point en sa faveur, c'était quelque chose d'inestimable.

La porte se ferme derrière lui et Draco se retourne. La jeune femme se tient là, timide, les mains dans le dos. Bien qu'elle ne prononce pas un mot et qu'elle évite soigneusement son regard, il devine qu'elle accepte son offre. Sans attendre il monte les marches, Pansy sur ses talons. Il se dirige droit vers une aile du manoir où Astoria n'y met jamais les pieds. Les murs sont un peu plus ternes et fissurés, l'atmosphère très froide. Lui non plus ne vient plus ici. Au fond du couloir, se trouve la chambre désertée de ses parents. Là où il compte installer son amie pour la nuit. Une odeur de renfermé flotte dans l'air de la pièce et lui frappe les narines. Le lit est intact mais il ne reste qu'un matelas. Les placards sont ouverts et vides. Draco prend sa baguette en main et descelle la fenêtre qui avait été condamnée. L'ouvrant, il appelle son elfe de maison.

- Elsa. J'aimerais que tu ramènes une collation et de quoi faire le lit, s'il te plaît. Tu monteras aussi la garde jusqu'à demain soir, tu ne laisseras entrer personne mis à part moi. N'hésite pas à utiliser ta magie offensive si quelqu'un d'autre souhaite venir ici.

La créature acquiesce et disparaît. Le jeune homme relève la tête vers Pansy et l'interroge du regard, soucieux. Elle a séché ses larmes et inspecte les lieux.

- Ça ira ?, demande-t-il.

- C'est finalement mieux que les plans que j'avais en tête, sourit-elle en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil. Je te remercie, tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça.

- Pour être franc, Pansy, je t'aime bien et je n'ai pas très envie que Nott te fasse du mal, vois-tu. Je n'arrive vraiment pas à croire qu'il est ce genre de personne.. Sincèrement, je le pensais fou de s'attaquer à moi mais là... c'est au delà de ce que j'imaginais.

- Je suis désolée.. répond-t-elle. Pour tout.

Draco s'appuie contre le rebord de la fenêtre et la dévisage. Il est tenté de lever les yeux au ciel, il ne comprend vraiment pas ce besoin de se confondre en excuses. On pardonne ou on ne pardonne pas, parfois il faut du temps, mais le choix ne se fait pas avec le nombre de désolés que l'autre balance à la pelle. Et maintenant qu'il sait que Nott détenait un certain pouvoir sur Pansy, qu'elle n'était pas tellement maîtresse d'elle-même, il ne lui en voulait plus.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

- J'ai du te blesser en te révélant qu'Astoria te trompait avec Théodore.. Je m'en veux, j'étais en colère contre eux.

- Je savais qu'Astoria me trompait. Ne t'en fais pas, je suis plutôt ravi que tu m'aies appris avec qui. Maintenant les pièces du puzzle s'assemblent. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

- Je me sens vraiment vraiment stupide d'être tombée amoureuse de lui. Qu'est-ce qui me plaisait chez lui ? Sa vraie nature est monstrueuse. Il est égoïste, il est manipulateur, il est froid, il est humiliant. Comment ai-je pu être aussi naïve ?

Il ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en l'observant du coin de l'œil.

- Tu as toujours été naïve, Pansy.

- Ça ne t'ait jamais arrivé d'être aveuglé parce que tu étais amoureux ? répond-t-elle en faisant la moue.

- Si, une seule fois et aujourd'hui, je divorce. Te concernant, c'est la première fois que je te vois réagir. Tu as quitté Nott. Habituellement, tu te laisses faire.

- Parce que cette fois c'est différent, Théodore a fait preuve de violence.

- Mais tu as réussi à partir, je suis fier de toi.

Draco parcourt la pièce avant de s'assoir sur le matelas. Maintenant que l'ambiance retombe un peu, il sent de nouveau l'épuisement le gagner et s'immiscer en lui. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si il avait bien dormi avant que Pansy arrive. Il se frotte légèrement les yeux puis laisse son regard vagabonder dans la chambre. Cette dernière est loin de ressembler à celle d'autrefois. Il n'y a plus rien. Aucun objet, aucune photo, aucun vêtement n'indique que quelqu'un a résidé ici. Tout est vide. Il avait pris soin de se débarrasser de tout ce qui l'encombrait et de le brûler.

- Dis, chuchote Pansy. C'est vrai que tu m'aimes bien ? Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit.

- Est-ce que tu crois que je t'aurais reçue si je ne t'appréciais pas ? Il est plus de deux heures du matin. Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça, tu sais que ce n'est pas mon genre. Je n'aurais aucun scrupule à renvoyer chez lui quelqu'un qui m'indiffère ou que je hais.

Un sourire s'étire sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Ses yeux sombres qu'il pensait éteints s'illuminent et se plongent dans les siens. Il s'étonne de la voir passer d'un état lamentable à un état aussi joyeux. L'éclat de son regard est nettement plus lumineux. Il s'apprête à se lever pour prendre congé quand la voix de Pansy le retient.

- Et tu vois Granger parce que tu l'aimes bien, elle aussi ? dit-elle d'un ton malicieux.

- Pardon ?

Il observe plus précisément son visage et son sourire, puis lâche un long soupir.

- C'est pour ça que tu as l'air un peu plus.. _heureuse_ ?

- Oui. J'ai vu les photos, et j'ai entendu ce que Théodore a dit à Blaise.. Maintenant que nous nous parlons, je dois t'avouer que ça m'intrigue et j'aimerais bien savoir.

- Pour ta gouverne, il se peut que je l'apprécie, oui.

Il se lève, rajustant sa chemise. Il marche jusqu'à la porte avec l'intention de clore la discussion à cet instant. Draco a envie d'éviter le sujet mais surtout, il est impatient de retourner dans son lit et de dormir. La nuit était désormais bien avancée et le matin serait difficile si il restait plus longtemps. Il passe une main sur son front pour dégager ses cheveux. La sensation que Pansy l'examine dans son dos s'affirme, elle devient presque désagréable. Il se retourne.

- Elle te plaît ?, interroge-t-elle aussitôt. Je trouve ça incroyable mais au fond, ça ne m'étonne pas tant que ça. Qui aime bien châtie bien ! J'ai l'impression qu'elle t'a toujours plus cette fille, mine de rien.

- Elsa ne devrait pas tarder, répond-t-il en ignorant ses propos. Ne te gêne pas pour lui demander quoi que ce soit. Fais attention à ne pas faire trop de bruits. Astoria ne vient jamais dans cette partie du manoir mais on ne sait jamais.

- Je prends ça pour un oui, Granger te plaît.

- Pansy.. Tu es vraiment chiante quand tu t'y mets. Bonne nuit.

Quand la porte se referme dans son dos, il entend un petit son étouffé. Derrière lui, dans la chambre qu'il vient de délaisser, Pansy rit aux éclats. Il sourit contre son gré. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu quelqu'un rire, un vrai rire, encore moins sous son toit. Même si ses questions impolies l'ont dérangé, il est plutôt enchanté de la savoir là et de savoir qu'il peut un minimum protéger une personne qui lui est proche.

* * *

_16 décembre 2005._

Une bouffée de chaleur prend part d'Hermione dès son entrée dans le ministère. Il fait chaud et la sensation ne vient pas de son angoisse. Les employés circulent en simples chemises et le plafond magique déploie un ciel ensoleillé au dessus de sa tête. Seul l'immense sapin de Noël aux côtés de la fontaine trahit les festivités qui approchent. La jeune femme déboutonne son manteau et accélère le pas dans le hall, se frayant facilement un chemin entre la foule. Elle a troqué sa jolie robe et ses chaussures hauts-talons de la dernière fois contre un jean et des chaussures quelconques. Marcher lui était beaucoup moins difficile, et la distance à parcourir moins insurmontable.

Elle appelle l'ascenceur. Malgré ses talons plats, ses jambes manquent de s'écrouler sous elle. Pour tenter d'effacer cette impression, elle se dandine sur place sans se soucier des regards interrogateurs. Hermione reste fixée sur la porte en attente de la voir s'ouvrir. _Si l'ascenseur n'est pas là dans cinq minutes, je m'en vais_.

Pour Harry. Elle était ici, uniquement parce que Harry lui avait dit de le faire. Il pensait que c'était important. Si cela ne tenait qu'à elle, pas sûre qu'elle serait revenue voir Malfoy sur son lieu de travail. Hermione se souvient parfaitement de son regard froid qui aurait pu la glacer sur place si il l'avait voulu. S'en rappeler avec autant de précision lui colle la nausée. Elle ne souhaitait pas revivre ce sentiment qui lui avait pincé le coeur. Cette distance soudaine entre lui et elle, elle n'en avait pas besoin aujourd'hui. Elle a cette sensation amère d'appréhension dans son estomac, elle n'a pas envie qu'il l'a rejette.

La porte s'ouvre. Elle avance d'un pas puis en recule brusquement de deux avec un hoquet de surprise. Harry et Ron, riant aux éclats en sortent, puis s'arrêtent en apercevant sa présence.

- Mione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, demande le rouquin en s'approchant d'elle pour l'embrasser.

Étonnée de tomber sur eux, absolument pas préparée, elle détourne discrètement la tête. Le baiser de Ron s'écrase sur sa joue et l'angoisse au creux de sa poitrine redouble d'intensité. Elle ne s'y attendait pas. Elle relève la tête pour croiser les yeux d'Harry qui l'observe. Elle espère qu'il capte son appel à l'aide qui luit dans son regard. _Harry, tu sais pourquoi je suis là, fais quelque chose_. Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'imposer.

- C'est je..., commence-t-elle.

- Es-tu venue pour moi ? continue son mari avec un sourire aux lèvres. Je suis touché mais excuse-moi, on part déjeuner. Est-ce que tu veux manger avec nous ?

Face à la gaité qui naît sur les traits de Ron, la culpabilité se réveille de nouveau en Hermione. Elle est nettement plus intense qu'à l'accoutumé, plus cruelle. Comment lui annoncer qu'elle n'est pas là pour lui ? Et surtout.. que jamais l'idée de venir lui rendre visite au ministère ne lui avait traversé l'esprit de sa vie ? Elle se mordille furtivement la langue en jetant un coup d'œil alarmé à Harry.

- Je suis désolée, commence-t-elle d'une petite voix. A vrai dire..

- Ah, tu es là pour ce client dont tu m'as parlé hier ? intervient soudainement Harry. Celui qui tient absolument à ce que tu te déplaces ?

- Oui !

Elle esquisse un sourire de soulagement en se tournant vers lui. Harry hoche la tête d'un air entendu. Elle est presque sur le point de lui sauter au cou pour le remercier. La situation lui est beaucoup trop gênante à son goût.

- Qui c'est ce client ?, demande Ron. Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé..

- Je n'ai eu le temps de t'en toucher deux mots. Tu sais, c'est le genre de client qui ne veut pas se déplacer pour des raisons stupides et qui se permet de nous prendre pour des libraires à domicile. Ce n'est pas la première fois, mais leurs commandes sont facturées plus chère pour la peine.

Son sourire s'élargit pour paraître convaincante mais à l'intérieur, son cœur est en proie à une course endiablée. Elle plante ses prunelles dans celles de Ron. _Je t'en prie.. Laisse-moi. _Dans ses yeux bleus, elle y lit tellement d'affection qu'elle se sent de nouveau mal. De l'affection mais il y a aussi de la douleur qui ne la laisse pas indifférente. Ron n'est pas aussi maladroit et stupide qu'il n'y paraît, Hermione sait qu'il peut se montrer très intelligent. Elle voit qu'il ne croit pas tellement ce qu'elle dit. Ses mains deviennent moites et elle les fourre dans ses poches.

- Oh, je vois. D'accord, répond-t-il d'une voix un peu brisée. On se voit ce soir alors. Harry et Ginny viennent dîner à la maison.

Il devine que ses paroles sont un mensonge, elle le sait, elle le sent. Il préfère tout simplement ne pas le remarquer et faire semblant jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus. Habituellement, il explose mais il se tait depuis des semaines. Ce comportement ne lui échappe pas et Hermione en est persuadée, c'est anormal. Coupable, elle caresse tendrement sa joue, la lui embrasse, et s'engouffre dans l'ascenseur pour ne pas voir quelques minutes de plus la mimique torturée de son visage.

Les portes se referment derrière elle après leur avoir adressé un signe de la main. Seule, elle lève la tête au plafond pour empêcher les sanglots de gagner ses joues. Elle s'adosse contre l'un des murs et finit par fermer les yeux. Pourquoi au juste, a-t-elle cette sensation terrible qu'entre eux, c'est terminé ? Qu'il n'y aucun retour en arrière possible ? Sa respiration se bloque. Peut-être que les récents événements faussent son esprit mais quand elle le voit aussi triste, elle ne ressent rien d'autre que du tort ou des regrets. Son amour ne s'enflamme pas, la peur de le perdre ne l'ébranle pas non plus, et la motivation ne vient pas la frôler. Elle n'a pas cette envie de réparer les dégâts, elle n'a plus la foi en leur couple. C'est cette idée là qui la fige, qui la déstabilise. Elle ne souhaite pas mettre la main à la pâte pour que tout aille mieux.

- Bonjour, c'est votre mari ?

Elle sursaute puis prend une longue inspiration. Hermione avait oublié Athaën. Il s'était montré discret jusqu'à maintenant, en retrait, et l'ascenseur est toujours immobile. D'un doigt rageur, elle appuie sur le bouton correspondant au département des mystères. Elle se retourne vers le miroir et tente un sourire. Elle le voit sur son visage, il est faux, fragile. Soupirant, elle secoue la tête.

- Oui, Ron est mon mari.

- Il a l'air très amoureux de vous. Monsieur Weasley est un homme très sincère, ses collègues l'aiment bien. Mais j'ai l'impression que ses sentiments pour vous ne sont pas réciproques. N'est-ce pas ? En fait, vous avez l'air distante et si je me souviens bien, la dernière fois que vous êtes venus, c'était pour un rencard avec un autre jeune homme, non ?

- Cette conversation va trop loin. Je..

- Oh ! Je n'avais pas vu mais qu'est-ce que vous avez aux lèvres ?

- S'il vous plaît, Athaën, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur et je n'ai pas besoin d'une psychanalyse. Je veux juste du calme.

- Je demandais juste..

- Je me suis blessée.

Le silence s'installe et contre toute attente, Hermione s'en délecte cette fois. Elle a besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et de préparer son discours à Malfoy. Une fois devant lui, elle avait simplement à lui dire qu'Astoria l'avait agressée et partir. Le seul problème qui se présente à elle, c'est le comportement imprévisible de Draco. Allait-il la toiser de nouveau, la faire sentir si minuscule que le besoin de disparaître s'infiltrerait dans ses veines ou bien allait-il prendre en considération sa venue et ce qu'elle avait à lui dire comme Harry le pensait ? Le doute et une autre émotion étrange la tracassent.

Elle regarde les départements défiler et plus celui des mystères approche, plus elle sent les battements de son cœur palpiter dans ses veines. Pour empêcher ses doigts de trembler, elle les fait craquer. Le bruit résonnent dans l'ascenseur. Athaën reste muet et Hermione l'en remercie. Elle peine à se concentrer. Dans son esprit s'inscrit le regard intransigeant de Malfoy. Pas de visage, juste ses yeux gris, indéchiffrables. Une petite voix en elle lui intime qu'elle aimerait bien qu'il la regarde de nouveau avec la curiosité intéressée qu'il avait au départ, qu'elle aimerait tellement revoir le désir briller dans son regard, comme lors de cette soirée..

- Non.., murmure-t-elle.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

_Non, rien ne va._ Elle angoisse de nouveau, plus intensément. Elle se retourne vers le miroir, inspecte de nouveau son reflet qui n'a rien de particulier. Sa lèvre est toujours fendue, une entaille la traverse de haut en bas et l'ecchymose est toujours bien voyante. En voyant le résultat, qui est pire que la veille, Hermione regrette de ne pas avoir utilisé un onguent magique. Cette fois, en se regardant, elle n'essaie pas de sourire.

- Athaën. Je.. Si je ressens quelque chose pour un autre homme que mon mari, qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ?

- Vous êtes amoureuse du directeur du département des mystères ? C'est..

- Pas amoureuse, non, coupe-t-elle sèchement. C'est simplement une question, j'aimerais juste une réponse.

- Je n'ai pas de cœur, je ne peux pas vous tellement vous répondre. Mais vous avez forcément une préférence. Avec lequel de ses deux hommes êtes-vous le mieux ? Lequel avez-vous envie de voir ? Je ne sais pas. La réponse, c'est vous qui l'avez, pas moi. Pour ma part, je sais que je préfère Mélie Wiseman à toutes les autres.

L'arrivée au département des mystères l'empêche de répondre. L'ascenseur se stabilise moins violemment que la dernière fois, à moins qu'Hermione y soit plus préparée, et les portes s'ouvrent sur le fameux couloir sombre dont la vue file instantanément les sueurs froides à la jeune femme. Au fond, elle ne sait pas si c'est ce qu'il y a au bout qui la terrorise ou le noir des lieux. Il est vrai que le décor est lugubre, peu accueillant et obscur, mais ce qui l'attend est un véritable dilemme. Rien que de penser à Malfoy, ses pensées s'embrouillent de plus belles. _Avec lequel de ses deux hommes êtes-vous le mieux ?_ Pourtant c'est avec lui qu'elle se sent bien.

- Merci, bredouille-t-elle au miroir avant de s'avancer dans le corridor.

Malgré l'opacité du couloir, elle n'a pas envie de rester plus longtemps dans l'ascenseur, le conseil d'Athaën lui laisse un goût amer. Elle a l'impression que les torches sont moins lumineuses que la dernière fois et elle s'avance sans jeter un regard en arrière. Oubliant le miroir, l'ascenseur, Harry et Ron croisés en arrivant elle rive son regard sur ses chaussures et s'engouffre dans le souterrain. C'est simple: c'est tout droit, pas besoin de prêter attention au décor.

Son pas s'accélère à mesure qu'elle marche dans le département des mystères. Son cœur pulse, les battements sont intrépides. Et elle n'arrive décidément pas à fixer des yeux la fin du couloir jusqu'au moment où une voix suave lui parvient.

- Hermione ? Hermione Granger ?

Elle relève la tête.

- Enfin, Hermione Weasley, devrais-je plutôt dire. Quel heureux hasard de vous voir ici.

C'est l'homme de la dernière fois. Celui qui semblait faire du charme à la secrétaire de Draco Malfoy, celui que ce dernier semblait chercher à éviter. Il porte un costume entièrement noir. De ses chaussures à sa cravate en passant par sa chemise et le reste. Ses cheveux et ses yeux s'y apparentent, comme si il n'était que le reflet d'un démon. Une étrange crainte se loge au creux de son estomac et quand il s'approche d'elle, Hermione recule instinctivement. Elle se rappelle très bien le visage de Blaise Zabini et celui de Malfoy lors de sa visite surprise, tout deux étaient furieux et lui avaient ordonné de partir à cause de la présence du brun face à elle. Ce souvenir lui laissait une mauvaise empreinte, un mauvais pressentiment.

Un sourire se dessine sur les traits du garçon. Il est attirant mais Hermione le qualifie plutôt de diablement séduisant. Il est beau, cependant son allure ne paraît pas moins dangereuse. Ses pas sont lents et maîtrisés, et il la fixe sans ciller. Il avance un doigt vers l'une de ses joues et Hermione se retrouve pétrifiée. Retenant sa respiration, elle n'amorce pas un geste pour l'éviter. Son pouce passe sur ses lèvres, et il se penche à quelque centimètres de son visage.

- Ce n'est pas une très jolie marque. Voulez-vous que je l'efface d'un baiser ?

Elle le repousse de deux mains fermes.

- Ôtez vos sales pattes de moi ! Je ne vous connais même pas.

- Je suis vexé, rit-il. J'étais à Poudlard avec vous, du moins entre autres. Même si j'étais chez les Serpentards, je dois reconnaître que vous êtes devenue une très belle femme. Je comprends que Draco vous apprécie.

- Pardon ?

Il avait beau lui dire qu'ils étaient de la même école, il ne lui disait rien. Non, elle ne se souvient pas de lui. Son visage lui est inconnu et ce qu'il dégage ne lui donne pas envie de le croire. Était-ce une blague ? Elle était de mauvais goût.

- Nott ! hurle une voix dans le couloir, une voix familière. Il me semble t'avoir dit de ne plus remettre les pieds ici.

Théodore s'écarte d'Hermione pour se retourner. Il fait deux pas sur le côté et dégaine sa baguette plus vite que n'importe qui. Un vilain rictus danse sur ses lèvres, annonçant ses mauvais plans. Quand Draco Malfoy sort de l'ombre, la jeune femme a à peine le temps de le mettre en garde qu'un jet de lumière rouge le percute de plein fouet. Elle porte les mains à sa bouche pour retenir un hurlement et le corps du blond frappe le sol dans un bruit sourd. Le silence qui s'étend a quelque chose d'angoissant. Les secondes paraissent une éternité, le temps s'est douloureusement figé.

Ses yeux regardent tour à tour l'homme debout et Malfoy, son sang ne fait qu'un tour avant qu'elle saisisse discrètement sa propre baguette. Elle s'avance vers Draco, s'agenouille sans tourner le dos à Théodore. Ayant fait un vol plané, le jeune homme est sur le ventre. Il est vivant, elle l'entend gémir de douleur. Elle se sent rassurée.. puis elle remarque la flaque rouge qui commence à se répandre sous lui. La panique s'immisce brusquement en elle et elle se lève face au jeune homme qui regarde le spectacle avec une satisfaction qui frôle la jouissance. Elle pointe son arme sur lui, au centre de son torse et rive ses yeux dans les siens.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Espèce d'ordure !

- Une simple vengeance. Rien qui ne le tue vraiment. Il est conscient mais juste trop faible pour pouvoir se lever. Pauvre petit.

- Ferme-la, Nott ! grogne Draco en se redressant.

Une de ses manches est déchirée et laisse vue sur une plaie qui s'est formée le long de son avant bras. Le sort de Théodore n'a fait aucun autre dégât mais la blessure est béante, et le sang ne cesse de s'écouler. Il plaque son bras contre son ventre pour amoindrir le flot de sang et la chemise se teinte d'un rouge écarlate. Hermione est prête à tourner de l'œil. Il y a bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas assister à un spectacle pareil. Elle reporte son attention vers Nott et plante plus profondément sa baguette dans sa poitrine.

- Allez-vous en !

- Et moi qui étais heureux de faire votre connaissance. J'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir la moindre chance de vous conquérir, désormais.

- Vous n'en aviez déjà pas avant de faire une telle chose ! Dégagez.

- Tu entends ça, Malfoy, ta _maîtresse_ montre des dents. Comme c'est touchant !

- Si pour une fois, tu pouvais fermer ta gueule et écouter ce qu'on te dit ! répond Draco avec fureur. Va-t-en, tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Il se lève, son arme à la main, et envoie trois sorts offensifs à l'intention de son adversaire. Théodore contre nonchalamment les deux premiers mais le troisième se retrouve combiné à un Expelliarmus tout droit sorti de la baguette d'Hermione et l'envoie à terre sans s'y attendre. Tout d'abord sonné et ensuite froissé, il commence à battre en retraite avec une grimace sur le visage. Il crache sur le sol avec violence et adresse un dernier regard foudroyant à Malfoy.

- Deux contre un, ce n'est vraiment pas loyal.

- Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de loyal, Nott. Ne conseille pas ce dont tu es incapable.

- Parlant loyauté, Bourreau des cœurs. Tu diras à _ma_ petite amie de revenir sagement à la maison ce soir, à 20 heures, sinon...

- Sinon, quoi ? Est-ce que tu tiens absolument à être envoyé à Azkaban pour usage de la magie noire ? Je n'hésiterai pas à te coincer, Pansy aussi, sois en sûr.

- Elle m'aime, sourit-il. Elle ne ferait rien de ça.

- N'en sois pas aussi certain. Tu as cru à la naïveté de Pansy mais elle est beaucoup plus intelligente que toi.

- Va au diable, Malfoy, s'énerve-t-il avant de se retourner vers la jeune femme. Quant à toi, ma jolie Hermione.. N'oublie pas ce visage. C'est clair ?

Théodore s'avance de quelque pas en brandissant sa baguette. Une colère monstrueuse déforme ses traits. Les flammes de la torche la plus proche fait jouer des ombres sur ses yeux, le rendant plus menaçant encore. Sa bouche s'entrouvre, prêt à lancer une incantation sévère mais l'ascenseur derrière lui s'ouvre et face aux employés qui en sortent, il se ravise légèrement.

- Un problème, monsieur le directeur ?, demande le premier jeune sorcier qui s'approche d'eux, un sourcil relevé.

- Cet homme vous importune ?, ajoute un deuxième.

Les deux autres sortent leurs baguette à l'unisson en découvrant la chemise ensanglantée de Draco Malfoy et l'air effaré d'Hermione. Nott jette un regard noir à son ancien camarade mais ce dernier se fait une joie d'en sourire.

- Oui. Veuillez raccompagner Monsieur Nott jusqu'à la sortie du ministère, s'il vous plaît. Faites attention, il est armé.

Les quatre hommes s'exécutent aussitôt. Un premier arrache des mains la baguette de Théodore avec animosité et un autre lui plaque l'embout de la sienne dans son dos comme un avertissement. Sans attendre une minute de plus, ils s'engouffrent dans l'ascenseur et quittent le couloir. Hermione attend patiemment qu'ils disparaissent pour de bon pour se retourner vers Malfoy. Une fois tout le monde parti, la panique quant à sa blessure revient comme le ressac de la mer face à une falaise. Le sentiment est puissant et dévastateur.

- Est-ce que ça va ?, grimace-t-elle.

Sans répondre pour le moment, Draco arrache la manche restée intacte de sa chemise et forme un garrot serré au dessus de sa plaie. Il grimace face à la douleur et la concentration et Hermione pose spontanément sa main sur son bras comme pour lui apporter un léger réconfort.

- Tu n'utilises pas un sort de guérison ? Je peux t'aider, si tu veux. J'en connais quelques uns.

- Le sortilège que m'a lancé Nott est issue de la magie noire. Il faut le contre-sort exact. Malheureusement, j'ai un trou de mémoire.

Il tente un sourire qui ne rassure pas la jeune femme.

- Mais..

- Ça ira. C'est rien ça, comparé à...

Il s'arrête, néanmoins la gorge d'Hermione se resserre. Elle devine aisément à quoi il fait référence et elle ne désire pas en entendre plus. Elle enlève sa main de sa peau comme si elle venait d'être brûlée et s'éloigne un peu. L'idée qu'il ait pu souffrir de plus grandes blessures que celles-ci lui donne envie de vomir. Elle connait la torture, elle l'a vécu durant la guerre, d'autres aussi. Mais pas à ce point. Pas au point où une plaie qui pisse le sang n'était pas pire. Et puis inconsciemment, elle se sent mal rien qu'en imaginant Malfoy hurler à s'en briser la voix.

- Est-ce que Nott t'a fait du mal ?

Elle se retourne vers lui et sourit faiblement en entendant l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Il l'observe, cependant elle se sent plutôt à l'aise. Ses yeux n'ont pas cette teinte glaciale qu'elle craignait de voir. Serrant son bras contre son abdomen, il a plutôt le regard d'un chien battu qui craint qu'on l'achève. Elle sent son cœur dans sa poitrine qui se soulève et s'emporte. Avait-il eu peur pour elle ?

- Euh non.. En fait, je crois qu'il.. essayait plutôt de me séduire. Du moins, avant que tu arrives.

Tandis qu'elle grimace, elle ne voit pas la main libre de Draco s'approcher. Celle-ci se pose délicatement sur sa joue et contrairement au contact de Nott, celui-ci l'électrise entièrement. Un frémissement naît de son bas-ventre pour remonter jusque dans sa cage thoracique. Son index et son majeur effleure sa lèvre fendue avec une douceur qui la surprend. Se dégager de son toucher est la dernière chose qu'elle souhaite. Elle aimerait vraiment qu'il continue, des heures, et que ses doigts ne se contentent pas de caresser son visage. Elle veut le sentir sur toutes les parcelles de peau de son corps. Si seulement il pouvait également l'embrasser. Elle rougit.

- C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ?

- Quoi ?

- Ta lèvre. Tu es blessée.

Une lueur étrange passe dans son regard, Hermione pourrait presque la traduire comme de la rage ou de la douleur.

- Ce n'est pas lui, c'est ta femme qui m'a attaquée. Hier, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Et..

- Et c'est pour ça que tu es là, dit-il d'un ton trop froid pour être inoffensif.

- Oui, hoche-t-elle la tête. Harry m'a conseillé de t'en parler.

- Et il a eu raison. Viens avec moi.

Il commence à partir en direction de son bureau mais Hermione reste immobile. Une force invisible la bloque sur le sol, quelque chose qui ressemble à de l'amertume. Une envie qu'il continue de lui effleurer la joue, un besoin qu'il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, qu'il la tienne contre lui, se développe à une vitesse vertigineuse. Son esprit tourbillonne quand elle observe son dos s'éloigner peu à peu. Il boîte légèrement dû à sa chute et son regard se rive sur la flaque de sang à ses pieds. Elle aimerait bien le soigner, aussi.

- Que fais-tu ? demande-t-il en se retournant.

Elle relève les yeux vers lui et secoue la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Je pense que je vais rentrer, maintenant. Il vaut mieux.

Il s'avance de deux grands pas. Le regard d'Hermione se pose d'instinct sur ses lèvres comme hypnotisée. Elles sont fines, un peu rosées, alors que sa peau est bien pâle. Un instant, une étrange pensée inavouable la traverse: quel goût ont-elles ? Elles l'attirent inexorablement et c'est cela qui la terrifie. Chaque fois qu'elle les voit, elle a ce terrible désir de plaquer les siennes dessus. Elle se demande combien de temps elle tiendra avant de le faire, pour de bon. Ce n'était pas un effet de l'alcool la première fois, désormais elle le sait. C'est un besoin viscéral qui s'acharne en elle et qui la pousse vers lui.

- J'ai peur que ce ne soit pas possible, Granger. J'ai besoin de toi. Ce qu'Astoria t'a fait peut m'aider pour mon divorce.

- Je peux témoigner, écrire les faits, mais.. j'aimerais bien partir, maintenant.

- Ce serait ta parole contre la sienne, ça ne marcherait pas. Il faut prendre une photo.

Il la regarde attentivement mais ses yeux ne sont pas intrangiseants. Draco Malfoy garde son calme, il lui demande une faveur. _Je t'en pris_, pense-t-elle,_ je ne peux pas rester une minute de plus en ta compagnie..._ Combien de temps pourrait-elle se retenir de faire une bêtise plus grosse qu'elle-même ? Elle se sent bien trop attirée pour pouvoir dire qu'elle est capable de lui résister.

- S'il te plaît, murmure-t-il. Est-ce que tu veux bien m'aider ?

Il lui tend sa main libre, en attente d'une quelconque réponse de sa part. Ses barrières tombent, avec regret. Une dernier pensée pour Ron se faufile mais trop mince. Tel un automate, Hermione voit ses doigts rejoindre les siens. Le contact de sa peau est douloureusement brûlant, électrique, et elle lie ses phalanges aux siennes. Le courant remonte le long de ses bras en frissons. Elle soupire, inaudible, et lui emboîte le pas. Son coeur tambourine plus fort que leurs pieds sur le sol, la sensation résonne jusque dans ses tympans et les bruits du couloirs ne lui parviennent presque plus. _Pourvu que tout ceci ne soit pas réel_. Elle a envie de lui, cette envie est là; dans sa gorge, dans son ventre, dans sa tête.

* * *

_Des impressions ? A vos claviers !_

_Dans le prochain chapitre: Des ex-Serpentards ! _  
_Et aussi une avancée entre nos deux protagonistes ;)_

_A bientôt, des bisous à vous._  
_Et je vous dis: Au moins de juillet !_


	12. J'aimerais bien rester contre toi

_Coucou tout le monde !  
__Comme prévu, nous sommes début juillet et voici le nouveau chapitre, le 12 :)_

* * *

•** Petit point écriture:** J'ai fini l'écriture du chapitre 14 hier seulement ! A l'écriture, il était nettement plus simple que les autres et ça m'a fait du bien. Surtout que j'étais beaucoup occupée ces derniers temps et que je n'ai pas eu énormément de moments de libre pour écrire. Il était sympa en tout cas. Après trois ou même quatre chapitres difficiles, c'était une bouffée d'air.

• **Petit point remerciement:** Toujours aussi nombreux et ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir qu'on suit mon histoire, qu'on s'arrête pour la commenter, qu'on prenne plaisir à me lire. Vous êtes géniaux. Et j'espère que tout va bien pour vous et pour ceux qui sont en vacances, je vous souhaite de bien vous amuser mais de ne pas oublier de passer, hihi ! ^^

• **Petit point présentation chapitre:** Dans ce chapitre 12, nous retrouvons Draco et Hermione après l'altercation de Nott et après que celle-ci lui ait appris brièvement l'agression d'Astoria. Un chapitre qui se déroule sur une journée entière car les évènements s'y enchaînent et sont plus ou moins importantes pour la suite puisqu'elle l'introduit. Bref, j'espère que tout ça vous plaira !

BONNE LECTURE ! :)

* * *

**IL Y A TON SOURIRE.**

**Chapitre 12: J'aimerais bien rester contre toi.**  
(Starlight - Indochine)

* * *

_16 décembre (suite)._

Hermione réalise difficilement qu'elle lui tient la main. Alors que le désir l'étouffe, elle s'imprègne tant bien que mal de son toucher. Il l'entraîne à la hâte en direction de son bureau et les lieux lui semblent soudainement bien moins terrifiants. Un seul geste, un contact, et elle oublie presque où elle met les pieds et ce qu'il vient de se passer. Et ses craintes de le voir distant à son égard se sont bel et bien volatilisées. Secouant la tête, elle lui jette un regard en biais. Il paraît concentré sur sa marche et une colère glacée fige les traits de son visage. Que ce soit Astoria ou Nott l'auteur de cette rage, Hermione en a brusquement rien à faire. Elle se demande avec stupidité si il prend malgré tout conscience de la pression qu'elle exerce sur sa main.

Car elle serre. Fort. A s'en briser les doigts. Comme si elle avait peur qu'il lui échappe, et au fond, elle n'a pas envie de voir leurs mains se délier puis s'éloigner. _Je vais vomir. _Son cœur tambourine si intensément qu'elle a l'impression qu'il va remonter le long de son œsophage pour mourir sur ses lèvres. Comment peut-il provoquer un tel effet ? Là figure un étrange point d'interrogation. _Des sentiments ? _Elle baisse les yeux sur les dalles sombres du sol quand Draco lui jette un léger coup d'œil furtif. Il doit avoir remarqué. Son trouble, ses questions muettes, ses tremblements, l'étreinte de ses doigts sur les siens. Son corps a pris les rênes, Hermione ravale avec effort l'envie qui commence à l'envahir et qui lui fait tourner la tête. Un instant, elle regrette de ne pas avoir fait demi-tour.

Si il ne l'avait pas regardée avec cette lueur implorante au fond des yeux, elle n'aurait sûrement pas accepté de le suivre. Le gris de ses yeux, épuré, l'avait encore touché une nouvelle fois. _Ce ne sont que des yeux !_ Pourtant, c'est bien les différentes étincelles qui y résident qui la font flancher. L'affliction et la fureur résignée qu'elle y avait lu l'avait poussée à prendre cette maudite main. Cette main qui réveillait un désir inavouable. Les pulsions qu'elle ressent dans chaque partie de son corps la met dans tous ses états. L'agression d'il y a quelques minutes vient de quitter son esprit et quand elle le réalise par intermittence, elle lève les yeux au ciel.

- Betty !, s'écrie le jeune homme en entrant dans le bureau de sa secrétaire au pas de course. Ce qu'il se passe entre Nott et toi, ça ne me regarde pas mais sache que cet homme n'est pas celui que tu crois. Il ne doit plus jamais franchir le seuil de cette porte. Est-ce bien clair ?

La petite brune derrière ses papiers hoche la tête sans même remarquer la présence d'Hermione tant la colère de Draco est palpable. Il la projette par onde tout autour de lui. De son regard, il la cloue au sol et Betty Bright n'est pas décidé à désobéir à ses propos. Même si un déchirement certain s'impose dans sa poitrine suite à ces paroles: _il n'est pas celui que tu crois_, elle n'a pas envie de répliquer. Elle baisse la tête, honteuse.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Hermione sent la main de Malfoy quitter la sienne. Les bonnes choses ont toujours une fin mais cette fin là, de ces minutes si éphémères qu'elle avait dégusté, elle l'avait bien redoutée. A contrecœur elle prend ses distances et ne dit rien, fixant un point mort sur le mur. Ce serait suspect de le rattraper, de bégayer, de froncer les sourcils suite à ce détachement qui lui déplaît. Hermione a encore une partie de sa tête bien que sa vie semble voler en éclat et que ses sentiments jouent avec ses nerfs. Il est Draco Malfoy, elle est Hermione Granger. Il est marié, elle l'est aussi. Pourquoi chercherait-elle à le retenir ? Et pourquoi, Merlin, en avait-elle si envie ? Sa présence la déstabilise, le sait-il ? Elle se retourne brièvement vers lui, posant ses yeux sur sa nuque. Il fusille du regard Betty Bright puis se dirige vers l'entrée. Sa posture indique son anxiété et Hermione devine que ce Nott croisé plus tôt n'est strictement pas le bienvenu.

De sa baguette, Draco retrace les contours de la porte en marmonnant un sortilège de défense afin de bannir Théodore de cet endroit. Il ricane amèrement quand il finit de poser les barrières magiques. Si il lui vient de nouveau l'idée de repasser le seuil de cette porte, il atterrira dans le hall du ministère. Nott ne pouvait même pas contrer ce sort. Il recule de deux pas pour admirer l'enchantement puis bougonne. Qu'était venu faire Nott ici ? Il n'avait pas demandé à le voir, cette fois. Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il en tête ? Il décale une mèche qui lui tombe sur le front. Nott est un danger public. Si il n'avait pas décidé de ne pas utiliser sa cheminée personnelle.. que serait-il advenu de Hermione ? Ses yeux se posent sur elle.

Hermione observe Betty Bright, de cette expression qu'il reconnaît pertinemment chez elle. De la pitié. Ou sûrement de la compassion connaissant sa nature profonde. Il lui avait pourtant semblé qu'elle le regardait, lui. Il soupire. Par Salazar, si il n'était pas passé par là.. Il n'osait même pas l'imaginer. Nott lui donne le mauvais pressentiment d'être imprévisible. Il n'a absolument aucune envie de revoir cet homme ici après l'avoir vu aussi près d'Hermione. Après s'en être pris à lui, à Pansy, il ne désirait pas le voir s'approcher une nouvelle fois de Bright ou de Granger. Surtout de Granger, bon sang. Une colère incontrôlable fait battre ses tempes.

La jeune femme lève la tête et il croise son regard mais elle se détourne aussitôt. Il retient un juron quand il remarque une nouvelle fois cette marque sur ses jolies lèvres. Astoria, Nott, décidément ces deux-là faisaient bien la paire. Mais il n'arrive toujours pas à prendre conscience qu'Astoria l'a agressée. Il connaît cette femme, mais il ne l'avait jamais soupçonnée d'en venir à l'offensive. Draco s'approche de son bureau et ouvre la porte avant de lui faire signe d'entrer. Il veut tout savoir, dans les moindres détails.. avant d'imploser sous la rage. Hermione passe devant lui, balayant l'air d'un parfum fleuri, et il entrevoit sa gêne.

Elle n'a pas l'air de savoir où se mettre. Elle s'arrête devant son bureau, dos à lui, et un silence plane. Pas froid, juste embarrassé. Et lui, en observant sa silhouette, il se demande qu'est-ce qui l'a amené à la supplier et lui prendre la main. Elle avait de si petites paumes, toutes chaudes, et la pression de ses doigts contre les siens n'avait fait que raviver ce qu'il s'efforçait de terrer à son égard. Que souhaite-t-elle de lui ? Et lui, que veut-il ?

- Qui était cet homme ?, demande-t-elle en se retournant brusquement, l'empêchant d'entamer la conversation comme il le souhaite.

- Théodore Nott.

- Ma question sous-entendait plutôt: Qui est-il par rapport à toi et que voulait-il ?

Il s'avance et prenant appui sur son bureau, il lui fait face. Draco n'a pas tellement envie de s'avancer sur le sujet, il aimerait parler de ce qu'a fait Astoria. Plus il voit cet hématome violet sur ses lèvres, plus il enrage. Le problème, c'est qu'elle l'observe fixement, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne le laissera pas se dérober et il se sent faiblir. Cependant la détermination qu'il lit soudainement dans le fond de ses yeux lui donnent envie de sourire. Là, elle ressemble beaucoup plus à la Granger de Poudlard que ces derniers mois. Cette lueur d'aplomb lui avait étrangement manqué. Pas de regard timide ou désespéré. Devant lui, à cet instant, il a la Gryffondor téméraire aux cheveux fous. Il s'attend presque à l'entendre grommeler combien il n'est qu'un Serpentard stupide qui ferait mieux d'aller insulter un hippogriffe.

- Je me doute que tu n'aies pas très envie de me répondre, continue-t-elle. Mais... Je pense que j'ai le droit de savoir sachant qu'il m'a abordée, que ton nom est sorti de sa bouche et que j'ai assisté à ce qu'il s'est passé...

Elle montre du menton son bras qu'il tient contre lui et qui continue de tâcher sa chemise. Draco grimace. A la dévisager et interpréter son attitude, il avait totalement oublié sa blessure et la douleur. Puisque le sang ne s'écoule plus avec son garrot fait-maison, il pense mettre de côté son état. Il jette un coup d'œil à sa plaie et hausse les épaules en voyant les dégâts.

- Nott t'a parlé de moi ? Qu'a-t-il dit à mon sujet ? dit-il en fronçant des sourcils pour détourner l'attention d'Hermione de sa balafre.

- Rien d'important.

- Je sais que tu n'es pas stupide mais fais attention à ce qu'il te dit.., répond-il froidement. Ses intentions ne sont pas bonnes, comme tu as pu le constater.

- Je t'assure, ce n'était rien.., bafouille-t-elle. Je.. J'ai d'ailleurs déjà oublié.

Hermione rougit brièvement tandis que la voix de Nott résonne dans son crâne; _ Je comprends que Draco vous apprécie._ Elle lève les yeux au ciel puis replante son regard dans celui de Draco avec assurance. Elle-même se surprend d'une telle audace mais elle souhaite comprendre. C'est tout ce qu'elle demande. Et pour tirer les vers du nez de Malfoy, elle devine qu'elle doit se montrer méritante et combative. Ce qui est nettement plus difficile que prévu après avoir perdu la main et en constatant qu'il lui rend son regard avec autant d'intensité. Et il sourit. Un sourire en coin. Que doit-elle faire ? Elle claque la langue sur son palais.

- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, reprend-t-elle. A propos de ce.. Théodore Nott. Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut ? Et pourquoi l'as-tu menacé d'Azkaban ?

Il soupire tout en s'asseyant de manière nonchalante sur son bureau. Les jambes dans le vide, il réfléchit à une façon claire de lui expliquer la situation dans son ensemble. Bien sûr qu'il estime qu'elle a le droit de savoir. Hermione Granger est une grande fille mais si elle ne sait rien, elle ne risquait pas de pouvoir évaluer Nott à sa juste valeur et de prendre ses précautions face à lui si jamais il retentait quoi que ce soit à son attention. Il n'a pas envie de se faire un sang d'encre et de s'assurer de sa protection alors qu'elle est capable de se défendre seule si on lui en donne les moyens. Elle est courageuse, intelligente et bien plus forte qu'elle n'y parait, il n'allait pas la prendre par la main pour l'enfermer dans une bulle loin des agissements de Théodore. _Je ne suis pas Ron Weasley_, pense-t-il avec véhémence.

- Pour ta première question, Nott ne souhaite pas me voir divorcer et il n'hésite pas à faire preuve de coups bas pour y arriver. Tu as déjà rencontré Blaise.., c'est mon avocat. Selon lui, Nott aurait plus d'un tour dans son sac et chercherait à se mettre mon entourage dans la poche pour m'espionner. Ce qui se confirme quand on voit qu'il se tape Astoria derrière mon dos ou ma secrétaire, ou même quand j'apprends qu'il interdit une amie proche de me voir et que je le vois t'approcher. Voila dans les grandes lignes.

- Pourquoi fait-il ça ? demande-t-elle, abasourdie.

- Je ne m'étendrais pas sur ses raisons... Je suppose qu'il y a encore sûrement des choses qui m'échappent de sa part. Disons que je me dois d'être sur mes gardes le concernant et je te conseille d'en faire autant. Il est véritablement dangereux.

La voix de Draco est beaucoup plus dure qu'au départ et la jeune femme en frémit. Ce ton catégorique crée un fourmillement désagréable dans son ventre, de l'inquiétude, de la méfiance. Il lui rappelle ces années à l'école où il la méprisait et l'insultait, ou même encore leur dernier tête à tête glacial autour d'un déjeuner. Néanmoins, elle ne doute pas de la véracité de ses propos. Le danger, elle l'avait senti et aperçu dans le couloir. Elle l'avait frôlé et en avait été témoin.

- Et pour ma deuxième question ?

Elle le voit pincer des lèvres. Un silence s'installe avant qu'il souffle et lui réponde.

- Je ne sais pas si je peux t'en parler.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être aussi important pour qu'il se taise ? La déception s'abat sur sa poitrine même si elle n'insiste pas. Elle avait cru un instant qu'il lui en dirait plus, qu'il était prêt à lui parler. Hermione l'observe avec l'envie, cette fois, de s'énerver et de lui rappeler qu'elle était quelqu'un de confiance.. avant de se souvenir douloureusement qu'ils n'étaient même pas de simples amis. Rien. Ils n'étaient rien. Et en étant rien, elle se trouve vraiment naïve d'espérer qu'il se confie à elle. Draco ne lui doit rien, il a bel et bien le droit de ne pas lui répondre. Il a beau avoir perdu son enfant, il a beau la comprendre, il a beau la mettre inconsciemment à l'aise, au fond, ils ne se connaissent pas. Pas tellement. Que sait-elle de ses goûts, de ses préférences, de ses relations amicales et familiales, de son enfance ? Vraiment pas grand chose. Il a toujours été aussi peu bavard alors pourquoi la donne changerait tout d'un coup ?

- Ce n'est pas grave... murmure-t-elle sans réussir à camoufler sa contrariété. Tu as bien le droit de garder ça pour toi.

- A vrai dire, c'est tout simplement parce que ça regarde quelqu'un d'autre que je ne sais pas si je peux dire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, dit-il en se frottant les mains. A moins que...

- A moins que ?

- A moins que tu me rendes un nouveau service. Service que tu me rendras une fois que je t'aurais expliqué ce dont il s'agit et que j'aurais pris cette plaie que tu arbores en photo.

- C'est d'accord.

Il sourit légèrement et elle sent son cœur louper un battement. Ses yeux gris se plongent dans les siens et ce n'est pas pour la calmer. Il n'a pas l'air en colère contre elle ou suspicieux qu'elle accepte aussi vite. Non, elle est incapable de déchiffrer le contenu de son regard mais son pouls s'accélère jusqu'à lui faire mal. Elle pourrait dire qu'il la dévore des yeux mais à cette pensée, elle a l'impression de se faire des idées comme une adolescente qui vit ses premiers émois et elle secoue brusquement la tête. Ses joues chauffent sans contrôle et Hermione se retrouve en train de virer au rouge. Pourquoi Malfoy était-il capable de la mettre dans ces états ?

- Tu es bien une Gryffondore. Tu ne sais même pas ce dont il est question et tu dis déjà oui, dit-il d'un ton doucereux.

Si seulement, il pouvait avoir une voix qui ne soit pas aussi rauque et séduisante quand il murmure. Son bas-ventre vient de faire un soubresaut inattendu et l'envie folle de l'embrasser vient de réapparaître. Les tonalités qui sortent de sa bouche sont inexorablement attirantes et il ne s'en rend même pas compte.

- Et alors ? Si c'est pour t'aider ?

- Et si pour m'aider, je te demandais de sauter du haut du ministère ?

Elle se renfrogne ouvertement en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Le toisant, elle cherche une réplique cinglante mais rien ne vient. A vrai dire, elle a trouvé sa remarque plutôt amusante et le sourire en coin qui barre le visage du jeune homme intensifie indéniablement ce qu'elle ressent pour lui. Son nez se plisse. C'est impensable.. Que lui arrive-t-il aujourd'hui ? Hermione se sent entièrement déstabilisée.

- C'était une plaisanterie, ajoute-t-il en voyant ses deux sourcils former un pli amer. Je ne te demanderai jamais une telle chose.

- Allez, dis-moi de quoi s'agit-il.

- De loger quelqu'un, pour moi. C'est une personne qui n'est pas à l'abri de son ex-petit ami et qui a sûrement autant besoin d'aide que moi en ce moment.

Hermione se radoucit et s'avance pour venir à ses côtés. D'un petit bond adroit, elle s'assoit également sur le bureau. Lors de sa montée, leurs bras s'effleurent délicatement à travers leurs vêtement et un instant, Draco se demande si la proximité a été calculée ou non. Le léger contact, presque imperceptible, lui est tortueux. Joue-t-elle ? Car la savoir aussi près de lui, c'est pire qu'auparavant. Il ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il veut et ce qu'elle désire mais il a terriblement envie de l'allonger, là, tout de suite.

Mais elle demeure intouchable. Et à des lieux de penser la même chose. Elle ne prend pas le moindre du monde conscience de son rapprochement et de ce qui traverse l'esprit du jeune homme. Elle fixe un point droit devant elle tout en réfléchissant. Draco remarque la petite mimique agréable que forme son front quand son cerveau semble en ébullition. Hermione le fusillerait sûrement du regard si elle le savait mais il la trouve terriblement mignonne. Ses boucles brunes emmêlées et volumineuses lui tombant sur les épaules lui donnent envie d'y passer une main et bien que malheureusement tuméfiées, ses lèvres l'appellent et lui suggèrent de les prendre entre les siennes. _Combien de temps vais-je tenir _?

Il se sent soulagée quand elle reparle, faisant valser au loin les images embarrassantes qui lui peuplent l'esprit.

- C'est la copine de Nott, c'est ça ?

- Oui. C'est Pansy.

- Ah, Parkinson. Je l'avais oubliée, cette garce.

Il lève les yeux au ciel en entendant le faible mépris perçant la voix d'Hermione. Il est vrai qu'aux yeux de l'ancienne Gryffondore, son amie n'avait pas une image très respectable. Mais étrangement, il a plus envie d'en rire plutôt que de s'en révéler exaspéré.

- Ne la juge pas trop vite. Pansy n'est plus aussi exécrable qu'elle ne l'était à Poudlard, elle a changé. Comme Blaise et moi, ou même toi.

- Et si je refuse ?

- J'aimerais que tu acceptes.. Pour être franc, selon elle, Nott va tenter de la récupérer à n'importe quel prix et elle est.. terrifiée. Et pour répondre à ta deuxième question de tout à l'heure, j'ai menacé ce pauvre type d'Azkaban car il a a fait preuve de violences envers elle. Il a effectué le sortilège Doloris.

- Tu ne peux pas l'héberger ? demande-t-elle d'une toute petite voix face à cette révélation.

- Chez elle, chez moi ou chez un autre Serpentard, si il veut l'avoir, il viendra la chercher. Mais surtout, chez moi.. Il y a Astoria et c'est un risque à éviter. Alors que chez toi, elle sera momentanément à l'abri. Nott n'ira jamais penser que Pansy et toi êtes capables de vous côtoyer.

- Ce serait pour combien de temps ?

- Je ne sais pas, sûrement le temps qu'elle reprenne ses repères et qu'elle construise les bases d'une nouvelle vie.

Hermione opine doucement tout en assimilant ces données. Le fait d'apprendre que Théodore Nott utilise toujours la magie noire alors que celle-ci est encore plus proscrite qu'auparavant, et qu'il est capable de s'en prendre à sa petite-amie, une femme qu'il est censé aimer et protéger un minimum, elle ressent un brusque sentiment de compassion à l'attention de Pansy Parkinson. Le sortilège Doloris. La jeune femme avait dû l'affronter de la baguette de celui en qui elle avait le plus confiance. Rien que d'y penser, Hermione en a la nausée. C'est comme imaginer que Ron soit capable de lever la main sur elle et de lui faire consciemment du mal. Elle serait brisée. Pansy devait l'être.

- C'est d'accord, répète-t-elle. Mais j'espère sincèrement que tu as raison quand tu dis qu'elle a changé. Je n'ai pas envie que ma maison se transforme en champ de bataille.

Draco se lève aussitôt avec un poids en moins dans son esprit. Il observe la jeune femme toujours assise sur le bureau et prise d'une impulsion qu'il case entre la reconnaissance et le remerciement pour ne pas s'avouer que c'est quelque chose de nettement plus puissant, il caresse du bout des doigts sa joue et ramène une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Sa peau est pelucheuse et aussi douce que celle d'une pêche. Les rougeurs qui s'y collent en un temps records accentue intensément son envie d'y déposer ses lèvres. Sur sa bouche, sur son cou, à la naissance de sa poitrine, et plus au sud aussi, il désire plus que tout la goûter. Hermione relève la tête et face à l'interrogation qu'il lit dans son regard, il s'abstient.

- Si elle te cause le moindre problème, tu m'en parles, dit-il.

_Embrasse-moi_, c'est ce qu'Hermione aimerait que ses yeux traduisent. Il est là, si proche, à la toucher encore une fois. Si délicatement. Qu'est-ce qu'il attend ? Elle se sent au bord du supplice. Ils n'ont pas le droit, pour mille raisons futiles ou non, et pourtant elle est prête à crier ses deux mots emplis de sens.

- Maintenant, reprend Draco. Je change de chemise, je vais devenir malade avec tout ce sang, et on va aller voir Blaise. C'est lui l'avocat, c'est à lui de prendre ta plaie en photo et de te poser les questions.

- Il faut que je retourne travailler..

- C'est important, Granger. Il faut s'occuper de ce que Astoria t'a fait et ensuite, tu pourras faire ce que bon te semble.

- Et pour Parkinson ?

- Pansy viendra te retrouver à la librairie pendant la fermeture. Ça te laisse une petite marge pour y penser et ça me laisse un peu de temps pour la mettre au courant.

• • •

- Tu angoisses ?, demande Draco.

Il a bien revêtu une nouvelle chemise, mais il cache son bras meurtri dans son manteau pour ne pas attirer un regard trop insistant sur lui, sur sa blessure. L'important, c'est qu'il ne saigne plus mais Hermione le sait, ce n'est pas très beau à voir. Quand elle y pense, elle déglutit.

- Non, répond-t-elle en lui jetant un furtif regard.

- C'est faux, tu trembles à vue d'œil.

- Alors pourquoi me le demandes-tu ?

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, ni comment, l'humeur d'Hermione a décliné. Un goût amer glisse le long de langue, un goût imaginaire causé par ces sentiments qui la torturent et qui se déploient de plus en plus quand elle regarde Draco. Ils sont là. Naissants, certes, mais incontrôlables et ils lui font peur. La jeune femme a revêtu sa combinaison d'angoisse qui lui colle à la peau. Face à un immeuble qui avoisine les vingts étages, dans un quartier moldu de Londes, elle se demande encore pourquoi elle a choisit d'accompagner Malfoy voir Blaise Zabini.

Elle a la sensation d'être mise à nue. En fait, elle se sent vulnérable. A cet instant, Hermione est vidée de son bon sens et Draco pourrait faire d'elle une marionnette, elle ne réagirait pas. Les minutes qui s'écoulent à ses côtés s'avèrent agréables mais dangereuses. Elle en a pris conscience dans son bureau, quand il lui a caressé la joue. Et dans le couloir, quand il lui a pris la main. Et avec le recul, elle aurait dû le voir plus tôt. Depuis son entrée dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Ce jour là, elle aurait dû savoir que même si il n'avait pas la moindre idée de sa venue, ses émotions allaient être renversées à l'avenir. Stupide karma. Passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux, elle essaie de souffler. Mais c'est dingue comme la peur prend possession de ses réactions.

Elle a peur de ce qu'elle ressent mais surtout, elle a peur qu'il finisse par se jouer d'elle. Draco Malfoy n'est pas quelqu'un en qui elle peut avoir confiance d'emblée. Des préjugés trop ancrés et qui commencent à peine à s'estomper lui barrent le chemin. Et d'un côté, ce serait plus facile si il n'était finalement pas aussi humain, si il était comme elle l'avait toujours imaginé. Car plus elle le désire, plus Hermione se retrouve à espérer. Espérer n'importe quoi mais quelque chose venant de lui, un _truc_ qu'ils pourraient partager. Quand il effleure sa peau, même de façon anodine, elle oublie tout et cet espoir redouble cruellement. Ils sont parfois si proches. Mais d'un autre côté, il arrive qu'il se montre changeant. Le souvenir de ce repas glacial ne la quitte pas. Quelque part, elle s'y accroche pour ne pas s'imaginer qu'elle lui plaît et pour ne pas sombrer.

Et par moment, elle se rappelle les mots d'Astoria. Rien que pour éviter de penser trop fort, pour retenir ce qui s'emballe dans sa tête et dans sa poitrine. Parfois elle arrive même à y croire. Ce qui est stupide en soi puisque certains regards ou certains gestes ne trompent pas, elle le sait. Et actuellement, la crise de nerf la guette.

Face au bâtiment où réside Blaise Zabini, et sous le regard scrutateur de Draco, elle se retrouve à se montrer froide. Intérieurement, elle trouve ce manège puéril. Deux combats font rage en elle. Le tenir et se tenir à distance. Ou se rapprocher. Elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher de lutter, de balancer entre ces deux solutions, et se perdre au milieu. Hermione ne sait pas comment réagir, transformant son moral d'aplomb d'il y a peu en une tornade de morosité qui circule librement dans ses veines.

- Granger, je t'assure que tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Il y a deux minutes, tu ne faisais pas cette tête.

- Je me demande pourquoi je t'aide et si tu en aurais fait autant pour moi..

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu penses un truc pareil tout d'un coup ?

- Parce que je le pense.

Ignorant fermement l'humeur maussade dont Hermione fait brusquement preuve, Draco lève les yeux au ciel en s'avançant vers l'établissement et lui tient la porte. Quand elle affiche cet air grognon, il hésite à la trouver exaspérante ou plus jolie qu'à l'accoutumée. Il se demande à quoi pense-t-elle et que s'est-il passé en dix minutes pour qu'elle passe d'une attitude compréhensive à ce bloc de glace en lequel elle s'est métamorphosée. Le bloc de glace, normalement, c'est lui et il se retrouve légèrement décontenancé de voir que quelque chose lui échappe. Là, en s'engouffrant dans le hall de l'immeuble, elle le fusille du regard et il ne comprend pas.

A-t-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Peut-être aurait-il dû se retenir de lui effleurer la joue dans son bureau.. C'était sûrement ça le problème, celui qui créait ce fossé soudain entre eux. Elle avait peut-être vu combien il souhaitait qu'elle soit à lui et ce n'était pas pour lui plaire. Ils s'avancent en silence vers les deux gardes du corps qui bordent l'accès à l'ascenceur et aux escaliers en prenant soin d'éviter tout contact. Les deux gorilles aux muscles condensés attendent au fond du hall. L'un d'eux leur demande de s'approcher encore un peu et sort un objet que Draco a déjà vu mais ne connaît pas.

- Bonjour, vos noms, celui de la personne que vous venez voir, et vos rapports avec celle-ci, débite-il d'un ton robotique. Vous comprenez, c'est pour la sécurité.

- Voici Hermione Granger et je suis Draco Malfoy, nous venons rendre visite à notre ami Blaise Zabini.

L'homme tapote ce qu'il a dans les mains sans leur accorder plus d'attention puis porte l'objet à son oreille en faisant quelques bruits de concentration. Les secondes s'écoulent avant qu'il ne parle dans l'engin étrange que Draco analyse en plissant des yeux.

- Oui, Mr. Zabini. Je suis avec deux personnes qui désirent vous voir et qui prétendent être vos amis... Hum... Oui... Oui... Leurs noms sont Granger et Malfoy... D'accord, bien.

Après les avoir regardé une seconde fois de la tête aux pieds, le gorille hoche la tête pour leur confirmer l'autorisation de passer et l'autre colosse, celui devant l'ascenseur libère l'accès d'un seul pas sur le côté. Hermione passe devant d'un pas rapide en évitant tout regard tandis Draco la suit en fronçant des sourcils et en appuyant sur le bon numéro. Quand les portes se referment dans leur dos, le blond s'adosse au mur le plus proche et lui demande:

- C'était quoi, ce qu'il avait dans les mains ?

- Un téléphone.

- Il n'était pas relié à un fil.

- C'était un téléphone portable, répond-elle avec un sourire crispé pour ne pas paraître impolie en l'ignorant. C'est pareil sauf que tu peux l'emporter partout avec toi. Il paraît que c'est utile.

Il l'observe, détaille cette grimace qui lui barre le visage. Il sent ses muscles se contracter, il est nerveux. Être enfermé dans cette pièce de quelques mètres carrés à peine avec la femme qu'il désire en sachant pertinemment que cette même femme a l'air d'avoir une dent contre lui.. est une véritable torture.

- Granger, franchement. Est-ce que ça va ?

La jeune femme hausse les épaules sans même lui jeter un regard. L'ambiance est nettement plus tendue qu'avant, désormais. Ils arrivent tout doucement au quatrième étage, sans ajouter un mot de plus. Hermione a l'impression d'avoir fait un bond de quelques jours en arrière et de revivre ce face à face Malfoyien qu'elle regrettait. Mais cette fois, elle en a conscience, cette froideur émane d'elle et seulement d'elle. Parce qu'il y a cette envie qui résonne encore comme un tintamarre à l'intérieur de son crâne, parce qu'il y a cette sensation de se perdre qui la prend encore et encore, et parce qu'elle a peur d'apprendre un jour ou l'autre que le jeune homme n'en a que faire de sa petite personne. Les bras le long du corps et en compagnie d'une boule d'angoisse au niveau de la gorge, elle le suit jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement 14.

C'est insoutenable. Elle a vraiment envie de rentrer chez elle ou de retourner travailler. S'enfermer dans un lieu où elle avait tous ses repères. Les livres lui manquent, et être entouré d'ouvrages était toujours mieux que d'avoir vue sur le corps de Draco Malfoy. Ron ou pas Ron, elle se dit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se laisser succomber à ces maudits sentiments. Parce que le désir est si étouffant qu'elle a peur de ce qui peut imploser en elle si elle le sent contre sa peau nue. Parce que c'est _lui_, aussi, son ennemi d'enfance. Il n'est pas n'importe qui. Elle marche derrière lui à distance raisonnable tout en se demandant si ce n'est pas pire que d'être à côté de lui, finalement. Ses yeux se calent de manière incontrôlable sur les muscles de son dos et de ses fesses.

Il frappe à la porte et en attendant que Blaise réponde, Draco prend une profonde inspiration et se retourne vers elle avec l'intention de régler le problème, quel qu'il soit. La jeune femme relève la tête à son attention mais la rebaisse aussitôt. Il soupire exagérément. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Il n'arrive décidément pas à suivre ses changements d'humeurs. Il prend son menton avec deux doigts et le soulève.

- Granger, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive depuis tout à l'heure ?

- Rien du tout.

- Tu es une piètre menteuse.

Ses joues se marquent de pourpre et il ne peut s'empêcher une nouvelle fois de caresser l'une de ses pommettes. Elle est brûlante. Hermione ferme les yeux et il a à la fois l'impression d'avoir fait un pas dans sa relation avec elle et l'impression d'en avoir reculé de deux. La brunette est si proche. Il pourrait se pencher et s'emparer de ses lèvres. Pourtant, il la sent terriblement lointaine et glaciale. Inconsciemment, il prend en coupe son visage afin de mieux l'observer. Un pli sur son front se détache et ses paupières s'ouvrent pour laisser place à un regard soupçonneux. Doucement, elle vient poser une de ses mains sur la sienne et soupire.

- Je me pose simplement trop de questions, oublie ça.

- Est-ce que je dérange ?, détonne une troisième voix. Franchement.. La prochaine fois, si vous avez des choses à régler, faites les avant de frapper à ma porte, pas après. J'ai l'impression d'interrompre un moment important.

Blaise Zabini dans l'encadrement de la porte sourit de toutes ses dents. Il porte une simple chemise à demi-ouverte et un jean. Hermione le trouve beaucoup plus différent que la fois où elle l'a découvert dans le bureau de Draco. Sa première impression lui en avait presque mis plein la vue. Un baise-main de politesse, une expression faciale stricte, et un costume professionnel qui avec du recul ne pouvait être que celui d'un avocat -et elle se demande comment elle n'avait pas pu y penser plus tôt. Là, il est ordinaire. Un Monsieur Tout-le-monde qui pourrait réussir à se faire passer par un moldu dans ce quartier.

- Quand est-ce que tu comptes nous laisser entrer ?, demande Draco. Nous n'avons pas toute la journée devant nous.

- C'est dit si gentiment..

L'ancien Serpentard se dégage de l'entrée et Draco et Hermione en profitent pour s'avancer. Le blond pose aussitôt son manteau sur le dossier d'un canapé, incitant la jeune femme à en faire de même. Blaise lui jette un coup d'œil étrange après avoir louché sur son bras enroulé dans sa chemise mais Draco n'y prête pas attention.

- Je déteste devoir passer devant ces moldus chaque fois que je viens chez toi, ils ne sont pas commodes.

- Mais c'est pratique. Comme j'ai repoussé le transplanage, je n'ai pas de mauvaises surprises... Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

Hermione perd le fil de leur conversation qu'elle juge sans intérêt. S'éloignant d'eux pour s'avancer vers le balcon, elle observe l'appartement. La moquette crisse doucement sous ses pas alors qu'elle s'avance en arrêtant son regard sur tous les objets. C'est un deux pièces absolument gigantesque. La cuisine donne sur le salon, le tout est éclairé par des fenêtres larges et lumineuses. Les meubles sont d'une modernité qui est loin d'être au goût de la jeune femme mais l'organisation de la pièce est soigneuse, propre, et sobre. Le noir et le gris priment mais des touches de rouge viennent casser la froideur environnante. Elle se croirait dans un de ces catalogues pour mobiliers haut de gamme. Perdue dans la contemplation du plafond dont des fresques moulées en font le tour, elle ne remarque ni Blaise formuler le sortilège de guérison pour le bras de Draco, ni ce dernier qui lui parle de leur altercation récente au ministère.

- Granger ?

- Oui ? fait-elle brusquement en se retournant vers eux. J'ai raté quelque chose ?

- Je disais à Blaise que Nott t'avait vue au département des mystères et il demande si tu voudrais témoigner contre lui, si il t'a fait quelque chose.

- Il ne m'a rien fait. Je te l'ai dit.

- Et Draco me l'a répété, mais je voulais l'entendre de ta bouche, répond Blaise d'une voix catégorique. Fais attention à toi tout de même.

Le jeune homme sourit brièvement avant que son regard ne soit attiré par les lèvres d'Hermione. En temps normal, il ne se serait jamais aventuré à fixer sa bouche. Non pas qu'elle n'était pas charmante mais elle ne lui faisait aucun effet. Cependant, là, il était impossible de manquer la plaie. Cette dernière, petite par sa taille, la défigurait pourtant grandement. Il fronce des sourcils et montre du doigt la marque.

- Ça, c'est vraiment moche. Si ce n'est pas lui qui t'a fait ça, qui est-ce ?

- On est là pour ça, répond-elle en effleurant doucement les contours de la blessure. C'est Astoria qui me l'a faite. Harry m'a conseillé d'en parler à Malfoy et Malfoy m'a conseillé de venir ici.

- Eh bien je constate que pour une fois, ces deux hommes font preuve d'un minimum d'intelligence, ça change. Installe-toi, j'arrive. Toi aussi Draco, ne file pas dès que j'ai le dos tourné. Il faut qu'on parle tous les deux ensuite.

Le blond grommelle pour la forme mais se contente de prendre place sur un canapé qui pourrait contenir une famille entière. Il se repose le dos en s'enfonçant de tout son corps puis jette un regard à Hermione qui n'a pas bougé au centre de la pièce. Dans le riche décor et la clarté qui l'envahit, elle ne semble pas à sa place. Elle triture anxieusement ses doigts en observant les murs. Elle est ce genre de femme simple qui ne pourrait jamais vivre dans cet appartement. Il ne sait pas pourquoi cette pensée le fait sourire, quelque chose en lui lui intime que lui non plus, il n'est pas friand de ces lieux.

- Tu devrais t'assoir, dit-il. Blaise ne va pas te mordre, c'est un type bien.

Elle ne pense pas le contraire. Hermione sait qu'il n'est pas méchant, il n'avait pas l'air d'un canidé prêt à se jeter sur elle pour l'égorger. Il était poli, il s'adressait à elle comme si il ne l'avait jamais traité de Sang-de-bourbe auparavant, et il était souriant. Elle est simplement embarrassée de se tenir là, avec deux anciens camarades qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé revoir après Poudlard. Deux hommes à qui elle devra raconter son altercation avec Astoria, dont un pour qui elle ressentait de violentes émotions qui lui jouaient des tours. Elle soupire mais finit par gagner un petit pouf sur lequel elle se laisse vulgairement tomber.

- Tu penses à elle, à Ambre ?

- Pardon ? s'écrit-elle en un sursaut face à cette question qui la prend par surprise. Comment... Non !

- Je demande car tu as l'air un peu triste.. ou absente, au choix. Tu as changé d'humeur tellement rapidement, ça m'a surpris, répond-t-il calmement. Et comme ce genre de choses m'arrivent en pensant à Scorpius, j'ai pensé que..

Il laisse sa phrase en suspens et détourne le regard. Hermione a le cœur qui bat jusque dans ses tempes. Les pulsations sont vives et intenses. Il avait l'air concerné ! Elle le scrute timidement en se sentant rougir. Par Merlin, mais pourquoi continue-t-elle malgré tout de penser qu'elle n'est qu'un fardeau et qu'elle n'est pas intéressante ?

- Désolée, murmure-t-elle. J'ai la tête ailleurs.

- Quelle ambiance !, lance Blaise en quittant sa chambre pour revenir dans le salon avec un appareil photo sorcier à la main. Souriez un peu. Je sais que ce n'est pas très amusant ce qu'Astoria t'a fait, Hermione. Mais là, j'ai l'impression que vous revenez tous les deux d'un enterrement. Et pas un enterrement de vie de jeune fille ou de garçon si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Il s'agenouille soudainement face à Hermione et braque l'objet sur elle. Un instant, la jeune femme recule mais Blaise la retient d'une main douce.

- Hé, calme, rit-il. Je fais juste deux clichés. De ton visage en entier, puis de ton profil gauche. Après, c'est fini.. Tu auras juste à répondre à quelques petites questions que j'enregistrerai et tu pourras partir. Compris ?

Son sourire est si encourageant qu'elle ne tarde pas à hocher la tête pour marquer son accord. Et prenant une posture plus stable, Blaise s'exécute sans tarder, inondant le visage de la jeune femme de deux flashs aveuglants.

Blaise sourit en voyant sa grimace et elle s'autorise un très léger rire. Des lumières bleus, roses, lavandes, dansent devant ses yeux et lui brouillent la vue comme un bref kaléïdoscope. Elle plonge la tête dans ses bras de longues minutes en attendant que les ombres difformes derrière ses paupières se calment et disparaissent. Il y a un calme plat dans le salon mais elle se sent plus à l'aise qu'à son arrivée. Quand elle relève la tête et ouvre les yeux, elle ne peut s'empêcher de rougir en prenant conscience que Draco l'observe du coin de l'œil avec un rictus amusé sur les lèvres. Elle répond d'un sourire timide avant de reporter son attention sur Zabini qui s'est assis sur le sol face à elle, avec un objet étrange entre les mains qui ressemble vaguement à un dictaphone.

Il lui jette un regard à la dérobée. Son visage a regagné ce sérieux qu'elle avait entraperçu dans le bureau de Draco. D'un signe du menton, il lui demande une nouvelle fois son accord et elle hoche la tête. Ses questions ne durent pas plus de quinze minutes. Sa voix ferme mais bienveillante lui permet d'oublier un instant où elle se trouve et de répondre avec détails, sans la moindre gêne. Elle met sa honte sur pause, délie sa langue, et raconte du début jusqu'à la fin ce qu'il s'est passé. Les mots virulents d'Astoria comme ses gestes, mais également l'intervention d'Harry qui pourrait confirmer au cas où. Le veritaserum n'est pas autorisé pour une simple affaire de divorce.

- Tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était de ma faute... déclare Draco à la fin de l'entrevue, un brin de colère dans la voix. C'est un peu à cause de moi qu'elle t'a fait ça.

- En même temps, dit-elle en se mordillant distraitement la lèvre. Est-ce que tu vois une autre raison pour qu'elle me fasse du mal ? Je ne lui ai jamais rien fait. Je ne la connaissais même pas avant de la rencontrer au déjeuner organisé par Ron.

Le jeune homme se passe nerveusement la main dans les cheveux en continuant de l'observer. Alors, d'un côté, c'est lui qui lui avait fait cela ? Cette marque outrageuse, sans lui, elle n'aurait jamais coloré sa bouche. Un sentiment destructeur naît dans son ventre. Une haine démesurée à l'intention de cette femme à laquelle il s'est marié, une envie de la détruire, de lui enfoncer son poing dans son petit nez droit. Mais cette haine lui est aussi réservé, à lui, et l'impact qu'elle lui réserve fait mal. Douleur est le seul mot dans son esprit quand il regarde minutieusement les traits de la blessure d'Hermione. Il a l'impression que c'est lui, ses doigts, qui l'a écorché. Il se déteste.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, ajoute-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Et ce n'est ni la mienne. Je veux dire.. Est-ce qu'il s'est réellement passé quelque chose entre toi et moi ?

Ils échangent un regard qui ébranle l'espace d'un court moment toutes les certitudes d'Hermione. Non, ils n'ont rien fait, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, ses yeux posés sur elle semblent lui dire que si, peut-être. Et c'est ce doute muet qui la trouble.

- Non, continue-t-elle d'une voix moins assurée. Si Astoria se fait des idées, nous n'y sommes pour rien. Reprends-toi cinq minutes, ce n'est pas ta faute.

Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle ressent le besoin de lui répéter encore inlassablement qu'il n'a rien fait. Peut-être parce qu'elle sent la colère, la rage, qui explose en lui au point d'en marquer les traits de son visage. Cette haine est en train de l'avaler tout cru. Elle voit ses ongles qui s'engouffrent dans la peau de ses bras. Bras qui ne saigne plus mais qui porte certainement une entaille disgracieuse... Hermione va tourner de l'œil à l'idée de la voir, mélangé à ce qu'il se passe subitement entre eux. Elle baisse les yeux, légèrement haletante.

- Sincèrement, tu n'as rien fait, je n'ai rien fait. Il n'y a qu'Astoria qui peut s'en prendre à elle-même, comment peut-elle me chercher des noises pour quelque chose qui n'existe pas ?

- Elle a raison, Draco, intervient Blaise, sans crier gare. Si tu te mets à penser ainsi, tu ne gagneras pas ce foutu divorce. Et qui c'est qui s'en donnera à cœur joie ? Astoria, évidemment. D'ailleurs, en parlant de divorce, j'ai quelque chose à te donner.

Tandis qu'il se lève en direction d'un tiroir de la cuisine, Hermione jette un regard à Draco. Tout ce stratagème ridicule qu'elle avait voulu établir a disparu. Présentement, elle n'a que l'envie de parcourir la distance qui les sépare pour se pelotonner contre lui. _Ce n'est pas ta faute..._, hurle son esprit avec l'espoir ridicule qu'il l'entende. Il ne la regarde pas en retour, ses mains se cramponnent à son front, ses yeux sont rivés sur ses pieds, il transpire la nervosité. Et elle, son estomac se tord comme si la moindre émotion ressenti par lui venait la transpercer.

- Tiens, dit Blaise en tendant un parchemin à l'attention de son ami. C'est la convocation du juge. Il y en a deux. La première, ta présence n'est pas obligatoire c'est simplement un avant-goût où les juristes devront déterminer si le divorce t'est favorable ou non. L'avocat d'Astoria y sera, tout comme moi. La deuxième, tu devras être là et Astoria aussi. C'est seulement à cet instant là que vous saurez ce qu'il en est réellement.

- C'est quand la première ? répond-il en ne prenant pas la peine de lire.

- Le 24 décembre, à 19h.

- J'y serai.

- Tu n'es pas obligé. C'est le réveillon, je comprendrais que..

- J'y serai. Je n'ai rien de prévu.

- Hum, Draco.

Les deux hommes se retournent vers Hermione, les sourcils relevés par un étonnement légèrement perceptible. C'est elle qui a parlé, elle qui a prononcé ce prénom d'un ton sensiblement abattu. Il s'est échappé des ses lèvres avec sa déception sans qu'elle n'ait pu réfléchir une seule seconde. Blaise esquisse un sourire tandis que le blond avale avec difficulté sa salive.

- Comment m'as-tu appelé ?

Elle relève la tête pour le défier du regard.

- Draco.

- Et que me vaut cet honneur ?

- Rien de prévu ? demande-t-elle d'un ton mutin. Tu n'étais pas censé passer le réveillon de Noël avec nous ?

Il lève les yeux au ciel, légèrement perturbé par la tournure de la situation. Comment fait-elle pour le faire passer par toutes ces émotions étranges, dérangeantes et agréables à la fois ? Non, il n'était pas censé passer Noël avec elle.. et son entourage. Il avait dit _peut-être_ à Potter, un peut-être d'une voix qui voulait dire non. Mais venant d'elle, comment peut-il refuser ? Elle le regarde avec cette lueur effrontée et timide. Son cœur loupe un battement en prenant conscience que cette fois-ci, elle était sobre pour prononcer son nom.

- Sincèrement, Granger. Comment fais-tu pour être aussi changeante ? se contente-t-il de dire pour éluder son intervention. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu es lunatique ?

- Oui. Mais si tu acceptes l'invitation, je t'expliquerai pourquoi.

- Dites-moi, tous les deux. Êtes-vous conscient que j'ai l'impression de déranger chaque fois que vous vous parlez ? Embrassez-vous, et on n'en parle plus. Ça devient gênant là.

Rougissante, Hermione ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire face à la grimace de Blaise. _Embrassez-vous, et on n'en parle plus._ Alors, son envie se voit tant que ça ? Par Merlin, Draco s'en rend-il compte aussi ? Malheur.

• • •

La librairie est vide et il n'est pas tout à fait dix-neuf heures encore, heure de fermeture. Hermione vient de finir de ranger les derniers livres arrivés dans les rayons, en prenant son temps, et elle est seule. Mrs Benney est déjà partie depuis deux heures, lui laissant avec confiance les rênes de la boutique. Sa supérieure l'avait également laissée seule avec ses pensées. Assise au comptoir, la jeune femme fixe l'étalage le plus proche dans une torpeur sans nom. Maintenant que ses mains et sa tête ne sont plus occupées, son esprit s'embrouille à loisir, sans lui demander l'autorisation.

- Ah ! grogne-t-elle quand ses doigts se remettent à trembler.

Soupir de frustration et de tant d'autres sentiments, aussi. La confusion résonne surtout. Que s'était-il passé ce midi ? Son cœur se met à palpiter dangereusement comme si elle se tenait au bord du vide en y repensant. Mais n'oscillait-elle déjà pas au bord d'une certaine abîme ? Se mordant férocement la lèvre, elle tape d'un petit poing rageur sur le comptoir. Elle ne se comprend plus. Et Draco Malfoy ? N'en parlons plus. Comment arrivait-il à autant hanter ses pensées ? Qu'il soit absent ou présent, il y a l'image de son maudit visage séduisant au milieu de ses pensées et ce désir grandissant pour lui. Elle le désire, tellement. C'est foudroyant. Cette envie et ce besoin arrivent à la dévaster au point d'en oublier Ron et sa culpabilité vis à vis de lui.

Hermione se sent mal. Les reproches se répètent concernant son comportement quand elle pense à son mari et ami. Elle est dure avec elle-même mais comment faire autrement ? Elle doit parler à Ron, faire quelque chose. Il le faut, au plus vite, mais elle ne sait pas par où commencer. S'éloigner, mettre encore un peu de distance, et attendre qu'il lui demande ce qu'il se passe ? Ou bien mettre cartes sur table et avoir une franche conversation ? Avant ou après Noël ? Qu'importe la solution, elle sait qu'elle est fautive et que tôt ou tard elle devra lui faire face. Et cette situation à venir crée un nœud dans sa gorge. Elle n'est pas prête. Ce n'est pas simplement une mauvaise passe, pas en apparence du moins, et elle ne se voit pas l'annoncer de but à blanc à ce garçon qui l'avait accompagnée durant autant d'années.

L'horloge annonce « 19h03 » précisément quand la porte s'ouvre et que le carillon retentit. Une jeune femme se secoue les cheveux pour dégager les flocons qui s'y sont logés et relève la tête. Pansy est presque à l'heure. Et physiquement, elle a énormément changé. Son visage d'adolescent pas très harmonieux est devenue avec le temps plus que joli et une pointe de jalousie traverse Hermione lors d'une fraction de seconde. Pansy n'est pas très grande mais elle a de longs cheveux bruns qui lui encadre le visage ainsi que des yeux en amande. Hermione se redresse brusquement quand elle pose son regard sur elle, prête à recevoir une attaque verbale venue de nulle part, mais rien ne se passe.

- Salut, dit-elle en s'avançant. Draco m'a dit de te retrouver ici, désolée si je suis un peu en retard.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

La voix d'Hermione est un peu plus froide qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, trop tendue pour pouvoir lui parler comme si elles étaient des amies de longue date. Cependant, elle n'arrive pas à éprouver du mépris pour cette femme. Ce n'est pas Pansy qu'elle regarde, pas vraiment. Pas la Pansy de ses souvenirs, en tout cas.

- Il te l'a dit, n'est-ce pas ? murmure Pansy d'une voix gênée en croisant son regard.

- Pour ?

- Pour Théodore Nott.

- Oui... répond-t-elle avec hésitation. Je lui ai peut-être forcé un peu la main aussi.

- Non, sourit-elle avec difficulté mais non sans sincérité. Personne ne peut tirer les vers du nez de Draco si il ne souhaite rien dire, sache-le.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Ce qui veut dire qu'il te fait confiance, et donc moi aussi.

Malgré sa voix forte, Pansy a l'air nerveux et c'est un doux euphémisme. Ses mains qu'elle cherche à cacher tremblotent et son regard est troublé, zieutant les moindres recoins, comme si elle avait la sensation d'être épiée. Elle paraît si déboussolée quand elle dévisage les lieux qu'Hermione commence presque à croire qu'elles ne sont véritablement pas toutes seules mais que quelqu'un les observe bel et bien derrière un étalage.

Au bout de quelques minutes silencieuses, Pansy est si agitée qu'elle lance un regard que l'ancienne Gryffondore n'est pas prête d'oublier. La Pansy de Poudlard ne l'aurait jamais observé avec cette détresse et cette lueur allarmée, la Pansy qui avait été brisée par Nott, oui. Hermione n'attend pas un instant de plus avant d'enfiler son manteau à la hâte en oubliant son écharpe au passage et de fermer d'un coup de baguette les volets du magasin.

- Allez viens, suis-moi. Il faut qu'on passe par le Chaudron Baveur, ça ira ?

- J'aurais préféré l'éviter... grimace Pansy. Mais ça ira, oui.

Les deux femmes se glissent de rues en rues avec une rapidité qui pourrait faire penser aux passants qu'elles sont en retard à un rendez-vous important. Chaque fois qu'Hermione se montre plus vive, Pansy lui emboîte le pas en un record de temps. L'ex-Serpentarde semble perdue dès que les centimètres paraissent trop nombreux. Et la brunette prend conscience que la jeune femme a perdu tout son aplomb d'autrefois. Pas un mot est échangé, ni un regard. Leurs yeux se promènent sur les alentours avec l'angoisse de voir débarquer Nott au moment le plus inopportun. Ensemble, elles traversent le chemin menant à l'auberge et Hermione s'autorise à analyser avec plus de profondeur la population du Chaudron Baveur.

Pansy se ratatine littéralement face à la foule de sorciers et de sorcières qui peuplent le bar. Elle agrippe le col de sa veste et le remonte autour de son cou comme pour se fondre dans son vêtement. Caressant ses cheveux, elle tente de ramener les mèches sur son visage. Une seule personne qui la connaissait ici, et c'était foutu. Si Astoria était là... c'était encore pire. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sursauter et de s'en vouloir quand la main d'Hermione vient se serrer doucement sur son bras pour l'obliger à avancer jusqu'à la cheminée. A contrecœur, elle ressent un brusque sentiment de reconnaissance. Elle a envie de pleurer et qu'elle soit là, comme une amie l'aurait fait si elle en avait une. Draco apprécie Granger. _Je pourrais peut-être aussi..._ Pansy relève la tête avant de formuler entièrement le fond de sa pensée. L'âtre est totalement dégagé. Un périmètre vide l'entoure et si elle y fait un pas, tout le monde la verra. On dirait presque un piège.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que...

- Viens, coupe Hermione d'un ton catégorique. Il faut que tu avances, dans cinq minutes, tu seras à la maison et tout ça sera derrière toi. D'accord ? Pour te rassurer, il n'y a ni Théodore... ni Astoria, ici.

La jeune femme hoche la tête en croisant son regard chocolat déterminé. Draco l'apprécie, Draco lui fait confiance. Pansy peut le faire aussi, bien évidemment. Théodore Nott et Astoria Greengrass n'étaient pas le genre de personne que l'on pouvait manquer dans une auberge comme celle-ci. _Elle a raison, inspire, expire, inspire..._ Elle expire profondément avant de faire le premier pas, suivie de près par Hermione. L'ancienne lionne finit par la rejoindre rapidement face à la cheminée et lui tend la main.

- Le calvaire est terminé, Pansy. On y va ensemble.

Elle s'empare de cette main frêle à laquelle elle a envie de s'accrocher sans aucune hésitation. Pansy la serre pour se donner constance. Le courage n'est pas son fort. C'est la spécialité des Gryffondors, pas la sienne. Elle, elle aimerait bien aller se terrer six pieds sous Terre dans l'obscurité, loin de toute population. Si elle le pouvait, elle le ferait. Le monde lui parait terrifiant depuis qu'elle connait le vrai visage de Théodore Nott. Aussi loin que remontait leur rencontre à Poudlard, il lui avait toujours donné l'impression d'être un homme calme, légèrement effacé et maître de lui-même. Elle avait eu tout faux. Comme les autres, comme Draco et Blaise. Théodore s'était montré transparent pour mieux prendre l'ascendant au moment venu. Elle frémit. Elle le voit encore pointer sa baguette au creux de sa poitrine. Elle l'entend encore murmurer ce sortilège impardonnable. Ses traits froids, à peine atteint par sa souffrance. Mon Dieu, comment avait-elle pu se tromper à ce point et être aussi naïve ? Non seulement il était infidèle mais il était violent et dangereux.

Pansy soupire. Elle n'a plus rien maintenant. Obligée de s'en remettre au jugement de Draco et à la protection d'Hermione et les siens. Mais où était-elle tombée ? En y réfléchissant, aucune importance. Pansy n'a pas tellement envie de garder la tête haute: elle a tout laissé derrière elle. Que ce soit les choses matérielles comme un toit et sa garde robe ou ses valeurs personnelles et sa dignité. Il ne lui reste qu'un sentiment amer de trahison, de peur, et de choc.

Faisant un pas, elle entre dans la cheminée. Hermione semble tout contrôler. Sa marche, la poudre de cheminette qu'elle tient entre leurs deux mains, et l'ambiance qui les entoure. En deux-trois mouvements, les deux femmes ne tardent pas à disparaître parmi les flammes et atterrir dans un salon décoré pour Noël. Un salon qui n'est pas vide. Pansy déglutit à la vue des deux Weasley et de Potter installés face à eux.

Hermione dévisage ses amis. Tout d'abord surprise puis finalement inquiète. Ron lui avait bien annoncé ce midi que Harry et Ginny viendraient dîner. Mais avec l'agitation et les événements de la journée, elle avait totalement oublié. Elle jette un coup d'œil à Pansy qui s'est raidie de façon inquiétante et qui a rivé ses yeux sur ses pieds pour éviter les regards étonnés. Il y a toujours sa main dans la sienne. La pression de ses phalanges devient presque douloureuse. Elle s'accroche à elle et Hermione s'en détache en déglutissant. Elle voit bien à quel point la jeune femme n'a plus aucun repère et combien elle angoisse. Qui ne le verrait pas ? C'est dans l'air. Il suffit de respirer pour le sentir.

- Harry, Ron, Ginny.., commence-t-elle d'une voix assurée. Ce n'était pas prévue mais nous avons une invitée et elle restera quelques temps chez nous. Elle a besoin d'un toit et je me suis portée volontaire.

Harry plisse des yeux tout en observant la nouvelle venue dans la maison. Son regard passe sur tous les traits de son visage qu'il distingue pourtant à peine à travers sa chevelure. Quand elle relève brièvement la tête, il hoquète de surprise.

- Pansy Parkinson, c'est toi ?

- C'est bien elle, répond Hermione en hochant la tête. Elle a quelques ennuis et il est préférable qu'elle loge ici.

Ron se lève brusquement et fusille tour à tour du regard les quatre personnes présentes dans son salon. Il boue de colère. Alors Hermione n'est jamais là pour lui, mais pour les autres, elle se donne du mal ?

- Après Malfoy c'est Parkinson, maintenant ? On n'est pas l'arche de Navet version Serpentard, merde !

- Premièrement on dit l'arche de Noé, Ron, soupire Hermione. Et deuxièmement, sois gentil !

Il grommelle et s'éloigne dans la cuisine d'un pas bougon. Le dos courbé et les mains dans les poches, il n'y a que la déception qui émane de lui. Une pelote de tristesse dont les fils sont bien emmêlés. Il perd Hermione, de jour en jour. Il faudrait vraiment être idiot pour ne pas s'en apercevoir. Et même si il est conscient d'être parfois maladroit, ce n'était pas son cas. Le rouquin le voit, le sent, le palpe. Celle qui l'aime s'éloigne et il redoute le moment où faire marche arrière sera impossible. Il ne sait plus comment la retenir, quelle attitude adopter, comme si elle était déjà très loin. Incompris, c'est son sentiment premier.

Pansy gesticule et recule légèrement. La tête de nouveau haute, elle scanne le petit salon chaleureux. Passant au peigne fin les environs, les deux canapés et les fauteuils, la bibliothèque dans le coin de la pièce, la grande table, la véranda donnant vue sur la mer, le comptoir de la cuisine contre lequel est appuyé Weasley, elle se sent furtivement à sa place. Ce n'est pas froid, ce n'est pas grand, il n'y a pas l'air d'avoir quelqu'un dans un coin pour l'épier non plus. Certes, il y a ces gens, ces anciens camarades, qui n'ont pas l'air très enthousiaste à son égard mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Tout est mieux que Nott. Et contrairement à Nott, elle sait que les personnes qui l'entourent actuellement ne sont pas foncièrement mauvaises. Elle inspire profondément comme pour chercher à se mettre à l'aise.

- Je suis désolée de vous déranger..., intervient-elle. Je...

Elle n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Ginny Weasley, malgré son ventre rond, se lève subitement du canapé et s'avance vers elle avec un grand sourire. La jeune femme est absolument physiquement identique à l'adolescente qui courrait après Harry lors de leur scolarité. Énergique, le regard pétillant, et le visage parsemé d'adorables tâches de rousseurs.

- Mais non ! Tu ne nous dérange pas. Si Hermione t'amène ici, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison et nous ne sommes pas obligés de la savoir. Viens, je vais te faire visiter.

Elle se retourne vers son fiancé qui interroge discrètement Hermione du regard. Ne prenant pas compte de son embarras et de ses questions, elle poursuit.

- Tu devrais venir aussi, Harry.

Son regard est si lourd de sous-entendus que le jeune homme se lève précipitamment et vient la rejoindre. Hermione soupire en voyant Pansy monter à l'étage en compagnie du couple d'amis. Cette tactique est vieille comme le monde et l'ancienne Gryffondor n'a pas besoin de réfléchir davantage pour comprendre que Ginny souhaite que Ron et elle aient une petite conversation. Peut-être a-t-elle raison, d'ailleurs. Mais la brunette n'a pas le moindre du monde envie de se heurter à l'humeur maussade de son mari. Elle tourne les talons et voulant ignorer fermement ce laps de temps en tête à tête avec Ron, elle amorce un geste pour s'éclipser vers la baie vitrée. La mer. Tout ce qu'elle désire actuellement, c'est un bol d'air frais. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Elle n'a pas respiré de toute la journée.

- Tu fuis encore ?, claque la voix aigrie du rouquin dans son dos.

- Ron.. S'il te plaît.

Elle n'a pas la force de se retourner mais elle sent qu'il s'est approché. Il se tient à quelques mètres seulement et son regard posé sur elle lui picote la nuque.

- Parlons franchement, poursuit-il d'un ton froid et détaché qui surprend la jeune femme. Au fond, je ne t'en veux pas que tu te rapproches de Malfoy même si ça me rend incroyablement jaloux et je ne t'en veux pas que tu ramènes Parkinson ici. Tu as le droit de faire tes choix et d'avoir tes propres amis. Mais je t'en veux de ne rien me dire et de me laisser tout seul, de me laisser m'imaginer des trucs et d'avoir mal. Je souffre tous les jours la perte d'Ambre et la tienne. Et qui s'en soucie ? Personne. Surtout pas toi. Tu es tellement préoccupée par ton propre malheur que tu ne vois pas le mien. Hermione, j'en ai marre.

Hermione ferme les yeux. Tremblante, elle commence à sentir le chemin des larmes sur ses joues, traçant leur route jusqu'à sa bouche et son cou. Elle pleure parce qu'elle sent par la froideur de Ron à quel point il est triste. Mais elle a beau le vouloir, elle n'arrive pas à faire un pas vers lui et lui donner ce qu'il veut. Elle se sent figée au sol, persuadée que ce n'est plus son rôle. Comment peut-elle le rassurer alors qu'elle n'en possède pas les moyens ? Trop de culpabilité dans son esprit pour pouvoir l'apaiser. Trop de honte et de mal-être aussi.

- Pardonne-moi. Je suis désolée de tout ça...

- Je commence aussi à en avoir marre de tes excuses. Ce que je veux.. C'est qu'on soit un couple, un vrai, un de ceux qui surmontent les épreuves ensemble et qui réapprennent à sourire à deux. On a fait face à la guerre, à Voldemort, alors pourquoi ne peut-on pas faire face à ce qui nous arrive ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Et moi, tout ce que je sais c'est que si tu me tournes le dos, ce n'est pas possible de voir un changement s'opérer. Et tes excuses n'y changeront rien.

Elle tourne la tête vers lui avec l'intention de répliquer mais sa voix s'est brisée dans sa gorge et n'a pas l'envie de se montrer. Le visage de Ron est déterminé. Elle ne l'a jamais vu avec autant de ténacité dans le regard. Il semble las, prêt à craquer et exploser. L'homme qui se tient devant elle n'est pas le même que celui qui est blessé par un vulgaire élan de jalousie ou un mot cinglant. Non, celui-là est prêt à parler, à l'écouter, à être là. Il paraît plus mature et sécurisant. Mais Hermione n'arrive pas à faire ce foutu pas dans sa direction. Son cœur est traitre, la pince avec douleur. Ce n'est pas de son étreinte ni de ses mots dont elle a besoin, mais de ceux d'un autre.

Voyant qu'elle garde le silence, Ron soupire et hausse les épaules d'un air déçu. Il réarrange ses cheveux d'un geste machinal et commence à partir en direction de l'étage pour tenter de réparer son accueil très peu agréable.

- Où vas-tu ?, demande subitement Hermione, presque paniquée.

- Je n'apprécie pas le fait que Parkinson soit là mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais être mauvais hôte si elle a besoin de nous, je ne suis plus un gamin. En attendant, tu devrais peut-être réfléchir à ce que je viens de te dire..

Sans un mot de plus, sans surnoms affectueux ni paroles douces, il s'engouffre dans l'escalier et monte par deux les marches qui se présentent à lui. Hermione souffle toute sa torpeur mais la sensation d'un piège qui resserre son emprise sur elle l'étouffe. Elle essuie ses larmes d'un revers de main et ouvre la véranda pour parcourir les mètres qui la séparent de l'étendue d'eau. Il fait nuit, le sable est recouvert d'une pellicule de poudreuse mais sans s'en préoccuper, la jeune femme gagne la bordure de la mer. Frigorifiée et déstabilisée par tout ce qui lui arrive, elle se laisse tomber au sol. Le postérieur dans la neige, les chaussures flirtant avec l'écume, elle replie ses genoux contre elle et se laisse dévorer par l'hiver. Si le temps résout tout, alors elle attendra ici qu'il s'écoule._  
_

• • •

_Draco,_

_Nous l'avons coincée ! Il est trois heures du matin et je viens de recevoir les photos du détective que j'ai engagé. Comme tu me l'avais dit: Nott et Astoria, en plein dans le mille. Si tu te demandes où elle est, maintenant tu sais. Dans les bras de notre chère ordure. Pas facile d'avoir des clichés mais ces idiots ont pris une chambre avec vis-à-vis. Si tu t'inquiétais pour ton divorce, sois confiant: nous avons des preuves indiscutables._

_Maintenant, ce n'est plus l'avocat qui te parle mais l'ami. Est-ce qu'il n'y a vraiment rien entre Granger et toi ? Car je t'assure, la tension qu'il y entre vous deux est palpable et elle n'est pas dû à vos caprices méprisants d'adolescents. Néanmoins, assure tes arrières. Et tel que je te connais: avant de faire quoi que ce soit de stupide, attend que ton divorce soit passé._

_Blaise.  
Ps: J'ai rencontré une fille qui me plaît et je suis vraiment dans la merde.  
Là encore, c'est l'ami qui s'adresse à toi._

* * *

_VOILA !  
Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

_Des impressions ? En tout cas, dans le prochain chapitre: ce sont les fêtes ! Eh oui, eh oui.  
_

_A bientôt !  
Bisous à vous._

* * *

EDIT DU 17/07: J'espère que vous serez indulgents avec moi. La suite n'arrivera pas de si tôt.  
Suite à un incident de disque dur interne combiné à un ordinateur qui a rendu l'âme, j'ai perdu toute la suite de cette fiction (et bien d'autres trucs plus importants et ça me fout bien les boules comme vous le devinez..). Je ne peux pas le récupérer, à moins de mettre minimum 600€ dedans et vous le devinez.. j'ai pas les moyens évidemment. Vous devrez patienter jusqu'à ce que je ré-écrive la suite :(

Je sais, c'est pas génial pour vous.. Mais ça l'est encore moins pour moi !  
Je vous embrasse et vous souhaite tout de même un bon été.


End file.
